Tapestry of Deceit Part 2
by FP33 PoE99
Summary: These are the final chapters for "Tapestry of Deceit" originally written by Lady Rosesong. The story of Erik, the mysterious and brooding Black Knight and Christine, the lonely servant girl who is forced to portray her mistress in a web of deception when Erik comes to claim his promised bride. A sweeping tale of romance, mystery, passion, vengeance and mistaken identity.
1. Shocking Revelations Pt 1

**_STOP and READ PLEASE_**

**If you have not yet read Tapestry of Deceit (by Lady Rosesong), then this story will make NO SENSE to you. Please go back and read the thrilling adventure of Erik the Black Knight and his lady Christine FIRST and then come back here to see how it all ended…or at least how WE thought it should end.**

**With that being said...**

**We are not affiliated with the previous authoress, or claim to own any of the characters found within the following chapters. They are, and will forever remain, the property of Lady Rosesong. We are only borrowing them in order to finally put to rest the story which she so sadly abandoned for reasons we are not aware of. We intend no offense or plagiarism, only humble admiration and appreciation.**

**Many months ago we both found and read this delightful story yet were deeply saddened and frustrated by the disappearance of the amazing and wonderful authoress, Lady Rosesong. After our many attempts to contact her failed miserably, we decided it was time to take matters into our own hands. Thus began the personal journey to write an ending to her beloved story _Tapestry of Deceit_, and more importantly, to do it justice. **

**We are aware of another attempt having been done by LadyLunaTwilight, and while we heartily applaud her submission, we simply had a slightly different idea of how it all ended. We realize that the original authoress said she was going to finish up the story in two more chapters…however, we found it impossible to do so. Instead it has taken quite a number of chapters for us to wrap everything up in a nice neat bow and offer solutions to all the intricate mysteries that Lady Rosesong so expertly wove throughout the story.**

**We, 'FantomPhan33' and 'PoE99', would like to thank you for reading this story's ending and would love to hear what you thought of it. We hope it satisfies your need for closure.**

.

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Shocking Revelations Pt. 1**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

Erik lifted his hand to feel the lump on the back of his head, it pounded fiercely and when he pulled his hand back he saw the red mark of blood on his fingers. It would have to wait though, his wound was a minor inconvenience compared to his need to get Christine back. He let his eyes drift once more to his childhood friend, lying silently on the ground as the rain fell upon his now peaceful face. Raoul was at rest. He no longer yearned for his lost love or desired revenge…but Erik did. Gripping his sword he let out a loud yell, one of rage and frustration at having been temporarily defeated by the Jackal once again. The devil himself had risen from the bowls of hell, and Erik swore that before the sun set, he would see the man returned to that dark prison once more. Yet before he could take a step towards the castle gates in order to follow his adversary, he felt a hand reach up and grab hold of his arm.

"My lord," Anne said with tears in her eyes. "Your children…they need you too." He watched as her eyes turned towards the entrance to the main hall. "They are beside themselves with worry, for the last thing they saw was her ladyship being torn from them and carried off. Please, spare a moment to reassure them before you follow after this villain."

Erik began to protest, his only desire being to hunt down the Jackal and rescue his wife. Yet over the din of shouting men and the fires that still raged around him, he could hear the weeping sobs of his children and his heart bled for their fears. Taking one last look over his shoulder he quickly grabbed the nearest man at arms and growled his orders.

"Assemble the men and make chase, do not let them get to their ship or there will be hell to pay!" he commanded, giving the man a shove as he turned and raced inside the castle.

The main hall was a disaster, tapestries and paintings were torn from the walls, smashed and cracked pottery lay everywhere and the servants were just now putting out the fire that had apparently destroyed some of the furniture in the center of the room. Yet Erik's eyes did not stay on such things, instead he wished only to see his children and offer them assurance that he would return shortly with their mother.

He found Sabrina, Sarah and Charles, all crying as they huddled together with Luc beside Ophelia, who was sitting on one of the remaining lounges. The teary eyed woman was staring down at Karl, whose head now rested on her lap, as she stroked his hair gently. The young boy's eyes were open, but Erik could see that he was in pain. A quick look at the broken arm, which had been wrapped in a splint, told him where the damage lay. What had happened here?

"Papa!" Erik heard his youngest son shout just before he felt the small boy's frame collide with his leg. "Papa, they took Mamma and Helena!"

NO! Erik's eyes scanned the room quickly, his heart dropping like a stone when there was no sign of his eldest daughter. That witch had taken Helena as well! He had been so shocked by the sight of his former mistress that he had yet to fully grasp the ramifications of her return. Erik gave a sigh of relief knowing that Jacob was safe with Bernard and some of the men he left behind with the supply wagon. If his stubborn son had not defied him and stowed away, he too might now be in the clutches of that evil witch. Erik's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at the thought of what he would do to her once he caught up with her and the Jackal.

Sabrina and Sarah soon joined Charles, wrapping their tiny arms round his legs as their tears continued to fall. Erik knelt down and engulfed them all into his arms, drawing strength from them in order face what he must soon do. For taking Christine and Helena, as well as frightening his other children, the Jackal would most assuredly die…again.

"My lord," a voice from behind him quietly called, causing Erik to turn his head away from his children. The call had come from Antoinette, who was being carried into the main hall on a makeshift litter, born by Robert and another male servant. The woman looked pale and Meg was walking beside her, clutching her hand as tears streamed down her face. "My lord, I must speak with you," she said, reaching out with her one free arm towards him.

Giving his children one last reassuring hug and the best smile he could muster, he released them and walked over to where the two men placed her on a large table.

"You must not speak, you need to conserve your strength," Erik ordered her, looking over at Meg for understanding as to what had happened to her mother.

"I will be just fine," Antoinette argued, waving off his concern as she grabbed hold of his forearm, willing him to listen to her next words. "I will live…but Christine and Helena, they are the ones in true danger. You must not follow your men, you must not go after them that way."

"How did you…" Erik began, never quite sure how this woman knew more than she possibly should, but she quickly cut him off.

"Trust your instincts. She is calling to you, but you must hear with your heart," she instructed, stopping only to stifle a harsh cough that made Meg pale with worry. "When the time comes to battle for what is yours, remember that nothing is as it seems. Fight with your head…do not let this villain get to you. Burry your feelings, remain calm and you will prevail."

Erik was unsure what to make of her words, yet he knew she spoke in earnest.

"I have dealt with this cutthroat before. I bested him once, I will do so again," Erik vowed, taking her by the hand and giving a gentle squeeze, hoping that once he left this room, it would not be the last time they spoke.

"Now…" Antoinette spoke again, a determined gleam in her tired eyes. "Go bring our girls home."

Erik needed no more encouragement than that and giving the woman a nod he turned to face Robert.

"I leave you in charge, take care of my children and see to the wounded. I will return with Christine and Helena…or I will not return at all." Erik looked over at his son and two daughters, as they were now being gathered into Anne's arms for comfort. For the first time he truly felt he could see a touch of Raoul in the two tiny faces that stared back at him with such love and confidence. He swore that one day they would know the deeds of their brave father, that he would tell them of the fine linage they were born from. But not today. Today they were still his children and he would give his life to protect them…all of them. So with one last look into their teary eyes, Erik turned and stormed from the room.

Erik had not gotten far when he stopped suddenly, the words that Antoinette had said now having their full impact. _Do not follow your men_, she had said. _Listen with your heart_. Yet what was his heart telling him? His heart belonged to Christine and his children, his heart would always lead to them. Erik closed his eyes and tried to calm the pounding in his ears, listening to anything that would give him direction. Then it hit him…she was on the beach. Christine was down by the waves just as he had found her before when he returned that night. That night that seemed so long ago now, but was ingrained in his mind forever. He had known where to find her then, and for some unknown reason he knew where to find her now! With no more hesitation he gripped the hilt of the Ghost Maker and ran to the secret passage that would take him to the edge of the sea cliffs…and to Christine.

.

.

Christine was doing her best to remain calm as the two men who held her continued to drag her forward. She had seen Erik and his men arrive as they had carried her away, catching only a brief glimpse of him engaging the Jackal in combat before she was taken from view. She had called out to him, begging him to save her and Helena, but he had not come. Fear gripped her heart when soon she saw more of the pirates following, and with them were both Beatrice and the Jackal. Had the masked pirate somehow won? Was Erik injured or…no, oh God, please no! Christine could not even think of such a thing. She must remain strong and full of hope, she had to, for her sake as well as for Helena.

She glanced over at her daughter who was also being carried along by one of the pirates, Beatrice having handed her over to the man when she had gone back into the castle walls when she saw Erik arriving. Helena's eyes were red from crying and she looked over at Christine, silently pleading for understanding and direction. She did her best to provide it, but it was hard to muster more than a nod and a halfhearted smile as she was hurriedly forced along the road. Where were they taking them?

Christine turned her head to look over at the man they called the Jackal. He was holding his arm with his other hand as if he had been injured, but his eyes betrayed nothing, only determination could be seen peering out from above the red scarf that continued to cover the lower part of his face. But no disguise could mask his identity from her any longer. She knew who this villain was…Philippe de Coleville. Only he could concoct a plan so devious, as well as throw in with a woman so vile as Beatrice. She felt herself give an involuntary shudder of fear at the thought that she was once again in his clutches, and she prayed that Erik was still alive and coming to her rescue. He had to be.

"You fool!" Beatrice berated him as they hurried along. "Must I do everything? Your one chance to finish him and you fail. And what of the map and the treasure? Riches beyond our wildest dreams could have been ours and you let that slip through your fingers. Erik has the tapestry, you know he does and yet you left without it?"

"SILENCE WOMAN!" he shouted back at her, his dark brown eyes taking on that demonic look. "I have had just about enough of you and your opinions. I am in charge here and don't you ever forget it." He then turned to look over at Christine who was still staring at him, her eyes now wide with that old familiar fear. She could not see his mouth but she could almost imagine that sly and sinister grin lay hidden behind the scarf and she felt her stomach tighten in disgust as he seemed to leer at her once more. She needed to find a way for her and Helena to escape…and fast.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of thunder…and yet it was not truly thunder, but instead that of horse hoofs coming from ahead of them. The rain was making it difficult to see through the mist but she could hear them approaching, and apparently so could the pirates for they stopped short and drew their swords in readiness. It could not be Erik or his men for the castle still lay behind them, still she felt a glimmer of hope rise in her chest at the sound.

When the horses and their riders finally came into view Christine could distinctly make out the banner of the Black Knight, and while they were still a ways off she could clearly see the face of Bernard, riding in the lead. When they too spotted the pirates, they halted and drew their weapons, prepared to charge in and battle the enemy, but a sudden cry stopped them short.

"Look, there is Helena!" Bernard heard Jacob shout from behind him. The boy had been riding up front with the wagon driver and was now standing up as he strained to see past the men and horses blocking his view. His sharp young eyes had spotted what Bernard had not. One of the pirates in the lead indeed held the young red head child captive in his arms, her little body struggling for freedom. But Jacobs's next words caused a wave of panic to wash over Bernard. "The pirates have Helena…. and Mother too!"

Christine saw Bernard quickly searching the group in front of them until his eyes at last settled on her, his face going pale at the sight. She could tell then that he was now hesitant to order the men to engage the pirates, for fear of harming either of them.

"Surrender your hostages and we will show mercy." Bernard shouted into the crowd, yet he realized that since Erik had taken most of the men with him when he rode ahead, they were hopelessly outnumbered. He only prayed that the rain was offering enough cover to conceal the fact that the men behind him did not even come close to matching the number of pirates they faced. Yet he was ready to do battle in the name of the Black Knight in order to free Lady Christine and Helena. The fact that these pirates were now on the road leaving Winterbourne filled him with a sense of dread. Where were Erik and the others? Had they been defeated while defending the castle and the few men with him were all that remained? Bernard's questions were quickly answered by the sound of a horn being blown somewhere in the distance ahead of him. He recognized the sound of the battle charge and knew that Erik and his men were quickly advancing – they now had the pirates in a crossfire.

Beatrice and Philippe looked from the men in front of them and then back to the sound of the horses approaching from the rear and knew they were trapped. They could no longer go forward to where the boats waited to take them to the ship, and they certainly could not go backwards. The only escape left to them was down the cliffs and along the shoreline skirting the ocean, perhaps making their way to the beach in time to reach the boats.

With a swift motion of his hand, Philippe signaled their retreat and they all began to descend down the cliffs like rats deserting a ship. One of the men holding Christine grabbed her around the waist and hefted her up on his shoulder and carried her like a sack, his brawny size hardly noticing her added weight as she kicked and screamed. She quickly regretted her actions since her outburst apparently frightened Helena, and lead to the young girl letting loose the sobs she had been trying her best to contain.

"Helena, don't be scared, everything will be just fine. Your father is on his way," Christine told the young girl, doing her best to turn her head in order to see her daughter. Her words reached Helena's ears and this seemed to comfort her somewhat. However this was short lived as Beatrice was suddenly beside her, pulling the girl away from the man who had been dragging her behind him.

"I would not count on that," Beatrice hissed, loud enough for both Christine and her daughter to hear. "When I left him, that monster was lying flat on the ground and he did not look to be getting up any time soon… if at all." Her evil smile punctuating the horror of what she had just said.

"NO! PAPA!" Helena cried, thrashing frantically as she tried her best to free herself from the woman who was now leading her down the slippery cliffs. Helena then turned to Christine, her little cheeks wet with tears. "Mama?"

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!" Beatrice shrieked, her hand striking out as she slapped Helena across the cheek harshly, making the little girl sob even harder. "I AM YOUR MOTHER!"

"YOU WITCH! LEAVE HER BE!" Christine shouted, struggling in vain to free herself and rush to her daughter's aid. "Touch her again and I will kill you myself, you vile hag!"

Beatrice shot Christine a hateful look as she drew her dagger, still coated in Sir Raoul's blood, and took at threatening step closer to where she was being carried, but Philippe stopped her short.

"ENOUGH!" Philippe shouted, his bruised hand gripping the flame haired woman's forearm so tight that it was sure to leave marks. "You will not lay a hand on what is mine. Now, get moving or we will all die here on this cliff, and with it your dreams of revenge!"

Beatrice was stunned by the ferocity of his grip as well as his words and she almost meekly continued their hurried decent in silence.

Once on the beach the pirates fanned out checking their flank to make sure the Black Knights men had not followed them downward. They half expected to see the men either trailing behind them or sitting up on the cliff, but to their shock there was no one in sight. This both confused, as well as pleased the pirates, thinking they had made good their escape. The rain was letting up and they all began to run along the beach, heading down the shore as fast as they could, their two captives still in tow.

However, just as the pirates thought they were home free, Bernard and his men rounded the bend up ahead, having found a path large enough for horses to make their way down the cliff. The Black Knight's loyal steward had ordered Jacob to stay with the wagon and not to move, taking the rest of the men down the trail after the escaping pirates. He knew that Erik would never forgive him if he had let these villains escape with his wife and daughter, and he was not about to let the Black Knight down a second time. He had been foolish enough to fall for their lies once, leaving the castle unguarded and unprotected. He would not fail again.

"Blast it!" Philippe cursed, pulling up short as he spied the men thundering down the beach towards them. He turned around only to see more of the same coming up behind once more, those who had been following from the castle had now caught up and were closing in. Once more they were trapped with the sea and the cliff hemming them in.

"There! A cave!" Beatrice yelled, pointing towards the opening in the cliff. "Maybe it leads somewhere, perhaps there is a way out," she yelled, once more grabbing Helena by the arm and dragging her towards it, her large bald guard following close behind.

Philippe growled his frustration, but he too made for the cave, signaling for the man holding Christine to join them as well.

"Hold them off as long as you can, I will signal you if we find a way out through the cave," he told the men standing beside him, hoping they believed his lie as he ran for cover.

Once inside, the man holding Christine sat her down roughly, causing her to lose her footing as she fell backwards onto the rocks and sand. With Beatrice temporarily distracted by looking for a way out of the cave, Helena was able to at last wiggle free from her vice like grasp. She quickly ran to the awaiting arms of Christine, burring her face against her chest as she trembled in fright. Beatrice shot the two of them a hateful glance, but made no move to separate them.

"It is all right, Helena. I have you now, don't cry my darling," Christine whispered soothingly into her ear as she rocked her back and forth gently.

"This cave leads nowhere!" Philippe growled, picking up a lose rock and throwing it at the wall in frustration. "We are worse off in here than we were on the beach. Damn you Beatrice, you have just sealed our fate!"

"How was I to know it was a dead end?" she shot back, her eyes ablaze with the madness of a trapped animal. She turned to head back outside but the sudden sound of clashing blades stopped her short. Erik's men had reached them at last and to exit the cave now meant fighting their way through a battlefield.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Philippe bellowed again, pacing back and forth as he tried desperately to think of a way out of this mess. He quickly turned to the one man who had carried Christine inside. "Get out there and when you can find a break in the battle where we can get through safely, come get us," he ordered, shoving the man towards the cave entrance. The pirate hesitated for a moment, but a stern look from the large bald man beside Beatrice left him no room to argue.

Christine was glad to see the man go, this left better odds for her and Helena to somehow escape, but they would have to make it past Philippe, Beatrice and her bodyguard first. Yet right now Christine was simply glad that they were being left alone so that she could comfort her frantic daughter.

"Shhhhh, sweetheart. Don't cry. Your father will be here very shortly," Christine continued to whisper, trying not to speak too loudly and draw attention to them. She only prayed that her words were true.

Erik emerged from the secret tunnel just in time to see his men engage the pirates in battle, the ringing of swords and the guttural shouts no stranger to his war weary ears. Yet the only sound he wanted to hear at that moment was the voices of his wife and daughter. Antoinette had been right once more, he had listened to his heart and it had led him straight to Christine…yet where was she?

His eyes scanned the battle below, desperately searching for a glimpse of Helena and Christine. His face darkened when he saw no signs of them, and nothing of that witch Beatrice or the Jackal either. Yet deep down, Erik knew there was no way in hell it could be the same man he battled so many years ago on these very cliffs, no matter how much he resembled him in looks and sword skills. Yet the question still remained…if it was not the true Jackal, who WAS he?

Deciding that he would learn the truth when he severed the man's head from his body, Erik gave a loud shout as he drew the Ghost Maker and ran headlong into the battle. His mind and body was made for combat and he swore that he would kill any and all that stood between him and his loved ones.

"SHUT THAT BRAT UP!" Philippe shouted at Christine. "Do it now or I swear I will shut her mouth permanently!" The child's tears had begun to grate on his already frayed nerves and he needed silence to think. His shoulder was killing him where von Desslar had struck him with his sword, and his hand still stung from the kick the other knight had given him before Beatrice had ended his pathetic life. Yet he could not dwell on that right now, the only thing on Philippe's mind was getting out of this alive…with Christine. True, he had hoped to lay claim to the treasure of Winterbourne as well, yet he would have to settle for what he did have, the prize of the fair little servant girl. He had waited a long time to have her and now at last she was his.

His eyes turned towards her, sitting on the ground as she clutched the sobbing child to her breast. His mouth began to water slightly as he thought of his own face buried there, enjoying the pleasures she had been so amply blessed with. Distracted by his fantasy, he let his eyes run the length of her body, reveling in all the things he wished to do to her. Christine must have felt his heated gaze, for she looked up slowly, her own eyes filling with fear as she recognized his lustful stare.

"Do you know how long I have waited to make you mine, my sweet?" he asked, his voice low and coarse. "For years I bided my time, waiting for you to grow into womanhood, watching for that perfect moment to pick you at your peek of ripeness. Years of waiting, and all for what? So that monster you now call a husband, could swoop in and steal what was rightfully mine? Yes Christine, he stole from me and I intend to make you pay dearly for his thievery. You will pay back in spades the loss I suffered by not being your first." With each syllable he spoke, Philippe had stepped closer and closer, his voice becoming more and more dark and foreboding. He could tell that his words were causing her to tremble like she used to whenever he was near. Yes, that is how he liked her, cowering and afraid. That is how he preferred to take his innocent little Christine. "I can see that you remember all those times we shared before. In the hallways or alcoves when you were still my pretty little servant girl. Do you remember what I said to you then, what I whispered I would enjoy doing to you? Well you are mine once again Christine, mine to do with as I please….oh and you will please me, my dear, you will please me to no end."

Christine was petrified, all her worst nightmares were now coming true and just like in her dreams, she could not move or speak, her voice and strength stolen from her. Suddenly it was if she was back in the de Coleville mansion once again, trapped in a life that she could not escape from, a life as a servant…a slave. She recalled the torment both he and Carlotta had enjoyed inflicting upon her, the abuse, the beatings and worst of all, the threats. Where Carlotta's words had been hateful and her punishments painful, Philippe had been twice as bad. It was as if he truly enjoyed his ability to frighten her, not only with the physical abuse, but the mental torture as well. Her mind flashed back to the time she had struggled and cried out and he had struck her across the face, a gleam of pure sadistic pleasure in his eyes. It had been over a week before the bruise on her cheek faded away. Yet that mark was nothing compared to the scars left on her mind by the vile things he would whisper in her ear as he held her prisoner against the wall whenever he found her alone. How he would run his hands up and down her arm, his nails scratching against her skin as he threatened to do things to her body that she knew were an abomination and a sin. Those words he had said were the source of all her nightmares, and now she was living it once more. She prayed for Erik to come, to save her from this hell, and yet she was all alone. Philippe was only inches away from her now and she could feel her skin begin to crawl as she looked into his horrible, disgusting eyes.

"I WANT MY SON!" Beatrice's voice suddenly broke the terrifying moment, causing Philippe's eyes to drift to the tall red head in anger. "You swore I would have both my children as payment for all my help, and yet here we are, trapped in this hole and I have only one of the brats."

"And whose fault is that? It was your bright idea to run into this cave, hoping there was a way to escape. Well look around, Auntie dear, as you can see, there is none." Philippe spun around, his arms wide as he gestured towards the unyielding stone walls.

"Aunt?" Christine repeated in a shocked voice, hardly believing what she had just heard. "You…you two are related?"

Philippe rounded on her, his eyes holding a fury once more. Perhaps his anger was at himself for letting this piece of information slip, or simply at the frustrating situation, but either way it frightened Christine to the bone.

"Does this shock you, my pet?" Philippe asked, kneeling down in front of her, his face now much closer to hers. "Does it surprise you to learn that I am not truly the son of that weakling I called _father_ for so long? I admit that I too was skeptical at first, but I soon learned the truth, that my own mother had a fondness for the darker side of love and whored herself out to the first cutthroat that came along. And apparently she could not get enough of him, for she allowed him to plant his seed within her twice. Our clever mother managed to conceal her indiscretions from that buffoon of a husband of hers, passing both Carlotta and I off as his own offspring. Old Pierre never once noticed the lack of family resemblance. Oh no, Baron de Coleville is no relation of mine, the blood thirsty pirate known as the Jackal was my true father."

Christine could not help but gasp in shock at this revelation. Yet it all made perfect sense. Both Lord and Lady de Coleville had blue eyes while Philippe and Carlotta's were that demonic brown that seemed dead and void of all humanity. Now she knew why. If Philippe and Carlotta were sired by the same man who had cruelly destroyed her beloved Erik's face, his wickedness must coarse through their veins as well.

"So you see, dearest Christine, raping and pillaging is in my blood. It is my birthright and my legacy, an inheritance I plan to pass on to my own sons. Ones that you will bare for me, my pet…if you last that long," he added with a sinister smile as his hand crept out, intent on stroking her soft curls. But his arm was slapped away by Helena in a fit of rage as she sat up, unable to listen to another word this evil man was saying to Christine.

"YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" she screamed, ready to do battle to protect Christine. "My papa will kill you for the horrible things you are saying!"

Christine's blood turned to ice as she saw the look of rage in Philippe's eyes and she tried to pull Helena back away from him, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed a fist full of the child's red hair and yanked her roughly from out of Christine's grasp, a cry of fear coming from both of them simultaneously.

"LET HER GO!" Christine pleaded, perched on her knees as her hands reached out towards her daughter, who was now standing beside Philippe as he held her in place by her flaming locks. "Please, let her go, she is just a little girl."

Philippe looked down at Helena, her hands reaching up to claw at his fist that held her aloft, wiggling to get free.

"I remember when you were just a little girl as well," Philippe mused, turning his attention back to Christine. "Do you remember all the fun we had back then? At the lake, in the barn, your room and especially out back with the whipping switch when you had been a naughty, naughty girl? So you know what I can do to little girls, my pet. Which brings up the question, what will you give me, Christine, if I let her go? What will you offer me in return?" He asked, pulling even harder on Helena's hair as she cried out in pain, still tugging at his arm in an attempt to free herself. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Beatrice took a step closer to him, her hand tightening around her dagger. But a threatening glance from him stopped her cold, warning her to stay out of this and to let him handle it. She continued to seethe, but did not interfere.

"_Anything_," Christine swore, her heart torn in two over the cries of her precious daughter. "I will do whatever you ask, just please let her go, Philippe."

"Master," he hissed, his eyes sparkling with glee at her words. "Call me _master_, my pet, and maybe I will consider it."

Christine swallowed hard, trying to quell the sickness in her stomach over his request. He had always delighted in making her call him that, watching as she stumbled over the word as if it would make her gag. It made her feel weak and belittled, as if that word alone had the power to make her belong to him.

"Please…master," she whispered, her head bowed in defeat and shame.

"I am sorry, I did not quite hear you," Philippe said with an evil chuckle. "A little louder, if you don't mind." He pulled on Helena's hair a bit more, causing the little girl to whimper and rise up on her toes to release some of the pressure of his grasp.

"PLEASE MASTER!" Christine cried out loudly, tears streaming down her face in desperation. "I will do anything you want, if you will just let her go."

Philippe looked down at the trembling woman before him and he knew he had won. He always won, but this victory tasted all the more sweet since he had now broken her will. He quickly flung Helena towards the waiting clutches of Beatrice, who had watched the whole exchange through narrowed eyes. Once his hands were free, he reached down and pulled Christine to her feet, crushing her to him as he felt her tremble.

"Anything, my pet? I assure you that I can think of quite a few things that will keep us busy for a long, long time. And while most of what I have in mind will have to wait till we are safely out of this cave and back aboard my ship, I see no harm in giving you a little preview of what your life will now consist of," he whispered into her ear as he brought his hand up to grasp her chin roughly and tip her head back. Using his other hand he quickly pulled the red scarf down towards his throat, revealing the wicked smile that had haunted her dreams for so many years. He reveled for only a moment in the terror he saw in her eyes before he brought his lips down on hers in a punishing fashion.

Christine cried out but her scream was muffled by his lips on hers as he ground them down upon her harshly, his fingers inching up to squeeze the side of her mouth until she was forced to open to his invading tongue. She struggled and tried to turn her head but he held her in place as he plunged in deeply, tasting, exploring and conquering her like the pirate he now claimed to be. It was worse than she had imagined, and tears coursed down her cheeks as her whole body fought to be free from him. Yet he was just as unyielding as ever and she began to weaken as her strength left her, her body suddenly very weary from the struggle. But when she felt his hand slide down her side and grip the hem of her dress, her mind sprang back to life. Summoning her last ounce of strength, Christine renewed her fight, knowing she must if she wished to escape this horror.

Philippe had just found her creamy thigh, his fingers painfully digging into the back of her leg as he pulled it up to his waist, when he felt her bite down on his lip without mercy. Jumping back with a startled cry, his hand flying to his injured mouth, but when he pulled it back he saw it was now covered in blood.

"You little…" he began, backhanding her viciously across the face, causing her to jerk away and fall to the ground in a heap. "You will pay dearly for that!" he growled, spitting blood from his mouth and taking a step forward until he towered over her like a demon from hell. "You like to play rough do you? Did you learn that from the monster when he took you to his bed? Does he enjoy it when you fight him? Well I prefer my women weak and submissive, not the little wild cat you have become… but I am sure I can beat it out of you in time." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a slender rope. Kneeling down almost on top of her he roughly grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her forward.

Christine's head was spinning, his blow had left her dazed and she could hardly make out what Philippe was saying, but she knew it was nothing good. When she felt his hands on her once more she renewed her struggle, desperate to free herself from his vice like grip. Yet his next words took all the wind from her sails and she froze in place.

"Cease your struggles or I swear I will take you here and now on this cave floor in front of the child. You would not wish for such innocent eyes to witness something like that, now would you?" he asked, his dark and threatening tone telling her that he meant every word. When he felt her go limp, defeated by his warning, he gave a satisfied smile. "That is much better. I can see that you will learn to obey your _master _well, given the right motivation."

Christine watched mutely as he swiftly tied her hands together and moved to binding her feet as well, now making it impossible for her to move, fight or escape. When he was finished he sat back on his heels and dabbed at his lip with the red scarf that now hung around his neck. The sight of the blood seemed to enrage him all over again and he looked down at her with those cold dead eyes that were void of any humanity.

"I look forward to continuing this later, my pet, back on my ship where there will be no one to interfere, and no one to care if you scream. And scream you shall, I will make sure of that. However, we can't have you betraying our escape with that lovely voice of yours as we make our way to the boat, so for now I will have to ensure your silence." Taking a long piece of cloth he roughly gagged her mouth, tying the knot tightly in the back so there was no way she could spit it out. "But what say you give me a quick taste of your sweetness, for old times' sake? Just a little preview to tide me over? You would not deny your _master_ his due, would you?" As he said this he grabbed hold of her bound ankles and let his other hand begin a very slow and deliberate ascent up her leg and under her skirt, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched Christine begin to squirm, biting down on the gag to keep from crying as she turned her head away and shut her eyes tightly.

"One more inch and I swear you will lose your arm!" A low and threatening voice said from the entrance to the cave, stopping Philippe's hand instantly.

.

.

.

**Well gentle readers...how are we doing?**

**There are many more chapters written and ready for your enjoyment and we will be posting twice a week. **

**So please drop us a line and let us know what you thought. **

**We will be sending out the next chapter Monday morning at 10:00am Western Time, so be sure to hit the "follow story" button so you will not miss any of the upcoming 19 chapters. **

**Please remember...reviews make writers VERY, VERY happy!**


	2. Shocking Revelations Pt 2

**Well here we are…another chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews! (including all our guest reviewers - and I fixed the 'accent to ascent' ha ha - nice catch) It made us so happy to know there were those out there reading and enjoying our ending. **

**Also, to those lovely Guest Reviewers who wrote "Glad you are back" please note we are NOT the original writer. We only WISH she was back.**

**We still have a LOT Of chapters to go! So let's go see who it was that came into the cave at the end of the last chapter…as if we don't already know…right? Ha ha.**

.

**45**

_**Shocking Revelations Pt. 2**_

.

.

Outside, Bernard and the soldiers continued to battle the seemingly endless swarm of pirates. He was grateful when the other men, who had rode forth from the castle, had arrived. For until then they had been hopelessly outnumbered. Now with both sides evenly matched it was now a matter of skill and determination as to whom would emerge victorious. Yet while he valued each and every man battling beside him, he had never been more relieved to see the figure of Sir Erik slashing his way towards him through the fray. He noticed that Erik's golden eyes were ablaze with a deep fire that Bernard had never seen before, and no man was a match for the Ghost Maker as he cut through his opponents like a hot knife through butter. When Erik had reached his side they stood back to back so they could protect one another as they spoke.

"Where are they?" Erik asked, his voice a deep growl as he dispatched yet another loathsome pirate. "Where are Christine and Helena?"

"I saw them being taken into the cave there, in the cliff. They have not come back out, yet there may be another exit inside and our enemy has already made good their escape." Bernard told him, his own sword clashing in battle.

"There is no other way out of that cave." Erik informed him, recognizing it as the same one he had rescued Jacob from that night of the storm. "If they went in, they are still there."

"Erik…you need to know…" Bernard began, breaking off momentarily as he ducked under the blade that nearly took his head off. He quickly spun around and sliced his attacker across the chest, watching him fall dead at his feet before he continued. "I saw who it was who took them. I saw them with my own eyes and I still do not believe it. It was Beatrice and…"

"The Jackal." Erik said before Bernard could utter the name in disbelief. "I saw and fought him as well, and even I continue to doubt my own mind. Yet it matters not who has them, I will get them back, this I swear, " Erik vowed as he let his sword fly once more.

When the man he was fighting lay dead at his feet and before another one could attack, Bernard grabbed Erik's arm and looked at him with a touch of fear in his eyes.

"Ophelia? Tell me, were my wife and children present when the pirates attacked?" he asked, keeping an eye on the battle around him, yet needing to know the answer.

"Your family lives," Erik assured him, praying his own did as well. "Karl seems to have sustained a broken arm, but he is alive, as is Luc and Ophelia." Erik could see a flash of pain and worry flash across Bernard's face at his words, but he quickly righted himself and continued to fight with a renewed sense of zeal.

He was about to speak once more, to offer his faithful steward words of comfort over the worry of his family, but a startled cry from Bernard silenced him.

"Erik, look!" his friend shouted, pointing towards the sea.

Erik did, and instantly saw what had caused the alarm. In the distance, anchored just around the bend, the tall mast of a pirate ship could now be seen. The black flag with the crest of the Jackal waving in the wind gave no doubt to whom it belonged. Thankfully the rocky cliffs that jutted out hid the shore from its view and those on the ship undoubtedly remained oblivious to the battle raging on the beach. Many of the men had spied the ship as well, and Erik could see that the sight of it had given the pirates they battled against a burst of hope. Yet Erik knew that they not only had to gain victory over the pirates on land, they could also not let the Jackal, or any of his men, retreat to their ship and sail away.

"Continue the fight out here, keep the pirates from reaching their ship at all costs. I will rescue Christine and Helena, as well as see to the Jackal…and Beatrice."

Bernard nodded in understanding as he watched Erik push his way towards the opening of the cave, the sun peeking out momentarily between the storm clouds to reflect brightly on his sword, as if granting it the powers of retribution. Bernard knew the history between Erik and the Jackal, as well as what had transpired with Beatrice. And while he held no sympathy for either one, he knew he would not wish the fate that awaited those two on anyone.

Erik finally made it to the mouth of the cave, having to dispatch several of the pirates who were obviously placed there to guard entrance to their leader, but they had been of little concern to him. His sword now dripped with the blood of his enemies, but there was only one shade of red he wished to see staining the Ghost Maker, and that belonged to the Jackal.

Erik slowed his pace as he crept into the cave, doing his best not to alert his prey to his presence. Yet what he saw as he rounded the corner caused him to forget any idea of a silent attack. The look of pure terror in the eyes of his beloved Christine, just before she turned away, made his blood boil with rage. He had heard the Jackal's words, referring to his wife as if she were some sort of slave for the taking and he could not hold his tongue any longer.

"One more inch and I swear you will lose your arm!" Erik threatened, taking a step closer to the figure who had his back towards him.

"Papa!" Helena shouted, lunging towards him, but Beatrice held her back, not relinquishing her grip.

Christine could not believe her ears and her eyes flew open as her head spun around in search of the source of the voice. Erik! A wave of relief flooded over her and that spark of hope she had thought died suddenly blazed back to life. He was alive and he had come to save them. Yet as she watched the evil smile spread across Philippe's face, fear once more gripped her heart. What did he have planned? She watched as he reached up and replaced the red scarf over his face to hide his identity before slowly standing and turning around to face Erik.

"We meet again, Black Knight." He hissed through the cloth covering his lips. "I was afraid the blow to your head earlier might have actually killed you, thus stealing the chance for my personal revenge."

"I assure you that I am very much alive," Erik seethed, his eyes drifting from the Jackal back to Christine and then Helena. Both looked terribly frightened but otherwise unharmed. He gave a silent prayer that he had arrived when he had, for Erik dared not even think about what would have taken place had he delayed only a few moments more. To see that man with his filthy hands on his innocent Christine was almost too much to take. He had never wished for the death of someone so much in his life as he did for the man in front of him. "However I am quite mystified about how you can say the same. I watched the Jackal die by my own hand and his body break apart as it hit the rocks below this very cliff. How is it that you have come back from the dead…or do I now face a new opponent?"

Erik watched as the pirate drew his sword very slowly, the sound of the metal clearing the sheath echoing off the walls, causing Erik to grip the hilt of the Ghost Maker tighter.

"I suppose you will just have to fight me and find out." He offered, taking on a defensive stance, inviting the Black Knight to make the first move. Yet before either one could advance, the screeching voice of Beatrice drew their attention.

"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" she shouted. "I want him dead now, and you have already proved your incompetence on multiple occasions this day, it is time for me to take control."

Erik's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to the woman who had once bewitched his mind. Yet as he gazed upon her now, he knew she had never truly touched his heart. She was still a beauty, with her long red hair flowing down her back and her perfect skin and sapphire eyes, yet he felt nothing but hate for her now. His body did not stir for want of her touch and his lips did not ache for her fiery kisses as they once had. All these thoughts had been long gone after her betrayal and were now replaced by the desire he held for Christine alone. She was his only love, his wife, his heart.

"I can finish him!" Philippe argued, turning on Beatrice with hate in his eyes over her humiliating words.

"I seriously doubt it," she scoffed, then turned her face towards Erik and gave him one of her most tempting smiles. "But I know that I can. For you see I know his weaknesses. I know what makes him tick and I know what he is willing to do…for the life of his child." Beatrice then drew her dagger once more and pulling Helena roughly against her she held it to the girl's throat in a threatening manner.

Erik lunged forward, his only thought was to get his eldest daughter free from the clutches of this witch, but her soft warning stopped him cold.

"One more step and she dies, Erik." It was almost a whisper but he heard every word. His grip on his sword grew tighter until his knuckles turned white, watching as Helena's eyes grew wide as saucers. Tears spilled down her little cheeks, too afraid to move or make a sound for fear of the blade slicing through skin. "Now drop your weapon."

.

.

Jacob had stayed with the wagon like Bernard had told him…at first. But the sound of the battle below the cliffs had soon drawn him out and down to where he could see what was happening. He laid there on his stomach at the edge of the rocks, holding his breath as he watched Bernard and his father's men battling with the pirates below. He had every intention of following orders, just like a dutiful knight, that was until he saw his father join the fray. Jacob followed him with his eyes, intent on his every move and when his father left the battle and entered the cave, the very one he had used as a hide out so many times, he could not sit still any longer. Running back to the supply wagon he quickly grabbed a sword and then with all the speed an eleven year old could muster, he silently hurried down the cliff, hugging the rocks until he neared the cave entrance. Being so small he was not noticed by the fighting hoard, neither by the pirates or any of his father's men. It had often angered Jacob to be overlooked, especially by his father for so many years, but now he was glad of his apparent invisibility. He swallowed hard and tried not to cringe as he stepped over the bodies of the three pirates his father had just slaughtered, quietly making his way into the cave.

His eyes adjusted to the dim light easily and he crouched behind a large boulder near the mouth of the cave as he took in the sight before him. His eyes widened in shock as he watched his seemingly invincible father toss his sword down on the ground before him. What was he doing? Was the Black Knight surrendering? His father never gave up, he fought even when the odds were stacked against him, and still came out victorious. Why would he yield? Yet at that moment two figures stepped into his view, and he knew exactly why his father would do such a thing. Helena!

"That's right Erik, now down on your knees like the true beast you are," Beatrice ordered, still holding the blade dangerously close to the young girl's throat. "I would love to see you groveling before me like you used to, just one more time before you die." Her words were accompanied by a wicked laugh.

The sound caused shivers to run down Jacobs back. He remembered that laugh as well as the face of the woman who now threatened his sister's life. It was her…his real mother. He had not seen her since he was very little, but the sight and sound of her still remained in the deepest parts of his young mind, foggy, but still there. Yet his father had told him she was dead? How could she now be alive, and why was she acting this way? For years Jacob had tried to hold onto images and feelings associated with his mother, desperate to reconcile those memories with the woman he had longed so hard for her to truly be.

Yet as he saw the terror on his sister's face and the hate in his father's eyes, he suddenly realized what he had known deep down all along. His mother had no love _in_ her. She had never held him close, never sung to him or kissed away his tears when he cried. Never a gentle touch or a kind word of encouragement. No, she had been distant and beautiful, like a stone statue. Something to look at and admire, but never soft, never kind or comforting. Nothing like Christine, the woman who had come to love them all. The woman who had been willing to jump into the turbulent ocean to save his life, who had sung to them beautiful songs of heroes and dragons and fair ladies who recused imprisoned knights. Christine had showed them kindness, acceptance and most importantly, their father's love. If it had not been for her, Jacob knew that he would never have understood what a true mother was. Christine was his mother… his only mother. Not the woman standing before him now.

Jacob's thoughts were interrupted as he saw his father, the Black Knight, the King's most feared warrior, do the unthinkable…he lowered himself to the ground and kneeled before her just as she had commanded him. Jacob knew then without a doubt that his father had spoken true. He had told them many times that they were his life, that he would die for his children. He had proven it to Jacob the night he saved him from drowning in this very cave, and here once again he was offering his own life in exchange for Helena. Jacob had never loved or respected his father more as he watched this evil woman strip him of his pride and dignity.

"Papa?" Helena whispered, watching her father sink to his knees in surrender.

"Do not cry, Helena," Erik told her gently with a nod of encouragement. "All will be well soon." He only wished he could believe his own words. Beatrice and the Jackal seemed to have the upper hand…for now. He was not quite sure how, but he knew he must keep his wits about him and find a way to save them all. His eyes once more sought out Christine's and it pained him to see them full of tears as she stared back at him, unable to voice her fears due to the gag so cruelly placed in her mouth. He tried to smile slightly, giving her any bit of comfort he could, but he was hard pressed to feel any himself.

"I thank you for the magnificent souvenir, Sir Erik," Philippe said, stepping forward and picking up the Ghost Maker, running his hand over the hilt as he admired it. He then lifted it towards Erik, placing the tip only inches from his neck. "Let me kill him now," Philippe offered, eager to feel the sword slice through the Black Knights chest. Now that Erik was unarmed and on his knees, there was no doubt in his mind that he would enjoy his revenge… slowly, savoring every painful moment.

"Not quite yet," Beatrice commanded, her face once more twisting into a look of pure evil. She then turned to her large bald henchman. "Bind him!" she ordered, the man stepping forward to comply. Soon Erik's hands were tied behind his back, the ropes so tight that they bit into his flesh with even the smallest of movements. Yet Erik ignored the pain, and as soon as the man stepped away from him, he began to work frantically to free himself from the bonds, careful not to allow them to see his intentions.

Once she was sure he was securely restrained, Beatrice took the dagger away from Helena's throat and flung the girl to the floor beside her, pointing down at her as she snarled a warning.

"Get up, move an inch, or speak once and I will forget you are my own flesh and blood and make you sorry you were ever born. Understand?" She waited until Helena gave a meek nod of agreement and then she turned her attention back to Erik, a sinister smile spreading across her face. "So, my love, did you miss me?" she asked in a sultry voice, her hand reaching out as she let her fingers run through his hair and down the unmasked side of his cheek. "Do you still dream of me at night, of me taking you to my bed and making you cry out in ecstasy as you found your pleasure time and again within me? Do you think of those times with fondness… with longing?" Her face suddenly turned cold and her smile faded as did the gentleness in her voice. The hand that had been caressing his cheek so tenderly suddenly drew back and slapped him roughly across the face causing Erik's head turned slightly, but he gave no other indication of the pain she had inflicted. "Well I never do," she spat at him. "Not once do I think of our time together with anything but self-loathing and hate. It was bad enough letting you touch me before you were so hideously deformed, but after that I couldn't even stand to be in the same room with you. And look at you now, just as hideous as ever, and yet you somehow managed to find a woman willing to bed you, as well as care for your demon seed children."

Christine tried to protest, wishing she could scream her objection to the hateful words Beatrice was flinging at Erik. She knew he feared these things. That his deepest nightmare was that he was indeed unlovable, incapable of finding true happiness, and she was sure that Beatrice knew this and was using it as a weapon against Erik. As she saw him flinch at her words, Christine knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Did you truly believe that I ever cared for you? That I loved you?" Beatrice continued. "If so, I must say it is a credit to my acting skills because I assure you that every time we made love it was an act. But just like your father before you, you were so easy to manipulate and control. Did you ever realize how alike you two were? You both tended to give up the best information right after taking me, that is when you men are the most vulnerable you see. And everything I would learn I would then pass along to my brother…the Jackal."

At the mention of his name her voice seemed to break and Erik saw her eyes drift to the man who stood beside her. While all outwards appearances told him that this was indeed the same Jackal from his past; identical build, the exact eyes, as well as the same fighting technique, his mind screamed against it. He had killed the Jackal…he knew he had. Erik wished he had time to reason on this further, but Beatrice spoke again, her eyes having grown hard and cold, betraying her hate towards Erik.

"He raised me you know, after our mother had died. We never knew our father, but he became more than enough family for me. He trained me in all the ways of deceit and trickery, showing me how to use the natural talents I possessed to get what I wanted out of life. Together we had been an invincible team and when he had placed me as a spy in the house of Winterbourne, I was willing to take on the role of your father's mistress in order to gain valuable information for my brother."

Most of this Erik knew already, or had guessed it after finding out her relationship to the Jackal. However the knowledge that she had not only used him to spy for her brother, but admitted to having played his father the same way, still infuriated him. To deceive him was one thing, but knowing that she had lied to his father had always inflamed Erik's sense of loyalty to the man who had raised him with such kindness.

"You lying whore," Erik growled, his wrists now rubbed raw from his struggle with his bonds. "My father deserved better than a snake like you in his bed, deceiving him in order to destroy King and country!"

"Oh Erik, I did more than just deceive him," Beatrice almost purred as she leaned over so that her face was very close to his now. "When you began to find favor with the King, taking your father's place as his most trusted knight, I soon realized that if I wanted to gain the best information to aid my brother, I needed to make my way into_ your _bed as well. Yet because I was your father's mistress, you insisted that being with me would be a betrayal to him, and refused to succumb to my seductions, no matter how hard I tried. No, you were too loyal to that old goat, so I did the only thing I could think of to insure that we could be together. I slipped hemlock into his tea for the better part of six months, slowly waiting for it to eat away at his body and mind." Beatrice paused there for affect, waiting to see if Erik would comprehend what she was saying. When his head snapped up in sudden realization, her smile grew wider. "That's right my love, I murdered your father in order to get to you. Maybe if you had not denied me or left Winterbourne, he would still be alive today."

Erik's cry of rage and grief tore Christine apart. All she wanted to do at that moment was to rush to him and comfort her bereaved husband. She watched as her strong brave knight seemed to break before her, hanging his head in grief as he reeled from the blow her words had caused. Tears were rolling down Christine's cheeks as she watched, helpless to do anything but silently cry for the man she loved so desperately.

Erik lifted his eyes to meet those of the wicked hag before him. This woman had been the cause of so much damage in his life and he hated her for it. It now turned his stomach to even think how he had once reveled in her arms and kissed her in the throes of passion.

"You deserve a thousand deaths for the evil you have caused in this world." Erik snarled at her.

"Perhaps, but it is quite apparent that you are in no condition to see such a sentence carried out," Beatrice laughed, standing up straight and placing her hands on her hips arrogantly. "You tried to have me killed once already, if you recall. Sending me before the King to be sentenced for execution, but I am not one to go down so easy. I learned long ago how to use my body to get what I need, in order to survive. My brother taught me that, remember? And oh how easily the King's guards were seduced by this," she laughed, running her hand down her body in a teasing manner, leaving no doubt as to exactly how she managed to free herself. "So after my escape I spent the next years of my life plotting and planning my revenge, all the while keeping a close eye on Winterbourne. I made it my goal to see that you never had a moment's peace, that you never found happiness after what you had done to me."

"What I had done to you?" Erik repeated, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. She murdered his father, her brother mutilated his face, she betrayed him and the King and still she had the nerve to blame _him_ for her sentence of execution?

"YES!" she screamed, rounding on him in rage. "You should pay for what you did to me! While the Jackal ruled the waves I was considered the most powerful and respected woman in the pirate kingdom. I would have done anything for my brother. Anything! So when he feared that your attachment to me might be waning, he convinced me to bear you a child, so that you could not send me away so easily. For the three years we had been together, I had taken special herbs to destroy any chance of your seed taking root inside me, but for the love of my brother I consented to give you a child… a son." Beatrice brought her hands up to her head, running her fingers through her scalp as she visibly shuddered, her mind reliving the nightmare of that day in her mind. "Yet the first time I saw him, that screaming, shriveled looking brat of yours, oh how I hated him. For he was the exact likeness of _you_, from his dark black hair to his golden eyes, he was the very image of the man I had grown to hate."

From where he sat crouched behind the boulder Jacob had to bite down on his lip to stifle his sob of grief and rage. He had known that his mother had not truly loved him, as a mother should love her child, but to hear her admit that she indeed hated him since birth cut his young heart to the core. _Well the feeling is mutual_, he thought to himself as he glared at her through narrowing eyes, eyes he was proud to share with his father.

"The pain of giving birth was so horrific I swore to my brother that I would never allow you to put me through that hell again," Beatrice continued, walking in front of Erik in a predatory manner, enjoying the pain her revelations seemed to be causing him. "Yet despite all my best efforts to avoid such a thing, you somehow managed to make me with child once more. I refused to watch your seed grow inside me a second time, especially once my brother so kindly chose to leave his mark upon your face, thus I attempted to rid myself of the child I carried." She laughed again at the shocked look that came over Erik's face at her words. She turned and stared at the young red haired girl still cowering on the floor, her small hand covering her mouth in horror as she listened to this woman speak such hurtful words. "So while you were away on one of your many illustrious campaigns for the King, I took a powerful elixir that should have easily killed your spawn growing inside me. Yet just like the monster you were, your little beast refused to die and I was once more forced to endure the tortures of birth. At least this time it was a girl, and she took after_ me_ in looks…except her eyes. Once more you had clearly left your sinful mark upon the little hellion."

Helena could no longer look at the woman who stared at her with such venom in her eyes. Her words were making her feel worthless and small, something to be hated and tossed out like garbage. Yet when she turned away, a flash of movement at the mouth of the cave caught her eye. She blinked away her tears in disbelief. Jacob! Her little mind screamed his name where her lips dared not, as she recognized the tear stained face of her older brother.

Jacob quickly raised his hand to silence her, shaking his head in order to keep Helena from giving his position away. She seemed to understand and nodded slightly, but she could not hide the happiness that lit her eyes as seeing him. Jacob smiled at her, trying to show confidence, but even he did not know exactly what he could do to help if the situation turned deadly. If nothing else he could run out to the battle and try to summon aid, yet what if things were not going well outside the cave? In need or not, there might not be enough soldiers remaining to come to their assistance. He just had to hope that it would not come to that, that his father would somehow find a way out of all this. He was the Black Knight after all. A man who had never been defeated.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL AN INNOCENT CHILD? MY CHILD!" Erik roared in rage, attempting to rise himself to his feet, but he was halted in place by the tip of the large bald pirate's blade held to his throat, warning him to remain on his knees.

"She is mine just as much as yours, even more so since I am the one who suffered to bring your two brats into this world. Their lives belonged to me back then, to do with as I pleased, and I will do whatever I want with them now. Oh, you have no idea what I am capable of, Erik." Her smile widened suddenly as if a thought occurred to her and she stopped her pacing and looked at him with a hint of satisfaction. "In fact…do you know that it was I who killed that little slut of yours, Lady Elizabeth? Who, since was of noble blood, could legally become your wife, the honor that should have rightly been mine!" Beatrice laughed once more and looked down at Erik as he stared back in horror. "Oh her death was not literally by my hand of course, but my spies were very helpful and extremely thorough when it came to filling me in on all the details of her delicious affair with your best friend, Sir Raoul. Oh how I reveled in the pleasure of it all when I learned of her betrayal against you. Yet knowing what a pathetic weakling she was, I knew she would return to you, grovel at your feet and beg for mercy. And being the noble knight that you were, you would have granted her forgiveness, wouldn't you? So I befriended the simpering child and kindly set her straight. I told her that you were a merciless killer who would not rest until you had avenged this betrayal by her public execution…as well as that of her lover. She ran from her home, from her family and from _you_ upon the faith of my word. I never did know what happened to her after that, but no matter, she was gone and you were once more left alone to raise children who hated you. And to think, all that malice towards you and they had never even seen your face. Can you imagine what they would have thought had you ever taken off your mask?" Beatrice suddenly turned and stormed over to where Helena still sat, grabbing her arm viciously. Helena grave scream of protest as she yanked her to her feet. "How about we remove it right now, and give your precious little girl here a look at the beast she calls a father?"

"NO!" Erik yelled, true fear gripping his heart. He had never wished for his children to know the horror of his face, and certainly never this way. His eyes flew to Christine as she remained bound and gagged by the cave wall, her eyes filled with the same terror that he knew reflected in his own. Was he about to lose the love of his eldest daughter?

"LET ME GO!" Helena cried, desperately struggling to free herself from Beatrice's biting grasp.

This was too much for Jacob to bear, and he jumped from his hiding place and raced towards the woman terrorizing is sister, wielding his sword just as his father had taught him. He was not sure what he was capable of, but he knew he would defend his family to the death. Unfortunately he never got a chance to use his weapon for as quick as lightening, the man with the covered face pounced upon him, striking him roughly across the back with the hilt of the Ghost Maker. Jacob cried out in pain and fell to the floor as his own blade clattered against the rocks, all the wind and strength temporarily knocked out of him.

"JACOB!" Erik cried, shocked and dismayed to see his son suddenly appear and then be treated so roughly. "LEAVE HIM BE!"

Philippe reached down and grabbed the moaning boy by the back of the collar and hoisted him up in order to get a better look at him, Jacob's face was twisted in pain from the blow to his back.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Philippe asked, his words still muffled slightly from the scarf that continued to cover the lower part of his face, as he kicked the boy's weapon to the other side of the cave. "It appears that we now have the whole family together. What a touching reunion this is turning out to be." As Jacob began to regain his senses, Philippe sheathed Erik's sword on his belt and spun the boy around so that he held his back against his body, pinning Jacob with a solid grip around his arms at mid elbow.

Beatrice's eyes had grown wide through it all, stunned to now see her own son appear, and having come at her with such venom in his eyes. Tossing Helena aside into the waiting grip of the bald pirate, she slowly walked over to where Philippe held him. Kneeling down before the boy she reached up and roughly took his chin in her hand, turning his face this way and that as she inspected him.

"Still so much like your bastard father," she said, disappointment and scorn evident in her voice. "Not long ago I stood at your bedside and watched you sleep, in fact I watched you all sleeping from time to time." Beatrice turned her head to look over at Erik, letting him know that even he and Christine had not been left out of her nocturnal vigils. "I even left your father a note one night, warning him that his sins would soon come back to haunt him. And I fully intend to make him suffer with the knowledge that the lives of his precious little children belong to me once more. I had hoped to watch him die knowing that you and you sister were mine…and look, suddenly here you are. What a good little boy you are to come straight to your mommy and fulfill her dream at last."

"You were never a mother to me!" Jacob all but growled, once more demonstrating just how much like his father he truly was. "I hate you, and I will kill you the first chance I get for what you have done to my family!"

"Like I said, so much like your father," she replied, her eyes narrowing in hate. Standing up, Beatrice then turned to Erik once more and glared at him. "For what you took from me I will take all that you hold dear in return. You will die knowing that every day from here on out I will make sure your children grow to hate you for the torment their lives will now become. You should have taken my advice years ago and drown them both while they were still babes, it would have saved you and them a world of torment. And to think, all of this is your fault, Erik, all your fault for killing my brother!"

Erik's eyes flew to the Jackal. It was now confirmed, he had indeed killed the man who had ruined his face. Yet now his eyes held more questions, and he could see that the man still grasping his son knew it. He watched as he passed Jacob over to be held along with Helena by the large pirate and then took a few steps closer until he was directly in front of Erik.

"Now that Beatrice has revealed that I am indeed not the man you did battle with almost a decade ago, I can see that you are wondering exactly who I am. And since you are about to die anyway, I see no reason to hide the truth from you any further. You may notice some similarities between the Jackal and myself. That is quite understandable, since he was my father." Philippe chuckled softly to himself, slowly reaching up to remove the dark brown scarf covering the top of his head, revealing his long, unkempt silver-blond hair. "However, I grew up ignorant of my parentage until my darling aunt here found me one day and revealed to me my deep dark family secret. She offered to see me trained, by the same sword masters who instructed my father, thus allowing me to assume his identity and take back the reign of terror he had started. I admit that her offer could not have come at a better time, for at present I was heavily in debt, hounded by men I owed money to, while the man I had thought to be my father was slowly going bankrupt and about to lose his title." By now Philippe was reaching for the scarlet colored cloth covering his face and he could tell that the Black Knight was anxious to see it revealed. Philippe found he also wished for him to know, to understand exactly who it was that not only held his life in his hands, but that of his darling Christine. "When I told you that I wanted revenge upon you, von Desslar, it was for two reasons. One of course was to avenge the death of my father…the other was for taking what was rightfully mine." He waited for Erik's look of recognition to come as he removed the scarf, revealing at last his true identity. He watched as the Black Knight's eyes widened in shock and then quickly narrowed as his jaw tightened in a blaze of furry.

"De Coleville! I had known from the moment I laid eyes on you that evil ran rampant in your veins. And now I know why." Erik snarled, his hands now working even harder to free themselves so that he could wrap his fingers around his neck and feel the life slowly drain from him. When Philippe and Carlotta had come to Winterbourne, Erik felt there was something eerily familiar about the young man's dark, demonic eyes. They were the same eyes that had stared back at him from behind the scarlet colored scarf as the Jackal had carved up his face that fateful night on the cliffs. Yet it was that devil's very son, Philippe, who had tormented his sweet Christine, cornering her at every turn when she slaved for his hideous family and terrorizing her with his whispers of what he would do to her innocent body. Beneath his mask Erik's face grew a deep shade of red as his rage continued to boil.

"And you would not believe how delighted I was to find out that by disposing of you, I would be killing two birds with one stone. Ridding the world of the infamous Black Knight, the supposed eleventh plague of God, as well as reclaiming the fair Christine as mine." To emphasize his point Philippe took a few steps backwards, his eyes never leaving Erik until the moment he reached down and hauled Christine up into a standing position. She swayed slightly, her tied ankles not allowing her much stability, but she still did her best to fight his grasp. "You may have stolen the privilege of taking her to your bed first, tasting the pleasures I had anticipated for so long, but I will more than make up for it from this day forth." He then yanked the gag from her mouth and replaced it with his own lips, once more showing his dominance over her as she cried out and squirmed against his hold.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" Erik roared in fury once again attempting to leap to his feet, intent on ramming Philippe in order to get him off Christine. But this time he was held in place by Beatrice's dagger, pressed to his neck, the cold steal biting into his skin as a warning to remain in place. Erik continued to growl deep in his throat as he was forced to watch in agony as that vile snake took liberties with his wife. It seemed to Erik like an eternity before Philippe's lips broke contact with hers, every second a living nightmare for him, just as he knew it was for her.

"That's right my pet, get used to my taste, for I will be the only one who will have you from here on out." He shot Erik a quick glance, then with a wicked grin turned back to Christine. "Say it again for me, my darling. You know how much I love hearing it from your lips."

Christine knew exactly what he wanted her to say, to call him master once more. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, not in front of Erik, it was too awful, too humiliating. Instead she turned her head away, shutting her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears.

"SAY IT!" Philippe insisted, his voice taking on that threatening tone as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back to look at him. He cleared his throat and called over his shoulder to Beatrice. "Perhaps my little slave girl needs some encouragement, Auntie dear. Could you lend me a hand with that?"

Beatrice understood his request and happily pressed her blade closer to Erik's neck, causing him to give a slight grunt as a small trickle of red began to run down his throat. Yet he refused to offer more of a reaction, he would not give them the satisfaction of showing pain in front of Christine.

"STOP!" Christine cried, once more forced to admit defeat at the hands of these sadists. "Please stop," her words were more of a quiet plea this time, her eyes locked on her husband's face as she silently begged forgiveness for her next words. "Don't hurt him…master."

"There now, that was not so hard, was it?" Philippe cooed, reaching up to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. He could tell he had conquered, that her spirit was shattered and the mere idea inflamed his lust once more. He didn't care where they were, who was watching or even that there was still a battle raging outside the cave, he had waited long enough, his body was screaming for him to take her. "Now, where were we before your _husband_ so rudely interrupted us?"

This time his voice was not soft and neither was his hands as he picked her up by her arms and took a few quick strides towards the cave wall, slamming her against it roughly as she cried out in pain. His lips were suddenly on her neck, licking and sucking as his hands once more reached for her skirt, seeking to discover the secrets underneath that had been kept from him for so long. Christine was frantic, crying out as she tried to kick and claw at him, but the ropes that bound her left her little room to defend herself.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL DE COLEVILLE!" Erik shouted his voice hoarse with emotion, his anger and frustration in not being able to protect his wife causing him physical pain. He had sworn that she would never know fear again, that he would care for her and keep her safe, and he was failing miserably. "Leave her be and I will do anything you say," he offered, choking on the words. He was the King's most feared knight, the terror of war, and yet he was willing to do anything, grovel, crawl and even die if it meant rescuing Christine and his children from the clutches of these two devils. "I will give you whatever you ask for, just don't…don't hurt her anymore."

Erik's offer had the power to clear Philippe's lust crazed mind, and he slowly retracted his hands from their ascent up her legs, leaving Christine whimpering in relief by the reprieve. Philippe's greed for riches temporarily took precedent over his physical needs and the temptation to continue to explore Christine's luscious body. He placated himself with the knowledge that there would be plenty of time for this later, he would simply have to forgo the added bonus of making von Desslar watch, since he knew he could not let the Black Knight leave this cave alive. But it was true that there was something Philippe still wanted, and he intended to get it this time.

"Anything I ask for, you say?" Philippe repeated. "If you are so willing then, I will take the treasure of Winterbourne."

.

.

**Holly Cow Batman! Philippe and Beatrice are really, really BAD!**

**So what did you think of THESE revelations? **

**Please take a few moments and send in a quick review – let us know if we shocked you or if you saw all this coming from the hints that the original authoress had already wrote in the first part. We are curious to see if you picked up these clues as well.  
**


	3. Shocking Revelations Pt 3

**We will mostly be sticking to the Monday/Friday posting schedule, but in order to get you all past the drama and on to the happy stuff we decided to post an extra time this week. Hope you enjoy your bonus chapter.**

**Also, to guest reviewer named ****_ANON_****: Thank you so much for your wonderful comments! We wish we could respond to you personally to tell you how much your words brightened our spirits that day. The only reason we held your lioness-like review back was because we are endeavoring to deal with the situation off line and in private. But we wanted to acknowledge your kind thoughts and thank you very, very deeply for them. They really helped!**

**Now as we start chapter 46 we want to warn you that there might be a little blood and guts in this one – nothing too graphically described, but just wished to warn those who are squeamish. **

**Onward!**

.

**46**

**Shocking Revelations Pt 3**

.

.

"YES!" Beatrice agreed, her eyes turning bright with greed as she let her voice grow sugary sweet, yet there was nothing but evil underneath. "Tell us where the map is, Erik darling. Give us the treasure of Winterbourne and we _might_ consider your request."

"What treasure?" Erik asked, confused by their demands. "What map are you talking about?" He knew he would give them anything if it would buy the freedom of the ones he loved…he simply had no idea what they meant.

"The treasure that your blasted great-uncle Leonard hid... the last Lord Winterbourne!" Beatrice explained in an exasperated tone, as if Erik should know exactly what she was talking about. "I searched your damned castle from top to bottom, every room and every secret tunnel when I lived there and still found nothing. It was only years after my exile that I discovered where the map was that supposedly led right to it."

"A map that coincidentally ended up hanging on the wall of the home I grew up in." Philippe added, taking a step away from Christine as he advanced on Erik.

With Philippe no longer holding her against the wall her legs refused to support her any further and she collapsed to the ground, her bound hands reaching out to brace herself from the fall. Her breath was coming out in ragged gasps, her whole body was numb from Philippe's revolting touch and the panic he instilled continued to come in waves. She did her best to listen to what he and Beatrice were now saying, and though her mind was still clouded she knew he was once more talking about the tapestry her father had given her. The tapestry that had been passed down through her family. Christine struggled to focus as Philippe continued, his voice taking on an excited tone that made her shiver.

"I walked by that blasted tapestry every day for years and had no idea that it held some clue that lead to a treasure beyond wealth." Philippe reached out and grabbed hold of Erik by the hair and pulled his head back so that he was looking him directly in the eye. "I know you came and stripped the castle of anything of value, so what did you do with it? Where is that bloody tapestry?"

_Christine's tapestry_? It had to be the one they meant. Erik remembered how the main hall at Winterbourne had been ransacked, as if the pirates had been searching for something, something they apparently did not find. For the tapestry they wanted was safely hidden away in the saddle bags on his horse back at the castle. Erik's hesitation seemed to anger Beatrice and she began waving the dagger in front of Erik's face as she continued her questioning.

"THE TREASURE, ERIK! WHERE IS IT?" she all but screeched. "I know it exists, I read about it myself in one of your cursed family journals. Your great-uncle told the story of a knight that lived in a castle overlooking the sea, and was trapped by monsters. Yet a maiden came one day and freed this knight who had become a ghost in chains, and together they discovered, and hid, a treasure…the treasure of Winterbourne!"

Erik could not believe what he was hearing, it was the very story that Christine had sung to the children. The very story that he had once himself thought sounded very familiar, as if he had heard it before. Could the castle the song had spoken of be his own? Was the tale of the Ghost Knight truly about Winterbourne?

"Where did you hear this story? What journal do you speak of?" Erik asked, looking at Beatrice questioningly.

"In your study there were logs and records kept for years by each Lord of Winterbourne," she continued, her frustration growing by the moment. "Most were as dull as straw, but your great uncle, Lord Leonard Winterbourne wrote about a secret hidden treasure, tucked away someplace in the castle."

Suddenly Erik remembered. He had read that entry many, many years ago when he was a young boy. His father had been instructing him in the ways of running an estate, and suggested he read the journals of some of the previous lords to learn the methods they had employed. He had glanced through several of them before he had settled on that of his great Uncle Leonard, fascinated by the fact his name had meant 'the strength of a lion'. He had later learned that his uncle had died childless, so upon his death he had passed his title and holdings to the husband of his sisters child, the first Lord von Desslar. It had been so very long ago, and he had read the story only once, yet he chided himself for not remembering it before this.

"I was never able to find it and began to doubt the story was real, but once I learned that the key was in the tapestry, I knew it truly existed," Beatrice continued. "Now tell us where it is! Where is the treasure of Winterbourne castle!"

"I know nothing about a treasure or a map," Erik told her, his teeth gritting together in anger, his words coming through them like a hiss. So this was why they had lured him away from the castle with the false note from his spies, so they could search the place for some blasted treasure that surely was nothing more than a fanciful myth? "You have wasted your time and energy searching for something that does not exist. There is no treasure hidden away at Winterbourne."

"LIAR!" Beatrice screamed, her hand flying to her hair as she pulled at it in crazed frustration. "It must exist, it must!" She then turned to Philippe and shoved him fiercely. "Do something you worthless idiot, make him talk, make him tell us where it is. You have been nothing to me but a disappointment and a millstone around my neck since the day I saved you from the streets. I should have left you to your death at the hands of those men, I should have let them run you through. But no, I saved you, and for what? To watch you fail miserably at whatever you do? Your mind is too consumed by your little whore over there to fully comprehend the wealth you are letting slip through your fingers!"

Philippe was sick and tired of her constant berating, her digs, her insults and he finally snapped. He grabbed her by her arms and began to shake her violently.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU WOMAN! Family or not, if I hear another degrading word out of your mouth I swear I will…" Philippe began but was cut off by Beatrice's bitter laugh.

"You will what? Cower and cringe like you always have? Snivel and whine like that worthless sister of yours? I once said that you had the potential for true ruthlessness, I once believed that you could rise to the heights of your father the Jackal. But now I see that there is too much of your week willed mother in you. Your blood is tainted, you are no man, not a leader as my brother was, you are a laughing stock."

"I AM IN COMPLETE CONTROL!" Philippe bellowed, his eyes filled with madness and his spit flying from his lips as he spoke with such force. "I will show you that I can be just as ruthless as my father!" He then released Beatrice and sprang towards Erik, baling his fist and sending a crashing blow across his unmasked cheek. Erik's head whipped aside at contact, but he uttered no sound. This further enraged Philippe and he began striking Erik over and over again, screaming louder and louder each time. "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS THE TREASURE OF WINTERBOURNE!?"

"STOP! I will tell you where the treasure is!" A voice cried from off to the side, startling everyone. All eyes turned to gaze upon Jacob, his arm still held in a crushing grip of the silent bald pirate. He spoke bravely, yet his eyes were filled with unshed tears over the abuse his father was suffering.

"Jacob, be silent," Erik ordered, his jaw now sore and he could taste blood in his mouth from the blows. He was not sure what his son was up to, but he did not want the boy to garnish any attention from the crazed man in front of him.

"You know? You know where the treasure is hidden?" Philippe demanded, leaving Erik and striding over to the boy, grabbing him by the front of his tunic and pulling him forward out of the grasp of Beatrice's henchman. "Where is it? Where is the treasure?"

"THE TREASURE IS ALL AROUND YOU!" The boy screamed in anger, his eyes no longer betraying any fear towards the man holding him. "Love is the treasure of Winterbourne! It is not something you can steal and it is not something you can take. We never had it before Christine arrived. The castle was a cold and dead place, there was no laughter, no love, but then she brought it back to us. Christine discovered the true treasure of Winterbourne."

Erik was stunned at his son's words, words that were going to get the boy killed if he were not careful. Yet he felt his chest swell with pride over the bravery and insight Jacob was showing. It was true, before Christine he was like the ghost in her story, living in a dark and lonely castle, chained and tormented by the demons of his past. Yet she had saved him, with her kiss she had freed him, revealing the key to his salvation, the key to the treasure that lay hidden in his heart. Jacob was right, love was indeed the treasure of Winterbourne.

"What nonsense is this boy?" Philippe hissed, leaning in with narrowed eyes full of hate.

"It is the truth," Jacob continued, undeterred by the anger before him. "Christine made us a family again, she spoke to us kindly, she did not scream at us or ignore us like everyone had before, even though we treated her very badly. She played games with us, sang songs and gave us love where we had never known it before. She became our mother, a true mother in deed and in heart. " His gaze turned to where Christine still sat, her eyes wide with shock at what she was hearing. Jacob's words touched her deeply and tears of love now replaced those of fear that had been streaming down her cheeks.

"That's right!" Helena chimed in, Jacob's bravery suddenly causing her find her courage as well. "And best of all, she loved father too. She does not fear him, she does not turn away. I have seen them hold and kiss one another, just like a mother and father are supposed to, and she brought him back to us. She made us see that he loved and needed us just as much as we loved and needed him. And she lets us call her mother too, even if we are not her own children, she loves us just like we were. And we love her!"

"LOVE?!" Beatrice screamed rushing forward and grabbing the little girl and dragging her over to where Christine lay. "I am the one who carried you and gave birth to you, not her! This worthless whore will never get a chance to be a mother to you, not if I have any say in the matter." She then pushed Helena away from her and turned her head from Erik to Christine and back again. "A monster such as you does not deserve to find love! Hideously deformed beasts are not meant to possess happiness! Not as long as I draw breath anyway," she threatened, once more waving her dagger in front of Erik's face. "Your precious little Christine may be able to look at you without disgust, or be sickened by your touch…but what of you? Can you say the same if _she_ were just as mutilated and repulsively scared as my brother made you?" And before anyone could anticipate what she was going to do, Beatrice raced over to the prone girl, her blade slicing through the air so quickly that Christine scarcely had time to pull back, narrowly avoiding being cut. But the red haired fury did not give up, and she reached out and grabbed Christine's bound hands and dragged her forward, leaving no room for escape from the blade as it continued on to its intended target… her face.

"CHRISTINE!" Erik yelled, unable to stop the nightmare unfolding before him, hearing both his children cry out in panic for their mother as well. Yet just before the disfiguring blow would have taken place, something completely unexpected and shocking happened.

With a roar of wild rage Philippe jumped forward and ran the Ghost Maker through the back of Beatrice, the power of his thrust causing the tip to exit the other side, stopping inches away from impaling Christine as well.

When Philippe had dropped Jacob, the boy had raced to Helena's side, quickly turning his sister's head away from the gruesome scene just in time. Though he himself stared in disbelief, he was grateful at least that she would be spared the nightmares such a sight would surely produce.

"NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT IS MINE!" Philippe bellowed. As his words echoed off the cave walls and then slowly died, not a word was spoken or sound uttered. Beatrice's mouth was gaping open but even she could not find the breath to let loose a scream. Then as Philippe withdrew the sword, pulling it from the body of his aunt, he seemed to realize exactly what he had just done. His hand began to shake and his face took on a look of horror and disbelief.

Beatrice dropped her dagger, as well as Christine's hands, and clutched her chest in an attempt to stem the tide of blood that would not be halted. Slowly she turned around to face Philippe, looking at him with hollow eyes.

"I…I…" Philippe stuttered, not knowing what to say as he stared at the devastation he had just created.

Then Beatrice did the oddest thing…she smiled wickedly at the gaping man.

"Perhaps…I…was…wrong," she stammered, her breath coming out in labored gasps as she took a faltering step forward. "Maybe…there…is …some of…the Jackal…in…you…after all." She was now only a few inches from Philippe and she reached out one of her blood stained hand to grasp the front of his shirt, leaving a gruesome red smear as she slowly slipped to the ground at his feet…dead.

Everything was deathly silent for a moment, but then it was shattered by the angry roar of the large bald pirate who had been Beatrice's henchman. He had apparently been in shock, not believing what had just happened. Yet as Beatrice now lay dead on the ground he suddenly sprang to life, grabbed for his sword and barreled towards Philippe in an act of retaliation and revenge.

Jacob now pulled Helena to a safe distance, ordering her to stay away from the fight as he frantically searched for his sword that Philippe had kicked aside. When he found it at last, he grabbed it and then circumnavigated the two fighting men, racing to his father's side.

"Jacob, cut the ropes quickly!" Erik instructed, knowing he had precious little time before the battle going on before him would be over. As his son sawed through his father's bonds with the blade, Erik let her eyes fly to Christine, who was now sitting there wide eyed and almost in shock at what Beatrice had almost done. He had lived a lifetime of fear in those few seconds. If his beautiful wife had been forced to endure even a fraction of the pain and misery he had because of his disfigured face, he knew he would have died of guilt.

Philippe was still a bit stunned from what he had just done, but not so much so that he was unable to make quick work of the slow and plodding henchman that Beatrice had often relied on for muscle. He had been furious with his aunt, but he had not meant to truly _kill_ her. Yet when he had seen her attempt to destroy his lovely prize, he had just snapped, letting lose all the pent up rage he had been fighting back for the past months. He had just gotten Christine back, and no one, not even Beatrice was going to take her away from him a second time. He raised the Ghost Maker in his hand and sliced through the pirate's abdomen with ease, watching his blood pour out and mix with that which already stained the ground.

Erik felt his bonds slack just as the dead man's body hit the ground, and with all his strength he pulled until the frayed ropes broke through the last strands holding him prisoner. Spinning around he grabbed the sword out of Jacob's hand and jumped to his feet.

"Look to your sister!" Erik commanded his son as he turned and faced Philippe. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jacob obey, scurrying over to where Helena sat on the ground, wide eyed with fear. But his full attention was soon drawn to the man who now stood in front of him, looking down at the still form of Beatrice.

"A shame really." Philippe said as if speaking to himself, his voice low and tinged with regret. "I warned her not to cross me, and yet she just could not overcome her hate and need for revenge. She simply should not have tried to take out her vengeance on what is mine." Then as if he suddenly realized he was not alone, that Erik was free and prepared to fight, he turned towards Erik with an almost quiet look of madness in his eyes. "It now comes down to you and me, von Desslar." Philippe said, holding the Ghost Maker up as he looked at it thoughtfully. "I find it ironic that I should now kill you with your own sword…the same sword that killed my father. Quite fitting, don't you agree?"

"The Ghost Maker was just the tool I used, it was I who killed him. And you know what they say…like father, like son." Erik growled, lunging forward as he raised his sword to strike out at Philippe, their blades clashing and echoing off the cave walls in an eerie way.

From where she still lay Christine watched in horror as Erik and Philippe crossed swords. Each blow and each block was like a knife in her own heart, cringing and praying that Erik would emerge victorious.

"You fight very well." Philippe hissed through gritted teeth as he blocked Erik's sword once more. "I can see how you were able to best my father."

"A victory I intend to repeat." Erik growled back, annoyed by the idiot boy's insistence on having a conversation while they fought. Yet he could tell that this would not be a simple battle, for Philippe may have been raised a spoiled brat, but he had apparently been taught by master swordsmen, and had learned very well.

"Oh I think not." Philippe countered as they continued to spar. "Not simply because of my skill with a sword…your sword," he was quick to point out. "But because I am simply not willing to let you win again. I have my prize at last, my delicate little pet, Christine, and I do not intend on letting her go. I killed my own flesh and blood to keep her, I will not hesitate to kill you as well."

"You are welcome to try," Erik fumed, hating how he referred to Christine in such a possessive manner. "Now shut up and fight!" He brought his sword up in a menacing angle as he aimed for Philippe's head, wishing for nothing more than to see it severed from his shoulders. Yet once again, the younger man was able to expertly block his actions.

"Forgive me, Sir Erik." Philippe grunted as he pushed back. "Does the fact that I will soon be taking Christine to my bed upset you? Does the idea that you will die here today knowing that she will live the rest of her life as my personal whore, cause you distress?" He let out a sinister laugh at the rage that flashed up into Erik's eyes over his statement. Philippe could see that Christine was indeed the Black Knight's Achilles heel, that the mere mention of her could anger him so much that it might be the very thing that would sway the battle in his favor. Capitalizing on this revelation, he decided to push it further and see. "Well know this, von Desslar, I plan to use her to the full. You may have had her for a few short months, but I will enjoy her for the rest of her sad little life. And if I grow tired of her, which I seriously doubt I will, I have an entire ship of pirates who would love to pick up where I left off."

Erik's mind was filled with madness and all he could see was red. He began to strike out at Philippe in a frenzied fashion, his swings wide and his steps unsteady. The fire of vengeance coursed through is veins and pounded in his ears like thunder that left him deaf to the voice of reason that told him to remain calm.

Philippe smiled to himself as he watched the change come over Erik and his actions became erratic. Yes, this was how he would win the battle. He had learned many famous defenses and attacks, most of which he was sure that Sir Erik knew as well, however in the knight's current state of mind, they were all forgotten. So it did not take long before Philippe had Erik backing up, on the defense against his attack. Knowing he needed to keep up his threats in order to retain the upper hand he continued to bait him with his words.

"I will enjoy every moment of it too, the breaking of her will. Just like I would a horse with too much spirit. I am not afraid to tighten the bit if she does not obey her master…or to use the whip." He allowed his eyes to stray for just a moment to where Christine still sat, struggling against her bonds. "I think she remembers how much I enjoyed using the whip."

Once again Philippe's words rendered Erik's mind immune to all good sense and he gripped his sword over his head in a chopping fashion, barreling at his opponent in a wild fury. Philippe saw his chance and he took it, not only easily diverting Erik's attack but lifting his foot and striking him directly in the chest, sending him falling backwards as he lost his balance and crashed to the sandy floor. Erik's skull struck the ground, perhaps reopening his previous head wound, for it began to pound violently and his vision blurred. He laid there, stunned for a few seconds, before he realized the vulnerable position he was now in. His eyes began to clear just in time to see the Ghost Maker slicing through the air directly above him, heading towards his masked face. At the very last possible moment Erik was able to twist his head to the side, the large red stained blade landing so close that it actually sliced through a large chunk of his hair, digging into the sand beside him.

"ERIK!" Christine screamed, bringing her tied hands to her face in fear as Philippe had almost killed her husband. She was not sure how much more of this she could take, her heart was beating so wildly she was afraid it would burst from her chest. She wanted desperately to help, to attack Philippe in defense of Erik, but she was helpless.

Rolling over, Erik frantically reached for the sword which had fallen from his grasp when he went down. He had just grasped the handle, but had no time to bring it around to block Philippe as he brought the Ghost Maker across his unprotected thigh, leaving a large and painful gash in its wake.

"AHHHHHH!" Erik cried out, clutching his wounded leg as he heard Philippe laughing.

Erik felt his heart racing in his chest, suddenly reliving the horrifying moment when the Jackal had once before had him in such a defenseless position. He flinched at the memory of the blade slicing through is cheek, destroying all semblance of his face and leaving a bloody horror in its place. The Jackal had taken so much from him that night on the cliff, his dignity, his pride and any hope of anyone ever loving him again because of his face. And yet, by some miracle Christine could look directly at him and still smile back, with affection and trust in her loving eyes. That night he had fought with his heart and lost miserably, just as he was destined to do now if he did not get control of his emotions. The night he killed the Jackal he had been methodical, a veritable block of ice. He had refused to show any emotion or feel anything, keeping his rage caged up in his soul, and that was how he had won. His mind suddenly recalled the words that Antoinette had given him just before leaving the castle. _Fight with your head…do not let this villain get to you. Bury your feelings, remain calm and you will prevail. _The old woman had been right about so many things before, he would be a fool not to heed her advice once again. So that is what he would do, he would calm down and fight with his head…not his heart. That is if he managed to get himself up and out of the predicament he was in now!

All this had come to his mind in a split second, and yet during this moment Philippe had once more raised his sword towards Erik. The next strike of the Ghost Maker might have been to his neck, if it had not been for the daring and unexpected actions of his eldest son. Erik watched as Jacob ran forward, throwing himself on Philippe's back and grabbing him around the neck and face, pulling his head back with a cry of rage.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FATHER!" he screamed, doing his best to inflict as much pain on the tall blond man as he could, giving Erik just enough time to grab his fallen sword and stumble to his feet, ready once more to fight his enemy.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE VERMIN!" Philippe yelled, grabbing him by the arms and throwing him over his shoulder, slamming the boy down on the ground and knocking the wind from his chest. "You wish to fight like a man? Then you can die like one as well!" He threatened, swinging the sword up and down towards the boy with lightning speed. Yet the stroke never fell, instead it was met with another clash of steel as Erik's blade rose to meet it, sparks from metal on metal flashing in the dim cave.

"You will not touch my son!" Erik said in a deep and threatening tone that made Philippe lift his eyes to meet his. He watched as Philippe's eyes grew wide with certain understanding. It was evident that something had changed in the Black Knight… something that was no longer to his advantage. Erik stepped forward ominously, backing Philippe up slightly until he was out of striking distance from his son. Erik now spoke to his son, yet never once taking his eyes off his enemy. "You did well, Jacob. Now protect your sister and mother while I finish this."

"If you think you can, Sir Erik," Philippe responded, having halted his movements and now chose to stand his ground. "If I can best you at full strength, what do you think I can do to you now that you are wounded? You will die and your brats will follow you. I have no familial need to keep them alive like Beatrice did, no need to use them as revenge against you. I have Christine for that." And with that he struck out once more, his blade a blur of steal as it whipped through the air. Yet much to his shock and dismay, Erik skillfully blocked it with apparent ease. Yes, something had definitely changed within his opponent.

Erik no longer let Philippe's words affect him, he instead pushed all else aside but thoughts of victory. He was well aware that Philippe was an excellent swordsman, but Erik had one advantage…he had much more to lose should he fail. This time Erik was calm, he was prepared for his strikes, for his counter attacks and soon he began to settle into the rhythm of the battle and came to anticipate his enemy's movements. This apparently angered and frustrated Philippe because soon it was he who seemed to be lashing out wildly, just as Erik had done moments before.

Jacob had crawled back over to where Helena sat, his sister taking hold of him and burying her face into his small chest for comfort, cringing at each blow Erik deflected. The young boy knew he had done all he could to aid his father, that he now would be forced to stay back like he had been told and do what he could to protect his sister and mother. He wished he could reach Christine, to loose her bonds as well, but the battle raged on between them and getting to her would bring them both in danger.

Philippe began to panic, knowing that he was no longer in control of the fight, that Erik was now intent on winning and it was time to shift the odds back in his favor. Moving forward with incredible speed, he dodged Erik's weapon and thrust his shoulder into the Black Knights side, pushing him backwards as he drew a hidden dagger from his side. Without warning he thrust the small blade between the seams of Erik's armor, relishing the feel of it making contact with flesh and bone.

Erik let out another cry of agony and stumbled back, his free hand going to the wound in his side, gasping for air as the pain shot through him like a flame. He pulled his hand back and saw the red stain of blood covering it as he glared up at Philippe for his treachery. He knew he should not be surprised, for the Jackal had played the same treachery during their first battle, and he chided himself for not expecting it from his son. Between the pain in his thigh and side and the loss of blood from each wound, Erik knew he needed to end this soon before his strength began to fade.

Gripping the sword in his hand tightly he descended on Philippe with a cold fury, the crushing blow of his sword taking the man by surprise as he stumbled back, his feet striking lose rocks as he went. Erik continued to advance, his roar of rage so deep it was like rolling thunder, stalking Philippe as if he were mere prey, ready for the slaughter. With a menacing blow, Erik tore the Ghost Maker from Philippe's grasp, the sword landing on the rocks beside him with a loud clatter. Almost faster than his eye could see, the younger man drew his own sword he had been ignoring in favor of the Ghost Maker, jumping backwards and positioning himself for another round.

Erik slowly bent over and retrieved his own weapon from the floor of the cave, feeling the familiar weight in his hand as he gripped it. Erik stepped closer and closer to Philippe, and he could see that the man knew fear.

"You will never touch Christine again." Erik said in a deep and menacing voice, ripe with conviction. "You will never cause her a moments fear or concern, nor darken her dreams at night. I swore that I would protect her and I fully intend to make good on that promise. And if this will only come about by means of your death…then so be it." With one last crushing blow, Erik brought the Ghost Maker down towards Philippe, his own sword no match for the mighty strength of Erik's arm or the weight of his sword. Once more Philippe's weapon was ripped from his hand and he was left with only the small dagger for defense, yet in a crazed act of desperation the blond man charged at his opponent, his cry a mixture of rage and frustration.

Erik was prepared for his challenge and he brought his sword up swiftly and unable to halt his momentum, Philippe practically impaled himself on Erik's blade, his mouth gaping open and his eyes growing wide in shock and agony. However, Erik was not satisfied and he grabbed Philippe by the shoulder and pulled the man forward, further ramming his sword into his enemy until he heard the sickening sound of metal scraping bone and ripping flesh. The Ghost Maker had claimed another victim.

"She will never be yours." Erik hissed into the dying man's ear.

Philippe knew he had lost, he was dying. He stared up at the man who had just killed him with a look of disbelief…and suddenly curiosity. He was so close, he had nothing to lose and it was his last chance to cause this man pain before death embraced him for all eternity. Reaching up he grabbed hold of the mask covering the Black Knights face and ripped it from its place.

Erik jerked back and cried out in rage and anguish. His hand rising to his face in horror, as he saw Jacob and Helena looking directly at him, their mouths open and their eyes wide in shock.

With Erik no longer holding him up, and the sword removed from his body, Philippe slipped to his knees and fell backwards, still clutching the mask in his hand. He managed one last sputtering laugh of defiance as he watched Erik's face contort in dread at his exposure and humiliation. With great effort he turned his head to gaze upon his prize one last time…Christine. Yet what he saw was not fear or alarm, like he was used to seeing whenever she stared at him. But instead it was a look of pure hatred.

"At…least…I will …die…knowing that…you feel _something_…for me, my pet," Philippe whispered as he took his final breath, his eyes closing for the last time.

Erik too shut his eyes, not in remorse or regret over the life he had taken, but instead because of what he knew his children had just seen. He allowed himself a few more deep breaths, doing his best to calm himself before turning resolutely to face them, bracing himself for the screams and cries of fright he knew were coming. He had just recently gained their love and trust, only to have it now destroyed by one glimpse of his horrific face. When his eyes fell upon them once more they were still in the same position, frozen like statues as they continued to gape at what they saw.

"Jacob…" Erik's voice broke, almost unable to continue. "Helena… please…" Yet his words died on his lips as both his son and daughter sprang to their feet and flung themselves at him, wrapping their arms around him as they embraced him tightly.

"Father!" Jacob sobbed, not caring who saw him cry. He might be a knight in training, but at that moment, he only felt like a little boy who needed the love and protection of his father.

Erik was overwhelmed and completely in shock, yet he still had the presence of mind to kneel down and take them both in his arms, his own choked cry mingling with their young sobs. He held them tenderly, his body trembling from both relief and fatigue from the battle. Helena too was now hugging him tightly, her small arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder as her tears began to slowly subside

"Christine!" Erik said with a start, turning around as he stared at his beautiful wife still sitting on the ground, yet the smile of love and joy on her face told him that she too was touched beyond words by his children's acceptance of his face. He knew that she loved him despite it, it was now a deep comfort to know his children could as well.

"Mother!" Jacob cried, suddenly remembering that she was still tied up. "We must free mother!" he insisted as both children disentangled themselves from Erik so that they could hurry to her side.

Erik was the first to get to her and he helped her into a more comfortable sitting position while he swiftly, but gently, untied the ropes that bound her feet and writs. The moment she was free she threw herself into his eager arms, as he crushed her against the cold steel of his armor, but she did not care. She had died a thousand deaths while watching him battle Philippe and all she wanted to do was hold him, knowing that he was alive and they would never be parted again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling back to look at her and running his fingers down the side of her cheek.

"I am now that you are safe," she told him, lifting her eyes to gaze up at him with all the love in her heart. She reached up and caressed his face, letting her fingers linger on the mangled scars that made her love him even more. She then gave a slight laugh as she touched his hair where a large chunk of his shaggy mane had been cut short when Philippe's blade had come so dangerously close to slicing his head in two. Then suddenly her face grew dark, remembering the wounds he had suffered at Philippe's hands and she sat back out of his embrace. "Your bleeding!" she stated, scanning his two major wounds. "Sit back and let me tend you, Erik." But he would not comply.

"The battle outside…" he protested, moving to stand, but Christine was having none of that.

"The battle will have to do without you!" Christine insisted. "You will be of no use to anyone if you allow yourself to bleed out, no lay back and let me tend my husband!" She pushed on his chest until he relented and sat back against the cave wall. Christine then turned to Jacob who stood next to her with concern on his face. "Fetch me some cloth quickly, I must bind his wounds and stop the bleeding."

The young boy raced off, searching the cave frantically for anything that fit his mother's description. Meanwhile Helena kneeled down beside her father, her eyes studying his face carefully. Erik watched her through hooded eyes, not sure what to say or how to respond to his daughters looks of fascination.

"Does your face hurt Papa?" she asked, her voice filled with concern as she tentatively reached up to lightly touch the scars that had always been hidden from her sight by a mask.

"No, Helena. It does not hurt anymore." And it truly didn't. Not when he knew that the ones he loved most in this world could look at it and not cower in fear. He would obviously wait as long as possible before he dared show his younger children what lay behind the mask, but for now he was content in knowing that one day it could be done without the mind-numbing fear of their reactions.

Jacob returned just then with several pieces of cloth he had scavenged and handed them to Christine. He then assisted her in removing his father's armor so that she could set to work in binding his wounded thigh and side.

Erik found it almost amusing to see Helena cringe more at the sight of his blood than his face, but he knew that very soon he would have to sit both his children down and have a long talk about what they had seen take place in the cave. His face had not been the only horror to have scared their innocent eyes and ears this day, and he feared the repercussions such a traumatic event might cause on ones so young.

"Here father," Jacob said quietly once Christine had finished her work. In his hands he held the mask he had retrieved from Philippe's dead hand, offering it to his father almost reverently.

Erik smiled as he took it from him, knowing it was not offered as a sign of disgust or in hopes that he would cover it once more to shield their eyes. Instead it was given as a sign of respect, knowing that their father valued his privacy and would not want others to see what they now deemed a privilege only given to a chosen few, which now included them. Erik had just finished tying the mask in place when the sounds of footfalls were heard at the cave entrance and quickly approaching. Erik grabbed the Ghost Maker as he prepared to rise, while Jacob quickly retrieved his own sword, prepared to fight alongside his father.

Both Erik and Jacob relaxed, and gave a sigh of relief when they recognized it was Bernard, leading a group of Erik's men at arms, entering the cave.

"Sir Erik!" Bernard sighed, his face losing its panicked look as he took in the sight of the four von Desslars all sitting together at the back of the cave, all alive if not uninjured. He then turned and looked at the three dead bodies that littered the ground and nodded his head in satisfaction. "They got what they deserved," he muttered to himself.

"Bernard," Erik began, gaining the man's attention. "What of the battle with the Jackal's men?" he assumed that Bernard and his men had emerged victorious, but he needed to know for sure.

"The pirates are dispatched, but we have yet to send a company out to the ship. We would assume it is running on a skeleton crew seeing as how many men the Jackal had with him." Bernard suddenly looked over at the dead man who was dressed as the Jackal. "Isn't that the de Coleville brat?" he asked in shock.

"It was," Erik growled, his hate and anger for the man not having lessoned regardless of the fact he was now quite dead. "It was he that was masquerading as the Jackal all this time. He was aided by Beatrice of course who was coaching him and feeding him information about her brother so that he could easily fool everyone." When he saw Christine's questioning look about why he did not divulge the information about the Jackal being Philippe's father, he simply shook his head at her, as if to say he wished it to remain their own secret for now.

"And what of his vile sister? Where is Carlotta?" Bernard asked, disappointed that he did not see her laying the cave floor as well.

"I do not know, and at this moment I do not care." Erik assured his steward, groaning slightly as he attempted to rise. He was quickly aided by Christine and his two children, each wanting to take some of the load of Erik's efforts. "We need to focus on the ship right now. We cannot let it sail back to God knows where and escape us again."

"I do not think you are in any condition to go anywhere, my lord," Bernard protested, seeing the amount of blood on the makeshift bandages Christine had applied. "Your men and I can handle taking the ship, we must get you back to Winterbourne and under the care of a physician."

"I am still your lord and master and I will not retire to my castle while I let you risk your life in a raid that is rightfully mine to lead!" Erik fumed, standing up straighter as he took a limping step forward before he was forced to reach out and steady himself against Christine's waiting shoulder.

"Erik please," Christine cried, doing all she could to keep him upright. "You are gravely wounded, you will surely die if you were to lead the attack on the ship. Your injuries need to be cleaned and stitched up, and I do not have the skill or supplies needed to do the job properly." She then burst into tears, her voice now meek and small. "I could not stand to lose you now, my husband. Please, come back to the castle with us."

"Please Papa." Helena pleaded.

"Do it for us, father." Jacob joined in. "You are always telling us we need to listen to Mother…I think you should as well."

Erik looked at the three sets of eyes watching him hopefully and he felt his anger and stubbornness melt away. How could he possibly refuse such logic as that?

"Very well," he said with a deep sigh, laced with humor. "It seems I am hopelessly out numbered." And if truth be told he was not sure he could make it as far as the cave entrance without falling over, let alone the pirate ship. "How do you intend on launching the attack, they will surely be on high alert with their captain ashore."

Bernard knew he needed a good plan in order to ease Erik's mind enough to allow him to go do this. That is when he saw something lying at his feet and it gave him a great idea. Picking up the red scarf, he held it up to his face, the scarlet fabric now hiding his wide and devious smile.

"Then I guess we will just have to see that the Jackal makes his way home." He turned to the men at arms and gave his orders. "Strip the dead. We are all turning to piracy."

.

.

**Hooray for Bernard! We like him a lot!**

**And sorry we poked a few holes in Erik – and while there is never a GOOD reason to do that, there was a reason (which will be evident later). **

**But now that the bad guy (and gal) are gone so we can at last get on to the happy stuff. Well Bernard has a little more fighting to do, but Erik will have to sit that one out. Still over 19 chapters to go, so you have to know we have a few more revelations and secrets to cover.**

**Thanks for your kind reviews!**

**Also our thanks to KittyPimms for advertising our ending here! If you have not already been enthralled with HER stories, "Destruction of Obsession, and "A Rose in Winter" you are missing out on some primo Erik fan fic! Check them out!**


	4. Comfort and Reassurance

**Not much to report here today, only to say thank you once more for all your encouraging reviews!**

**Now on with the show!**

.

**47**

**Comfort and Reassurance**

.

.

Bernard's plan was sufficient to please Erik, enough at least for him to allow them to call for a litter and then carry him back to Winterbourne while his steward and his men set about their attack. The sun was just setting and Bernard said he would wait for the cover of darkness before taking the boats they found down the shore line and row out to the ship that still flew the Jackal's flag.

Erik was soon transported back to Winterbourne with Christine and his children never once leaving his side. As they cleared the castle gates Erik noted that the fires had all been extinguished and servants were scurrying here and there in an effort to clean up the devastation the pirates had left in their wake. The men were about to bring him into the castle itself when he stopped them with a gruff order.

"This is far enough. I will enter my keep under my own power, not carried like some weakling," he told them, swinging his legs over the side of the litter and standing up with a groan. Once more Christine rushed to his aid, as did Jacob, both helping him limp into the main hall. Helena followed directly behind, proudly carrying her father's sword.

The moment they entered every eye turned to stare at them, sighs of relief and looks of joy accompanied words of greeting.

"Papa!" came the unanimous shout from his three youngest children as they all ran towards him, but they were halted by Jacob who protectively stood in front of Erik like a shield.

"Stop!" he ordered, firmly but not harshly. "Father is wounded and you must not touch him. He will heal, but only if you leave him be."

The three children looked from Jacob to Erik and then back again as they nodded their understanding. Yet their curiosity knew no bounds and a stream of questions were fired at them, each one centered around their father's distress.

"I promise to answer all your questions later." Erik assured them, wishing only to find a place to lay down. "Your mother and I will wish to speak with each of you about what transpired here today." He let his eyes fall upon both Helena and Jacob when he said this, knowing that they needed to address what they saw and heard in the cave soon, before the trauma took root in their minds.

"My Lord!" Anne said, coming forward and gesturing to one of the couches that had been made right and placed near the now burning fireplace. "You must come lie down and take your ease. I will fetch the physician we called in from Valmour, he is tending to the wounded throughout the castle as we speak."

Robert was beside Erik in a flash and he and Christine assisted him to lay down where Anne hand directed, all five of his children crowding around the chaise wishing to remain as close to him as possible. Anne then scurried off to fetch the doctor. Erik looked around and saw Ophelia sitting in the same place he had left her. Luc was asleep on a pillow beside her while her older son's head still rested on her lap, yet he could see that the sleeping boy's arm had been set and wrapped with care.

"Bernard?" she asked quietly, her eyes full of fear and hope.

"He is well." Erik answered, dispelling her fears. "He fared much better than I, and has gone to secure the pirate ship and prevent their escape."

"How is Karl?" Helena asked in a hushed tone as she left Erik's side and approached where the sleeping boy lay.

"He suffered a broken arm and a few fractured ribs, but the doctor says he will heal quickly." Ophelia assured the young girl, observing the look of concern in her eyes.

"He…he was very brave to have tried to save me," Helena whispered, her eyes still locked on the sleeping boy.

"Karl thinks very highly of you Helena." His mother nodded. "He did not wish to see you come to harm."

"The boy takes after his father," Erik told Ophelia, causing her to look down at her sleeping son with pride.

Just then the sound of someone running down the stairs was heard and the face of Meg quickly came into view, tears springing to her eyes when she saw Christine, Erik and the two missing children.

"CHRISTINE!" she cried, hastening forward and fiercely embracing her friend. "I was so worried for you! Please tell me that disgusting pirate did not harm you." She pulled her back slightly and did a quick inspection.

"No, I am fine. Erik arrived before Philippe could…could…" she found that she was unable to even finish her sentence, the words were so terrible. She felt Erik's hand reach up to grasp hers and she looked down at him with grateful eyes.

"Philippe?!" Meg gasped in shock. "That villain that ransacked the castle was Philippe de Coleville?" She just could not seem to wrap her mind around it.

"Yes, it was he that was disguised as the pirate known as the Jackal. But that demon will never darken our door again, Meg. He is no more." The two women were silent for a moment, each one contemplating what that would truly mean. Christine was the first to break the silence as she looked at Meg with panic in her eyes. "Antoinette! What has become of your mother, Meg?"

Erik too sat up slightly, fearing the blond girl's answer. When he had left she had yet lived, but he was now unsure.

"She is sorely wounded, but she will live," Meg answered, a tired smile coming to her lips. "I had to fight with her to keep her in bed when Anne came in to tell us you were back. She would greatly enjoy a visit from you when all is settled."

"And the twins, Gaston and little Christine? They are safe?" Christine persisted.

"Robert and I hid them with one of the kitchen maids when we snuck down here to free everyone during the pirate raid. They are indeed safe and sleeping as we speak, and now that you are back I can rest easy as well." Meg said with a sigh.

Anne returned at that moment with the physician in tow and the weary looking doctor set to work immediately, tending to and dressing Erik's wounds. Stitches were required to close up the injuries Philippe had inflicted on his leg and side, but it was thought that the gash on the back of his head would close on its own. And while the doctor ordered bed rest and plenty of hearty soup to rebuild his strength, he assured them that the Lord of Winterbourne would recover nicely.

"Robert, please help Sir Erik to his room while I make him some warm broth," Anne instructed, taking the physicians words to heart and setting to work immediately.

With assistance, Erik rose to his feet and allowed the young servant and Christine to help him towards the stairs. He stopped though and turned around to look at Ophelia.

"I insist that you remain inside the castle tonight, my Lady," he told her in no uncertain terms. "It would be best that you do not return to your home with Bernard still away, I will see that a room is made up for you and your boys." His words seemed to please Ophelia and she nodded her gratitude for his thoughtfulness. Meg announced that she would see to it personally and disappeared upstairs to get a room ready.

With the help of Robert and Christine, Erik was soon easing himself down onto the bed in his wife's room, most of his possessions having already been moved into it earlier that day. All of his children had followed behind and were standing off to the side as they watched their father with anxious eyes. They had seen him injured before, but for some reason this was different…more real.

"Thank you Robert," Christine said as the young man gave a bow and left the room, eager to return to his wife and children. Christine then took the covers and laid them over Erik, knowing that she would assist him in undressing once the children had gone to bed. But now she recognized that Erik needed to speak with them, to offer comfort and understanding.

"Are you sure you are all right, Papa?" Charles asked, stepping closer to the bed, his eyes still wide with worry.

"Will you be able to play with us tomorrow?" Sarah chimed in, crawling gently onto the bed, followed closely behind by Sabrina.

"Perhaps not tomorrow," Erik chuckled softly. "but soon."

"Your father will be up and around quickly, but we must be patient with him and let him regain his strength," Christine assured them, running her hand gently over the twin's heads and down the back of their hair in a soothing manner. "Yet he will be running around playing Knights and Dragons with you before you know it."

"Who was that man and lady who took mother and Helena?" Charles asked, apparently full of questions that he wanted answers to. His words caused Erik and Christine to exchange glances before looking at Helena and Jacob, not quite sure how to answer. Yet they didn't have to, for Jacob spoke up immediately, his young voice full of conviction and showing a wisdom beyond his years.

"They were evil pirates," he told his younger brother. "Yet we never have to fear harm from them, or anyone else, ever again." He then looked over at his sister, who gave a silent nod, as if to agree with her brother. And with a look at Erik and Christine, he added. "Father made sure of that."

Erik felt his chest swell with love and pride at his son's words, the confidence he showed in his father's abilities to protect them was overwhelming. Erik gave a silent prayer of thanks that he was able to do just that today, that he had not failed in protecting what was his own.

There was a knock at the door and Anne came in holding a large bowl of hot steaming broth and some bread. She passed the tray to Christine and then held out her hand to usher the children together.

"I believe it is time for you all to be in bed," Anne said, amid a chorus of groans and childish whines. "Your father needs his rest and there will be a long hard day of cleaning tomorrow in order to get this place back in order."

"I wish to speak to Jacob and Helena a moment longer," Erik requested, indicating that she take the three youngest first and then return for the other two a bit later. The tone of Erik's wishes gave no room for argument and Charles, Sabrina and Sarah all leaning in to kiss their father gently before receiving a hug from Christine. They then obediently went with Anne who shut the door quietly on the way out.

Helena and Jacob stood next to the bed, their eyes trained on Erik as they waited for their father to speak.

"I am sorry you both had to witness the terrible things that took place today in the cave. That you were forced to see such ugliness, both by my actions and…my face." Erik averted his eyes, unable to look at them as he said this.

"No, Father!" Jacob cried out. "You saved us. You saved Helena, mother and myself. You would apologize for vanquishing your enemies? For that is what they were, enemies of Winterbourne and all we hold dear. They…they wanted to kill you." Tears had once more welled up in the young boys eyes, but he wiped them away before they had a chance to fall.

"And that women wasn't really our mother…was she, Papa?" Helena asked, her voice full of concern.

"That woman…" Erik began, not quite sure how to respond. He did not want to lie to his children, yet he wished only to offer them solace and peace of mind. "That woman may have given birth to you…but she was never your mother. She lived a very sad life and never had parents who loved her back. She was raised by her evil brother, so she never learned how to be a good person…or a proper parent. But you both _have_ a good mother, Christine is your true mother, the only one you will ever need."

"Yes, Christine is our mother," Helena agreed, looking up at Christine with a wide smile and love in her eyes.

"And you do not need to worry about your face, father." Jacob assured him, placing his hand on the Black Knight's shoulder in a manly form of reassurance. "Being wounded in battle is a badge of courage for a knight. You have nothing to be ashamed about. Helena and I are not afraid of you; what your face looks like does not matter to us."

Helena nodded her head in agreement, her eyes glistening with tears as she threw her arms around Erik and laid her head on his chest.

"We love you, Papa." She assured him.

"And I will always love you," Erik's voice was choked up, but he managed to get his words out just before Anne opened the door once more and stuck her head inside.

"Time for bed?" she asked tentatively, unsure if Erik had finished his conversation with the two children.

"Yes, I think we have all had more than enough excitement for one day," Erik told her, reaching up to stroke Helena's curly scarlet locks before leaning forward to bestow a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Now you two go with Anne. I will see you both in the morning. Everyone will have to pitch in if we want to get Winterbourne back to the way it was."

"Yes Father," Jacob agreed, squaring his shoulders as he tried to seem all grown up. "We will not let you down."

"It never crossed my mind that you would," Erik assured him, giving him a nod of admiration. Yet when he saw the puzzled look in Helena's eyes, Erik became concerned. "What is it?" He asked his eldest daughter.

"I was just wondering…" the young girl mused, looking around the room in confusion. "If you are going to sleep in Mother's bed, where will she sleep since the servants have yet to move yours in here?"

Erik could not help but chuckle as he looked over at Christine, whose face had turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Your father and mother will think of something, and manage quite nicely," Anne assured the inquisitive girl with a knowing smirk of her own, her arms reaching out to encompass both children as she lead them out the door, shutting it behind her quietly.

Erik was still laughing, but it quickly died as he looked up to see Christine's beautiful smile shining down on him.

"Your children are quite devoted to you, my husband," Christine told him.

"OUR children," he corrected, reaching out his hand to grasp hers, pulling her closer and directing her down till she sat on the bed beside him. He then brought her hand to his lips, kissing each small finger as if they were to be worshipped. "Please forgive me, little one." Erik all but pleaded.

"Forgive you for what?" she questioned, her voice full of confusion.

"For not being here to protect you when Philippe and Beatrice attacked the castle. I allowed them to lure me away and almost lost you and Helena because of it. I should have been here!" Erik let out a mixture between a moan and a growl, his frustration and guilt overcoming him.

"NAY! You have nothing to be sorry for, you were my hero, my protector and you saved me…you saved us all," she assured him, leaning down until her forehead was touching his, her small hands resting on either side of his face. "I prayed for your safety, for you to not be harmed…and yes I prayed you would come and rescue us. Which you did. I admit that I was completely terrified when I learned that it was Philippe who was masquerading as the Jackal. It sickened me to watch his eyes upon me once again, to hear his cruel voice and…and to feel his hands…" Christine gave an involuntary shudder and pulled back, her arms wrapping around her body in a mixture of fear and disgust over what her childhood tormenter had said and done. "I tried to be strong, Erik, truly I did. I never wanted to give in to his demands, but he said he would hurt Helena if I did not. I didn't know what else I could do to protect her." Tears once more began to slip down her cheek as she relived those horrible moments in the cave.

"Shhhhh," Erik whispered, gritting his teeth in pain as he sat up, enfolding her into his arms as he held her close and rocked her back and forth.

"And Beatrice…Oh Erik, she was truly horrible. The things she said, of how she hated her children, and right in front of both Helena and Jacob…how could she be so cruel?" Christine leaned back slightly and stared at Erik with haunted eyes. "She struck our little girl, Erik. No mother should do that to their child…never."

"THAT WITCH DARED TO LAY A HAND ON HER?" Erik fumed, freeing a hand as he ran it through his hair in anger and frustration. He had been worried that her hateful words would leave an emotional mark on his daughters heart, he had not known that she had already left a physical one.

"And then to hear her say that she had originally tried to end Helena's innocent life before it began…" Once more Christine could not continue, the thought of what could have happened being far too horrific to continue. "Erik, we must be very observant for any signs of distress from her, as well as Jacob. I do not wish for either of them to live with any painful memories or fears from this ordeal. I know all too well what it can do to a small child's heart and mind to have been treated in such a way."

"I am truly sorry you had to relive such a nightmare as well, my darling wife." Erik soothed, stroking the back of her hair as he pulled her close once more. "I knew that Beatrice was wicked, yet I had no idea just how evil she could be." His voice trailed off as he too was consumed with grief over some of the things she had revealed to him. Erik shut his eyes in pain, reliving the loss of his dear father all over again, yet this time knowing it was not fate that had stolen him from his life…but instead it was Beatrice. If he had given in to her advances while she was still his father's mistress, would he still be alive? Erik knew that question would eat at him for the rest of his life.

"Oh Erik…your father," Christine said with a gasp, suddenly recalling her tormenting words to him. "It was not your fault, no matter what she said. She is the one to blame, no one else, and never let her words convince you otherwise." She reached up and removed his mask from his face, catching the lone tear that slid down his mangled cheek and wiped it away. "She is gone for good this time. You cannot allow her ghost haunt you any further. She has taken so much from you, my dear husband, please do not let her steal your peace as well."

Erik knew she spoke the truth, yet the pain remained. However, as he held his precious Christine in his arms, he knew that with her love, it could be overcome. She was his peace, she brought it with every smile, every touch and every kiss she bestowed upon his damaged face.

"I will not let Beatrice take anything more from me, as long as you promise not to allow that bastard de Coleville to haunt you any further as well." He bargained, knowing that they both needed to heal from the pain the Jackal and his family had wrought upon them. "He will never touch you again, little one. And as long as I draw breath, I will always be by your side to protect you."

Christine wrapped her arms around his solid frame and sobbed quietly into his chest, her warm tears soaking through his tunic and dampening his chest.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had not come to the de Coleville house and saved me," Christine murmured, once her crying had subsided a bit. "If you had not come when you did, I now know that he would have forced himself upon me by now…and I would have died, Erik! I swear I would have died of shame and disgust." She pulled back suddenly and looked into his golden eyes, love and gratitude reflecting in her own. "But you did come. You chose me. And you saved me from a fate I consider worse than death. I love you, Erik, and I will be forever grateful that you were my first…the first man to make love to me."

"The first and the last," Erik assured her, his voice so deep that she could feel his words rumbling in his chest. "You are mine Christine, mine to love and protect and I will never let harm come to you again."

"I believe you," she said, a warm smile returning to her face as she leaned in to kiss him fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back suddenly when she felt him tense up, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as his hand flew to his side.

"Hell and damnation!" he growled, lifting his tunic as he looked down to see if he had reopened his wound. Thankfully the white bandage was still free of new blood and he allowed Christine to help him ease back against the pillow as his breath began to return to normal.

"Perhaps we should refrain from any more amorous activities at present," Christine said, her smile a mixture of humor and regret.

"I am not sure what will kill me first. My wounds or my unfulfilled desires for you." Erik chuckled, knowing that she was right in this matter. "Yet I see the wisdom in your words, madam wife." Erik then got a very wicked gleam in his eye and a wide smile spread across his lips. "However, when I am fully recovered…be prepared!"

Christine felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine and she knew that she could not wait for him to carry out his delicious threat.

"I stand forewarned, my husband," she giggled. "Now I think we should get you undressed and into some clean sleeping attire. You will need your rest, Sir Knight, if you hope to carry out such a promise any time soon.

Christine carefully helped him out of his stained battle clothes and once he was more comfortably attired, she assisted him back into bed and pulled the covers over him. She commented once more on the unbalance of his hair, with the one side now shorter than the other, promising to even it up by giving him a haircut. Christine then slipped into her own night dress and carefully crawled into bed beside her husband, his arm wrapping around her as she snuggled in and laid her head on his chest, careful to avoid both his injured side and thigh. They had both just about drifted off, wrapped in each others tender embrace, when a light tapping at the door brought them back to a wakeful state.

"Papa? Mamma?" Helena's quiet voice was heard outside the room.

Erik quickly reached for his mask, the rays of the moon striking the white leather, making it easy to find. Once it was securely tied in place, he spoke up.

"Come," Erik called, concern filling his voice at his daughter's late night visit.

When the door opened and her little face peeked around the door, even in the dim moonlight they could see that she had been crying, her pink cheeks streaked with tears. Erik's anger blazed, not at his precious daughter, but at the apparent damage that Beatrice had caused in the little girls mind.

"I…I had a bad dream," she explained, coming in and standing at the foot of the bed, her hands clenched in front of her in a distressed manner. "May I please sleep with you?" she asked in such a pleading tone that it broke both their hearts.

"Of course you can," Christine assured her, reaching out to her as she pulled the covers back in an inviting manner.

Helena did not need any further coaching, and raced around the side of the bed to crawl in, positioning herself protectively between both her parents.

"Nothing can harm you while we are here, Helena." Erik guaranteed, leaning over and brushing a few of her red curls from out of her teary eyes. "You are safe and loved."

The little girl smiled up at both of them before she turned on her side and snuggled in with a comforting sigh. She knew that no further dreams would plague her sleep that night.

Erik and Christine exchanged looks of concern, their eyes shining with love for Helena, and for each other, as they lay back down. Erik reached out and grasped Christine's hand over the covers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Soon they too shut their eyes and drifted off to sleep in blessed peace.

.

.

**Ahhhhh, peace at last! And it is OK that Helena came in, since Erik is too sore to do anything tonight anyway (see there WAS a reason for us to poke him full of holes!) ha ha.**

**Hope they get some good rest now, because there are still a LOT of things for them to do when they wake up! Many more adventures to be had.**

**Please drop us a quick review and let us know what you thought. Thanks! **


	5. Lord of Winterbourne

**Ok now it is time to get to some more lose ends that need tying up. Let's see what this day holds for our happy couple and their adorable children. Oh and maybe just a little smut light for Erik…he deserves a break….right?**

.

**48**

**Lord of Winterbourne**

.

.

Erik woke the next morning, with a pounding head ache. A direct result, he was certain, from the blow he had received to the back of his skull the day before. His body was stiff, sore and screaming out its displeasure over the way it had been misused during the battle with the pirates and Philippe. Yet what caught his attention was the fact that there was heaviness across his face, something that was causing his breathing to be labored. Opening his eyes he soon discovered the reason for it and found he had to laugh slightly - well as much as his restricted breathing would allow. Flung across his face was Helena's small arm, falling between his nose and mouth, cutting off his airway to some extent.

Gently he reached up and removed his daughter's appendage, laying it down at her side where she still slept. It was then that he saw Christine's sparkling blue eyes staring back at him, a warm smile gracing her lips. He wondered how long she had been awake and watching the two of them as they slept.

"Good morning, madam wife," Erik whispered, leaning in slightly in hopes of gaining a taste of her lips without disturbing Helena.

"Good morning to you, my loving husband," Christine responded, also rising up on her elbow as the two met, enjoying a moment of stolen pleasure after the horrors of the previous day.

Their kiss did not last as long as Erik would have liked it to, for they were brought back to reality by the sound of a stifled giggle from beneath them. Erik and Christine pulled back and looked downward, seeing the amused look Helena was now giving them over their displays of affection. Erik was about to playfully scold his distracting daughter, but he was interrupted by the sound of several small fists knocking at their bedroom door.

"Papa…Mama…are you awake?" The distinctive voices of Sarah and Sabrina now being heard.

Erik rolled his eyes in false annoyance before he laid back down, shifting his position so that he was now propped up against the headboard as he called out.

"You may enter," he told them, his words causing the door to swing open and reveal not only his two youngest daughters but both his sons as well. They all clamored into the room, a bit shocked to see Helena already there and in bed with their parents. Erik took note of Jacob's tired eyes and he could easily see that perhaps Helena was not the only one who had been plagued by cruel dreams during the night. He resolved to spend more time with the boy and speak in-depth about what had transpired yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked, crawling up on the bed as she looked at Helena in surprise.

"I got frightened in the night and mamma and papa said I could sleep with them," she announced proudly, wiggling out from under the covers to sit on top with a smile.

"Girls are so silly," Jacob snorted, looking off to the side as if to hide his true thoughts on the matter. If he had known that had been an option, he too might have requested the protection of his parent's bed when the nightmares had plagued him. But he was not a child any more, and running to ones parents because of a bad dream did not sound like something a brave knight in training would do. However….

"Silly or not, you are all welcome to come to us if you ever become frightened," Christine assured them all, yet she was staring directly at Jacob, hoping he understood that they were there if he needed them. She watched as the boy looked to Erik for reassurance, and received it when he gave his son a solemn nod. It truly touched her heart to see father and son now so close. Jacob had always resembled Erik in looks, but Christine could tell that one day soon they would look up and their young son would be a man, taking after his father in so many other ways as well.

"Are you all better today, Papa?" Charles asked, standing beside the bed with his small hands clasped behind his back, doing his best to imitate the stance his older brother had adopted.

"Not quite," Erik informed his younger son, causing him to look crestfallen. "Yet I am sure that with your mother's diligent care I soon will be." His eyes strayed to Christine, giving her a warm look as the children continued to ply him with questions.

Soon the door pushed open and Anne stood there once again, her hands laden down with a breakfast tray. She gave a sigh and shook her head at finding the children once more in the masters room, disturbing his convalescences.

"I told you all to go down for breakfast," she scolded, her tone not carrying the harshness her words implied. "Does this appear to be the dining hall?" Her question was met with a chorus of negative responses whereupon Anne set the tray of food down and directed them all out the door once more. Erik heard the woman instructing Helena to make a detour to her room in which to dress before joining them for their morning meal. They all looked so dejected that Erik felt obligated to ease their disappointment.

"Your mother and I will join you for lunch, but first we have a few things that need tending," Erik assured the children, much to their delight.

"My lord," Anne immediately argued. "You should not even think of getting out of bed. Your wounds will not heal properly if you continue to put strain upon them,"

"I will do as I please in my own castle," he informed the older woman in a stern tone. He did not enjoy everyone telling him what he could and could not do, first Bernard and now Anne. Yet he knew they spoke these things out of concern so in the end he found that he could not fault them. "I have business to attend to, the king must be informed of what has transpired, and I expect to be notified immediately the moment Bernard returns from the raid.

"Yes, my lord," Anne responded, bowing slightly, although the look of annoyance never quite left her face. She then returned to her charges. "Off with you now, your porridge will be cold if you do not hurry." And with that they were gone, leaving Erik alone with Christine once more. She slowly rose from the bed and slipped into one of her more comfortable gowns for the day, quite aware of how Erik watched her every movement with his eyes, like a wolf stalking his prey. It sent shivers down her spine and brought a smile to her face as she approached his side of the bed, taking his hand in hers as she sat beside him.

"Would you like me to help you to wash and dress before you tend to your duties, my lord?" Christine asked, taking on the voice of his nurse more than his wife.

"What I would prefer is for you to _undress_ and join me back in this bed," he growled, his tone betraying his arousal.

Erik tugged on her hand, pulling her into his arms as his lips came up to meet hers in eager anticipation. Oh how he loved the feel of her, his delicious little wife. It still made his head swim to think that less than ten short weeks ago he had been alone, every day stretching out before him like a death sentence. But now, Christine was here, and he could no longer imagine his life without her. Yet the ache in his side quickly reminded him of his present limitations and with a groan of frustration he pulled back from her.

"However, I spoke the truth when I said there were things I must tend to immediately. So my other desires will have to wait…though I promise you that it will not be for long." He then pulled the covers aside and did he best to stand unaided, but finally gave up and welcomed her assistance. "I will however concede that receiving a thorough scrubbing and haircut from you, my lady, would be most welcome…and pleasurable."

So after the two enjoyed the food which Anne had left, Christine quickly warmed a small kettle of water on the dying embers of the fireplace and gathered a shallow pan and a washing rag. First she removed his mask, kissing his bare cheek tenderly and smiling as the act coaxed a warm sigh from his lips. Then easing Erik out of his night shirt, she began to gently bathe her battered and bruised husband, all the while being very mindful not to get his wounds wet in the process. She was very slow and methodical about it, taking her time and letting her hands enjoy the sensation of caressing his sore and tight muscles, leaning in to kiss each bruise or small cut. When she was at last satisfied with her ministrations, Christine tossed a sheet around his shoulders, and finding some sheers she set to work on fixing his lopsided hair.

If Erik had thought the experience of Christine washing him had set his mind on fire, nothing prepared him for how hard his body became when she cut his hair. As Christine slowly moved around him, now coming to stand in front as she trimmed, he felt her legs brush against his thighs. It was as if she was teasing him with every sway of her dress and every caress of her body as it rubbed against his. Erik was bombarded with visual torture as well, for suddenly, directly in front of his eyes, were her tantalizing breasts thinly encased in the dress she had chosen to wear. If he had not been worried it would startle her, thus causing her to slip and remove even a larger chunk of his hair, he might have been tempted to lean forward and capture them with his hands…or mouth. Yet it was her fingers that were causing him the true torment. As she would pick up the hair she wished to cut, they would run along his scalp, gently pulling and tugging as she snipped. Her touch was like an all-consuming fire to him, and he closed his eyes at the sheer pleasure of it all. When she leaned in to blow the stray hairs off his neck, Erik almost lost control as her cooling breath sent shivers down his spine…and further.

Christine was also feeling the effects of being so close to him as she had worked on bathing him and cutting his hair. She had been very careful to avoid reopening the now sealed wound on the back of his head as she proceeded. And while she had worried about taking off too much in the process, she found that she rather enjoyed seeing him more clean-cut. It somehow gave him a more dignified air, while not taking away any of the wildness she had come to love and expect from her roguish husband. Perhaps he would allow her to trim his hair more often, for he certainly seemed to be enjoying the whole affair as she worked. Christine could see the passion ablaze in his eyes as he watched her work, his breath now becoming deep and labored.

Erik had finally had enough, and just as he decided to end his suffering by grabbing hold of his wife and tossing her to the bed - his pain be damned - there was a knock at the door. Erik gave a growl so deep and low that it seemed to reverberate around the room, his mind and body at war with one another as to whether he should continue with his original plan or find out what was so urgent that someone deemed it necessary to disturb them. The fact that Christine gave a quiet giggle over his obvious frustration only fueled his anger at whoever was behind the door. Yet with a deep sigh of defeat, Erik located his mask and tied it in place before calling out for the intruder to enter. If it had not been Robert who entered with the announcement that Erik had been waiting for, there might have been blood spilled over the intrusion.

"My lord, your steward, Bernard, and the men at arms have been spotted on the horizon and are returning to Winterbourne," the sandy brown haired servant reported, bowing slightly. Yet when he raised his head, his eyes locked on Christine's and there was both fear and trepidation in them. "And…he is not alone."

Both Erik and Christine exchanged confused glances at one another over this news, but they did not tarry to ask further questions, but instead began heading for the courtyard to find the meaning behind Robert's mysterious words. The going was a bit slow for Erik, taking the steps down to the main hall much more patiently than his anxious feet normally would have, but he did not want to prove Anne correct and be confined to bed for aggravating his injuries. By the time they entered the courtyard, Bernard was just dismounting his steed, looking quite out of place as he was still dressed as a pirate. Ophelia had also heard the news of her husband's return and was waiting anxiously for him, rushing into his open arms as soon as he handed the reins off to one of the stable boys. There were tears of joy in her eyes as she embraced him tightly, Bernard leaning down to kiss her lips as he gently brushed his fingers across her wet cheeks.

"How is Karl?" Bernard asked, placing his finger beneath his wife's chin and lifting her fact to him. "And Luc?"

"They are both well, though Karl suffered a broken arm and bruised ribs for his act of chivalry. As Sir Erik stated, he takes after his father in that respect," she said with a smile of adoration.

"And you my beautiful bride?" Bernard asked, once more gazing into her eyes with love. "How do you fare?"

"Much better now that you are home safely," she admitted embracing him once more as she leaned her head against his chest.

Erik did not wish to interrupt this tender scene, yet he needed to know what had transpired with the pirate ship. So clearing his throat he waited for Bernard to compose himself and stand at attention before him, bowing slightly. Yet when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out, instead he was staring at Erik's head…not his face, but his hair. Erik knew he was taken aback by his newly shortened mane, but he did not wish to speak of that now. So with a low growl, he snapped Bernard out of his reflection and he began his report.

"My lord, the pirates have been vanquished and we have commandeered their ship. I ordered it to be sailed to the port in Valmour to wait your instructions as to its fate," Bernard informed him.

"And the remaining pirates?" Erik inquired.

"All dead, we took no prisoners," Bernard assured him with a solemn nod. "Not that any offered to surrender." He added. "We disposed of the bodies, including the ones on shore and in the cave, by digging a mass grave a few miles down the beach."

"That is good. However, why is it then I was informed that you had not returned alone?" Erik asked, believing that Robert was not referring to his men at arms when he spoke of this.

"It is true that we took no prisoners, but we did bring back a captive," Bernard agreed with a shake of his head. He then turned and motioned with his hand for the person in question to be brought forward.

Erik heard Christine gasp as the disheveled and compliant blond came into view, being escorted forward by two of his men. Erik felt the heat rise in his face and his hands clench in anger as Carlotta de Coleville was brought to stand before him, her head bowed, refusing to look up at her would-be executioner. Her dress was torn, her cheeks were smudged with dirt and tear stains, her hair was a mess and she had several bandages wrapped around her arms covering God only knew what. But it was her face that truly caught Erik's attention. The once haughty and proud Carlotta was now a compliant and humbled girl whose spirit and pride had been ground into the dust, more than likely a byproduct of having spent time with a band of loathsome pirates. Despite his continued hatred of the girl, Erik found he sincerely hoped she had not been misused by the men on the ship, wishing that fate upon no one.

"We found her locked in a small cage in the hold of the ship, it appeared that they had not seen fit to give her food or water in quite some time," Bernard explained. "Abandoned down there in her confinement, she had been easy prey for the rats that ran rampant and we had to treat several nasty bite wounds before we brought her ashore. I would advise that she be seen by a proper physician though and not rely on my limited field dressing skills alone."

Erik took a step closer and grasped her chin in his hand, raising it up and forcing her to look at him. However, what he saw gave him pause. Carlotta's eyes were now as sad and devoid of life as her posture implied.

"You have committed acts of treachery and sedition against the house of Winterbourne. You deceived me as well as insulted and tormented my wife. What do you have to say in your defense, girl?" Erik growled, his voice low and full of anger. He did not know what she would say, or how she would act, but what happened next truly shocked him. Carlotta simply began to sob quietly, looking around as if she were confused as to where she was and what was happening. After a few tense moments she spoke, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Please sir…where is my brother…where is Philippe?" She continued to look at him as if she had no idea who he was. "He said he would find me a rich husband. He promised. My brother would not have left me alone with those horrible men, with nothing to eat or drink. Philippe would not have abandoned me to the rats." She said these words as if she was trying to convince herself they were true, and yet the evidence spoke otherwise. She looked down at her arms and began to rub at the bandages fiercely, as if remembering every bite she had endured, her sobs now turning almost frantic. "Where is Philippe? Where is he?"

"Philippe de Coleville is dead," Erik informed her, his voice taking on only a hint of pity for the crazed girl. When his words finally sunk in she stared up at Erik with a look of complete desolation, as if she suddenly realized that she was completely abandoned.

"Nay…it is not true…" she gasped, her hands going to her head in disbelief, as she threaded her fingers though her untamed hair. She sank to her knees as she began to wail and rock back and forth, calling out Philippe's name over and over.

Erik looked over to where Christine was still standing, her hand now covering her mouth in shock and horror. Erik knew that Christine held no more love for this girl before him than he did, and yet he saw a look of compassion spring to his wife's eyes, and that worried him. Before she could say anything that might change his mind, Erik gave the order for the girl to be taken to the tower and put under guard. He also requested that she be visited by the physician before he returned to Valmour, to see to the bites the rats had given her. Erik knew what he wanted to have done with the devious little witch, yet he thought it best for Christine's piece of mind that they discuss her fate before passing sentence.

Once Carlotta had been taken away, Erik turned to Bernard.

"You have done well," he complimented, then turned to address his men. "All of you fought valiantly and I will see that the king is notified of your heroic deeds. You have all had a long and trying night, thus I release you of your duties and order you to take your ease with family, drink and rest." A murmur of gratitude went up through the men as they began to disperse, some to loved ones while others headed for the aforementioned drink and rest. "That is especially true for you, Bernard," Erik told him, taking a step closer and placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "Your bravery and courage in the name of your king and castle will not be forgotten. You have done me a great service and I am proud to call you my steward…and friend." He received a deep blush from Bernard over his words of praise and he looked to the ground in embarrassment. "Now, go see your sons and take your beautiful wife to your bed like you deserve." Now it was Ophelia's turn to blush, yet she gave no word of protest as Bernard bowed and took his leave, pulling her quickly behind him.

With the men at arms dismissed, the courtyard began to clear out, leaving only those servants who were diligently working hard to clean up the remaining messes left behind by the pirates. Erik could see that the stable roof was in need of repair, having been one of the buildings set ablaze by the fire as well as a few of the smaller shacks set aside for supplies and equipment. It would be many days before the effects of the attack were no longer visible, and yet their memories would remain. Erik knew they had lost a few in this battle, both servant as well as warrior. Wounds would need to be healed, the castle repaired and the dead buried. Then, and only then, could they all continue with their lives.

"Sire," a young stable boy said with a bow as he approached the Black Knight, who was still deep in thought. "You left this on your horse."

Erik looked down at the saddle bags he was now holding up for him to take. All the words both Beatrice and Philippe had said concerning Christine's tapestry came flooding back to him as he realized the woven wall-hanging in question was contained within. Yet this was not the time or the place to contemplate the implications it might bring, there would be plenty of time for that later. So reaching out to retrieve them, he slung them over his broad shoulder with a nod of thanks. The boy smiled and ran off, back to his duties.

"What will become of Carlotta, Erik?" Christine asked, reaching out to take his arm gently, unaware of what was concealed in the saddle bags.

"We will speak on that later," Erik assured her, letting her know it was not a subject he currently wished to entertain. "I must send word to the king bout the Jackal and his ship, as well as Beatrice and the death of Sir Raoul."

At his words, Christine's hand flew to her mouth once more in shock. She had not thought to ask what had become of the handsome brave knight who had fought so valiantly to save her and Helena from the pirates. The last she had seen he had been fighting alongside Erik, but she had been led off before she could learn the outcome of the skirmish. To now hear that he was dead was indeed a shock.

"Sir Raoul is dead?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Erik could see that this news was overly distressing to his wife and he gently took her by the hand and led her to a bench beneath one of the large trees positioned in the courtyard. Once they were sitting down he put his arm around her and related the tale of his best friends valiant death. Giving his own life to save both Erik and those that he loved.

"Before he died, I confessed the secret of Sarah and Sabrina's true parentage to him," Erik continued, a deep sorrow settling over him as he recalled the handsome knight he would always call a friend. "I told him that the twins were indeed his own flesh and blood. He died with a smile on his face knowing that the love between he and Elizabeth will continue on in the eyes of their children. And one day, when they are old enough to understand, I will tell them of their father and mother, relating the tale of how they both died valiantly, giving their lives for others. Elizabeth died trying to save her children, and Raoul died defending Winterbourne."

"I did not know him very well, but I know he was a good man at the end," she said her voice thoughtful and her eyes full of tears. "He was truly sorry for the pain he had caused you, for abandoning you like he did and for his acts of betrayal."

"I know," Erik agreed his head bowed in grief. Of all those that were lost, he found it was Raoul he would miss the most. "And I forgave him for all of it. He died knowing this and I will see to it that his title and honor are restored to him. He will be buried in full regalia, as a valiant knight should be. It is the least that he deserves. I will write the letter today and it shall be sent by messenger immediately. I will not rest until his name is cleared." Erik stood, with a bit of effort, and bid Christine to do the same. "Yet first, I believe we need to pay a visit to Meg's mother, Antoinette. I think it would do us both some good to see how that mysterious woman is getting on." With these words a small smile returned to Erik's face and the two went in search of the old woman.

.

.

**OH yes, go visit poor Antoinette, she could use some company.**

**And the reason we gave Erik a haircut was because we were tired of that 'shaggy mane' of his. And we thought it might be fun for him to get a little Christine time too. Win/win if you ask us!**

**So what do you think will become of Carlotta now? More on that next chapter…**


	6. Truly a Lady

**Ok just so you know, you have PoE99 to thank for this LONG post. She informed me that we needed to put two chapters together to make one long one…a whole whopping 21 pages worth… just to please you all! Ha ha. So without further delay, here it is!**

.

**49**

**Truly a Lady**

.

.

Erik and Christine found Antoinette's room with ease as they neared the servant's quarters. They could hear the raised voices from quite a ways down the hall as Meg and her mother argued about the need for the old woman remaining in bed.

"Must I be forced to personally direct that you stay in bed in order that you mend?" Erik asked upon entering the room, his voice deep and gruff, yet his eyes gleamed with a look of humor.

The room became silent as Meg turned from the woman she had been arguing with and gave a quick curtsey in respect to her master. Antoinette however just gave a huff of frustration and crossed her arms over her chest at his words.

"From what I am told by Anne, you have no business being out of bed any more than I. Yet you defy those who would keep you laying around when there is work to be done," Antoinette challenged.

"Ah, but you forget, Madam, I am the Lord of this castle and no one dares challenge my command." Erik leaned in slightly, his voice growing even deeper. "And that includes you."

Meg looked at her mother, great trepidation showing in her eyes over her fear at what she might say next. Would she dare to defy Sir Erik's instructions? But as Antoinette's face softened into a defeated smile she knew her mother would obey at last.

"Aye, my lord. I will concede to your wishes and remain abed…for a while," she added, her lips curling into a sly grin, one that was matched by the Black Knight. She then reached out her hand and beckoned Christine to come closer, grasping at it gently and guided her to sit beside her on the bed. "Are you truly well, my child? Meg has told me of how you were taken by those brutes. I am well aware of the torment you have suffered at the hand of that vile Philippe de Coleville in the past and I am deeply sorry that you found yourself in his demonic clutches once more, my dear. I hope he died a dishonorable death at the hands of your brave husband."

"That he did," Erik assured her, his face turning dark as he saw the shudder that went through Christine at the mention of the villains name. "For the pain and suffering they have caused I will see to it that the entire de Coleville family makes restoration for their sins. Philippe has given his with his life and soon the rest of the family will as well."

Christine knew that Carlotta was now locked in the tower, but she was unsure as to what the rest of what Erik's statement meant. Yet it was Antoinette who voiced the question for her.

"What plans do you have to see that they pay this debt, my lord?" she asked, her tone not betraying any displeasure for his apparent intent on revenge.

"After stripping the de Coleville's castle of anything of value, I ordered that it be burned to the ground. I was assured by my men at arms that the place is now a pile of ashes without a stone wall left standing." Erik had not shared this information with Christine, not because he had meant to keep it from her, but so much had taken place since he had returned that day, that it had simply not come up. "I then gave the Baron and his wife the choice, either to die then and there at the hands of my men, or make the journey by foot to Winterbourne where I would pass sentence upon them at the word of my wife whom they have wronged. Their lives will thus be left in the hands of the very one whom they so unjustly treated for so many years. I was told they chose the latter, and I do not doubt that they will eventually make their way here. I made it clear that if they were foolish enough to run, no place would be far enough away for them to hide from my wrath."

"You leave their fate in my hands?" Christine asked, her hand covering her mouth at the horror of such a burden.

"I saw it only right, since it was against you that their sins had mounted. I will of course choose their sentence myself if you do not wish to take it upon yourself," Erik offered, more than capable of devising quite dastardly punishments against the villains.

"The choice is yours, my dear," Antoinette told her, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "Yet if it were left up to me, there would not be a strip of flesh left upon the backs of any one of them…especially that cow Lady Maria."

"Mother!" Meg gasped, shocked that she would say such a thing. And yet, she found that she too despised the de Colevilles enough that she would not shed a tear over whatever befell them.

"Well it is true!" Antoinette defended. "While Pierre was as much to blame for the upbringing of those demons of his, it was that witch Maria who truly had the devil in her. It was from her that they both learned their wickedness, and they learned it well. I knew that both Carlotta and Philippe would take after her, I just had no idea how quickly her son would surpass her in his taste for evil." Her eyes suddenly lost all the hate as she looked at Christine, reaching up to cup her cheek in a loving fashion. "I prayed every day that you would remain untouched by his sinful hands, that you would find a good husband who would protect you from the things he was bound to do to you should you remain under his control. I was so relieved when Meg told me of your marriage to Sir Erik. He truly has been the answer to all my prayers."

"Mine as well," Christine whispered softly, shutting her eyes as she leaned into to the old woman's caress. Erik truly had been a godsend. Her knight in dark armor who had come to her rescue just when all hope seemed to be lost. By taking her from the de Colevilles and then saving her from the clutches of Philippe in the cave, she would forever be grateful to her husband, she would go to her grave with praises for him on her lips. Once more the thought of the vile Philippe made her shudder and clasp her arms around her body in revulsion. The action did not go unnoticed by Antoinette…or Erik.

"Meg, be a dear and see to it that Christine is prepared a soothing bath," The older woman requested of her daughter. "I think some hot water and a strong bar of soap will go a long way to washing away the memory of that evil boy."

"Aye, mother," Meg agreed, heading for the door. "I will have Robert bring a tub and warm water to Lady Christine's chambers immediately." And with that she disappeared to carry out the order.

"Now go and take your ease, my dear. I would very much like to speak to my lord and master in private for a moment." She then turned her eyes to Erik and added with a slight smile. "That is if he will grant me an audience."

"I too wish to have a few words with you, as well," Erik agreed, as he assisted Christine to stand, still not liking how her eyes were clouded with painful memories of the previous day. "Do as Antoinette says, let the bath water cleanse you of all fears. He will never darken our door again." He then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and ushered her towards the door, watching her for a few moments as she made her way down the passage before shutting the door.

"I would like to believe that my advice to you was helpful," The older woman said, once Erik had turned his attention back to her.

"As always, I find myself mystified by your intuitive guidance in these matters," Erik told her, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared in wonder at the perplexing woman. There was a part of him that was deeply concerned at having such a puzzling lady such as her in his castle. And yet it worried him even more to imagine her not being there to offer her cryptic advice.

"I am glad that you chose to listen, regardless of how you view my council," she laughed. "I offer my services here at Winterbourne for as long as you have need of me, my lord. When I recover I will see to it that your kitchen and staff become renown for the delicious foods set upon your table, of which even the King himself will become envious. I do not deny my desire to stay in your service stems from the joy I would receive in being close to not only my Meg and her family, but also in watching Christine blossom into the fine Lady you have made her. You have my undying gratitude for the part you played in preserving her virtue and life. For I do not doubt that if Philippe had been allowed to carry out his repulsive plans for her, she would have eventually succumbed to despair and taken her own life."

Erik felt the blood drain from his face and his hands began to shake at the mental picture Antoinette's words brought forth. The image of Philippe kneeling before Christine in the cave with his filthy hands beneath her skirt had sickened him to the core. He knew he would kill anyone who ever treated her in such a dishonorable way again, and yet he also knew that he would never let it come to that. No one…and he meant no one, would ever dare to take what was his by law and marriage again. That he swore.

"Christine will be safe from harm, you need never worry about that further," Erik informed her, his deep reverberating tone leaving no room for doubt. "As for you, you are more than welcome to call Winterbourne your home. For though I once thought you a witch because of your uncanny ability to discern things I deemed impossible, I now know for a fact that you are not some sorceress or enchantress."

"Oh, and what brought you to that conclusion, my Lord?" Antoinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you were truly an all-seeing witch, you would have had the good sense not to get yourself stabbed and now be forced to lie abed until you heal." Erik chuckled, watching the woman's eyes dance with humor at his conclusion.

"I bow to your superior wisdom, my Lord. For truly you are as smart as a sage," she laughed, wincing as the movement caused her pain, yet she could not contain her joy.

.

.

Christine entered her chamber just as Robert was dumping the last bucket of water into the large tub that he had brought up at Meg's request. He gave a smile and a bow to her as he left the room, taking the empty buckets with him.

"Come here and let me help you out of your clothes," Meg directed, having just poured in a lavish amount of bath soaps and dried lavender flowers, filling the room with a pleasant and soothing aroma.

Christine did not argue or protest to her assistance, the events of the past days finally taking their toll on her body and mind. At Antoinette's mention of Philippe she did indeed feel dirty all over as she remembered how he had touched her in ways that had revolted her to the core. She hoped that any memory of him would be thrown out with the bath water, once and for all.

Meg undid the lacings of her dress and helped her slip out of it and her under garments, gasping slightly at the sight of the bruises and red marks that appeared on her body. Christine could guess what it was her friend was seeing, and she had done her best to hide them from Erik's view as she had dressed earlier, not wanting to enrage him further or cause him to worry. Her brave husband had enough on his mind at the moment, he did not need to torment it with thoughts of Philippe touching her as well. She was already plagued with enough memories of that for the both of them.

"Oh Christine, did he…did Philippe…" Meg was unable to finish her sentence as her throat seized up and tears clouded her eyes.

"Nay, he only left marks on my skin, Meg. Erik did not give him the opportunity to do anything more," she assured her friend quickly, praying they faded quickly before her husband could see them.

"Thank God for that!" she said in relief as she helped Christine into the tub. "You are my dearest friend, and I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you now have such a valiant knight to watch over you and offer you protection from the vile things of this world. It is almost too wonderful to believe."

"I know," Christine agreed, her gloomy look turning to one of love and appreciation. "I still cannot believe that Erik chose me over Carlotta that day. That I am now the wife of the Black Knight and a mother to his children. Children that I love so dearly that it is as if I had given birth to them myself." Christine looked up at the blond girl in amazement. "I am truly happy Meg, more happy than I have ever dreamed possible."

"And you deserve every moment of that joy," she told her, smiling through her happy tears. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and your hair washed." Meg picked up the washing rag and a bar of scented soap as she took her hand in hers and began to rub it down Christine's arm, careful of the sensitive areas and bruises. When she felt that Christine was duly clean and her hair was glistening she allowed the girl to soak while she busied herself in choosing the perfect dress that would not only hide her friends battle wounds, but also make her husband go wild.

Christine sunk down into the water and closed her eyes, enjoying how the bubbles seemed to burst right at her chin with a tickling sensation. Today was the start of a whole new day, nay…a whole new life. No longer the life of Christine the servant girl, but that of Lady von Desslar, mistress of Winterbourne. Philippe was in her past and she intended on keeping him there, dead and forgotten. As the bruises and marks he left behind faded, so would her memory of that terrible day in the cave - as well as every encounter with him she had been forced to endure. Erik was now her future, her hope and her joy. From this day forward, the Black Knight would be the only man she would concern herself with.

"This one is perfect," Meg announced, taking a deep purple dress from her wardrobe and holding it up to her as she presented it for Christine's approval. "This is a gown befitting the title of Lady of Winterbourne."

.

.

Erik spent the rest of the morning at his desk writing a letter to the King. In it he described the events that transpired with Philippe de Coleville masquerading as the Jackal and how the threat the pirates had posed to Valmour and surrounding villages was at last ended. Erik knew that once the Jackal had commanded a veritable fleet of ships, yet it seemed that at his death that had all vanished and Philippe had yet to gain back the power and prestige that had once been his father's. Erik made no mention of Beatrice, knowing it would be an embarrassment on the King and his guards. Thus he chose not to reveal that she had slipped through their fingers and avoided the execution block due to the betrayal of one of his guards who was far too easily swayed by a pretty face and a voluptuous body. She was dead now, so it was best to let the truth die with her. For some reason he also chose to leave out the detail that the Jackal had been Philippe's true father, preferring to keep that bit of information a secret for a while longer. There would always be time to reveal it to those who needed to know, and yet for some reason he found himself reluctant to divulge it.

Erik highly praised the deeds of his men, Bernard especially, and their valiant bravery in defeating the pirate hoard. He told how they had fought the villains both on land and at sea, commandeering the pirate ship as a prize for the King's navy, should he wish to incorporate it into his fleet. Then Erik wrote of Sir Raoul, extolling his heroism in his attempt to protect the inhabitants of Winterbourne, including Erik's wife and children. He beseeched the King to show leniency and exonerate the brave knight of all his past crimes, allowing his name to once more reside in honor among those fallen in battle. He hoped that his petition would be granted, and as the King's most trusted knight he had a measure of faith that he would not be turned down. After all, the king had already granted the request he had made several years earlier concerning Jacob and Charles. To have both his sons recognized, not as the illegitimate offspring of his former mistress and a village prostitute, but as his rightful and true heirs, able to one day inherit his title as Lord of Winterbourne. He had asked for this boon long before he had reconciled with any of his children, but now he was even more grateful that Jacob and Charles were legitimized. He knew that he had indeed loved them back then, he simply did not know how to show it. But now, with Christine's help he did, and they loved him in return. He knew without a doubt that Jacob would one day make a fine lord.

Erik had thought about asking for the same privileges to be bestowed upon Helena and the twins as well, but he did not wish to press his advantage by asking too much. Even the King's favorite knight could only make so many requests before his entreaties would fall upon deaf ears. However, it pleased Erik to know that if his daughters were not counted as noble born, they would be free to marry for love and not be bound by the laws that restricted them to only join with men who were. Although, due to the fact that Sarah and Sabrina's true parents were both noble, and once this truth was revealed to them, that regulation might yet come into play for the twins. Still, this was not something he needed to concern himself with at the moment, for the day he would tell his girls of their true father, Raoul, was far in the future.

Erik signed the letter and sealed it by stamping his signet ring in the hot wax. He then summoned a page and gave the man orders to ride with all haste directly to the King. Once that was done, Erik sat back in his chair and stared out the window as the sun continued to climb into the sky. Now that the business with the Jackal and the threats to his family were behind him, he found that he was very tired of war and battles. He once hungered for the fight, to feel the rush as he allowed the Ghost Maker to claim a victim and vanquish his enemies. Yet now…now Erik only wished to remain close to his castle, watch his children grow up in peace and hold his beautiful wife in his arms every night. Christine had truly changed his life for the better and he looked forward to the many more changes she was sure to inspire.

A thought suddenly struck Erik, and it gave him pause. Would he and Christine have children together? He had once entertained the idea, having had the image of their child suckling at her breast flash cross his mind during a night of immense pleasure. Erik found himself enjoying the idea of Christine carrying his baby. It would fill him with immense pride to watch his delicate wife's stomach swell as his child grew inside her. Yes, this would please him very much.

Erik went to rise and saw the saddle bags laying across a chair by the door where he had laid them upon entering. He would need to speak with her about the subject soon, to find out if there truly was anything to this legend that had both Philippe and Beatrice willing to ransack Winterbourne to discover the truth. But he was distracted by Anne, who entered moments later to announce that lunch would be served in just a few minutes, reminding him of his promise to join his children there. She seemed to have resigned herself to the fact that nothing she said was going to sway her master into taking it easy, so she figured it was best not to try. On his way out the door to find Christine, Erik handed her the saddle bags and instructed her to rehang the tapestry on the wall in their room, knowing she would find someone to do it before the day was over. He then went in search of Christine.

He didn't have to look far, for he soon found her in the main hall, directing some of the servants as to where things should go and which items still needed to be gathered to replace the ones that were broken or destroyed by the pirates. As he stood back and watched her, he suddenly noticed her stance. It was no longer the posture of a servant, but that of a true lady. The woman who stood before him now, speaking with a maid and calling her by name as she directed her, was indeed the mistress of Winterbourne castle…his wife. He felt his chest swell with pride as he watched the servants regard her as such, smiling and nodding with pleasure, not fear, as she instructed them. He also took note of the way she looked, her hair freshly washed and hanging loosely down her back and the deep purple dress she wore hugging her delicate frame in a most alluring fashion. He truly was enraptured by his wife.

Christine soon finished giving directions, sending the maids off with their orders, but when she turned she was startled to see her husband there. He had his arms crossed and was leaning up against one of the pillars, just watching her. She blushed slightly when she saw the look of pure lust blazing in his eyes as his gaze raked over her from head to toe. Meg had apparently been right when she said this dress would display her attributes perfectly. She could feel the heat radiating off of Erik even at a distance and she was fully aware of the longings it stirred in her. She had resolved to rise from her bath with no lingering thoughts of Philippe and the feelings of love she was having for her husband was helping with that determination. How could she possibly think of the vile Philippe when Erik was standing before her looking at her with those passionate eyes?

"You are breathtaking, Madam wife," Erik complimented, stepping forward and taking her hand as he kissed it reverently. "Your beauty will outshine the noonday sun."

"You flatter me, sir knight," Christine replied, her face turning a deep red. "However, if it is noon already, then we are late for lunch with our children, and that will never do."

"Then by all means allow us to join them," Erik chuckled, taking her arm and tucking it in the crook of his elbow. "Though I would greatly appreciate you by my side, for I fear my strength has yet to fully return and your assistance might yet be required." Erik said this with humor in his voice, but he wondered just how confident he was that he would not indeed require her support. Apparently Christine saw his doubt and held him tighter, ready to offer him her strength if needed.

Lunch with the children was filled with laughter and smiles. Even Helena seemed at ease and no longer plagued with thoughts of her nightmare or what took place in the cave. Jacob too avoided the subject and instead began to ask when he could resume his training as a future knight. The three younger children all requested similar lessons, and an argument was soon underway as to whether a girl could become a knight. Sarah and Sabrina maintained that they were already knights since they had battled the dragon, played by their father, on more than one occasion, while Charles irrefutably denied that this was a profession for females. Erik and Christine simply smiled and let the friendly dispute continue.

.

.

Later Erik took both Jacob and Charles for a walk, wishing to discuss, as the boys so firmly deemed it, _man stuff_ with them. Christine distracted the girls by suggesting they pop down to the kitchen and see what had been baked that day and perhaps take some to Karl to wish him a speedy recovery. She hoped that Bernard and Ophelia had since concluded their reunion which Erik had so boldly suggested. The girls, especially Helena, thought it was a marvelous idea and soon they were knocking at the door of Bernard's small home.

Ophelia answered it, and while she appeared a bit disheveled, the glow on her face betrayed the true reason for her slightly unkempt state. A blush came to her cheeks as she saw Christine's knowing smile, averting her eyes as she bid the four Ladies of Winterbourne to enter.

"We have come to see how Karl is doing," Christine announced, attempting ease Ophelia's embarrassment with conversation.

"Yes, and we brought him some sweet bread," Helena piped up, holding up the small basket of baked goods in her hand. "May we see him?"

"I believe he would love a visit," Ophelia assured them, taking the basket from Helena and putting it to her nose and inhaling the tantalizing aroma. "He has been resting all morning and I am sure would enjoy some company. Bernard is in with him now, please go right in." She gestured towards the room to the left as she headed to the kitchen to put the treats they had brought on a platter.

Christine gently pushed the door open as she silently ushered the girls inside the small room. Bernard was indeed sitting on the bed next to Karl, apparently entertaining him with tales of how he and Erik's men slew the pirates and took their ship. When he at last noticed the four girls standing there he quickly stood, giving a bow as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, worried that they might have heard too much of _his_ version of events, painting himself out to be the hero of the day.

Christine merely chuckled at his discomfort and looked over at Karl in all seriousness.

"Every word your father has said is true," she assured the wide eyed boy. "Sir Erik owes your father a great debt for his bravery and courage during the battle. You should be very proud of him, just as he is proud of you for your act of heroism in trying to save Helena."

Bernard now truly looked uncomfortable after hearing Christine's words of praise, but he did smile proudly at his son when she mentioned his attempt to assist the red haired mistress of Winterbourne. He had long known of his son's regard for the young miss, he had simply not realized the strength of these feelings until now. He prayed that Karl's affections might someday be reciprocated, and if they were, that Sir Erik would not object to his daughter being courted by a boy beneath her station, since he was only the son of a steward, and not a nobleman.

Soon the awkwardness had passed and they all sat down and visited with Karl for quite some time. Bernard, Ophelia and Luc joined in the conversation and they were having such a nice time that they lost track of the hour. When Christine saw Karl's eyelids droop slightly she announced it was time to take their leave. Karl was the first to protest, claiming that he was not tired even though his actions proved otherwise.

"May I come back tomorrow?" Helena suddenly asked, silencing the boy's objections of them leaving. "I could come and read to Karl, keep him company so that you can tend to your chores, Lady Ophelia." The young girl looked hopefully up at Karl's mother, begging for permission.

"I would not mind at all, as long as your mother and father have no objections," Ophelia told her, smiling down at the girl's thoughtfulness.

Helena then turned to Christine with pleading eyes.

"May I mother?" she asked.

"I think it would be a very thoughtful gesture. I must discuss it with your father first and obtain his permission, but I see no reason why he would object." Christine was rewarded for her words by the large smiles that came to both her and Karl's faces. It seemed a date for the following day was set. This knowledge lessened the sting of leaving and soon the four of them were safely back inside the castle walls, talking about what books Helena would like to take to read to Karl.

Dinner was shared as a family once again and as was quickly becoming their night time ritual, Erik and Christine took their time tucking the children into bed, accompanied by several songs at the request of each child. Erik sat in a chair by the door while both Jacob and Charles lounged at the foot of Helena's bed, not wishing to miss out on the fanciful tale being woven through the musical voice of their mother. When her song was finished, both the twins were sound asleep and the rest of the children's eyes were drooping. Sending the boys off to their room with Erik, Christine tucked her eldest daughter in with a kiss on the cheek and a final assurance that she was dearly loved, before joining Erik in the hallway.

As they walked hand in hand towards their room Christine broached the subject of Helena reading to Karl.

"I think your daughter might have formed more than a simple liking for Bernard's son," she told him, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Oh really?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He had not quite prepared himself for the prospect of his daughter liking a young man. Eight seemed to be rather young for her to be developing feelings for a boy, even if it was the son of his most trusted steward. "And does this boy share these affections?"

"I do not know for sure, but his actions seem to indicate that he does," Christine informed him. "Would you object to this match should it progress beyond childhood infatuation?"

"I do not believe so, as long as Karl takes after his father in actions and personality," Erik mused thoughtfully. "However, I fear that Helena has inherited more of my temperament than would have been advisable. Leaving me to conclude that any man who wishes to court her will not only have to deal with_ my _disagreeable temper, but with _hers_ as well."

"I find your temperament quite to my liking, Sir Erik," Christine assured him, slipping her arm up to grasp his forearm as she cuddled closer to him.

"Then you are truly a misguided and confused woman, Lady von Desslar, and I pity you," Erik laughed, the vibrations in his chest making Christine smile with pleasure.

"That may be, but I do not retract my statement, and will defend your wonderful qualities to the world."

"Will you now?" Erik inquired, looking down to see her eyes shining up at him with admiration. "Yet I do not wish for you to speak such words to the world, my dear. The only declaration I want to hear tonight is that of your desire for me while I am making love to you."

"I believe that can be arranged," she giggled, anticipation for his words to come true building inside of her. She did not have to wait long, since Erik was not known for his patience, she quickly found herself backed against the wall, his mouth all but consuming her in a heated kiss. Christine moaned as her lips parted, offering him access to the area his tongue apparently wished to delve. She could feel her body responding to his advances and she knew it would be only a matter of minutes before she would surrender…if that long.

"Christine…" Erik whispered, his voice low and husky, his lust driving him onward. His hands began to roam her body, starting at her waist and rising up as the velvet dress made his fingers tingle with anticipation. When he reached her breasts he cupped them, one in each hand and through the fabric he could feel them swell at his touch.

Christine gave a sharp gasp, but not from shock or passion, but of discomfort. She had noticed that her breasts seemed a bit tender earlier when she was bathing, but thought nothing of it. After all the rest of her body was sore from the abuse it had taken the day before, so she just figured that being thrown over the one pirates shoulder and carried down the cliff must have bruised her chest as well. Yet now it seemed that even the gentlest pressure Erik was using caused the soreness to radiate through her. Thankfully he did not notice, or perhaps thought her gasp was one of desire, and she was not about to tell him otherwise for fear it might halt his advances out of concern for her. She had been without the touch of her husband for far too long and she needed the feel of him tonight, to finally wipe away the last vestiges of her horrible memories of Philippe. No… despite the tenderness she was feeling, she desperately wanted him to continue.

As Erik let one hand leave her luscious breast to slip down her waist and thigh, he groaned inwardly and took hold of her hem, bringing her dress up on one side until he felt the tantalizing flesh of her leg. Christine was making the most erotic mewing sounds as he let his hands slink upwards, striving for the feel of the heaven that he knew awaited him. Yet all his thoughts came to a halt as he heard the twitter of woman's voices coming around the corner and then suddenly stop. The silence was quickly followed by gasps of shock and then muffled giggles as three scullery maids turned and rushed away, quite surprised to have found their master ravishing his wife in the hallway.

Erik did not know if he should be angry or amused, yet he chose the latter when he heard his wife begin to chuckle at the absurdity of it all. Granted the hallway was not the most secluded area in which to instigate such private activities, but he had rather hoped to have a few minutes to themselves before being discovered. If he were back to his normal strength, he would have gathered Christine up into his arms and carried her to their room in style, but as things were he had to resign himself to simply offering her his hand and leading her to their final destination.

Once inside Erik wasted no time in gathering her to him, kicking the door shut with his foot and claiming her lips once more. Christine gave no objections until his mouth began to slide down her neck towards her chest, and it was then that she gave a startled cry. But this time it had nothing to do with sensitivity of her flesh, but instead by what she saw before her.

"Erik, look!" she said with a gasp, pointing to the tapestry that once more hung on the wall.

Erik raised his head and turned to see what she was looking at, nodding with a smile when he saw what had caught her attention. He knew Anne would not have failed him. He allowed her to disengage from their embrace as she walked over and ran her hands lovingly across the woven cloth, touching each rose of the intricate design as her smile widened.

"When did you have this done?" she asked, knowing it was not there earlier when she took her bath and she had been with Erik every moment since.

"I asked Anne to see that it was rehung immediately, to please you," he told Christine, coming up behind her as he slid his arms around her waist and leaned his head down to kiss her neck softly. "Does it? Please you I mean."

"Very much, my love," she assured him as she leaned back against his chest, her eyes never leaving the tapestry in front of her. "I can't explain it, but whenever I look at it I feel as if my father and mother are with me. Like this piece of our family history connects me to them, even though they are both gone. This tapestry woven by my great-grandmother is all I have left of them. I…I don't even have a grave to visit or mourn over."

Erik suddenly recalled the story Christine had told of how she had not been allowed to leave the de Coleville castle to see to her father's body, never being told what had become of it when he died. Yet Erik knew, for Antoinette had told him, how all the servants of Baron Sebastian de Coleville who died were burned and their ashes scattered over one particular field. She had called it the field of ashes revealing that her own beloved husband, Meg's father, had been laid to rest there as well. Erik gently turned Christine around in his arms until she was looking up at him before he spoke.

"You once said you always wondered what became of your father after his death." As he said this he began to lead her over to sit on the bed with him, never taking his eyes off of her. "I learned from Antoinette that when the servants of the late Baron Sebastian de Coleville died, he had their ashes scattered across a field located between here and your former place of employment." Erik watched as Christine's eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a sob of grief.

"He…he was not even properly buried…they burned his body?" she choked out, the idea stabbing at her delicate heart. "And my mother…was she…?"

"I would imagine so. She said it was the Baron's way and that there were hundreds who had their ashes scattered there, including Antoinette's husband." Erik reached up and wiped away the first tear that slid down her cheek. He had not meant to make her cry, but he felt she had a right to know, and he would not keep secrets from her again. "I have vowed to speak to the King on the issue and have the field set aside as hallowed ground. I will request that it be placed under my care, and not used for any ill purpose. If it would please you, my wife, I would see that it was covered in rose bushes and thus produced a crop that brought only joy."

"You would do that for me?" Christine asked, her eyes full of admiration for her husband.

"I would do this and so much more, if only to see you smile," he assured her, reaching out with his finger and tipping up her chin so that he could kiss her gently on the lips. "From this day forward, your happiness is my chief concern. You have but to ask and I will see that it is given you. Tell me what you desire, Christine, tell me and it will be yours."

"I only desire your love and that of our children," she told him quickly, reaching up to encircle his neck with her arms, placing their faces only inches apart. "For it is that love alone that makes me feel safe, warm and cherished."

"Aye, and that you are." He then turned her around once more as he drew her close, the both of them looking up at the colorful tapestry. "Tell me about your father, Christine. What kind of man was he?" Even from behind, Erik could feel that she was now smiling, lost in her memories of her father.

"He was a gentle man, never a cross word or raised voice," she began, wrapping her own arms around Erik's that held her tightly. "He would sing me songs and play music when he was not too tired from working, and he would tuck me in every night with a kiss on the cheek and a whisper of I love you." Christine turned her head slightly so that she could look up at him. "He wanted only what was best for me, and unfortunately at the time the best he could do was send me to work for Pierre de Coleville. I know that sounds odd, knowing now what kind of family they were, but from what I remember, Sebastian de Colville was worse. I remember one time when the foreman came around collecting the percentage of the crops that the Barron demanded and my poor overworked father had not yet had time to gather it. I overheard the foreman telling him that if the payment was not made by the next day when they return, and he would beat not only him, but all those in his house as well, be it women or children. It was only him and I at that time and I was very afraid of the large man on the horse who had made this threat. Yet my father told me not to worry, that he would see to it that no harm came to me. I heard him leave our cottage late that night, heading for the fields where he worked till sun up to make sure he had the goods to appease the Baron the next day. That is the kind of man my father was. Hard working, selfless and kind to a fault. The few times he was able to come visit me, I never let on that I was not happy working at the de Coleville castle, it would have broken his heart to know this. There was nothing that could be done about it and I wished to spare him the pain, preferring him to believe that he had indeed bettered my life, that he had spared me the pain that I was destined should I have remained under his current employer. Little did he know I had only traded one hell for another, and that I was now residing under the same roof as the devil himself."

Christine bit her lip, berating herself for mentioning Philippe once again. She had told herself that she was done dwelling on him, and she knew it did nothing for her husband's temper to bring him up as well. Quickly, before he could gather more anger, Christine turned around and put her hands on either side of his face, looking up at him with intensity.

"But that is all over with now," she insisted. "You came and saved me, you rescued me just like a knight from a fairy tale and I am living out my happily ever after with you now." She was glad to see that her words did indeed quench the hate that had suddenly sprung to his eyes at the mention of what she had suffered. "And I know that if he had lived…my father would have loved you as well."

Erik stared down at the small woman before him and felt his heart cry out with love for her.

"I will be forever grateful to both your parents for creating such an angelic child who grew into such a beautiful woman," Erik told her, leaning in once more for a deep and lingering kiss. When he pulled back his eyes burned with the lust that never seemed to fade for her, his lips curling into a wicked grin. "However, I do not think your father would like me very much at this moment."

"Why would you say that?" Christine asked, pulling back slightly in puzzlement.

"I am most certain he would not approve of the thoughts running through my mind at this moment. Especially the ones concerning the things I now wish to do to the body of his beloved daughter," Erik said, watching her eyes grow large with surprise just before he leaned in to claim her lips as his own.

Erik was in the process of leaning her back across the bed, his fingers already reaching behind her to unlace the dress that was keeping her creamy flesh from his ravenous eyes, when there came a small knock on the door to their chambers. Both Erik and Christine froze at the sound, and he remained hovering over her desperately hoping they had only imagined the gentle tapping sound. Yet when it came a second time, followed by the pleading voice of Helena, Erik knew it had not been in his mind.

"Hell and damnation!" he growled quietly, so that his young daughter would not hear him from where she waited. Quickly Erik slipped off of Christine and went to the door, yanking it open in a fit of frustration. Yet when he saw the tear filled eyes of Helena, his heart melted and his anger faded away. Erik gave a low grunt and clenched his teeth in pain as she launched herself at him, hugging him around the leg, the very one that had received the gash from Philippe's sword.

"Oh Papa!" Helena cried, her voice muffled from the fact her face was burring in his tunic. "It was awful."

Erik reached down and took hold of her and pulled her up to rest in his arms, careful not to support her on the side of his other wound.

"What was awful?" he asked, walking over to set her on the bed between him and Christine.

"My dream. It was so frightening. I kept crying out for help but no one would come." Helena continued to sob, her little hands covering her face.

Christine took the little girl in her arms and began to rock her back and forth as she whispered soothing words, waiting patiently until she had calmed down. When her sobs had turned into a sniffle and an occasional hiccup, Erik gently pulled her back, willing Helena to look at him. Christine noticed that her husband too looked on the verge of tears, the pain he was seeing in his child's eyes tearing him apart.

"It kills me to know that what that evil woman said to you is causing you such distress," he began, running his hand over her head and down through her unruly curls in a comforting manner. "Yet I want you to know that…."

"Nay, Papa," Helena broke in, wiping her hand across her eyes. "I do not care what she said for she is nothing to me. Just as you said, she is not my mother, Christine is." She then looked up at the woman who had just been holding her and her eyes turned weepy once more. "In my dreams I see that man…the one with the red scarf and he is trying to hurt you. I cry out and try to stop him but he keeps taking you away. He pulls you from me, out of my sight and I cannot find you, Mother. That is when I wake up and I am so scared that it is true, that you are gone and have to come to your room to see if it is true."

Both Erik and Christine shared a look of horror. Hearing the truth behind the nightmares that Helena was plagued with caused Erik to give a deep groan as if in pain. He then gathered Helena onto his lap and wiped her fresh tears away with his thumb.

"I know what you saw was frightening, I admit that I was frightened as well," Erik began.

"You?" Helena's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "You are not afraid of anything."

"I am always afraid of losing the ones I love," Erik continued, looking up at Christine. He knew that she could see the truth in his eyes, that this indeed was his greatest fear. "I too have nightmares about you, your brothers and your sisters being in danger. And yes, I worry about your mother as well. But as a knight of the realm, as your father and a husband, it is my duty to protect you all. I would give my life for each and every one of you." He then stopped and took a deep breath, willing his voice to sound confident, knowing that this was what Helena…and Christine needed to hear at that moment. "Know this, I will always come when you call for aid, I will never stop until you are safe once more, I will never allow harm to come to those I love as long as I am alive to prevent it. Never!"

Christine's throat had all but closed up and she too was now shedding tears as she watched Erik cradling his child and reassuring them both of his love and protection. She reached over and squeezed his hand, letting him know that she had faith in all he had just said.

"Can you believe my words, Helena?" Erik asked, pulling his gaze from Christine and back to his daughter. "Will my promise keep the nightmares at bay from here on out?"

"Yes Papa," she smiled, reaching up to encircle his neck as she gave him a hug and a kiss on his exposed cheek. "As long as you and mother are here, I will not be afraid of anything," she then got a thoughtful look on her face and added, "except maybe spiders. I still do not like spiders."

This revelation made Erik begin to laugh and soon both girls were laughing with him, the somberness of the moment lighted by their mirth. Yet when the laughter died down, Helena still looked at both her parents with anxious eyes.

"I know I said I would not be scared any more, but may I still sleep with you?" she asked hopefully. "Just one last time...please?"

Erik was about to protest, thinking that even though his desire had abated the instant Helena had arrived, but he was certain that if she returned to her room and he was once again alone with Christine, it would most assuredly come back. Yet one look from both the pleading eyes of his child and wife, he instantly changed his mind.

"Yes, you may stay here with us," he said with a nod, picking her up and placing her in the middle of the bed and then easing himself down to lay beside her. Christine did the same, tucking Helena in as she and Erik both remained on top of the blankets. "Now close your eyes and get some sleep, your mother and I will both be here to protect you."

Helena gave a tired smile and a large yawn, before shutting her eyes and once more curling onto her side as she drifted off to sleep. Erik and Christine lay there for a long time listening to her gentle breathing before one at a time, they rose and dressed for bed, slipping back in under the covers when they returned. Erik caught Christine's eye as they lay down facing each other, and with one of his most heated looks, he mouthed the words '_soon, Madam wife…soon'_.

.

.

**OH NO, sex blocked AGAIN! Poor, poor Erik. But he did a good thing and he knows it is his job as a excellent father. Good boy.**

**We would like to send our thanks to Butterflybird for mentioning this ending story in her current chapter of Nebula. (a thrilling and heart-wrenching tale about Erik and Christine and how she saved him from the gypsies! – be sure to check it out) You are awesome!**

**So please let us know what you thought – should we start planning the wedding for Karl and Helena now or wait and see how it all goes? Ha ha. And how long do you think Erik can hold out? He might still be wounded, but that does not seem to be a concern for him any longer. The Rogue! **

** And KittyPimms has said we can take a page from her play book and offer "sneak previews for reviews". Meaning everyone who sends us a review gets a few paragraphs as a sneak preview of the next chapter. (please remember you must sign in under an account to recieve a reply from us - we cannot contact you if you sign in as a Guest - even if we would really, really love to...we just don't know how) So... Would anyone like to see what is coming next?  
**


	7. Closure

**Hello dear readers! We want to thank everyone for their reviews. ESPECIALLY the one girl who signed in as a 'Guest' since we were unable to send you your sneak preview! There is no way to reply to a guest unless you give us your screen name in the review so we can go look you up. ****So please remember to sign in**** next time and we will FOR SURE send you your sneak preview! **

**So if you sent a review and did not get a sneak preview, go back and look to see if that 'Guest' was YOU and you sent in your review by mistake without signing in. Sorry!**

**Now let's go see what the von Desslar family is up to today!**

.

**50**

**Closure**

.

.

The following morning and early afternoon was spent burying the dead, for many had lost their lives in the battle with the pirates, both on the field as well as at the castle. Guards and servants who had fought bravely for Winterbourne were given as much honor in death as Erik's battle worn men at arms. It was a somber event and everyone who was able turned out for the sad occasion. When it was all over and the people began to disperse, Erik remained behind, his head hung low as he mentally tried to recall the faces of all who had been buried that day. He thought of the young stable hand who had always treated his horse so well, or the soldier named Marco who had followed him into battle on numerous occasions, and even the shy kitchen maid who never spoke to him, but who had more than once brought him his dinner. He thought of them and so many more that now lay in the quiet graves before him. Each of them would be remembered as brave warriors, having given their lives in defense of their home and way of life.

Yet above them all, Erik grieved over Sir Raoul. His childhood friend who he had lost so much precious time with over something that might have all been avoided if handled better on both sides. Erik could now admit that he was just as much in the wrong as Raoul and Elizabeth had been, his damnable pride long having been his downfall.

Erik knelt down and taking a hand full of dirt, he let it slip through his fingers over the fresh grave of his friend whose headstone read 'Sir Raoul de Chagny, brave knight of the realm'. For that was what he had always been, a heroic and valiant knight… and Erik's best friend.

"Rest in peace, dear friend," Erik said in a quiet whisper. Standing up he looked to the left, allowing his eyes to fall upon the pile of stones that marked the final resting place of another. Though the grave had been here for years, there had never been a marker erected to indicate who lay beneath. Yet today one had been made and set in place. Erik knew that this was to be his final tribute to the fallen knight, to see that he was laid to rest beside his dearest love… Elizabeth. And in honor of their love, Erik had the stone read 'Lady Elizabeth de Chagny, cherished wife of Raoul'. For as far as he was concerned, they had always been married in spirit, if not by law.

Erik looked up and saw Christine and his children waiting for him about a dozen yards away. Each watching him with concern in their eyes, knowing that the Black Knight took the death of Sir Raoul very hard. Yet seeing them brought a tired smile to his face, and with one last nod of respect, Erik walked away and let the two lovers be alone at last.

The rest of the day was filled with repairs and restoration of the damaged buildings and furnishings throughout the castle. The Pirates had been very thorough in their search for the tapestry, never knowing that it was not in the castle at all, but instead in Erik's saddle bags miles and miles from there. Several times that day, Christine had stopped to gaze at it, still amazed that Erik had rescued it from the de Coleville castle and that it was once more back in her possession.

As promised Helena went to visit Karl, taking several of her favorite books to read to him and was gone for so long that as the sun began to set in the west, Christine felt obligated to go looking for her. After she was ushered into Bernard's house, Ophelia made the motion for Christine to follow her, but on silent feet. The two ladies quietly peeked into the room, watching and listening as Helena continued to read to Karl. He was lying on the bed, his eyes shut but there was a small smile on his face, for he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"And they all lived happily ever after," she finished, shutting the book as he opened his eyes.

"That was a lovely story," he told her. "And you read it very well. I heard that some girls are never taught to read and write."

"Well this girl was," Helena replied in a defensive tone. "My Papa says that the written word is something that everyone has a right to enjoy. He insisted that all his children take instructions in these things. I am also learning how to weave tapestries, do needle point and to dance." Her chin rose in pride as she listed her accomplishments.

"I meant no disrespect by it," Karl assured her quickly. "I was just surprised is all. I think it is wonderful that you are so talented."

"Oh…well thank you then," was all she could think to say.

"Will you come back tomorrow and read to me some more?" Karl asked hopefully. "It gets very dull laying around all day, but my mother insists that I stay in bed until my ribs heal. She fears I will move the wrong way and puncture my lung or something as equally horrible. Which is ridiculous since they are only bruised, not broken like my arm."

"I would worry too if I were your mother," Helena said, her eyes wide with fear. "You should listen to her and stay in bed."

"I will agree to the restrictions if you promise to return tomorrow," he bargained, his young eyes still full of hope.

"I will have to ask my parents again, but if they say yes, I will come," she promised. "Yet I should be going now. I have read three whole books to you and my voice needs to rest, just as you do."

"I...I hope to see you tomorrow then, Lady Helena," Karl said, obviously not pleased to see her go.

Helena blushed profusely at his use of the word_ lady_, but when she heard the voice of Karl's mother calling her from the other room, she stood up and hurried out the door.

Christine and Ophelia were now both reclining in the sitting area when Helena emerged. If she was surprised to see Christine there, she did not show it.

"I am sorry to have stayed so long, Lady Ophelia." Helena apologized, thinking her overdue departure was why she had been called from his room. "Karl just kept asking for one more story, and then one more after that and I did not have the heart to say no," she confessed.

"That is perfectly fine, my dear," Ophelia assured her. "I am the one who should be thanking you for keeping him entertained. I was able to get a lot done today thanks to you taking such good care of him."

"However it is time to return to the castle, Helena," Christine informed her, standing up as she guided her to the door. "But you may return tomorrow just as he asked of you."

"How did you know he asked me to come back tomorrow?" Helena looked up at Christine skeptically.

"I simply assumed he would have, since he enjoyed your reading so much today," Christine was quick to answer, causing the young girl to nod in acceptance. "Now let us get going before your father comes searching for the two of us." Christine shot Ophelia a knowing wink as she headed out the door with Helena.

They had just made it back to the castle courtyard when Christine saw Erik exit the main hall and coming towards them, he seemed to be walking with purpose. At first she worried that he might be cross with them, but the relieved look on his face revealed he had simply been concerned.

"And what have my two lovely ladies been up to?" he asked, pausing to place a kiss on Christine's cheek before turning his eyes to Helena.

"I went to visit Karl and read to him to keep him company," she explained, a proud look on her face because of this. "I read him three different books."

"Only three?" Erik asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "For as much time as you were gone I would think you read him our entire library. Should I be having a talk with Bernard about his son taking up all my daughters time and leaving none for me?"

At first Helena looked horrified at the idea, thinking her father was being serious, but Erik could not hold his stern look for long and she quickly realized that he was only teasing her.

"Oh Papa!" she laughed, giving him a big hug. "You know I will always have time for you."

Erik reached down and picked her up, giving her a hug in return.

"I would like to think so, but all too soon you will grow up and find other men who will vie for your attention, leaving me without my beautiful Helena," Erik had begun this conversation in jest, but suddenly he realized that his words were bound to come true and he found it saddened him greatly. He had just gained his daughter's love, he certainly did not wish to entertain the idea of sharing it with another man so soon.

"You will always have mother though," Helena reasoned, trying to placate him and make him smile. This notion worked, and a smile did indeed return to his lips.

"You are right, I will always have your mother to keep me company," he told her, setting her down once more. "But in the meantime I desire your presence at dinner, so go wash up and we will be joining you and your brothers and sisters shortly." And with a nod she was off.

Erik then slipped his arm around Christine and pulled her closer.

"Helena was right…I will always have you, madam wife. And the way in which I wish to have you tonight, remains to be seen," he added with a wicked grin that made Christine's heart flutter wildly.

The two were about to go inside when the voice of Bernard could be heard calling out to him, causing them to turn and see what the fuss was about. Yet when Erik saw his steward approach, followed by two rather disheveled and travel weary people, his eyes narrowed and his fist tightened. Christine too gave a quick intake of air as she recognized the couple as well. Pierre and Maria de Coleville had made their way to Winterbourne at last.

Bernard's face was grave and perplexed as he led the two forward, both appeared nothing like their former arrogant selves, instead they now seemed broken and humiliated. Pierre kept his head bowed, while Maria continued looking back over her shoulder at the two guards who were following behind them, quite fearful of the fact that they both had their swords drawn.

"Sir Erik, I found these two crossing the field that borders the castle walls. They say that you instructed them to journey to Winterbourne?" Bernard seemed quite confused at the idea that Erik would have purposefully instigated any further contact with the de Coleville family.

"Aye, that I did," Erik growled, stepping forward until he towered over his two quaking enemies. "I see that you took my warning to heart and wisely chose not to disobey me."

"N-n-nay… Lord von Desslar…w-w-we …would never…" Pierre stuttered, still petrified in the presence of the Black Knight. He was not a wise man, but apparently smart enough not to cross such a dangerous man as Sir Erik. He suddenly fell to his knees, reaching up to yank his wife down beside him on the ground. "W-w-we beg only…for …mercy. S-s-spare us our lives…yet if not… p-p-please make…it…quick and painless." Maria gave a strangled cry at her husband's words, not liking at all his mention of death, yet Pierre had apparently grown a backbone on the trek to Winterbourne and he rounded on his wife with a look of warning. "Silence woman! Do you wish for us to feel the lash as well before we die?" His words apparently had the desired effect, and Maria wisely held her tongue.

Erik could not help but give a slight grin at the idea of the fear he had instilled in the two of them. He found it pleasing to see them cowering on their knees as he was only too sure they had forced Christine to do so often.

"It is not I who now controls your fate, for though I despise you both immensely, I was not the one you wronged." Erik then turned and pulled Christine up to stand beside him, placing his arm protectively around her small waist. "It is in my wife's hands that I now place your lives and future. It is she alone who has the power to say if you shall live or die."

Christine was not sure who was the more shocked and horrified by Erik's words, her or the de Colevilles. They both looked up at her, their eyes now wide as saucers and it was then that Maria could no longer hold in her grief and began to wail. She covered her face with her hands, remembering all the horrible things she had done to the girl before her.

"P-p-p-please, L-l-l-lady von Desslar," Pierre begged, reaching up to grasp the hem of her skirt in a humble fashion. "W-w-we are so sorry for what w-w-we did to you. Show m-m-m-mercy on us. Or…allow m-m-me to shoulder the c-c-crimes for my family. L-l-let me d-d-d-die in their p-p-p-place."

Erik raised an eyebrow at this, he had not expected such an act of self-sacrifice from the sniveling Pierre. Perhaps he had at last learned what it meant to be a husband and a father after all.

"While I still concede that my wife holds that decision as her own, I will tell you this," Erik began, his voice now taking on the booming tone he had become famous for. "Your son, Philippe, was executed two days ago for treason against the crown." He stopped here and waited for the news to sink in, Maria covering her mouth with her hands as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"T-t-t-treason?" This time it was Maria who stuttered out her words, unable to fathom such a thing.

"He allied himself with pirates beset on raiding villages and towns belonging to the King's realm. He was found to be in association with the sister of the long dead, but equally notorious pirate known as the Jackal." Erik's eyes bore into Baroness de Coleville as he said this, watching as the light of recognition sprang to her face. Oh yes, she knew of whom he spoke.

"W-w-w-we knew nothing about this!" Pierre almost shouted, his inborn sense of loyalty to the king overriding his paternal love for his would-be son. "Philippe was a w-w-w-wayward boy, n-n-n-no focus or direction, b-b-b-but we never thought he would…" He seemed so shocked that he could not finish his sentence.

"Carlotta?" Maria asked suddenly, as if only now remembering her daughters' shrieking voice. "What has become of Carlotta, for she had been with Philippe the last we saw of them."

"Your son abandoned his own sister to the cruel treatment of the very pirates which were under his command. Yet my steward here was able to rescue her before she was brought to shame and disgrace at their vile hands." Erik assured them, motioning to Bernard as he spoke. "She is confined to my tower until a further time when her fate can be determined. You will be joining her there while we decide what will become of you all. Enjoy your family reunion while it lasts, for it may be short lived." With that he motioned for the guards to remove the prisoners, each one grabbing hold of Pierre and Maria and hauling them towards the tower for confinement. Once they were out of earshot, Erik turned to Bernard. "Make sure that they are given food, drink and enough blankets to stave off the cold. Make them comfortable," he then seemed to think twice about this and added, "but not _too_ comfortable." Bernard gave a knowing grin and then followed the guards into the tower, intent on carrying out Erik's orders.

The entire time this conversation was going on Christine did not say a word, yet her mind was a whirl with thoughts screaming to break free. She had known Erik's plans to allow her to pass sentence on the de Colevilles, but she had not had time to contemplate what she might say or do and their sudden appearance had taken her off guard. What did Erik expect? Did he believe that she would suddenly call for their blood? Demand that they be flogged and then executed before her very eyes…and the eyes of her children? The thought horrified her!

"I can see, madam wife, that this is all quite distressing for you, and for that I apologize," Erik's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "I would suggest that you do not dwell on it at present. Our children await us in the dining hall and I would not have our evening dampened by thoughts of your former employers." He held out his arm to her. "I would hope that you can put it from your mind for a few hours at least, and then we will discuss the matter to your satisfaction."

Christine seriously doubted that she could truly push this from her thoughts even for a minute. And yet the idea of having time to think on it before being asked to speak her mind was appealing. So giving him a nod of compliance, she took his arm once more to accompany him into the castle, his injured leg now only causing him to limp slightly.

News of Pierre and Maria's arrival had already spread throughout the castle like a wildfire, even reaching the ears of the children who waited at the dinner table. Yet with one word and a stern look, Erik made it perfectly clear that this was not a subject he wished to discuss and would not stand for any further mention of it. After a few minutes of awkward silence the children began to talk of their day and soon the conversation was changed into a light and happy one. Only Jacob seemed to linger on the thought of who was now lodged in the tower above, and Erik saw the concern on his face as the boy's eyes drifting upwards more than once throughout the meal.

When dinner was over they all retired to the main hall where the children entertained them with silly stories, fake battles and dancing. Christine was so caught up in the talents of her and Erik's offspring that she almost forgot about their decision to speak about uncomfortable matters later. It was only when Erik announced that it was time for bed that the memory revisited her. When the children asked if Christine could sing to them after they had climbed into bed, they were sadden to hear their father say no. Telling the children that he and their mother had things to discuss that night and that Anne would be tucking them in instead. They did not seem very happy with the idea, but they still gave both parents a hug and kiss before being led off to their rooms by the elderly housekeeper who seemed to appear as if on schedule. Once more, Jacob gave his father a lingering look of concern before disappearing down the hall.

Once they were alone Erik stood and placed another log upon the fire, well aware that this might turn into a long conversation before a conclusion was reached. When he returned to the settee, sitting down at Christine's side and pulling her close to him, he heard her give a long sigh.

"Am I to assume this means you have reached some conclusion, little one?" he asked hopefully. He would rather she just made a choice quickly and allowed him to carry it out, thus unburdening her of this weight. And yet from what he knew of his wife's character, this would not prove to be an easy process.

"I do not know what I should do," she confessed, laying her head on his shoulder. "And I do not enjoy the burden of this being placed upon me."

"I am aware that this announcement might seem sudden and distressing for you, yet had I simply passed judgment on them and not given you a say in the matter, I would have felt as if I was treating you no better than they once had," Erik explained.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked, sitting up in order to look directly at him.

"When you were their servant, you were told what to do, what to think, how to act. You were not given choices or freedom over your own destiny. If you spoke your mind, you were punished. If you felt you were being mistreated, they would beat you down further. I will not do that to you. I value your opinion and I always want you to feel free to express your thoughts and wishes to me. It was you this family wronged, as well as all their other servants…but especially you. Thus I see it only fitting and fair that your sense of justice be served in the matter, not mine or even Antoinette's…although I find I do not disagree with her suggestions on the matter." Erik tried to hide his smile from Christine, but she saw it anyway and rolled her eyes at him.

"What would you have me do? Treat them as wickedly as they did me? An eye for an eye? To do so would make me no better than them." Christine rose from the settee and began to pace the room, her hands wringing together in distress. "I do not condone anything they did, in fact I despise them for it, yet I cannot bring myself to condemn them to imprisonment or death because of it." She then came back over to Erik and knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees as she looked up at him. "It was Carlotta and Philippe who were truly the cruelest to me, though I do not deny that Maria condoned their behavior and Pierre could have stopped it. Yet would you have me punish the parents for the crimes of their children?"

Erik suddenly felt a flush of shame run through him at her words. Had he not done that very thing with Elizabeth's family? Had he not taken out his anger and frustration on them when his faithless bride and her lover disappeared?

"If you do… then you would be no better than I, and that would indeed be a sorry state of affairs," Erik lamented, taking his wife's hands and bringing her up off her knees to sit once more beside him. "For I did exactly that when I petitioned the king to take away Lord Continey's wealth, holdings and title. I was so enraged at what Raoul and Elizabeth had done to me, that when I could not strike out at them, I turned on her family instead." Erik looked up into her eyes and she saw a deep sadness settling there. "I was wrong to do so, I see that now, yet at the time I deemed it right and just." He had once more allowed his damnable pride to rule his actions.

"I know you were in pain, Erik," Christine said in hopes of comforting him. "What they had done to you was unconscionable. And yet… you did wrong Lord Thomas and his wife with the way you went about matters." She suddenly let her voice drop to a low whisper. "Would you let them go to their graves never knowing what became of their daughter? I can understand why you have kept it a secret for so long, not wishing to reveal the truth about Sarah and Sabrina's parentage. And yet, the twins are their grandchildren, the only link to Elizabeth they have left. Would it be such a horrible thing to allow them to know of their existence?"

Erik turned towards the fire and was silent for a long while, the only sound in the room being the breaths shared between them. At last Erik gave a low and heavy sigh, one of regret and defeat. He looked up at Christine and reached out to caress her cheek.

"It is the least I could do to make amends with Elizabeth's parents," he admitted. "I will also speak to the king about reinstating his title and having his land restored to him. I will send aid as well from Winterbourne, to help them get back upon their feet. And yes…I will tell them the truth about what took place with their daughter, including the secret of their grandchildren."

Christine could tell that this had weighted heavily on Erik's conscience for quite a long time, but now hopefully with this confession, her husband could be released from the guilt and begin to heal.

"Tomorrow we will journey to the Continey manor…together," she told him, reaching out and engulfing him in her loving arms, laying her head against his chest as he hugged her back.

"What did I ever do to be blessed with such a wife as you, Christine?" Erik asked, leaning down to place a kiss upon the top of her head.

"I too wonder what good I could have done to have found such a loving husband as you, Erik." Christine countered, looking up at him with such adoration in her eyes. And when Erik leaned down to kiss her it was not one full of heated passion, but soft and tender, one instead filled with the promise of joy. They were meant for one another, his wild and fearsome heart coupled with her mild and gentle spirit made them indeed a force to be reckoned with, and heaven help anyone foolish enough to challenge them.

They lay there in each others embrace for a long time, watching the fire burn down to nothing in silence. When Erik felt her shiver beneath him he realized just how late the hour had become.

"I think it best we retire to our chamber," he suggested, rising to his feet and then pulling her gently up behind him. She gave no arguments and as they both walked up the steps, their arms never leaving one another, Erik could sense that familiar longing set in at the thought of sharing a bed with Christine…alone. He had worked himself into quite a lustful state by the time they rounded the last corner to their chambers, but all this was dashed to pieces at the sight before them. There a child sat huddled against the door with their knees up against their chest and head buried in the arms that rested upon their knees. Yet it was not Helena's red hair that crowned the head of the child, but instead the black locks of his eldest son.

"Jacob?" Erik questioned, causing the boy to raise his head upon hearing his father's voice. Even in the dim light he could tell that his son had been crying, yet Jacob quickly wiped the tears away as if ashamed by them. "What is the matter?" Erik crossed the space between them and gingerly knelt before the boy with deep concern in his eyes.

"I want them gone, father!" Jacob lamented, his voice betraying the amount of tears he had shed already over this. "I know who they are and I know what they have done to our family and I want them gone from Winterbourne."

Christine felt her heart plummet at the painful words spilling from Jacob's mouth, and she too came to kneel beside Erik in hopes of comforting the child.

"I regret that this bothers you so, my son," Erik began, his voice gentle but firm. "Yet I am the Lord of this castle and it has not been decided as to what will become of the Baron and his family."

"But they…they were cruel to mother!" Jacob argued, his voice raising in distress as he looked up at Christine. "I know they are the parents of that vile Philippe his sister Carlotta, and I also know that she is locked up there with them. They were horrible to Christine and tried to take her away from us, father. How can you rest knowing that they are up there in the tower still drawing breath after all they have done?"

Erik gave a sigh and held out his hand, helping the boy to rise.

"Come inside, Jacob. I think we need to have a talk," he instructed, pushing the door open and leading him over to the fireplace. He sat his son down in one of the tufted chairs and pulled the other one in close before him, his large frame still towering over the boy even though he was seated. "Often there are things a Knight must do that goes against his first instincts, and one of those is demonstrating patience. It is natural to wish to strike back when someone injures or offends you. To want to retaliate and give pain back for the pain that was inflicted. Yet when a person acts this way, more times than not they regret it later, having let their impulses rule their mind and heart. This is what I am trying to avoid. By permitting the de Coleville's to live, I am allowing time for clear thinking to take hold, thus making sure I do not repeat past sins I have committed by letting my anger and pride speak for me." Erik then turned his head to look at Christine, who was standing beside the bed, holding on to the bedpost and listening intently. "Your mother has taught me this above all else, Jacob. To act upon the wisdom of your head and your heart, and not lash out in hate."

The young boy sat there for a moment, deep in thought over what Erik had just told him and it was plain that his mind was spinning frantically as it tried to understand every word. At last he looked up with questioning eyes.

"Yet they will pay for their crimes?" he inquired at last.

"I have already taken them to task for a measure of their crimes by removing them from their station and their home with the destruction of their castle," he assured the boy. "However, if your mother now chooses to show them mercy and let their further punishment be more lenient, we will not fault her for this." Erik's words were said in a manner that left no room for argument. "For the same qualities we admire in your mother, her love, her kindness and her sense of justice, are what will ultimately dictate the fate of the de Colevilles." He then reached out and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Do you understand, Jacob?"

"Yes, Father," he nodded. "I understand." He then turned to look at Christine. "I am sorry that they hurt you like they did when you were little. It is not right to prey upon the weak, and when I am a knight I will make sure no one suffers like you did," he stated, his jaw set and his eyes filled with a conviction that mirrored his fathers. "I know you will do the right thing and I will abide by your decision, Mother."

Christine was filled with love for the boy to near bursting and she walked to his side and embraced him fiercely.

"Thank you, Jacob," she almost wept. "With both you and your father looking after me like this, I know I will never be afraid of anything again."

"Now if there is no more concerns, it is very late and you need your sleep, son," Erik stated, eager to once more be alone with his beautiful wife. Yet when Jacob seemed to hesitate, casting his eyes to the floor as if in shame over what he was thinking, Erik felt his hopes once more plummet. Erik held his breath, waiting for the words to form on his son's lips that would condemn him to yet another night of maddening frustration, but instead the death sentence came from Christine.

"Would you like to stay here with us tonight?" she asked, watching as Jacob's face came up, revealing the look of relief at not having to speak the words himself.

"If it would not be a bother," he said, still not sure if such would be acceptable behavior for a knight in training. He looked at his father for reassurance.

Erik gave a sigh and tired smile. What was one more night?

"It would not be a bother at all, Jacob," he assured him, standing up and offering him his hand once more to help him rise from the chair, but the boy waved it off.

"I do not need to sleep in your bed with you like Helena. I will be fine here in the chair," he announced, his voice taking on a more mature tone.

"If you think it best," Erik agreed, trying not to let his smile show at how grown up Jacob was trying to be while still requesting to sleep in his parents room. He took the other chair he had been sitting in and butted it up against the other to create a larger sleeping area while Christine went to the wardrobe and pulled out a spare blanket and pillow. Once Jacob was all tucked in, smiling contently as he shut his eyes and allowed sleep to come at last, Erik and Christine once more silently dressed for bed and climbed in beside one another.

"It appears madam wife, that once more I am forced to endure a night of torture because of my children," Erik whispered, yet even with the quiet tone his voice seemed to rumble in Christine's ear. "For I shall indeed suffer cruelly as I hold you through the night, yet am unable to succumb to my desires to bury myself deeply inside your luscious form." He felt Christine shiver an involuntary shudder at the idea and he knew he would not suffer alone.

"That is the price one must pay in order to be a good parent," she reasoned, wiggling her body closer to his as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and pulled her in tightly. "We have all our lives in order to revel in the pleasures of each other, yet our children will only be young once."

"You are indeed wise, little one," Erik consented, nibbling gently on her ear. "Yet as I promised you last night…_soon, my wife…very soon_."

.

.

**OH NO, not again! Arrrgggg, Just when you think it is safe to go back in the bedroom! Ha ha**

**And look, tomorrow is a ROAD TRIP! Wonder how THAT will go?**

**And if you sign in and send us a review, we will send you a sneak preview for the next chapter! **


	8. The Black Dragon Returns

**Here is another LONG one for ya! It had to be since there was a ROAD TRIP! Erik and Christine are off to make amends and maybe a few memories? Ha ha **

**So this is your official warning...SMUT LIGHT AHEAD...proceed with caution! But nothing that would merit changing the rating from T to M. **

**We are thrilled to see all our followers, but for PoE99, knowing that she has some of her fellow Danes following means a lot. Smid endelig en anmeldelse/review på dansk, og jeg skal svare jer, husk I får en forsmag på det næste kapitel - hi hi.**

**Thanks again to EVERYONE for your continued reviews and support.**

**.**

**51**

**The Black Dragon Returns**

**.**

**.**

The next morning dawned early, the sun's warmth coming through the window of their chamber while the sound of the powerful sea crashing it's waves upon the shore caressed their ears with rhythmic persistence. This was how Erik longed to wake every morning, to the light of the sun, the sound of the sea and the feel of Christine in his arms. They were lying on their sides, facing one another and he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest for a few minutes, feelings of possessiveness washing over him. Instinctively he tightened his hold on his wife, causing her stir in his arms as the gentle pressure woke her from her slumber.

"Good morning, madam wife," Erik whispered, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead.

"It is a good morning, is it not?" she confirmed, stretching her limbs and enjoying how the mere touch of her body against his made him seem to shudder. She might have said more, but suddenly she became very much aware of the second pair of golden eyes watching them from Erik's side of the bed.

"Jacob!" she almost squeaked, quickly disengaging herself from her husband's arms, pulling the blankets up to her neck and scooting away just a bit for proprieties sake.

Erik too rolled over, startled to see the boy standing there, his head cocked to one side as if confused by something. He waited for his son to speak, a bit anxious about what might next spring forth from his mouth. Yet the awkward question he had anticipated did not come and the boys simple request almost made him laugh out loud.

"Are you two ever going to get up? I am starving," he announced with all the tactfulness of an innocent child.

Erik and Christine looked at one another, both silently grateful to be spared an in-depth discussion of why a husband and wife share a bed and enjoy waking up in each other's arms. Instead they decided to focus on the demand for food and rose from the bed immediately to fulfill the boy's request. Erik got dressed first and chose to take the boy from the room, offering his wife some privacy in order to ready herself for the day.

Christine felt pity for Erik when she overheard the boy's question as they headed down the hallway towards the dining room.

"How can you stand to sleep so close to Mother like that?" Jacob asked. "I shared a bed with Charles once and all he did was toss and turn and kick me all night. I think sharing a bed is the worst way to sleep."

Erik fought back a laugh as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder, keeping his eyes looking straight ahead as they continued.

"Give it a few years, Jacob, and I am willing to bet you will change your mind," he assured him. "One day you will find a girl you like well enough to give it a try…one who does not kick.

.

.

After a very hearty and entertaining breakfast with the children, Erik and Christine headed out the castle gates towards the Continey manor. Christine argued that since Erik was still wounded that they should take a wagon, but Erik stubbornly refused. He insisted that the wound on his thigh had closed up nicely and his side hardly bothered him at all now, thereby having no need for any such contraption to get them where they were going. He was a knight, and knights rode horses, he explained…and she would ride with him.

At first Christine was confused, not sure why he was so adamant, but once they were a safe distance away, she soon realized his motivation. Erik maintained a firm grip on his horse with his powerful thighs, allowing his hands free to explore certain curves of his wife's body that he had sorely missed. By the time their destination was on the horizon, Christine felt quite flushed and more than tempted to insist that they turn around immediately and gallop at top speed back to their castle. Yet she knew that if they turned back now, Erik might not dare attempt this a second time.

She could tell that he was uneasy about the whole affair, feeling both remorse as well as a continued sense of betrayal. Erik had been wronged; there was no doubt about that. However the two people responsible for this were now dead, and Elizabeth's parents no longer deserved to suffer for it. Christine knew that Erik harbored no further resentment towards either his friend or his child bride. He had told her how Raoul had redeemed himself in his eyes, having given his life in the protection of his wife and children, and Elizabeth too had confessed her sins and begged forgiveness before her death. And now that they were both buried side by side on the hill outside the castle walls, she knew that those two ghosts that haunted Erik's past, were at last able to be laid to rest. Yet what lay ahead continued to weigh heavy on Erik's mind.

As they drew closer to the mansion Erik slowed his horse, giving him just a few more minutes reprieve before he must do verbal battle with his old adversaries. Would they accept his restitution? Or would they continue to curse his name and blame him for their daughter's death?

Erik had not been to the Continey home in years, and from the looks of things, that was the last time any repairs had been made as well. The once stately manor and grounds were in shambles, holes in walls, more in the roof and there did not seem to be a living plant left in the gardens, unless you counted the bumper crop of weeds. Erik was appalled, yet he knew that he alone was to blame for the pitiful sight before him.

After stopping his horse and dismounting, he helped Christine to the ground, once more enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Yet all those pleasant thoughts vanished when the door to the mansion burst open and Thomas Continey stormed out, holding an old shabby sword in his hand.

"BE GONE FROM MY SIGHT!" he shouted, waving the sword he was obviously too feeble to raise above his chest. "You are not welcome here, von Desslar!"

Erik gave a heavy sigh, he had not expected this to be easy.

"I come in peace, Lord Thomas. I have news to share with you and it would be to your benefit if you would listen," he called to the man, placing Christine protectively behind him. The man was obviously not much of a threat, but even a weakling like him might fall down and land with his sword out, killing someone accidentally in the process.

"I do not wish to hear anything you have to say, for what words could you speak that might bring my child back to me, you murderer!" the grey haired man continued. He was suddenly joined by Lady Continey, she also shooting daggers of hate towards Erik.

Christine saw Erik's shoulders slump at being referred to as a murderer. She knew he had blamed himself for Elizabeth's death for so long that he truly believed he was responsible. Yet in the light of Raoul's confession and Beatrice's tale of manipulation, he was at last coming to terms with the idea that things had been out of his control. However now to hear this man accuse him of Elizabeth's death once more, brought all the feelings of guilt flooding back. This was something Christine would not stand for. Slipping out from behind Erik she stepped closer to the angry couple.

"Lord Thomas, Lady Giselle, I beg of you to hear us out," she began, holding her hands out in a gesture of peace. "A lot has transpired at Winterbourne as of late, and with it information regarding your daughter Elizabeth has been brought to light."

At the mention of his daughter, Lord Thomas let his sword fall to the ground, or it could have simply been he lacked the strength to hold it any further.

"Elizabeth?" Giselle whispered, stepping further out of the doorway. "What else is there to tell…HE KILLED HER!"

"While it grieves me to report that yes, your daughter is indeed dead, it was not Sir Erik who caused her death, in fact he tried his best to save her!" Christine tried to keep her words kind, yet the constant accusations were beginning to wear on her compassion.

"He…what?" Thomas asked, not sure what to believe, and yet he took a few steps down from the door, eager to hear more of what was being said. "How… how did she die?"

This time it was Erik who spoke up, coming to stand next to Christine as he began to relate the sad tale of Elizabeth's demise.

"I found her half frozen in the snow in late December three years ago. She told me that she had run away from your home the day she heard I had returned, no longer wishing to be my wife and intent on searching out her lover, Sir Raoul. However she was unable to find him because he had gone into hiding. He was by then a wanted man, having deserted his men in battle and thus defied the King. Yet Elizabeth had also committed acts of betrayal, against me and her marriage vows, having laid with Sir Raoul the very night of our wedding."

Erik stopped there, for even though they already knew this, to hear it spoken of out loud brought despair to their eyes and they both looked away in shame. Yet the truth needed to be told, and so he continued.

"I will admit that I was enraged with what had taken place, behind my back by the two people who should have been most loyal to me. And yet, even I could have been swayed to see reason and grant forgiveness had either one stayed in order to beseech it." For a long time, while immersed in the pain of betrayal, Erik had once doubted that idea. Yet after speaking with Raoul and seeing his remorse, he now knew had his friend attempted to reason with him, he would have relented, no matter the cost to his honor. And yet they both had ran, not even giving him the opportunity to offer forgiveness.

"She ran because of you!" Giselle spat out. "She ran out of fear."

"Yes that too is true, she did fear me, and yet not because of anything I did, but because of the lies she had been told. Lies fed to her by one of my greatest enemies." Erik was not sure he wished to delve into this bit of information, yet he knew he could not keep it a complete secret. "A woman who hated me more than reason, filled your daughter's head with tales of my cruelty, twisting her mind until she believed every untrue statement made about my heartless character. She ran out of fear that had no basis. I might have been known as a monster in battle, but I had never laid a hand on a woman in anger and I was not about to start with your daughter. For the part this enemy played in deceiving your daughter with slander against my character, I am truly sorry, and that woman has since paid for her crimes."

"You…you would have released her from her vows?" Thomas asked in a quiet voice, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"I guess we will never know, yet I would like to think I would have, given the choice," Erik assured him, seeing the first ray of understanding forming between the two.

"You said you found Elizabeth in the snow? What became of her then?" Her father pleaded, they had lived these past four years knowing deep inside that their daughter would never return, but to finally know the truth would at last bring them a measure of peace.

"Aye, I found her not a mile from Winterbourne, huddled against a tree in the snow. What had led me out there that night I will never know, but it was truly a miracle that I found her when I did. She was too far gone for anyone to save her, though I tried desperately to get her back to the castle in hopes that I could. But before I could reach Winterbourne she was gone." Once more Erik was forced to stop there as Giselle fell into Thomas's arms and began to weep bitterly. The older man did his best to comfort his wife, trying to hold his own tears at bay. When at last he was able to form words he turned to Erik and nodded solemnly.

"I thank you for your efforts to save her. I know she did you wrong, Sir Erik, yet I cannot fault her for having fallen in love. I too was once young, and remember how the mind can become clouded by the desires of the heart."

Giselle had quieted down by now and she turned her head, still held within her husband's embrace and looked at Erik. For the first time she seemed to be at peace, her care weary face having lost a touch of its bitterness.

"Where…where was she laid to rest?" she asked, wiping her tears from her cheek. "We would like to see that she is brought home to be buried amongst loved ones."

"She already lies next to the one she loved more than her own life, for yesterday we buried Sir Raoul beside her," Erik informed them sadly, still grieved over the loss of his friend. "The information that brought me here today was revealed mostly because of Sir Raoul and his valiant actions. He was killed in a fierce battle less than a week ago, defending Winterbourne and my bride and thus he won my forgiveness and earned himself an honorable death. His final words were of Elizabeth, and the love they had shared. It would please me greatly that they both remain where they are, side by side, and you are more than welcome to pay your respects at any time you wish."

The couple was quiet for a long time, holding one another as they turned this news over and over in their minds. It was a lot to take in, and yet, it was welcome news. Now they could heal and move forward. Now they could have closure.

"We…we were wrong to accuse you of the death of our daughter, Lord von Desslar," Sir Thomas spoke at last. "Our only excuse was that we were overcome by grief and needed someone to blame. You were simply the easiest choice."

"I admit that I gave you ample reason to hate me, for though I did not kill your daughter, I did destroy your lives out of anger and spite," Erik confessed. "I too acted unjustly, lashing out at you both as I looked for someone to vent my revenge upon, and now I wish to make things right. I offer you resources and labor from Winterbourne to help repair your manor to its former glory, I will also petition the King to restore your lands and title as well as compensate you in gold for the revenue you might have lost over the taking. I did you wrong, and would like to make amends."

Both Thomas and Giselle looked up at each other in shock and wonder. The last four years had been hard on the couple, doing their best to eke out a living while watching their home and land fall into ruin. Yet here was Lord von Desslar offering them a second chance to live in comfort, to spend the remainder of their days in ease…if not childless.

"We are in your debt," was all Thomas could find to say. He then stepped forward, pulling Giselle with him as he walked over to where Erik and Christine stood and offering him his hand in friendship and gratitude.

Erik stared at the man's hand for a moment, and then, reluctantly he reached up and took hold of it, gripping it in a warm handshake. This act of reconciliation impelled him to at last reveal the final secret surrounding Elizabeth's death.

"The debt is mine, Sir Thomas, and it is one that I will never be able to repay you," he began, looking up at the couple and squaring his shoulders, as if bracing himself for what he was about to say. "For though I never loved your daughter or took her to my bed…in the end she blessed me with two beautiful daughters, whom I have come to love dearly." The words were out before he could think twice, and when they were at last, Erik gave a sigh of relief. It was a secret he had worked so hard to keep, and yet he felt it right to have confessed it now to Elizabeth's parents.

"She…what?" Sir Thomas once more stammered. "Daughters? Our Elizabeth had children?" The look of shock and confusion was quite overwhelming and Erik did his best to explain.

"When I found her that night in the snow she had been trying desperately to make it to Winterbourne, carrying two tiny infants she had recently given birth to. Two twin girls, who now share the same blond hair and green eyes as Elizabeth. The birth had been difficult and she knew she was dying, so she did the only thing she could think of to keep her children safe…she brought them to me. She begged me to raise them as my own, though we both knew who the true father was. Sir Raoul had fled into exile never knowing he had left Elizabeth with child. He had always believed she had returned to Winterbourne and dutifully continued on as my wife, but he had been wrong. Yet I had sworn an oath to her that night to care for the girls and I kept their parentage a secret from everyone for fear that Raoul would come and take them from me. For in no time they had stolen my heart and I love them both as if they were my very own, born of my flesh and blood. One day I will tell them of their parents, but for now they will be raised as my children and they will want for nothing." Erik then stepped in and placed his hand on Sir Thomas's shoulder, feeling the man trembling with excitement over this unexpected and joyous news. "The only thing I am unable to give them…are grandparents that love them. I was hoping you and your wife might wish to take up that task."

Now the couple practically crumbled to the ground, shaking from happiness and crying tears of joy. Seeing their fragile state, Erik took hold of Thomas' arm and assisted them both to a stone bench nearby, the couple's legs giving out just as they were safely seated.

"Twin girls?" Giselle asked, looking from Erik to Christine and back. "They look like my Elizabeth? What are their names?"

Christine knelt beside Lady Continey and smiled brightly.

"Their names are Sarah and Sabrina, they are three years old and they both have golden hair and eyes the color of green grass in spring," she told them, pride over the girls showing in her voice. "They are the sweetest of children, I am certain you will fall in love with them the moment you meet them…I know that I did."

"When…when can we see them?" Thomas asked hopefully, eager to meet his granddaughters in person.

"I would like to speak with them first about you," Erik began, not having thought this far ahead. "I have told them nothing of Elizabeth, and thus nothing of you two. Let me prepare them first and then we can set up a day for you to meet them. I do however have a few conditions you must agree to before I allow you to speak with them," Erik interjected, glaring down at them in his most menacing fashion. "To them I am their father, the only father they have known during their short lives. I will not abide you informing them differently. When they are old enough, that task of revealing their true parentage will fall upon my wife and I, and no one else. The name of Raoul de Chagny or his connection to them will not be spoken of, is that understood?" Both Thomas and Giselle nodded vigorously, eager to abide by whatever restrictions Erik wished to impose, as long as it won them the privilege of meeting the children. "And while I will explain to them that your daughter was the one who gave birth to them, they now call Lady von Desslar their mother, and I will not have you trying to convince them to do otherwise. Can you live with these stipulations?"

"We understand why you ask these things, and for the sake of the children's happiness we agree to your demands," Thomas assured Erik, Giselle nodding as well. "We have seen the lengths that the mistress of Winterbourne will go in order to protect the ones she loves, and thus we know our grandchildren will be in good hands."

Suddenly Lady Giselle began to laugh, it was a nervous sort of chuckle, as if she had not done so in quite some time. Yet her eyes sparkled and her face lit up with joy as she clasped her hands together and began to look around frantically.

"Oh Thomas, there is so much to do, so many things that need fixed and repaired. We cannot have children come visit with the manor in shambles," she began to become frantic, her eyes seeing everything that needed to be done.

"I told you that I would send supplies to help with repairs where needed," Erik assured them once more, causing some of the anxiety to leave Giselle's face.

"And… if you are open to the idea," Christine began, an excited look springing to her face. "I might be able to provide you with some help as well." When everyone gave her curious looks, including Erik, she continued. "There is a family, a Baron, his wife and sixteen year old daughter, who are currently without a home and penniless. If you are willing to take them in, I think my husband and I can guarantee that they will be more than amiable to assisting you in restoring the manner to its former glory, as well as provide some company." She then turned to Giselle and placed her hand over the woman's in a tender fashion. "Their daughter, I am afraid, might need some lessons in kindness and how to be a true lady, yet from what I have heard about Elizabeth's disposition, I think you and Sir Thomas would be a wonderful influence on the girl." She looked at the two of them eagerly. "Will you consider it?"

Thomas and Giselle looked at one another, once more shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Well… it has been terribly lonely around here and having another woman to talk to might be nice," Giselle admitted.

"And another gentlemen to play chess with in the evenings would be pleasant," Thomas agreed. They both spoke a few more words together before they nodded in agreement. "We are willing to give it a try, providing the Baron and his family agrees," Sir Thomas told them.

"Oh I can guarantee you that they_ will_ agree," Erik told them quite certainly, crossing his arms over his chest. _They would agree and act accordingly or they would all die by my own hand_, he thought to himself.

"Then it is settled," Christine said, clapping her hands in glee. "We will send over the supplies and workers by wagon tomorrow and have the Baron and his family accompany them so that you all can meet. If you find their dispositions amiable then we will leave the rest of the arrangements up to you."

They stayed there for another hour as the couple invited them in and they spoke about the twins over tea. The sun was nearly over head when Erik and Christine mounted his large steed and headed back to Winterbourne, amid a chorus of goodbyes and thank yous from the Contineys. The mood was certainly much lighter leaving the mansion that it had been in arriving. Yet half way home Christine found it surprising to hear Erik begin to chuckle to himself.

"And what has you so amused?" she asked, turning around slightly to look up at him.

"You, madam wife," he informed her, tightening his hold on her as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You have found a way to solve two problems at once. A solution to help Lord Thomas and his wife, as well as a place for the de Colevilles. Although I do not see how pairing them up can be considered any kind of just punishment for Pierre and Maria…or Carlotta. In fact I might think you were trying to punish the Contineys instead."

"I intend on no such thing," Christine said, offended by his accusation. "Do you know how hard it is to clean a manor? To see that the windows are washed, the floors scrubbed and the chimney well kept? Well, I do! And let me assure you that I am not sending the de Coleville's into a life of luxury. It will be up to them how they choose to view it… as a challenge or as a punishment."

"Well, I will have a talk with the Baron and his wife and see what I can do to encourage them to choose wisely," Erik laughed, knowing exactly what he would say to them in order to illicit the correct response.

"I shudder to think of the words you have planned for them, my husband," Christine laughed in return. "For I know exactly how persuasive you can be when you wish it."

"Oh, but I save a very special brand of persuasion only for you, little one," Erik growled into her ear softly, making her back tickle because of the vibrations in his chest. "I suddenly feel the need to return to Winterbourne…a very urgent need." Erik then kicked the horse into a full gallop, wasting no time as he raced his delectable wife back home.

.

.

They arrived back at the castle in record time, the giant war horse hardly winded, being used to carrying a knight in full armor into battle. They were greeted by several servants as they rode through the gates but Erik did not stop or answer back, he was a man with a single goal, and he aimed to fulfill it at all costs. For three nights he had either been too sore or had his plans spoiled by his adorable children, plans to have taken delight in his wife's pleasures. But like they said, there was no time like the present.

Once inside the stables Erik dismounted and once more assisted Christine, yet this time he did not just set her down on the ground. Instead he pulled her close to him, her chest pressed against his and her feet dangling in the air. He relished the feel of her breasts as they seemed to swell against him and he was certain that she too could feel that certain things were expanding on him. He pressed his lips to hers, enjoying how her hands found the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair as he held her there. His mind suddenly recalled the incident the previous night where they had been interrupted by the maids in the hall and he did not want a repeat performance now. So setting her down he looked around the stables until he spotted something that made him smile, his devilish grin not lost on his wife as she cocked her head to one side questioningly.

"If I recall, madam knight," his voice low and breathy. "The last time we were here I was in the middle of settling a score with you, but we were quite rudely interrupted,"

Christine did not understand exactly what he meant until he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the ladder that led to the hay loft. She then remembered the game of Knights and Dragons, how she had hid up there… and what had almost happened. Before she knew it they were up the ladder and Erik had spun her around to face him, then he began to slowly back her up towards a mound of hay.

"Do you remember what you said?" Erik asked, his voice taking on a very dangerous tone, yet it sent shivers of excitement, not fear, through Christine. "You begged the Dragon to show you mercy. Do you still wish for him to show clemency…to not devour you like he had fully intended?"

Christine continued to back up, knowing that at any second he would pounce. She was enjoying this game very much, but did not wish to spoil the fun by acting out of character.

"I beg once again that the Black Dragon take pity on me and…" she never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Erik lunged at her, tossing both her and himself onto the mound behind them. Christine gave out a startled cry as she sunk into the sweet smelling hay, the soft stalks ticking her arms and neck. Good lord, that man was fast.

"Too late, Madam Knight, your cries for mercy have now fallen upon deaf ears," Erik growled against her neck as he bit down softly, causing a moan to emanate from his wife. Oh how that sound enraptured him, triggering his blood to run with fire and his body to seize with passion. "The Black Dragon is done allowing his prey to slip through his fingers…twice," he told her in no uncertain terms, and yet Christine had no objections.

Just like before his lips claimed hers in a ravenous kiss, stealing her mind as she began to float along on a cloud of pleasure. Christine found, that though it was a distinct possibility, she did not care about propriety or the chance that anyone might discover them there… though she prayed for everyone's sake no one did. She recalled how upset Erik had seemed last time, and from the way he had glared at the children she had feared for Charles' young life for the interruption. Yet the past was quickly forgotten as Erik's lips began to move lower and lower, and all she wanted now was a few moments of privacy with her extremely popular husband.

Erik let his hands begin to wander up and down Christine's body, exploring all the different sensations that might cause her to gasp or cry out as he touched her. He soon wished to feel her hands on him as well, and so leaning back he tore his tunic off over his head, tossing it away, not caring where it landed.

When Erik's bare chest had been revealed to her hungry eyes, she drank in the sight with eagerness. He was magnificent, and her hands soon found their way across his broad shoulders and down his muscular chest. Next she made her way around his sides, carful of his wound, and at last up his back, her touch causing his skin to shiver and twitch as she went.

Her touch was heaven and it fired his own hands back into action, this time a bit more frantic. When he had cataloged all that could be achieved by touching only cloth, he quickly moved to experiment on her bare skin. Yet he was not satisfied with only his fingers doing the research, his lips wished for equal time as well.

Christine felt Erik tugging on the bodice of her dress, pulling the fabric down off her shoulders as she slipped her arms from the sleeves, exposing her breasts to his eager view. And while she ached for nothing more than him to continue, the moment he took one peak between his lips and began to suck greedily, she gave a cry of pain - causing her to roll away quite suddenly.

"Christine?" Erik questioned, rising up slightly off of her as he looked to see what had made her to cry out. He could see the look of discomfort in her eyes, yet he was at a loss as to why. She had never reacted to his ministrations like that before. "What is it?"

"Nothing…" she gasped, trying to regain her composure. "It was…just a piece of straw jabbed into my back," she lied, gritting her teeth and determining not to let anything stop them. She rolled back towards him and gave him her most wanton smile, watching as his look of concern melted away and the fire of lust returned. Once more his head descended upon her as he devoured her swollen breasts, his tongue running over each one in turn. Yet this time she forced herself to hold his face securely to her, keeping her eyes shut tightly as the pain slowly faded and was replaced by an all-consuming pleasure. Soon she was writhing beneath him, once more enjoying the sensations he was bringing forth to the full.

Soon this was not enough for Erik and he knew that if he did not take her soon he would lose control, and he did not want to find his end without being buried deep within his delectable wife. Erik also found that his need to quicken the pace stemmed from his overwhelming fear that they might soon be discovered. Not because it would shock those doing the finding, or embarrass him, for he didn't give a damn about that. What he feared most was being halted before attaining his goal… for the_ third_ time in a row. He could only delay this so long before he knew he would go insane from sheer wanting. And from the sounds she was now making, he knew that Christine needed this release as much as he did. Nothing was going to stop him this time!

Christine could feel his mood shift, and she knew that the games were now over, that the Black Dragon was about to conquer her body, just as he had done to her mind. She let her hands slip down his chest, reaching the drawstring of his breeches, tugging and pulling on it until it gave way. At the same time she felt Erik's hand reach down and grab the hem of her skirt, pushing it up to bunch at her waist. She had to giggle slightly to think that her dress was now nothing more than a cumbersome belt surrounding her middle. Perhaps she should have just pulled the thing off over her head like Erik had done with his tunic when this whole thing started. Yet there had not been time or the thought process needed to have done such a thing, and as she felt Erik begin to position himself on top of her, all further notions flew from her mind.

.

.

From across the courtyard Bernard had watched as Erik and Christine rode back into the castle walls and disappeared into the stables. He had wished to speak with Erik about what was to be done about the prisoners, and ask if he would be required to make further arrangements for food and water to be brought to them. Yet time ticked by, and the two of them did not emerge from the building as he had thought they would. Had they slipped out when he was not watching? Bernard prided himself on his attentiveness and keen eye, so he doubted that had been the case. Soon his curiosity got the better of him, and he made his way towards the stables.

Once inside he saw Erik's horse idly munching on some hay, yet had not been unsaddled or brushed down. That was odd. A knight's horse was his most prized possession and they were often treated better than the warrior's wives. Yet Sir Erik had left the animal uncared for? Where was the stable boy and the groomsman… and where the devil was Erik? Something on the floor in front of him caught his attention and he stooped down to pick it up. It appeared to be Erik's tunic. Now things were sailing passed odd and heading straight for unsettling, yet before Bernard had a chance to let panic take hold, he heard Erik's name being called out, and quite emphatically at that.

He spun around in search of where the voice had come from only to see a light dusting of hay come floating down from the loft above and the distinct sounds of someone engaged in rather…uh… lustful activities. Bernard's mouth gaped open and he stood there stunned, once more hearing Erik's name being called out in ecstasy by…Lady Christine! By now the heat that had suddenly sprung to Bernard's cheeks, due to the private moment he was now being made privy to, had reached monumental proportions. And before his ears could hear one more moan of pleasure or shout of delight, he dropped the tunic he had been holding and marched himself directly out the stable doors, shutting them soundly behind him.

He stood there for a few moments, his back against the solid wood as he tried to catch his breath and erase everything he had just heard. His face was beginning to cool down and the longer he stood there the more amused he became. Apparently his lord and master was not above a little roll in the hay…literally. This made him chuckle even more and soon he was bent over with his hands on his knees, reeling from full blown laughter.

When Bernard was finally able to right himself and raise his head, he saw the groom and the stable boy approaching. Both of them carrying a saddle and tack, which they had obviously been working on, and appeared intent on reentering the stables. However when they encountered Bernard, his arms now crossed over his chest, and his face set with a stern warning, they quickly found some other project that needed their immediate attention on the other side of the courtyard. The once more grinning steward thus appointed himself as guardian of the stable doors, not allowing anyone to enter upon pain of death.

Bernard had followed Erik into many battles, drank with him until neither could stand - yet still saw him home safely – as well as bandaged countless wounds, including Erik's face…however, he now deemed this action here today to be among his most beneficial services rendered.

.

.

Erik lay on top of Christine, exhausted and panting as the hay stuck to the sweat of their bodies, trying to catch his breath. It had been wild and frantic and more amazing than he had remembered it could be. Erik had gone over those previous moments in the loft dozens of times in his mind, recreating the scenario time and again, yet never knowing how it might have ended. Well now he knew. For this time no one had interrupted, no one had disturbed their passionate love making and as he held his delicate wife in his arms, he knew that this had truly been worth waiting for. He relived every glorious moment in his mind, as both of them found their release within minutes, each one crying out as the pleasure overcame them in wave after wave of ecstasy. Erik's head was still fuzzy from the rush he had experienced and from the hooded eyelids of his wife, he could tell that she too was still feeling the effects.

"It would seem, Madam Knight, that you managed to vanquish the Black Dragon after all," he whispered, reaching up to brush the stray hairs from out of her eyes and then let his fingers run down her cheek tenderly. "For I admit complete and utter defeat by your loving hand."

"Nay, my lord, it is I who lay before you, as your overwhelmed prisoner," she argued. Yet she couldn't help but giggle at the whole affair. "I was simply not expecting the _battle_ to take place here…in the stables."

"I promised you that it would be _soon_, did I not?" he asked with a chuckle. "Besides, I was not about to run the risk of our children interrupting us again by being foolish enough to take you in our bedroom, which appears to be the first place anyone chooses to look for us." He rose to his knees and worked on lacing up his breeches as he stared down at his blushing wife. She still seemed quite flushed and a bit overcome, giving him pause. "Are you well, Christine?"

"Quite well, my lord," she assured him as a contended sigh escaped her lips. Though if she were to be completely honest, Christine felt suddenly bone weary, and all she wanted to do at that moment was fall asleep and not wake up for a week. While Erik's amorous ways usually tired her out, it had never affected her like this. Perhaps the mental stress of the last few days had begun to take their toll. "This simply all happened so fast, and I need a moment to catch my breath."

"Well we dare not tarry here much longer I am afraid," Erik laughed, looking around for his tunic before spotting it over the side of the loft on the stable floor. He scanned the rest of the building quickly, checking for anyone who may have seen or heard them. Finding no one, he turned back to see Christine sitting up as she righted her dress, smoothing out her skirts and adjusting her bodice. Once she was presentable once more she let him help her rise to her feet. She laughed as he took a few minutes to pick the hay from her hair, she doing the same for him. Christine found that she was glad that she had cut his locks shorter, thus causing less to become embedded.

The two made their way down the ladder and Erik looked around once more to make sure they were alone. He quickly slipped his discarded tunic back on before grabbing hold of Christine once more and kissing her fiercely.

"Thank you for fulfilling a fantasy I have been dreaming about for quite a few weeks now, madam wife," Erik said, once more nuzzling her neck. "I have often wondered how that day in the loft might have gone, had we not been beset upon by the hoard of knights eager to rescue you from the dragon's clutches."

"I am glad to be of assistance, my lord," she giggled as he nipped at her neck. "Feel free to enlist my help in satisfying any further fancies you might possess."

"I will not forget such a tantalizing offer," he warned, taking her by the hand and leading her towards the exit. _How odd, the doors are shut_, he thought to himself. He did not recall them being closed when they had gone up into the loft. Perhaps the wind had blown them shut and they had been so busy they had not heard.

Pushing the two large wooden doors open, Erik was surprised to see Bernard standing in front of them, almost hitting him as they swung out.

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked, with a perplexed look on his face. "Were you looking for me?"

"Nay, my Lord," Bernard quickly assured him. "I was just standing here enjoying the warmth of the day, the sun is very pleasing." He shut his eyes and tipped his head towards the sky, as if to demonstrate.

"I see," Erik mused, feeling as if he were missing something.

"It appears that you both have been enjoying the heat as well," Bernard continued, unable to contain himself and just had to get in a bit of teasing. "Though you do seem rather flushed, perhaps you should spend a little more time in your chambers and not so much time outside…or in the stables."

Erik suddenly knew exactly what Bernard was getting at and he felt his face grow hot, but he was not sure if it was from anger…or embarrassment. Had Bernard truly heard what had taken place up there? Yet as he looked down at the sweet face of his innocent wife, he found he did not care one bit. He hoped the man got an earful, for he would never be ashamed of the passion he felt for her.

"I don't know," Erik replied, taking Christine by the hand and leading her off towards the entrance of the main hall. "I find the outdoors quite exhilarating and may plan on taking many more excursions in the heat of the noon day sun," he told his bewildered, yet very amused, steward as they walked away. "Oh, and see to it that my horse is taken care of, will you?" he threw back over his shoulder, causing the man to start laughing once more.

Christine looked from Erik to Bernard and then back again as she followed her husband across the courtyard.

"What was that all about?" she asked, quite perplexed.

"Nothing you need to worry about, little one," Erik assured her, knowing that if she even suspected that Bernard was aware of what they had just done, she would most likely never allow him to express his desire for her again outside the confines of their chamber. She might even be so horrified that she would not let him express it _inside_ their chambers, at least not without having the drapes pulled and the door securely bolted, he thought with a chuckle. And after the exhilarating pleasure he had just experienced in her arms, he found he was looking forward to more stolen moments with her in all kinds of interesting and daring locations. So choosing not to say another word on the subject, he led her into the castle, yet the smile of satisfaction never left his lips.

.

.

**Yippee! Well you know what they say… "Where there is a will…there is a way." And Erik has a will of iron! Ha ha.**

**What did you all think of the reconciliation with the Contineys? Did Erik do the right thing by them? **

**How about Christine's choice of punishment for the de Colevilles? We all know she has a very big heart…but don't worry, Erik still has one trick up his sleeve where they are concerned.**

**And is everyone happy that the Black Dragon made a come back? We sure missed that fella!**

**Log in, let us know what you thought and we will send you a sneak preview of the next chapter that will be coming your way on Monday.**


	9. Out With The Old - In With The New

**Hmmm, let's see…nope, nothing to report! So here we go…**

.

**52**

**Out With The Old - In With The New**

.

.

Once inside the main hall, Erik called one of the castle guards to him, instructing the man to see that the three prisoners in the tower were brought to his study to appear before him. When the man rushed off to carry out his orders, Erik turned to Christine.

"I will inform the de Colevilles of their sentencing, making it very clear that this is their one and only chance to redeem themselves…otherwise it will be the stocks for them all," he told her. "Perhaps you could visit the kitchen and inform the cook that further meals for our_ guests_ will only need to be provided for dinner and breakfast. They will be leaving at first light, along with the supplies I promised the Contineys."

"Thank you again, my husband, for abiding by my wishes on the matter," Christine said, taking his hands in hers as she gave them a grateful squeeze.

"I told you that the choice was yours, thus I will support whatever you deem just," he assured her, but then that stern look returned to his eyes and he added. "Yet let them step out of line just once and I will not be held accountable for the terror that will rain down upon them!"

"You are very lenient and kind, my lord," Christine nodded, knowing that it was taking all his strength to allow her form of punishment to stand. "I will go to the kitchen and then see you later for dinner." She then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before scurrying off.

.

.

In the kitchen she found several of the scullery maids busy preparing the evening meal while Antoinette, of all people, sat in the corner, barking out orders. Apparently she had deemed herself well enough to get out of bed and was now assuming her role of head cook of Winterbourne. At the woman's side was a large woven basket containing Meg's sleeping twins, obviously being watched over by their doting grandmother. When the dark haired woman saw Christine enter, a wide smile came to her lips and she reached out a hand for her to join her on the wooden bench. Christine was only too happy to comply, having not fully regained her strength after her and Erik's passionate love making. She would have to remember to pace herself next time and not just succumb to the heat of the moment… although doing so had been very nice.

"And how is the Lady of Winterbourne today?" she asked, reaching up to pull a stray piece of hay from Christine's hair, giving the young girl a knowing wink.

Christine blushed under Antoinette's amused stare and tried to change the subject by reaching down and pulling back the blanket over the sleeping twins.

"These two appear to have grown since I saw them the other day," she said, wishing desperately to hold them, but not wanting to disturb their slumber.

"I should hope so," Meg laughed as she entered the kitchen just then, carrying a basket of vegetables to add to the dinner preparations. "The way they both eat, I am surprised they are not the size of Robert by now." Setting the basket down, she came over and gave Christine a warm hug. When she pulled back, she too held a few shafts of hay in her hand, twirling them between her fingers as she eyed her friend with amusement. When Christine looked down and blushed even harder, it only confirmed Meg's suspicions. The young servant knew she would corner her friend on the subject later, but for now she only giggled slightly and returned to her duties.

"So what brings the mistress of Winterbourne to our humble kitchen?" Antoinette asked, knowing that Christine did not take offence to the question.

"I was instructed to do so by the master," Christine began with a laugh. "He wanted me to inform the kitchen that meals need only to be prepared for the _guests_ residing in the prison tower for this evening and then breakfast. After which they will be departing."

"Straight to his majesty and the gallows I can only hope," Antoinette said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest in disgust.

"Nay, they will be going to help Lord Continey and his wife restore their manor and offer assistance where needed," Christine informed her, wondering if convincing Meg's mother of her plan would prove more difficult than it had been with Erik. Yet it was not Antoinette who spoke up this time, but Meg.

"Maria and Carlotta helping….with anything?" Meg asked, her voice raised in disbelief. "I will believe that when I see it."

"I have faith that my persuasive husband will see that they pull their own weight during their stay and make themselves useful and not a burden to Lord Thomas and Lady Giselle," Christine said with confidence.

"Well, if the Black Knight is the one giving the orders, I seriously doubt that any of the de Colevilles will dare defy him," Antoinette nodded, though she still seemed opposed to letting them off that easy. "Still, the master left it up to you, my dear, and if he can live with your choice, then so can I." She leaned over and patted the young girl's cheek gently, yet she quickly pulled her hand back and reached up to place it on Christine's forehead with a look of concern. "Are you feeling all right, my dear? You look overly flushed."

"I am fine, truly. I have just been feeling a little tired lately, all the excitement of the past few days has taken its toll, I believe," she confessed.

"Hmmmm," Antoinette hummed to herself, leaning forward and taking a closer look at the young girl she thought of as a daughter. "Tell me, how long have you felt this way?"

"Just a day or so, really it is nothing," Christine assured her.

"I will be the judge of that," she continued. "Have you been feeling sick to your stomach at all, or have you noticed a tenderness to your breasts?"

This question made Christine pause, recalling how she had vomited the day of Erik's battle with Sir Raoul and the sensitivity she had been feeling recently when Erik had touched her.

"I…I suppose I have experienced both, why, what does it mean?" She found that suddenly she was a bit concerned, thinking that maybe she had contracted some strange malady. Her fears heightened when Meg dropped the potato she had been peeling and turned to look at her with a gasp of surprise.

"When was the last time you experienced your monthly cycle, my dear?" Antoinette persisted, a sly smile coming to her face.

This time it was Christine whose mouth fell open as she stared at the older woman in complete shock.

"Do…do you think that…" she stammered, finding that she could not even articulate the question as she looked down at her stomach. "A baby?" she whispered, hardly able to believe that it was truly possible.

Suddenly both Meg and the three other kitchen maids were crowding around her, all smiling, laughing and offering their congratulations. Christine nodded and thanked them but was still a bit dazed. After a moment Antoinette shooed the other girls away, back to their duties while she and Meg did their best to calm Christine down.

"Do you truly believe I am with child? Could I be carrying Erik's baby so soon?" she continued to question, her hand now resting on her stomach protectively.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, especially since he can't seem to keep his hands off of you," Meg laughed, giving her friend a knowing wink. "Oh, Christine, this will be marvelous, our children will grow up and play together!"

"A baby…I just can't believe it," she whispered, the notion still not having sunk in completely.

"Well believe it my dear, the signs are all there, and I should know," Antoinette laughed, putting her arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a gentle hug. "And I will be here to care for your every need during the months that follow. Now you need to take it easy for a bit, the first few weeks are the most critical for your little one. You must remain calm, try not to exert yourself or become agitated."

At the mention of not exerting herself, a thought sprang to her mind and a look of panic crossed her face. Had they just now endangered the baby with their passionate love making in the stables? Apparently Antoinette could read her mind for she smiled and shook her head reassuringly.

"I mean only not to overwork yourself in menial labor," she explained. "You and your amorous husband can continue to show affection to each other through marital intimacy without risk to the baby. You are strong and healthy, and you have the love of a good man to make sure things go smoothly over the next seven to eight months."

"Oh yes, Christine," Meg chimed in, her face bright and a gleam in her eye. "And for some reason, the sight of a woman carrying a man's child is quite an aphrodisiac for him. They can't seem to control themselves, or at least Robert couldn't."

Christine's face turned even redder at her friend's words. Could things truly become _more _intense between her and Erik? The idea was almost impossible to imagine.

"Now the question remains, how do you plan on telling the master?" Antoinette asked.

"Erik…" she gasped again, suddenly remembering that he would need to be told...and soon. "I…I have no idea. I assume he will be happy about it, after all he is a wonderful father to the other children….but a baby? Oh, what if I am a terrible mother? What if I do not know how to take care of a baby?" Her voice had risen to an almost high squeal and she began to feel a hot flash come over her as panic began to take hold.

"Calm down, Christine, you will be a fine mother," Antoinette laughed. "Love is the only thing you need to give your baby, the rest will follow along nicely. And from what I have seen, you have done wonders with Erik's other children, you will do just as marvelously with this little one as well." She then turned to the three scullery maids and gave them all a stern look. "And there will be no word of this from your lips until Lady Christine has had a chance to tell the master, is that understood?"

The three ladies nodded their heads and all agreed wholeheartedly, knowing that the new cook would boil them in oil if they could not control their gossiping.

"Here, Christine," Meg said, reaching down and picking up little Gaston and placing his sleeping form into her arms. "Might as well get used to the feeling now, the months will fly by before you know it."

As Christine held the angelic child in her arms, she did indeed feel a sudden longing for it to be her own child she now cradled. Would it be a boy? Or perhaps a girl? She found at that moment she did not have a true preference, for either one would make her deliriously happy. Yet knowing the dangers that often surrounded giving birth, her only prayer was that it would be born alive and healthy. She was doubly grateful that Antoinette was now residing at Winterbourne, and it truly took a load off of her mind. Her thoughts then returned to Erik. She knew he would be a wonderful father once again, she just had to think of how to tell him.

"I will inform him tonight, after dinner… when the children have gone to sleep," she muttered out loud, lost in thought.

"Perfect!" Antoinette nodded in approval. "And even though Lord Erik will not know why…tonight I will create a dinner fit for a king in celebration!" She then ushered Meg back to work as well, a dozen ideas coming to her mind on what needed to be fixed.

Christine was once again left to her thoughts as she stared down at the angelic little face of the boy in her arms. She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, inhaling his fresh, clean scent as she closed her eyes. A baby…a baby of her very own. She was still doubtful as to her readiness for such a responsibility, and yet there was no backing out now.

"Christine, dear," Antoinette's voice broke into her thoughts. "You should go outside and take a little walk and get some fresh air. Why not go tend to that rose garden you planted, it will clear your head and help you prepare what you will say to your husband this evening." She leaned in and hugged her once more. "And congratulations, my dearest. It does my old heart good to see both my girls happily married and with children to bless their lives."

She then hurried Christine out the door, amid another string of congratulations from Meg and the other three girls. Once she was out into the courtyard, heading to the east wall where the rose bushes awaited, she found that she could not stop smiling. A baby! This revelation made everything around her look different, as if she were seeing things for the first time. As a child ran through the courtyard carrying a little wooden horse she dreamed that it might be a boy who would grow up to be a fine horseman like his father. Then seeing a flash of pink fabric on the dress of one of the ladies walking by, she imagined a little girl all dressed in the same shade with ribbons in her hair. And as she reached the bushes she had so lovingly tended since she arrived, she thought of how quickly a child would grow and blossom into the man or woman they would eventually become. Yes, Christine was quite enraptured with the idea of having Erik's child.

Christine quickly noticed that the red and white buds were just about ready to bloom, making her smile grow even wider. Was it truly less three months since she had been a servant at the de Coleville estate, having no future or prospects on the horizon? Had it been only ten short weeks since Erik had come into her life, literally sweeping her off her feet and marrying her on the spot? The whole idea still made Christine's head swim as she thought back at all that she and Erik had been through, all the demons and ghosts they had to battle in order to get to this place of joy. For Christine could not imagine being more happy or content than she was at that very moment, and she prayed that things would only continue like this from now on.

.

.

Erik waited in his study for the de Coleville's to be brought in, standing at the window and looking out over the courtyard. He smiled when he saw Christine exit the castle and head to the patch of earth she had somehow managed to produce beautiful roses on. When he had originally been informed by Anne that his new wife had requested that several bushes be brought from Valmour and planted at Winterbourne, he had thought it an act of futility. Yet she had somehow managed to make them not only grow, but thrive. Erik gave an amazed chuckle to think that she had done the same to him, breathing life back into what had once been a hollow shell of a man. A man chained and bound to his past that tormented him mercilessly, making him believe that he was unworthy of happiness or love. Yet his darling, innocent Christine had stormed the castle, rescued her knight and battled the ghosts that had held him prisoner. Christine had saved him in every way possible and he could no longer imagine his life without her.

A sudden itching sensation beneath his mask drew his attention from his wife below to whatever it was irritating his skin. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he pulled off the mask and rubbed his hand over his face. He quickly discovered what the problem was when his hand came in contact with a piece of hay that had been lodged beneath the leather. He stared at the piece of offending straw for a moment as a sly smile spread across his face. The memories of what they had just shared came flooding back in a wave of pleasure, one that Erik knew he was eager to relive again and again. Replacing his mask, he shook his head in disbelief. How could an angel like Christine truly have fallen in love with a monster like him? A man who must hide his face behind a mask, just like he had once hidden his heart. It was a question he knew he would be asking himself for the rest of his days, without ever coming up with a worthy answer. Yet he did not doubt her feelings for him…not any more. She had convinced him by word and deed so many times that he no longer harbored the slightest uncertainty. She was his love, his angel, his perfect other half.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of the de Colevilles, and after making sure his mask was securely back in place, he bid the guards to bring them in. Erik kept his expression stern, taking on the look that had won him the fearsome reputation as the Black Knight, both on and off the battlefield. All three came in with heads bowed, not even willing to raise their eyes to look at their possible executioner. Pierre seemed to have aged overnight while Maria appeared more disheveled than before. However, Carlotta at least had regained some of her color back, no longer looking like she was in a trance, yet still very contrite.

Erik waited for almost a good minute, standing there glaring at them with his arms crossed, letting their nervousness build until they were practically shaking. _Good, they deserved no less_, he thought to himself. When he spoke, his voice echoed around the room like the crack of doom.

"Pierre de Coleville. Your fate, and that of your wife and daughter, has been decided," he began, watching all three of them flinch at his words. "Yet before I reveal your sentence, do you know for what crimes you are now being punished?" He watched as Pierre swallowed hard before daring to lift his eyes to Erik, fear reflecting in them as he spoke.

"W-w-w-we…I mean…I…h-h-h-have wronged your wife…L-l-l-lady von Desslar," he began, earning a nod of approval from Erik for being willing to shoulder the blame himself. "It w-w-w-was wrong of me not to care more for those s-s-s-s-servants under my care, and for the torment that she suffered I throw myself upon your mercy, Lord von Desslar."

"While I am impressed to see that you are willing to admit your sins, once again it is not I to whom you should beg forgiveness." Erik told him, stepping behind his desk and sitting down in a chair. He leaned back, placing his hands together as if in deep thought before he continued. "Yet it is that very same girl, whom you treated so horribly, that has seen fit to offer you the compassion you did not show her. She has asked that your lives be spared and that you are given a second chance to become good and useful subjects of the King. I would strongly suggest you do not take her generosity lightly."

Pierre looked at Erik with a mixture of confusion and hope. Had the Black Knight truly just said they would not be executed like he had originally feared?

"I…I…no, Lord Desslar…I would not…I….thank you," he said, falling all over himself in gratitude. He looked over at his wife and daughter who stared back at him with eyes full of shock.

"This does not mean that you will be allowed to leave without punishment of any sort…for that I would not stand for," Erik continued, deflating some of the elation he had just instilled. "You three will be remanded to the care of Lord Thomas and Lady Giselle Continey, where you will assist them in any and all ways that they see fit. Their manor has fallen into disrepair due to lack of funds and help, and this is where you come in. While I would have reduced you to servant status, Christine has installed you at this home as helpers, allowing you to retain your title as Baron. The Contineys have never been wealthy, having only been able to afford one or two servants even during their good years. So do not think that you will be waited on or served like you used to. Each of you will be required to pull your own weight, work hard to sustain yourselves and not become a burden or a hindrance to Lord Thomas and his wife. For should I hear one word of complaint from either one, get wind that any of you are lazing around and not being of assistance, I will not hesitate to notify the King of your past sins, thus stripping you of your title…and perhaps your very lives. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-y-y-yes my Lord…p-p-p-perfectly clear," Pierre assured him.

"While I am somewhat convinced of your willingness to cooperate in the matter…what of your wife and daughter?" Erik pressed, not allowing any of them to leave without convincing him of their pledge.

Pierre, quickly grabbed hold of his wife's arm and brought her forward, signaling Carlotta to do the same. Both looked up nervously and nodded their agreement.

"Aye…Sir Erik, w-w-we agree," Maria said, followed by Carlotta's meek response to the affirmative as well.

"By allowing you to retain your title, Baron de Coleville, this may allow you to eventually find your daughter a suitable match and husband, that is if anyone will have such a girl whose moral character I now question." Erik narrowed his eyes as he stared at the young girl, her eyes growing wide before she turned away in shame. It was obvious to her that Erik was referring to the incident where she had tried to seduce him while he was under the potion which had been slipped him, and her face grew beet red at the reminder.

"Again, w-w-w-we thank you for your generosity in the m-m-m-matter, my lord," Pierre said, giving his daughter a curious slide glace. What exactly_ had_ the spoiled girl been up to during her absence?

"Now, you will be sent back to the prison tower for the evening. Get a good night's rest, for come tomorrow you start your new lives…do not waste them as you have your previous ones." Erik then signaled for the guards to take them away, but when he caught a rather thankless smirk sneak across Maria's face he quickly changed his mind. "Halt! I wish a moment with Lady Maria… alone," he growled, causing all three to freeze in place.

"A-a-a-a-alone?" Maria stammered, looking to her husband as fear suddenly replaced any previous thoughts in her mind.

"Aye, alone," Erik repeated, instructing the guards to remove a now unsettled Pierre and Carlotta. Once they were alone, Erik slowly rose from his chair and advanced on the terrified woman. She began to back away from him until she felt the wall behind her, making her jump with fright when she realized there was nowhere left for her to run.

"I fear that you have not come to understand the seriousness of your situation. For you see, I know what you are hiding, Lady de Coleville," Erik said in a deep rumbling voice. "Though I use the term _lady_ quite loosely, after the tales I have been told." He stopped only a few inches from her, staring down into her face as he loomed above. "I know the secret that you have been keeping from your husband about the true parentage of your two children. I know that both Philippe and Carlotta were never the legitimate heirs of Pierre de Coleville."

Lady Maria gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"H-h-h-how…how did you…" she asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Turns out that I am all too familiar with your former lover, the Jackal," Erik growled. "Yet it was not he who informed me of your indiscretions, but instead it came from the mouth of your very son, just before he died. Thus proving that the old saying is true… that there is no honor, or secrets apparently, among thieves and pirates."

"What…what will y-y-y-you do? W-w-w-will you tell my husband?" Maria asked, looking now more fearful than ever. "If you do, he will leave me and my poor Carlotta will be disgraced. P-p-p-please, I beg of you to spare me this final humiliation…is my life not already miserable enough?" She then covered her face and bowed her head as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Nay. I will keep your dirty secret…for a price," Erik told her slowly. "Your cooperation and encouragement in the assistance of the Contineys is what will buy my silence. Your husband may yet prove to be an honorable man, having seen the error of his ways, yet you and your daughter I fear need a little more motivation. I will not inform your husband, or his Majesty, of Carlotta's parentage as long as you do indeed become an asset to the home to which you are being sent, as well as teach that banshee of a daughter of yours some manners. If she is to have any hope of ever finding a husband, she will need to learn obedience and humility. As her mother, she will look to_ you_ as an example, and unless you are willing to change first, you can never expect her to do so. If I am not pleased with your enthusiasm in which you take on this assignment, I will be forced to ruin you and your daughter for all time. Is this understood?"

"Y-y-y-yes," Maria gasped, falling to her knees and grabbing hold of Erik's pant leg as she sobbed. "I…will…n-n-n-not fail you….bless you…for your…kindness," she got out between gasps.

"If it is a kindness that I am displaying, you once again have the mistress of Winterbourne to thank," Erik told her, stepping back out of her grasp and opening the door. The guard was waiting outside and upon seeing Erik, he straightened and awaited his orders. "Take this pathetic woman back to her family." Erik then walked past him and down the hallway, not looking back once.

.

.

**Yep, Erik is DONE with them! But I bet the Contineys are going to get 100% full support from all three of them!**

**Soooo, someone has a secret, someone has a secret! Can't wait till she tells Erik.**

**Log in, review and we will send you a pretty new sneak preview!**


	10. Secrets To Tell

**Not much to report, but I am going to do some shameless self-promoting here…(shame on you FP33) But anyway, if you are enjoying this story and hate the wait between updates, may I humbly recommend you check out my other stories to kill time until our next posing? **

**Siren of the Sea – where Erik is a Pirate. **

**The Angel of Persia – Erik is given Christine as a gift by the Shah. **

**And The Phantom Triumphant – an alternate ending to the beloved ALW play,**

**All by FantomPhan33. **

**Ok, self-promotion time is over. Now, how about we see what Erik thinks of Christine's news…shall we?**

.

**53**

**Secrets To Tell**

.

.

After leaving Maria de Coleville where she sat weeping on the floor of his office, Erik had not gotten far before he was met by Bernard, requesting his master's attention with matters about the repairs to the castle and surrounding buildings. Work was well underway but a few issues still needed his care. Erik was not truly in the mood for this, but as the Lord of Winterbourne, it was his duty to attend to such matters. The issue of what to do about the hidden passages was of greatest concern, for without them, the pirates would not have been able to gain access to the castle so easily. Granted it was due to Beatrice's foreknowledge of them, having lived at Winterbourne long enough to have mapped them all out for nefarious purposes, yet Erik was not willing to take the chance that others might be aware of them as well. He thus gave orders to have most of them sealed up, especially the ones that lead to the cliffs and to locations outside the castle walls. The rest he would have barred with a gate or door, which only he and a few of his most trusted men would carry the keys to. It took several hours to map out the plan but when everything had at last been taken care of to his satisfaction, he bid his steward good evening and headed back inside the castle.

Erik felt drained, dealing with the de Colevilles as well as estate issues had taken a lot out of him, and now all he wanted was to feel Christine's healing arms around him once more. He saw several of the kitchen maids heading towards him carrying trays of food, which he assumed were for the de Coleville's dinner. When they stopped in the hall and gave a curtsey, he took the opportunity to question them.

"Where is your mistress," he asked, a bit perplexed when all three began to giggle nervously at his question, not one daring to make eye contact with him. Why would his inquiry illicit such an odd reaction? His first thought was perhaps what he and Christine had done in the stables had somehow been spread around, but he knew that Bernard would not have been so foolish as to speak of such matters. No it had to be something else, but when it came to twittering scullery maids, he couldn't even hazard a guess.

"She has gone to the main hall with the children, my Lord," the maid named Janette replied, still averting her eyes but unable to wipe the knowing smile off her face.

"Very good," Erik nodded. Then after giving the odd girls one last questioning glance he strode down the hall, choosing to ignore the giggling any further.

.

.

Erik found Christine and his children in the main hall just as he was told, the idyllic family scene bringing a warmth to his chest. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching them all, playing, laughing and having a wonderful time. Helena was busy looking through a stack of books, deciding on which one she might take to read to Karl tomorrow while both Jacob and Charles were dueling it out in a mock battle with wooden swords. Sarah and Sabrina were twirling and jumping in front of Christine, who was clapping her hands in appreciation for their dancing skills. As he observed them, a sudden thought sent shivers down his spine, recalling that only a few days ago he could have lost all this to the wickedness of Beatrice and Philippe de Coleville. Yet he had not, and it was this picture – that of his wife and children – that he would fight and die to protect.

"Papa!" little Sabrina yelled when she caught sight of her father. "Come watch us dance!" The young girl did another pirouette, narrowly avoiding colliding into her sister as she did.

"Yes, Papa," Sarah chimed in. "We can dance pretty! Mama said so."

"Well far be it from me to disagree with your mother," Erik laughed as he came in and sat beside Christine, watching as his two youngest girls danced and laughed. They looked more like wobbly baby dear, but no sight was more pleasing to the Black Knight. Well, perhaps one sight was… "And how are you this evening, little one?" He asked, leaning in to nuzzle her ear slightly, doing his best not to take his eyes off of his insistent twins.

"I…I am well," she said, blushing a bit at his question.

"Hmmmm, your answer does not instill me with confidence," Erik joked, seeing the redness spread from her face and down her neck. He found he wondered just how far her blush might continue…and looked forward to finding out later. "Perhaps we should continue this particular conversation later tonight, once the children have gone to bed?"

"Yes, my lord, I would enjoy that very much," Christine assured him, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. Oh she was indeed looking forward to the moment she had him alone tonight, but perhaps not for the same reasons he had in mind.

"Look father!" Jacob called from the side of the room, dragging his attention away from his lovely bride. He spent the next half an hour watching and instructing his sons on how to not only deliver a blow, but how to successfully block one as well. Yet all too soon their merriment was put on hold by the announcement that dinner was being served in the dining hall.

Once they were all seated and the food was brought in, Erik found himself a bit perplexed by the size of the feast spread before them. This was more like what one would serve at a banquet, not a simple dinner with his wife and children. Erik looked up at Anne in confusion as she continued to direct the maids who were bringing in still more food.

"And what is the occasion for all this?" he asked, taking in the delicious smells.

"Antoinette has released herself from her sick bed and has taken over the kitchen upon your orders, Sire," she explained, with a shrug of her shoulders. "I think it is her way of trying to impress you so that you will not regret your decision to keep her here at Winterbourne."

"Well if she continues like this she will be assured a permanent home for life, that is for certain," he told her as she ladled out the tasty looking soup. He then looked over at Christine and smiled. "Although, if she didn't even know how to boil water without burning it, I would have still kept her on to please you, madam wife."

"And for that simple fact I will be eternally grateful to you, Sir Knight," she smiled back, loving how thoughtful he was towards her wishes.

The rest of the meal went along splendidly, each course and dish a delight to the eyes as well as the pallet. In the end, Erik pushed his chair back from the table, full and satisfied. Jacob did the same thing, followed by Charles in imitation of his father and brother. The girls launched into more talk about their day and the dancing lesson lady Ophelia had given them, as Helena talked about how well Karl was now getting on. The boys joined in, trying to rile their older sister with teasing about how she liked the boy, but she would not bite. It was now quite obvious to all, including her, that she cared for him and no one was going to make her feel embarrassed about it. The merriment continued for quite some time but when Erik noticed Christine trying to hide a yawn he knew it was time to send the children to bed. He recalled how tired his wife had been after their afternoon activity and he did not wish for her to become too sleepy before he could demonstrate his desires for her a second time that day. He had quite a few nights to be making up for.

The kids all moaned and protested when he announced it was time for bed, but a stern look on his part silenced them quite efficiently. They were just begging for a song and story from Christine when Bernard entered the room, giving a bow to Erik and Christine.

"Your pardon, my Lord," he began, feeling as if he were intruding on the family's evening. "But you said you wished to inspect the supplies collected to be sent to the Continey's manor in the morning?"

"Yes, I did," Erik agreed, not really wishing to take time now to do it, but he did want to make sure everything was in order. It was the least he could do to the family he had wronged. He turned to Christine and the children. "Why don't you put the children to bed with a song while I will tend to this. I will then meet you in our chambers, for I believe there was something I said we needed to discuss." He let his last words hang in the air with a silent promise.

"Aye, my lord, you did indeed," Christine said with a knowing grin. She then nodded and ushered the children out of the dining hall and up towards their bed chambers.

When they had at last left his sight, Erik was able to pull his eyes away from them and back to Bernard, who was now standing there with his hands behind his back and a very amused expression on his face. Erik gave a low growl as he walked past the grinning man, knowing it was going to be quite a while before he lived down his escapades in the stables.

.

.

Erik scanned the wagons that had been loaded, checking for anything that might have been overlooked. He ordered that more thatching be sent, recalling the amount of damage he had noticed the Continey's roof had sustained. Once he was satisfied, he bid Bernard good night and headed back into the castle. He was anxious to return to Christine and would allow no further interruptions to his plans.

He entered their chambers, disappointed that his wife had not yet returned from putting the children to bed. He busied himself changing out of his day clothes, stoked up the fireplace and then waited. It had already been an hour since he had left the dining area…how long did it take to sing a song and get five children to fall asleep? After another half an hour he became concerned, was something wrong? When he could wait no longer, he tossed on a tunic over his breeches and headed towards the children's rooms.

First he poked his head into the boy's room and he saw they were both sound asleep, but no sign of Christine. Next he opened the door to the girl's room, and there he found her. His three daughters were all tucked in bed, fast asleep, and so was Christine. She was sitting on the small bed with her back against the head board and Helena snuggled against her side. Her beautiful eyes shut in peaceful slumber. Erik couldn't help but smile at the touching scene before him, mother and daughter wrapped in sleep and love. He slipped in and knelt down beside her, raising his hand to touch her cheek, watching her eyes flutter open.

"I think the children are quite settled in now," he whispered, watching a sheepish grin spread over her face.

"I am sorry, I told myself I was just going to shut my eyes for a moment," she confessed, trying to hide a sleepy yawn.

"Let's get you to bed, madam wife," Erik chuckled, reaching out and scooping her up in his strong arms. "You just rest; I will get you there safely."

"All right," she said, snuggling against his chest as she closed her eyes once more. "But wake me when we get there, I have something I wish to discuss with you," she yawned.

"I too have several subjects I wish to broach with you as well, my dear," he smiled. It did not take long to get back to their chambers and after pushing the door open with his foot he gently laid her down on the bed, watching as she rolled over and snuggled down into the soft mattress. He stood there and watched as she slept for a few moments, marveling once more at how he had managed to find such an angelic creature that could learn to love him. His chest swelled with pride and love as he thought of all the things she had done for him and his children, how she had brightened each of their lives in such a short amount of time.

Erik walked back over and shut the door quietly, bolting it securely as he stripped off his tunic and eased himself down on the bed beside her. He reached out and moved a wisp of hair that had fallen across her face, yet she did not stir. Recalling how tired she had seemed that day and how her eyes had been drooping at dinner, he decided not to wake her. As her husband it was his duty to care for his wife, to see that her needs were put before his own – and right now his wife needed rest. There would be plenty of time to satisfy his own needs for the feel of her body against his as they made love…in the morning. So laying a feather light kiss on her forehead, he removed his mask, pulled the covers up over the both of them and soon joined her in sleep.

.

.

Erik woke to the sounds of birds outside their chamber window, chirping and singing as they announced the beginning of a whole new day. For so long he had dreaded opening his eyes to face his lonely existence, the endless days that seemed to stretch ahead of him without hope. Yet now he felt renewed, invigorated and eager to spend his days in the company of his beautiful wife and children. Today he opened his eyes with pleasure, and was rewarded for doing so as he looked upon the still sleeping form of Christine. He wanted to give her more time with her dreams, but just the sight of her was making his body swell with need, an undeniable ache to cover her with kisses was quickly overtaking him.

Erik reached out and ran his fingers down the side of her face, letting his thumb caress her delicate pink lips. He smiled as she opened her eyes, the haze of sleep fading as she seemed to focus on him. His smile instantly faded however as the expression on his wife's face became one of panic. She instantly sat up in bed, her eyes darting around the room as she covered her mouth with her hand and bolted from the bed. Within seconds she had made it to the wash basin and was ridding herself of the contents of her stomach.

If Erik had not been so sure of his wife's love for him and her acceptance of his mangled face, he might have thought that he was the cause of her plight. Yet he quickly pushed such fears aside as he leapt out of bed and rushed to her side. Steadying her with one hand on her shoulder, he used his other to pull her hair back for her as she once more gagged into the container. When she seemed to have finished, he eased her down onto the floor, resting her head across his bent knees as he sat there with her. Reaching up he grabbed the jug of water and a cloth, dunking the rag into the pitcher and wringing it out he mopped her brow and rubbed the cool rag across her neck. The action seemed to sooth her for he watched the color slowly reappear in her cheeks and her breathing return to normal. He continued to apply the cool cloth as he spoke gently to her, assuring her that he was there and that she would be all right very soon.

"Thank you," she was able to murmur after a bit, the nausea at last subsiding. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he assured her, helping her into a sitting position. "You are obviously ill. I will send for the physician from Valmour immediately."

"No, there is no need for that," she contradicted.

"Of course there is, I will not sit by and allow my wife to suffer when I can do something to help," he argued.

"Truly, there is no need, for my condition has already been diagnosed by an expert." Christine would have laughed at the absurdity of it all if it were not for the look of panic that came over Erik's face.

"By who? What expert?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the thought of some man examining his wife without his knowledge, regardless of his medical profession.

"Antoinette," Christine continued, hoping that this would ease his mind.

"Our new cook?" he asked, looking perplexed. "What does she know about illnesses? Her range of expertise lies in the kitchen and delivering…" His words stopped there as his mind finally caught up with what he was saying.

"Yes Erik," she smiled, confirming his conclusion. "She said the reason I have been feeling tired and sick to my stomach is because I am with child…your child." She then waited with anxious breath for him to speak, hoping that he would indeed be as pleased with the news as she had been. He did not disappoint her.

"A baby?" he all but gasped, his eyes looking down at her stomach as if he hoped to see the tiny infant growing within. "You are carrying my child?"

"Yes," she smiled, taking his hand and placing it over her abdomen as she looked up at his shocked face. "Does this please you, my lord? I know you have been blessed with five beautiful children before this, but…" she was unable to finish her thought for he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in for a gentle embrace.

"Does it please me?" he repeated, his voice hardly above a whisper. "I cannot think of anything that would cause me more joy in this world." He pulled back and cupped her face between his large hands as he looked directly into her eyes. "To know that you will bear me a child is more than pleasing, it is perfect!" He was quiet for a while, as if he was lost in deep thought and had come to a realization. "I…I was never present for the births of my other children, not one of them. I was either gone, not allowed in or unaware of when they came into the world. This will be the first one I will get a chance to witness, and I swear that I will be at your side for every moment." He looked up at her suddenly and asked hopefully. "That is if you wish for me to be present."

"I would like that very much," Christine smiled, tears of gratitude and love beginning to run down her cheeks. Erik wiped them away and began to lean in to kiss her, but she pulled back, bracing her hands against his chest. "Nay, my lord! Not until I have had a chance to rinse my mouth!" she gasped, horrified to think of him kissing her after what she had just done.

This made Erik laugh, a deep and hearty chuckle that resounded around the room. He then leaned in and placed an array of kisses all over her face, starting from one cheek and spreading over her forehead to the other side and ending on her pert little nose. When he was finished displaying his pleasure with her news he jumped to his feet and swung her up in his arms once again, careful not to jostle her too much in the process. He then sat her down in one of the overstuffed chairs before the fireplace and knelt down in front of her. Taking both her hands in his, he kissed the back of each one reverently.

"You are my greatest treasure, Christine," he told her. "The one thing I prize above all else, and from this day forward I will tend to your every need or care. If you desire it, I will fetch it for you - and if I am busy I will see that you are surrounded with servants who will do it in my stead."

"Please no, Erik," she laughed. "I am having a child, I am not an invalid. I do not wish to be treated like a fragile piece of glass. I am the mistress of Winterbourne and your wife, I fully intend to fulfill that role…in every way possible."

Erik raised an eyebrow at her suggestive words, understanding exactly what she was implying. He recalled that while Beatrice had been carrying Jacob they had still engaged in the occasional nightly activity, at least until she claimed that her size made it uncomfortable for her and insisted they desist. Then after he had been disfigured by the Jackal, she had not allowed him anywhere near her while carrying Helena. Yet to hear his beautiful Christine say that she would welcome his affections during her pregnancy caused him to love her even more…if that was at all possible.

"However…" she began again, looking down at her hands sheepishly. "Perhaps not first thing in the morning…at least until I am over being sick upon first waking up."

Erik laughed once more and nodded his agreement; he could not imagine the experience being a pleasant one for either of them under such conditions.

"Of course my love, whatever you wish," he told her, kissing her cheek once more. "I will send Meg up immediately to help you bathe and get dressed, while I go see that the wagons are sent out to the Continey manor - as well as the departure of the de Colevilles. Then if you are feeling better, perhaps you and I can celebrate in style," he suggested, hoping she understood his meaning.

"First I would like to tell the children our news," she suggested, eager to share the excitement with them as well.

"I think that is a splendid idea," he agreed, heading for the door. He had his hand on the latch, but he stopped suddenly and turned back with a wide grin. He then crossed the room in two strides and brought his lips down upon hers in a tender but possessive manner, apparently not caring one bit what she had done earlier. When he pulled back he could see both shock and love in her dazed eyes. "This day, you have made me the happiest man alive, madam wife." And with that he left the room, almost as if walking on air.

.

.

Bernard stood in the courtyard, watching them tie down the last of the supplies. He was still at a loss as to what had caused the Black Knight to suddenly grant forgiveness against the Continey family that had wronged him in the past. But if truth be told, he had always thought what his master had done was rather harsh. It was good to see him in a more forgiving and generous mood these days, and he knew that Lady Christine was the one to thank for it. In fact he was certain that she was responsible for every good thing that had happened at Winterbourne lately. And apparently her influence was still just as strong, for as he spied Erik coming out of the main hall he could not remember when he had seen his master looking so happy. This was confirmed when the giant knight walked right up to Bernard and grabbed him around the waist, spinning his bewildered, and rather embarrassed, steward around in circles.

"Sir Erik!" he yelled, looking around to see who might be witnessing this rather unmanly display. "Put me down! What madness has overcome you? "

"I am happy, Bernard!" Erik laughed, setting the rusty haired man down, and watching as he straightened his tunic in attempts to compose himself. "In fact I am beyond happy, I am beside myself with joy!"

"That is quite evident," Bernard admitted. "What may I ask has you so pleased this morning?" he chuckled slyly, as if he didn't know already.

"I am going to be a father, Bernard!" he told him, slapping him on the back in merriment. "A father!"

"My Lord…" Bernard began, his face becoming confused. "Last time I checked, you were a father…five times over."

"Well now thanks to my lovely wife, you can bring that number to six!" When the man still stared at him as if he could not quite grasp what he was saying Erik spoke plainly. "Christine is with child, Bernard! She is having my baby!"

This time his steward reacted in the manner he had originally expected, his mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide with surprise, followed closely by elation.

"A baby?" he gasped, his smile now almost as broad at Erik's. "Congratulations! There is no better news in the world than the blessing of a child. Although, you may wish to be a little more careful from here on out," he warned, giving his master a knowing wink. "The way you and Lady Christine seem to…_enjoy the heat of the day, _ as often as you do, Winterbourne will soon be bursting at the seams with children. " If Erik had not been in such a good mood, Bernard felt he may have received a severe cuff to the head for such a brazen statement. Yet when the Black Knight only gave him a huff of contempt, accompanied by a sly smile, he could tell that he was in no immediate danger of this. He then reached out and grasped his master's hand and shook it vigorously. "How soon before we can expect the new Lord or Lady of Winterbourne to arrive?"

"I…I do not know," Erik admitted, pulling up short as his face became perplexed. "I forgot to ask, yet I would guess no sooner than eight months."

"Well whenever it arrives, it will be welcomed with joy and celebration," Bernard assured him, now eager to share this news with Ophelia. He had also been thinking lately that it would be nice to add a little girl to their own family, yet the time had never quite seemed right. However, now that peace had come to Winterbourne, he saw no better time than the present. Perhaps tonight he would broach the subject with his lovely wife, using Erik's good news as the catalyst.

"Yes it will," Erik agreed, laughing once more as his happiness seemed to bubble forth. Yet his mirth was short lived for just then he caught sight of Pierre and his family exiting the prison tower and being escorted towards them. He would be glad indeed to be rid of the de Colevilles one and for all.

"Is the wagons ready?" he asked Bernard, taking his eyes off of the offending threesome.

"Aye, my Lord," Bernard assured him, motioning towards the four wagons containing all the supplies Erik had ordered. "We are sending six servants to assist them over the next few days as well, ones who are skilled in thatching, masonry and horticulture. The cleaning and smaller repairs will have to be done by them and their new house guests." He then gave a snort of derision over the idea of any of them doing an honest day's work. And yet, he had to admit that the family had changed considerably since he had first met them nearly three months ago when Erik had gone in search of a bride.

Erik then turned his attention to the de Coleville's in front of him, at last satisfied that he could rely on full cooperation from each one of them. They had little choice and his threat of disclosure and death would ensure their continued support. Once more he hoped that he was not heaping more hardships upon the Contineys than intended with these three. Yet how they learned to get along was their affair, not his and he would only interfere if he felt there was just cause. Erik then addressed them firmly.

"The wagons are ready to depart, and when you set foot outside the castle gates consider yourselves no longer welcome within Winterbourne's walls. You will keep your distance from here and never attempt to make contact with my wife again. As long as you follow my instructions you will all live to a ripe old age…defy me once and your lives are forfeit," he told them sternly, offering them one last warning. "No go, leave my sight and never return."

The three nodded and quickly fell in behind the wagons as they lumbered out the gates and onto the road leading to the Continey manor. As Erik watched them depart, fading into the morning light, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He had done as Christine asked, he had shown mercy and allowed them to live, where only a few months ago he would have killed them without an ounce of remorse. Perhaps his lovely bride was taming the beast after all?

.

.

**WHAT? No Christine! Don't tame Erik…we like him wild! Oh well….**

**So looks like Erik is happy he is going to be a daddy!**

**What did you think of personal restraint in letting his wife sleep last night? Talk about will power!**

**We would love to hear from you – log in, send us a review and we will send you a 'hot off the presses' sneak preview of Monday's chapter.**


	11. In the Heat of the Moment

**Oh it seems many of you were very shocked by the sneak preview last time. Well we guess it was a bit of a surprise after the happy bliss of the previous chapter. Do you want to know what happened? Do you? Well, read on and find out…..**

**PS. Guest reviewer named ****PhantomChristine, looks like you get your wish...**

.

**54**

**In the Heat of the Moment**

.

.

"Here, Christine," Meg said, handing her the amber looking drink she had just mixed up for her, giving a slight chuckle as Christine pulled back after taking a whiff of it. "I know it smells bad, but it will help with the nausea. Mother showed me how to make it when I found out I was expecting and it truly helped. I am sure you remember that when working for the de Colevilles, there was no time for luxuries like being ill. If you take it before bed, it will usually allow you to function in the mornings without feeling sick."

Christine gave the drink one last sniff, wrinkling her nose as she downed the concoction in one gulp.

"This certainly better help," Christine muttered, making a face to express her disdain for it. "If not, the taste alone will make me vomit again." Her face must have mirrored her displeasure because as Meg took the cup back she began to laugh sympathetically.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it, probably about the time your queasiness ends and you no longer need it," she concluded, pouring some of the hot water into a deep basin and soaking up a large sea sponge. "Now let's get you cleaned up. It is important that the mistress of Winterbourne look her best. Especially for that virile husband of yours," Meg laughed, watching as Christine blushed at her words. "Now tell me all about how that hay got in your hair yesterday…and don't leave _anything _out."

Meg was just helping Christine brush her hair when Erik came back into their room, simply walking right in without bothering to knock. He saw no need to announce his presence, they were after all his chambers now as well. Yet from the way Meg seemed to jump at his unexpected appearance, he felt obligated to apologize for his abrupt entry.

"Forgive me, madam," Erik said, not sure who he was talking to, Christine or Meg. "I have instructed the children to gather in the main hall, where I thought we might inform them of the joyous news," he looked from Meg to Christine anxiously. "That is…if you are ready, my dear."

"She is quite ready and I shall leave you two alone," Meg smiled, giving a curtsey to Erik then patting Christine on the shoulder before she left the room.

Erik stepped over to where Christine sat and retrieved the brush that Meg had abandoned, instantly picking up where she left off. Erik loved how his wife's tresses shimmered as he ran the bristles through it, and he couldn't help but let his fingers follow the brush a few times, relishing the feel of her silky hair against his skin.

"Are you planning to take Meg's place as my ladies maid, my lord?" Christine asked, turning her head as she smiled up at him.

"I did promise you that I would cater to your every whim," he reminded her with a sly smile. "If that includes helping you dress…or undress as the need arises, then I will gladly offer you my services, madam wife."

"Perhaps we should go speak with the children now, and then I might have need of services a bit later," she suggested, standing up and offering him her lips. Christine was glad she had rinsed her mouth out with some mint tea after having drunk that horrid brew Meg had given her.

Never one to turn down a taste of his wife's luscious lips he leaned in and claimed them in a ravenous manner, enjoying how she seemed to melt against him as his tongue sought entrance to the gates of heaven. The two remained in their embrace, his hands roaming over her shoulders and up her neck to rest on the sides of her face as she seemed to enjoy running her fingers through is now shorter hair. When they final parted, they were both breathless and their eyes clouded with desire. Oh he could never get enough of her.

"Are you sure we need to inform the children?" Erik asked, eyeing the bed to his left.

"I think it would be best that they hear it from us and not anyone else. Word is bound to spread quickly now that we are telling people," she said pragmatically.

"As always you speak with such wisdom, madam wife," Erik laughed, knowing exactly how much those twittering kitchen maids loved to gossip, and this bit of juicy news could not be contained for long.

.

.

In a few minutes Christine sat on the settee in the main hall while Erik stood behind her, his arms crossed as he scanned the confused looks of his five children.

"A baby?" Sarah asked, looking at Christine as if she was trying to see where she might be hiding it. "But your tummy does not look at all like Meg's did before she had her babies."

"Not yet, but as the baby grows, so will I," Christine laughed, reaching down and tapping the inquisitive child on the nose with her index finger.

"Well I hope it is a girl baby," Sabrina piped up, smiling at her mother. "Or maybe you can have two, like Meg did, but with two girls this time!"

"Nay, it needs to be a boy, that way Jacob and I are not outnumbered by you three anymore," Charles announced, crossing his arms in imitation of his father. "Yes, it should be a boy." He then looked up and smiled at his father as if trying to gain support. "You would like it to be a boy, wouldn't you father?"

"I honestly do not care if it be a girl or a boy, as long as it is healthy….but yes, I would be very pleased to have another son," he assured the boy, rewarded by a large grin of satisfaction springing to Charles' lips. However, Erik's humor quickly faded as he saw a look of panic and pain spring to Jacob's eyes. "What is troubling you, Jacob?" he asked, stepping forward and placing his hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "Are you not happy at the prospect of having another brother or sister?"

"No, father. I am pleased," he began, yet obviously holding something back.

"Then what worries you so?" Erik probed, wishing to understand what was making the boy look so dejected.

"It…it is just that…if it is a boy, would he then become the next Lord of Winterbourne?" he asked, his voice quiet and unsure. "Since Christine is your legal wife, that would make this new child legitimate and not a bastard like me and Charles."

No one spoke, but the gasp that came from Christine was quite audible. Neither Erik or her had considered how the children might react to fact that this baby would be the only one born under the bonds of matrimony. And though Jacob had apparently been the only one to have realized this, now all the children seemed to find this disconcerting and looked up at Erik for answers and reassurance.

"Jacob, I forbid you to ever refer to you or your siblings by such a name again," Erik instructed, his voice deep and low, yet full of compassion. He had spent far too many years of his own life trying to live that name down, he would not have any of his own offspring haunted by such a label. "You are all my children, and I could not love you any more than I already do even if I had been legally married to each and every one of the women who gave birth to you…is that understood?" He watched as each child gave a nod, yet he felt that Jacob needed more than just words, he needed proof. "As far as who is my rightful heir, that has always been, and shall always be, you my first born son." Erik knelt down on one knee and placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Quite some time ago, I petitioned the King to have you and Charles recognized as my legal heirs, making it so that both of you are able to rightly claim the title of Lord of Winterbourne when it comes time for me to pass it down. In the eyes of the law and the King, you are viewed exactly as I have always seen you…as my sons."

"You…you did that even before…before…" Jacob stammered, his eyes misting up as he realized his father had gone to these lengths prior to them having reconciled. Even before Christine had come and made the boy see exactly how much his father truly did love him he had done this.

Erik did not have a chance to form a reply, for he was stopped as Jacob threw his arms around his father's neck and hugged him fiercely. Not to be left out, Charles did the same, embracing his papa around the waist, as Erik took each one in his arms.

"However, as my right hand men," Erik began, pulling back and looking at each of them. "I will look to both of you to help me teach your younger sibling the ways of a knight, should he truly turn out to be a boy. I will be quite busy with duties of Winterbourne, so I will require all your help to instruct, train and watch over him. Will you assist me in this obligation?"

"You can count on me, father," Jacob assured him, standing up straight as he wiped the unshed tears from his eyes quickly, hoping no one noticed.

"Yes, papa, I will help too," Charles agreed.

"But what if it is a girl?" Helena's voice was next heard, yet this time her pleading eyes were trained on Christine. "Will you love this baby more than us since it will be your own, and not just pretend like us?"

"Helena," Christine gasped, taking the worried girl's hand in her own and pulling her closer. "I am not pretending when I call you my children…not with any of you. I love all of you the same as if I had carried and given birth to you myself. Nothing will ever change that, certainly not this new baby." She then looked at each of them and smiled. "This baby is going to be so privileged to have such wonderful brothers and sisters as you five. He…or she…will know love from the moment they arrive."

"What will you name it?" Charles asked after a few moments of silence.

"Silly, you can't name a baby till it is born!" Helena scolded, pinching her brother's arm as she rolled her eyes.

"OUCH!" he yelped, taking a step away from her as he rubbed his arm. "And that is not true! Luc told me that his parents have already picked out a baby name if they should ever have a girl child." He stuck his tongue out at her in satisfaction.

"Oh, really…" Erik murmured, thinking that perhaps he might have just been given the ammunition to silence Bernard's meddlesome jests. "So Bernard and Ophelia wish to someday have a little girl of their own?" Perhaps the suggestion he had given his steward the day he returned from the pirate raid had helped in that department.

"How long before the baby will arrive?" Jacob asked, no longer caring what Luc had told Charles.

"I would say within seven and half to eight months," Christine told him, happy to see that he seemed eager for its arrival.

"THAT LONG?" Sarah and Sabrina said in unison.

"We want it to come now," little Sarah pouted.

Erik began to laugh and scooped up his two girls amid a round of giggles.

"Well you are just going to have to wait, the same as the rest of us," he informed them. "It still has a lot of growing left to do but the new addition to our family will be here soon enough."

"How did the baby get inside mother?" Sabrina asked.

Erik opened his mouth but no words came out. How did one explain such delicate things to a three year old…or even an eleven year old, he thought as he saw that each one of the children were now waiting his reply with quizzical eyes.

"Well…that is a secret between the parents," he said at last, not pleased at the bemused look that Christine was giving him.

"It is not a secret," Charles said, instantly gaining the attention of everyone in the room, especially Erik and Christine. "Luc told me all about how babies are made."

Erik suddenly wondered if he needed to have a chat with Bernard about his overly informative son.

"Oh? And how, pray tell, does young master Luc say a baby is created?" Erik asked, wondering if it was the wisest course to ask.

"He said that when mothers and fathers kiss a lot that is what makes the baby. But since they have to fix up a room for it and make it clothes, the baby stays inside the mommy until they are ready for it to come out." His smile of confidence faded as he looked up at Christine. "So does that mean if we work really fast to get a room set up and find things for it to wear, it will come out sooner?"

"No, Charles, I am afraid not," Christine said, trying not to laugh at his childlike explanation for the mysteries of life. "The baby will not come any sooner, no matter how hard we work to get ready for it."

"Oh well," he said with a defeated sigh. "I still hope it is a boy," Charles stated once more, earning him yet another bruising pinch from his older sister. "OUCH!"

.

.

By the time all the children had finished asking their many questions it was time for lunch, and Christine was glad of this. Her stomach had not been settled enough to have breakfast and so by now she was ravenous. She recalled how often she had worked half the day away while a servant without stopping to take one bite of food, yet now she had become quite accustomed to eating regularly. Just one of the many blessings she had come to find at Winterbourne. She looked down at her stomach and touched it lightly, wondering how soon the little one inside of her would become demanding in regards to food. Would she eat continuously? Crave odd things like she recalled Meg having done, driving poor Robert to frustration with all the mind-boggling combinations. Not that many of them were accessible at the de Colevilles, especially when the money began to dwindle and the larder became more and more empty. Still, Christine knew that here at her new home, this was not a problem she should fear running into.

After lunch the kids headed off for their studies and other educational activities. Erik was once more called away to handle lordly duties and Christine found herself with a bit of time on her hands. Her first thought was to visit with Ophelia and tell her the news in person. She was sure that if Bernard knew, as Erik had told her he did, that the helpful steward had already informed his wife. Yet she felt as if she owed it to her to deliver the news in person.

So as she walked across the courtyard, her mind lost on thoughts of babies and not a care in the world, she failed to see the catastrophe that was about to befall her.

.

.

Erik was standing by the armory speaking with one of his men when he heard the new steed he had recently acquired as a spare war horse give a loud cry of protest. He turned and watched as the young stable hand, Peter he believed was his name, did his best to control the barely tame animal. It was proving to be a difficult job for the young lad, but he was managing. Erik had seen potential in the large black stallion, hoping that someday he would carry him into battle as faithfully as his current steed did, yet he had not found the time to work with the giant charger. Perhaps now that things had calmed down he would at last have a few moments to train him.

Erik was about to turn back to his business when he saw the horse rear up on his hind legs, pulling the lead rope out of the young man's hands and knock him to the ground with just a graze of his powerful hoofs. There were shouts as several others saw that the horse was now out of control and on the loose. The wild animal snorted when it saw the men running towards it, and not waiting around for its would-be captors to get close enough to pounce, it ran. Bolting to the right, the wild stallion raced off across the courtyard at a frantic pace, not caring what…or who was in its path.

Erik stared with horror filled eyes as he spied Christine making her way towards the castle gates, blissfully unaware of the danger heading directly for her. Dropping the sword he had been holding, he ran faster than he had ever run in his life, driven forth by sheer panic and a desire to save the woman he loved more than life itself.

"CHRISTINE!" Erik shouted, his desperate tone resonating off the surrounding castle walls.

Christine heard Erik's cry of warning and turned just in time to see the mighty stead barreling down upon her, kicking up its back legs and arching its neck in an attempt to keep any and all from halting its mad flight. Christine did not know if she should run to the left or to the right, since the horse appeared to be leaping in both directions at once. She was frozen in her spot, unable to decide the best means of escape until there was nowhere left to run. At the last possible second she did the only thing she could think of to stop it from running her down, she stepped forward with her hands raised, giving a loud scream in hopes of making it halt. Startled by her aggressive action, the horse skidded to a stop directly in front of her and once more reared up on his back legs, his mighty front hoofs pawing at the air mere inches from Christine's face. Now terrified beyond belief, she stepped away and lost her balance, falling backwards. She quickly rolled over and threw one arm over her head and curled into a ball, hoping to create a smaller target for when the horse's hooves returned to the ground.

Yet the blows never came, the hoofs never made contact. Before they could, Erik was suddenly there, standing protectively in front of her with his arms held upwards. The unexpected appearance of enormous Black Knight startled the animal so much that it was forced to sidestep a bit as it came back on all four legs. It danced to the right and the left, desperately trying to find the best way around the man in front of him and escape. Erik reached out and grabbed the lead rope, bringing the head of the horse close to him, his powerful arm holding the rope taught as it continued to thrash about. Normally he would have spoken softly to the frightened animal, doing his best to calm the crazed equine, yet he barely had a grip on his own fragile sanity at the moment. Three of his men came running, each tossing a new rope over the animal's neck and holding it down as it fought for freedom. Once Erik was sure that it was secure and no longer posed a threat, he turned around and looked down at his delicate little wife still huddled on the ground as her entire body shook with fright.

"Christine!" Erik called frantically, kneeling down as he gently turned her over. While her left arm had gone to shield her head, her right was now positioned protectively over her stomach, doing all she could to safeguard the precious life within. At his voice, she opened her eyes and without any hesitation she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest as his heart did its best to return to a normal cadence. "Shhhhh, it is all right. You are fine, the baby is fine…everything is fine." Yet he was not exactly sure who he was trying to convince more, her or himself.

From the direction of the castle gates Erik heard Bernard and Ophelia give a cry as they rushed forward, having been witness to only the last few seconds of the ordeal.

"Christine!" Ophelia said, her voice cracking with fear as she came to kneel at their side.

"What happened?" Bernard asked, looking around in confusion as the horse was now subdued and being taken away.

"The blasted horse got loose," Erik began, the dark rage of times past instantly creeping back into his veins. "It could have killed Christine!" He suddenly turned and his eyes fell upon Peter, still on the ground while several others looked over his injuries. It appeared that the kick of the hoof had damaged his arm, possibly breaking it. Yet Erik knew from the anger that burned inside of him, that this was the least of the man's worries. "Take her," he instructed, passing off his weeping wife to the waiting arms of Ophelia. He then stood and began to stalk towards the offending stable hand.

"Erik, what are you going to do?" Bernard questioned, stepping in front of his master as he did his best to gauge the amount of danger in the Black Knight's eyes.

"That idiot put my wife and child in jeopardy!" Erik growled, pushing his insistent steward aside. "What the hell do you _think_ I am going to do?" He continued his course with fervor, each step creating an almost thunderous sound as he stormed forward. The two men who had been hovering around the young stable hand trying to help, looked up and instantly backed away at their lord's approach. Erik found he could not blame them, he was certain that he appeared almost insane at the moment, so consumed with rage.

Peter had never been more frightened in his whole life, all twenty one years of it, as when he saw Erik heading right for him. He managed to scramble back slightly, but with the use of only one arm his attempt to escape was short lived. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted off the ground, suspended by his neck as the angry knight held him aloft, his feet dangling in the air. He struggled to free his throat from the crushing grip, desperate for those life-giving breaths of air, but it was useless. The man was far too strong, and too determined in his quest for vengeance.

"P-p-p-please…I…I…did….n-n-n-not…mean…" was all Peter could squeeze out around the fingers that were choking him.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY WIFE!" Erik roared, his angry voice actually causing the man to pale slightly, regardless of the color streaming to his face.

Peter was now seeing spots before his eyes and wondered if the sight of his enraged master was to be the last thing he saw in this world before he died. But just before he was about to completely black out Erik pulled back his other hand and struck the young man across the jaw, releasing his grip as he did and allowing him to fall to the ground, gasping for air. His relief was short lived however, as he saw Erik approaching him once more, his fists clenched for further blows, and he brought his one good arm up across his face in a weak attempt to defend himself. Yet the anticipated strike never fell.

"ERIK NO!"

Through his haze filled mind Erik became aware of a weight pressing down on his arm, the very one that was poised to deliver his punishment to the quaking servant lying at his feet. Turning slightly he saw Christine had wrapped her arms around it in an attempt to stay his hand. She was like some small constricting snake, attempting to squeeze the life out of his arm in order to halt his deadly blow, yet his ire would not be quenched.

"RELEASE ME, WOMAN!" Erik thundered, his hands itching once more to vent his frustrations upon the incompetent man responsible for the terror he had just experienced.

"NAY!" she yelled back, her determination apparently matching his own. "It was a mistake, he is not to blame," she persisted.

"His incompetence could have cost you your life!" he then looked down at her stomach as his eyes grew angrier…if that was even possible. "OR THAT OF OUR CHILD!" He went to pull his arm free, but Christine anticipated his move and released it first, whirling around until she was now standing between Erik and the young man. The two stood locked in some strange battle of wills, neither one prepared to back down.

A crowd of onlookers from the courtyard had all gathered to see the outcome of this insane standoff. They all knew the Black Knight's reputation for angry outbursts and blood curdling violence, and yet over the past few months they had seen how his tiny little wife had softened him…somewhat. He was still a sight to behold, tall, strong and fierce, and yet that petite woman facing him at that very moment appeared to be just as formidable.

"It was an accident," Christine repeated, trying her best to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. She was not sure if it was still racing due to the scare she just experienced with the horse or the fact that she was now defying her husband's direct order. Even as the lady of Winterbourne, Christine knew that to act in such a manner could warrant punishment…or even death. Yet she could not stand by and allow Erik to harm the cowering man because of an honest mistake. "Show mercy, my lord, do not let your anger direct your actions in this matter."

"DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO ACT IN MY OWN CASTLE!" Erik bellowed. He was all too aware of the crowd that had formed and it enraged him to think that he was now being scrutinized by his subjects to see if he would yield to the pleadings of his wife. He was the Black Knight, and he had a reputation to uphold – he could not back down. "MOVE ASIDE! I have every right to treat my servants as I see fit, and that includes how I choose to discipline them!"

"DISCIPLINE?" Christine questioned, her voice now raising as her own anger began to blaze to the fore. "Punish is more like it! Would you beat the poor man till he can no longer stand? Leave him bloody and broken for a simple mistake?"

"He deserves no less for his failure to do his job!" Erik continued in his defense, still mortified that he was standing there arguing with his own wife in the public courtyard. "Now stand aside or I will…"

"You will what?" Christine broke in, challenging him further. "Beat me instead? Lock me up in the prison tower until I too cower and cringe at your feet, willing to obey your every command like the rest?" She could tell that she was on the verge of tears and she did her best to hold them inside. "I put up with a lot worse while I was a servant for Carlotta, you will find that I do not break that easily. Now let the man be, he does not deserve to be treated so harshly for something that was obviously out of his control!"

Her words had struck Erik to the core, both with shame as well as indignation. He recalled that when he had first encountered Christine at the de Coleville's castle, she appeared so meek, mild, and submissive. Now she seemed to have no qualms about standing up to him, shouting back to him, and showing little or no fear when he growled or glared at her. Erik was torn between wanting to spank her for her disobedient attitude towards him, and the desire to take her in his arms and cherish her for her passion and spirit. In the end he chose something in-between.

With a roar of frustration Erik grabbed hold of her wrist and turned towards the castle doors, dragging his wife behind him as she struggled to keep up with his long strides. The crowd parted before them like the waves of the sea, each face full of shock and fear, worried that perhaps this was the last time they would ever see their beloved mistress…alive. Behind them, Bernard put his arm around Ophelia, doing his best to quell her fears as they watched the volatile couple disappear from view.

"He won't do her harm, will he?" Ophelia asked, her voice ripe with fear.

"Nay, he would never…" Bernard began, though mid-sentence he began to doubt even his own words. Erik did appear quite angry, yet there was no way a knight of the realm would ever strike a woman, let alone one that was carrying his child. He recalled the night that Erik had learned of Beatrice's treachery and had sent her off to the King for execution. If there had ever been a time, or just cause, for Erik to treat the fairer sex harshly, that night had been it, and Bernard would not have held it against him. Yet even then, in the face of pure treachery he had not given in to his lust for vengeance or retaliation. No, Erik would never harm Christine, Bernard was sure of it. "They will undoubtedly have words, but I do not believe he would ever lay a hand on her in anger."

"Please, go in and check on her, Bernard," Ophelia pleaded, not as convinced as her husband was of her friend's safety. "I have never seen him so upset with her before."

"Truly?" Bernard asked, a hint of a smile coming to his lips. His mind wandered back to the day Erik had searched Valmour and the convent for her, or when she had attempted to rescue Jacob from the cave alone by almost leaping off into the sea, or when she had traveled to the Contineys manor to discover the truth about his past…far too many incidents to count. "Then you have apparently not been looking close enough, dear wife."

.

.

Once inside Erik released her hand so quickly she almost stumbled and had to steady herself against the wall. The few servants who were present looked up questioningly at their sudden appearance.

"GET OUT!" he yelled to them, watching them scatter and scurry off in fear. _Oh if only his own wife would thus obey him_, he thought to himself. He then turned back to look at Christine, that stubborn tilt of her jaw telling him that he was still in for a fight. Damn her for looking so enticing when she was angry. He slowly approached her, his hands still balled into fists, aching for some release, yet he knew there was no way in hell he would ever lay a finger on her in the heat of the moment. "I warned you once never to embarrass me in front of my household again!" his voice somewhere between a hiss and a growl, yet the finality was quite evident. "You may be the mistress of Winterbourne, but I am still your lord and husband, and your willful defiance of me in public is a betrayal of your wedding vows that I will not tolerate."

Erik's words hurt her more deeply than if he had physically slapped her and suddenly Christine was reminded of the night after her arrival at the castle. The night she had tried to sleep in the servant's quarters and Erik had unceremoniously carried her back up to her room, slung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. She had been angry with him for having married her under what she considered false pretenses, dragging her there for the sole purpose of being a mother to his five unruly children. So angry in fact that she had lost all semblance of fear…or common sense it would appear, and dared to scream at him in front of others. She should have feared for her life that night, not realizing what demons haunted him from the past in the form of women who had betrayed him. Yet now she did not fear Erik, not for the same reasons as before anyway, and while she never wished to resemble those women of his past, neither could she allow herself to be the cause of that poor man being harmed.

"Yes you are my husband…and I promised to honor and obey you. But I was also under the impression that I was your wife, not merely a servant" she began, "In fact, just the other day you told me that you valued my opinion and said I should feel free to express my thoughts and wishes to you. Was all that just lies?"

Erik opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again when no words would come. He _had_ said this, and more. Was he now to be revealed as a hypocrite as she used his own words against him?

"You claimed that you did not wish to be like the de Colevilles, who would punish those who dared to speak their mind or protest when they were being mistreated," Christine continued, remembering all too well the feel of the switch on her back when she dared to stand up for herself . "And yet the moment I disagree with you, you show your true nature…that of a master who will not be reasoned with. You say you want a wife, an equal, but in truth you merely want a woman to warm your bed, raise your children and meekly obey your every command…a servant!" Christine was seething by now. "And if that is all you wish for, then it looks like we are right back where we started! For like you said, you have every right to treat your servants exactly how you see fit, and apparently that includes me as well." Christine could no longer hold back the tears and before she humiliated herself further, she ducked around his massive form and ran towards the stairs, desperate to escape to her chambers where she could cry in private.

Erik was not sure if he should chase after her or not. In the end he stood rooted in place, fearing his actions should he dare to peruse her. The way he was feeling at that moment he might have done something impulsive, and what he needed right now was a clear mind. Picking up a decorative vase that was nearby he threw it towards the fireplace, watching it shatter into a thousand tiny pieces, the noise mimicking the sound of his breaking heart. Hell and damnation that woman had a way of getting under his skin, revealing to him the bitter fact that beast that lived within him was still very much alive and kicking.

.

.

Christine ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her in anger and frustration as she threw herself onto the bed and sobbed till she had no more tears to shed. How had a day that begun so wonderfully gone so horribly, horribly wrong. She knew that Erik had been scared…no, terrified…when he saw that horse heading directly at her, yet that was no excuse for the terrible things he had said to her. Did he truly see his servants in that manner? There to do with as he pleased? To dictate people's lives simply because he was a lord and could act upon a whim without consequence? Was that the man she married? And now that she thought about it, had she ever truly been given a choice on the matter? She could have refused him…told him no that day, and yet what would have become of her then? The de Colevilles would certainly not have taken her back after what had happened, and she was pretty sure she would not have wanted them to. Carlotta had been quite eager to see that she was beaten for the meager part she had played in the deception, and she still shuddered to think about what Philippe's plans for her had been. No, once Erik had entered her life…there had been no choice left for her.

And yet…would she have ever been able to choose better than him? If she had been granted one wish by a genie, that all the eligible men of the land were placed before her to pick as a husband, would she had chosen anyone else but Erik? In her heart she knew the answer was no, she would have still wanted only him. He was her life, her love and most importantly…her husband.

She sat up and placed her hand once more over her stomach as a smile came to her lips. Erik was also the father of her child. A child they would raise together, teach to be a good and respected lord or lady, someone they could be proud of. They both came from humble beginnings, Erik was born of his father's mistress and she was a poor farmer's daughter. Yet somehow they had both fought their way towards each other, overcoming insurmountable odds to find love. Knowing this, Christine could plainly see that everything Erik had said to her had been in the heat of the moment and out of fear because of her safety, not one word having validity. She knew he did not treat his servants like the de Colevilles used to, they all feared him it is true, but it was tempered with large amount of respect as well. And no matter what she had said, Christine never doubted his feelings for her, that he did not see her as a mere servant or simply a woman to raise his kids. They had moved past that a long time ago, he loved her as much as she loved him, and no silly little argument was going to change that.

She wondered if she should go back down to the main hall and tell him she was sorry, that she did not mean a word she had just spoken. Or perhaps she should wait for him in their chambers and when he came looking for her, she could show him exactly how sorry she was. A wicked smile came over her face at the thought, yes that was what she would do. When Erik returned to their chambers she would seduce her husband in the most brazen manner, demonstrating to him just how much she loved him. There was that old saying…actions speak louder than words…and she suddenly realized that she had a lot to say. She smoothed down her hair, wiped her eyes and waited for Erik, all the while dreaming up things she would like to do to him.

.

.

Bernard tentatively stepped into the main hall, looking around the room cautiously before daring to enter. He saw Erik standing in front of the fireplace, his forearm resting on the mantel as he stared unseeing into the flames. Upon further inspection he did not see any signs of blood or dead bodies - this was a good sign - and gave him courage to continue.

"My lord…" he began, clearing his throat in order to get Erik's attention. He wisely remained across the room from him, the space and furniture offering him some form of safety. "Is all well here?"

"Nay…nothing is at all well here," Erik answered, his voice no longer raised in anger, but instead in tired defeat. "I am a monster, Bernard. Nothing more than a beast who acts on instinct, smashing and destroying all in its path. Including my gentle wife's heart."

"Sir Erik, I am sure that…" Bernard began but a raised hand from the Black Knight silenced him.

"No, do not attempt to defend my actions," he insisted. He had done enough of that himself over the last few minutes and even he was no longer fool himself into believing that he had acted justly. The words he had spoken were haunting his ears, repeating over and over as a form of torment. He looked up at his steward, deep regret showing in his eyes. "I was not in my right mind, Bernard. I was overcome with anger and fear for the safety of Christine and our child, and I simply went wild with madness. If she had not stopped me, I would have killed that boy, I know I would. I will kill anyone who dares to harm her, to take her from me and that fact alone is more frightening to me than anything. I cannot think straight when it comes to her. I…I love her that much, and I cannot imagine living without her."

Bernard nodded, unsure of what to say. He understood the bond between a husband and a wife all too well, and at last Erik had found that prize himself, within the heart of Christine. It was a powerful thing, it could make a man go crazy at times, but it was also what his master needed to keep him grounded and whole.

"Then why are you wasting a moment of that life down here talking to me when someplace in this castle there is a woman who needs the love and comfort of her husband's touch?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Erik in a slightly scolding manner.

Erik's eyes grew hopeful as he contemplated Bernard's suggestion. Yes! He needed to find her and apologize…immediately! He took a few steps forward, but the sound of his boots crushing the broken shards of the vase beneath his feet made him pause and look downwards. He had made a mess of things in more ways than one, and he knew that Christine was not the only person he needed to make amends with.

"Bernard, I want you to convey my regrets to Peter for my actions and see that his arm is properly taken care of," he said quietly, still looking down at the floor. "I realize it was not his fault, it was my own for not caring for the training of the horse myself." He then took a deep breath, fortifying his resolve for groveling apology he was about to make. Squaring his shoulders he began walking towards the stairs, calling back as he went. "And do see that someone cleans up that mess, we cannot have such dangerous things lying around with a baby on the way."

"Aye, my lord, I will see to it personally," Bernard all but laughed. Yet his humor died on his lips as another servant suddenly ran in, halting Erik at the base of the stairs as he gave the announcement that chilled them to the bone.

"My lord!" the man called, his face as white as a sheet. "The watchman has spotted a procession on route to Winterbourne." He paused there as he took a deep breath before delivered the final earth shattering news. "He claims that they…they are flying the banner of the King!"

.

.

**OH NO…the KING! Everyone better scurry around and look their best now. Oh we wonder why he is there, and what news he brings with him.**

**So how was the little lover's quarrel?**

**Was Erik out of line with Peter?**

**Your thoughts on the subject?**

**Sign in, send us your review and we will send you a response with one last sneak preview for Wednesday's chapter. Yes we said Wednesday. The plot line is about to pick up drastically so we are going to be posting three times a week from here on out. However since we are upping the posting times we will not be doing the sneak preview thing anymore since we will probably not have time to get a preview out to everyone before the next chapter is sent up. BUT we would still LOVE to hear what you think of what we post. Thanks!  
**


	12. Lady in Waiting

**Hello readers! Well here is the start of our fast paced posting schedule. Because we will be sending out the chapters so quickly we will not have time to do sneak previews any more. We just can't get to them all before the next chapter goes up. Sorry. BUT you will not have to wait long now! Hope you enjoy all the lovely plot twists heading your way! **

.

**55**

**Lady in Waiting**

.

.

"The King?" Erik was in shock. He could not recall the last time the King had journeyed to Winterbourne…perhaps when his father was still alive, but certainly not since he had taken the title. Could he have come because of the letter he had sent? He had not requested, or expected, an audience with his majesty and certainly not here at his home. Yet if the King was truly on his way, he must prepare to greet him properly.

Erik turned and began to bark his orders, first to Bernard telling him to assemble his men at arms, making sure they were all decked in full armor and helmets gleaming. He then called for Anne, who appeared as if out of nowhere, apparently having already been alerted to the impending guest.

"Prepare rooms in case they intend on staying the night, alert the kitchen to prepare a feast and get someone down here to clean the main hall at once," he ordered, eyeing the broken vase still on the floor by the fireplace. "Then find my wife and instruct her to ready the children and bring them down to the courtyard when his Majesty arrives." Erik felt like a coward, fostering this job onto Anne, yet he had far too many other things to worry about at the moment. There was simply not enough time to make an appropriate apology right now, no matter how much it was needed or deserved. As Anne rushed off, shouting to other servants as she passed them, Erik turned and headed out to the courtyard

.

.

Christine had almost given up hope of Erik ever coming after her when she heard the sound of footsteps outside the door. Yet when Anne pushed open the door and stepped inside her, hopes fell.

"Quickly, my lady, you must get changed immediately," she said, her voice urgent and breathless. She rushed to the wardrobe and pulled out the fanciest gown there; a deep midnight blue velvet with white satin trim. Christine had often touched the garment, imaging how it would feel to wear such a magnificent gown, yet an occasion worthy of the dress had not yet arisen. Well apparently it just had.

"Why, what is going on?" Christine asked as Anne spun her around and began to unlace the strings of the gown she was currently wearing. "Where is Erik?"

"The master is currently busy with his men and you my dear cannot meet the King in an everyday dress," she sputtered, her fingers all thumbs from stress and worry.

"THE KING?" Christine gasped, turning around to face the older lady, much to her annoyance as the action halted her proceedings. "The King is coming here…now?"

"His procession has been spotted only a few miles away," Anne told her. "Now turn around so I can get you out of this dress."

Christine was stunned. The King! Here at Winterbourne. What would she do…what would she say? Her legs began to shake and she was sure that she would pass out at any moment. Oh why had she and Erik fought? All she wanted right then was to feel his comforting arms around her and have him whisper to her that everything was going to be just fine.

"CHRISTINE!" Meg yelled, bursting in the room, her face flushed and anxious. "The King is on his way…the KING!"

"Yes, yes, she has been informed!" Anne said impatiently, Meg's entrance having caused Christine to turn around again, leading the old woman to give up entirely. "Now that you are here, come help your mistress get dressed, I have far too many other things to deal with at the moment." She signaled for the young girl to come take her place as she headed out the door. "The master asks that you assemble the children and bring them to the courtyard so that he may present you all to his majesty when he arrives. Do not tarry, he will be here very soon!" And with that she was gone.

Meg's fingers moved like lightening and soon Christine was stepping out of one dress and into another. The color brought out her eyes and she loved the feel of the soft fabric against her skin. Yet her mind was overrun with the mental image of having to greet the King. Should she bow, curtsey, get down on her knees? What was the protocol for meeting a member of royalty? Erik may have met with him on numerous occasions, but she had never even seen a likeness of the man. She would surely know him when she saw him though…right? He would be the one wearing the crown and riding out front she decided. Or would he be in a carriage? Christine shook her head to clear her mind. Who cares how he came…it only mattered that he was on his way.

"There, you look like a queen in this dress," Meg told her, turning her around to take in the full affect. "Erik best keep an eye on you or the King might snatch you up for himself."

"Do not even joke of such things, I am nervous enough as it is," Christine begged, placing her hand over her forehead, trying her best to remain calm.

"What is there to be nervous about, he is obviously coming here to honor Sir Erik for his brave deeds in defeating the pirates." Meg reasoned. "He is not here to see you, but you should still look your best, after all you are a reflection on your husband and he will be wanting to show you off."

"You are not helping, Meg," Christine moaned, wishing she could just crawl into the bed and pull the covers up over her head till this was all over. But no, she had a job to do, a duty to perform as mistress of Winterbourne and she was not going to let Erik down or embarrass him in front of the King. She had already humiliated him in front of his staff and everyone in the courtyard earlier…she would not be doing _that_ a second time today. She reached in one of the drawers and grabbed something before taking Meg by the hand and dragging her out the door. "Come, we have five kids to get ready as well!"

.

.

Half an hour later, everyone began to gather in the courtyard. His men at arms lined up on the left while servants and staff on the right. Erik paced back and forth, sweat forming on his chest as he began to worry if Christine had refused to come down. Was she still so angry that she would deny his request that she appear with the children? Would she hold a grudge at the risk of offending the King? Nay, Christine may have had every right to be indignant with him, but he knew her far too well, she would put aside their squabble and not let him down. Moments later his conclusion was confirmed when he watched his most beautiful bride usher his five children out the castle doors and hurry to stand at his side.

"Is the King truly coming here?" Helena asked the moment they drew near. "Is the Queen with him? How about the Crown Prince?"

"What do you wish for us to do, father?" Jacob asked, ignoring the silly questions of his sister. He could tell from the look in his father's eyes that this was a serious matter, and he wished to make a good impression on the man who commanded the Black Knight.

"I need all of you to stand still, remain respectful and do not speak unless spoken to." Erik instructed. "Can you do this?" He was pleased to see that they all nodded in unison. He then allowed his eyes to travel upwards as he took in the sight of Christine. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he appraised her, from the stunning blue dress to her lovely smile.

"Here, my husband," she said, stepping forward and holding out the fresh tunic she had brought from their room. "It will not do for you to greet your liege dressed like that."

Erik was stunned by her words, and the tender tone she had for him. He was struck dumb as he allowed her to quickly redress him in the ornate tunic with silver trim, one befitting the company that was now drawing near. The gentle touches and grazing of her fingers as she worked, both exciting and confusing him. Was this the same girl who had run crying from his presence not even an hour ago after their exchange of heated words? While he felt that she would not refuse to be present for the King's arrival, he had not imagined that she might have already forgiven him. Or was this all an act? A simple façade for the sake of their royal guest? Yet when she took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, he knew that he had indeed married an extraordinary woman. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed the back of each one tenderly, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Forgive me," he whispered, doing his best to keep his words for her ears only. "I acted like a fool." And that was putting it mildly, if he was being honest with himself.

"Nay, it is I who should apologize," she corrected, placing her palm against his chest. "I never meant to shame you in front of your subjects like that. I only wished to stop you from doing something I knew you would later regret and berate yourself over."

"And you were right to do so…for I would have," Erik admitted. "But not half as much as I regret what I said and did to you, little one. I swear I will make it up to you." He opened his mouth to say more, but the trumpets that began to blare around the castle walls stole his attention.

The King had arrived.

"We will speak more of this later…I promise," Erik vowed, giving her one last apologetic look before he turned and faced the castle gates and watched as the procession entered.

The entourage that accompanied the King was massive. First there were his guards, his stewards, his attendants and then several carriages following after them, probably carrying more people or supplies. Yet it was the King himself that commanded the most attention. As Christine watched him ride in, leading the way on a brilliant white horse with banners flying, she couldn't help but be impressed. He sat tall in the saddle, his gold and white tunic baring the crest of a dragon in full flight over a crown and a sword, the symbols of his reign. His hair was a silver gray color, and his face seemed to be worn, as if time and trouble had creased his brow on many occasions. Yet he was still a handsome man, and Christine could see that in his youth the man would not have had any trouble with the ladies, even if he had not been of royal birth.

The King came to a halt several feet from where Erik stood, a few paces in front of Christine and the children. Bernard stood to his left at the head of his assembly of men, all standing at attention and eyes locked forward. Grabbing the pommel of the saddle, the King swung himself down from his horse and handed the reins to a servant who instantly appeared.

Christine watched as Erik took two steps closer and then knelt down on one knee, his left arm resting on his bent thigh while his right arm was brought across his chest, making a fist over his heart in a sign of allegiance. She felt a wave of pride wash over her as her brave and handsome husband addressed the King of the land. Seeing their master's act of obeisance, the residents of Winterbourne all bowed as well, including Christine and the children.

"Welcome to Winterbourne, Your Majesty," Erik greeted him, lowering his head in respect. "It is an honor to have you grace our humble castle."

"I see nothing humble about it, Sir Erik," the King said, his rich tone instantly commanding attention. "You keep a fine castle and your surrounding land appears to be fruitful and well-guarded. And it is you who do us the honor, for it is the reputation and the sword arm of the Black Knight that keeps this kingdom safe from the threat of pirates and marauders." He then stepped forward and rested his right hand on Erik's shoulder. "Rise, Lord von Desslar, you have found much favor in the eyes of your King."

"Thank you, my liege." Erik responded, rising to his full height, which happened to be an inch or two above the King. "It is my privilege to fight in your name, and I offer you my services for as long as you find need of me."

Christine raised her eyes slightly and she could see the pride and honor that the King held for her husband reflecting upon his face. Erik was indeed the favorite knight of the realm and it gave her great pleasure to know that her husband was recognized for his worth. It was then that she saw one of the carriage doors open and watched as a very beautiful woman emerged. Assisted by a servant, she stepped to the ground, her red and gold dress sparkling in the fading sunlight and her long golden hair was braided down her back and interwoven with the same color ribbons as her dress. She had a pleasant smile and appeared to be several years older than Christine, around twenty five or so, she guessed. Was this perhaps the queen? She was certainly beautiful enough to be her, yet the King did not turn and greet her or regard her in any way…how odd.

"At the moment I find that my needs rest with the desire to reward you for your valiant services. I received your letter telling of how you and your men dispatched the pirates and was especially intrigued by the knowledge that there had been an imposter masquerading as the legendary Jackal, a man I believe you killed many years ago. And to learn that he was also a nobleman from my own kingdom! I was outraged!" The kings voice took on a deadly tone, one Christine had heard often from Erik himself when discussing the Jackal.

"It was a shock to us all, my King," Erik agreed, his eyes growing dark with hate at the thought of Philippe de Coleville.

"After reading your letter I was also confused by your request to have Sir Raoul reinstated as a knight," the King continued. "I was under the impression that he had wronged you on several occasions, both on the battle field and in a personal matter. Am I to understand that forgiveness has been granted on both offenses?"

"It has, Your Highness," Erik informed him. "Sir Raoul returned to Winterbourne at a time of great need, for the pirates had attacked in my army's absence and had taken two members of my family hostage. Sir Raoul fought to the death defending them, thus wiping the slate clean in my eyes of all past wrongs. As a favor I ask that you grant this petition to have his name, title and reputation restored, giving him a hero's death."

"I am grieved to hear that such a valiant knight no longer lives, yet for his brave deeds I will grant you this boon," the King nodded.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Erik said with a bow. "I am grateful for your generosity in the matter."

"You say some of your family was taken prisoner by the pirates?" the King continued. "I trust that they were recovered."

"Aye, they were rescued unharmed, and the pirates that took them paid dearly for the offense," Erik assured him, turning slightly as he looked behind him. "Allow me to present to you my family, Your Highness," Erik offered, signaling for them to all step forward. "My eldest son and heir, Jacob." He beamed with pride as his son crossed his arm at his waist and made a formal bow, gaining him a smile and nod from the King. "My eldest daughter, Helena." Again the King was greeted with a low curtsy from her. "My second son, Charles and my youngest daughters, Sarah and Sabrina." More bows and curtsies followed. "And this is my wife, Christine," he finished, reaching out for her and bringing her forward to stand at his side. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, just like she had done earlier, hoping to offer his bride a measure of strength in the gesture.

"Your…wife, Sir Erik?" the King asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the enchanting girl before him.

Erik did not care for the tone the King used when asking that question, and he found his brows furrowing together as a sudden fear gripped his chest.

"Aye, Your Grace…my wife," Erik repeated, not liking the way the King was now staring at Christine.

"Sir Erik…" the King began, a heavy sigh escaping him. "I believe it is best that we continue our conversation in private, away from your men and staff." He then turned back to his company and signaled for one or two of them to follow, the beautiful blond woman being one of them.

"Of course, we may speak in the main hall," Erik suggested, gesturing towards the large double doors of the castle. The King and his chosen guests headed in as Erik and Christine exchanged nervous glances. The children seemed confused as well, yet only Jacob could see that something was very wrong. Erik did his best to seem confident as he led Christine and the children inside, followed closely by Bernard. Once inside the large entry way, Erik let his hand brush the small of her back briefly before he stepped out in front of where the King now stood in the center of the room. Christine waited over to the side, her hands resting on Jacob and Helena's shoulders while the other three children clung to her side.

Once everyone was inside and the doors shut behind them, the King turned to face Erik. His hands were behind his back and his face was grim.

"I admit that it came as quite a shock to me to learn that you had not chosen the Lady de Coleville as your bride, especially after I had made the match and negotiated with her father for you, Sir Erik," the King began, his manner conveying a hint of irritation.

"You learned of this how, Your Grace?" Erik asked, not sure exactly how such news on the subject had reached his ears, for he had gone to great lengths to hide the fact from anyone at court up till now.

"Oddly enough, from a letter given to me by your would-be bride, Lady Carlotta," the King revealed. "I was informed by several of my staff that a very determined and shrill sounding girl by the name of Carlotta de Coleville, came to court several weeks ago in order to obtain an audience with me. I was sequestered in chambers, dealing with heads of state, so after waiting half the day, and expressing her great displeasure at having to do so, she wrote me a letter and left court. When told of this I had no interest in her, per se, yet what she revealed in the letter concerned me greatly."

Damn that wretched girl to hell! What had she done? Run to the King in hopes of ruining their marriage and insinuating herself into the position of mistress of Winterbourne? Oh she better pray that the Continey's accepted them at their house, for if he ever saw that despicable girl again he would throttle her!

"The letter informed me that you had passed over the maiden I had chosen as your future bride, this Carlotta de Coleville, and instead selected a lowly servant girl from among their staff to marry." The King had turned and was now looking over at Christine, the fear and trepidation in her eyes was obvious. "I was certain this had to be some kind of mistake, a cruel joke concocted by a scorned young girl perhaps, yet I now see that it is true. I was under the impression, Sir Erik, that it was very clear to you whom you could and could not marry. Out of appreciation for your father's fine service to the crown I granted his final request, that his title of Lord von Desslar of Winterbourne, be bestowed upon you, making you a true nobleman in the eyes of all the land. However, by accepting that title I thought that you understood that you would thus be held by the same standards as every other man of noble birth. And by law, you are bound to the custom that you can only take a wife of equal station. A servant girl, no matter how pretty she might be, is not of that rank and can thus not become your legal wife." He stopped there and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Erik sternly. "Would you care to explain yourself, Sir Erik?"

Christine felt as if she were going to suddenly faint, the King's words were like a blow to her, knocking the wind from her chest and making her dizzy. She felt herself begin to sway and might have fallen had it not been for the strong hand that reached up and griped her arm. She turned to see Bernard there beside her, a concerned looked on his face as he offered her a stabilizing hold.

Christine suddenly remembered the day of her wedding, that even at that time she had questioned the validity of the match. After all, Erik was a lord and a knight…a man who owned land, who had a great fortune and lived in a castle, while Christine was just a servant. She had always believed that peasants and servants were forbidden to form any sort of attachments with land-owning nobles and recalled that even the priest had seemed shocked by Erik's request to join them. Yet at that moment she had not been given a choice and as time went on, she had forgotten all about her misgivings and fears. She had become his wife in all ways possible…yet perhaps not in the most important one of all…by law.

"I…" Erik began, his demeanor becoming one of sudden defeat, knowing that he had to confess his deception now before his King. "I am very well aware of the laws governing who I am allowed to take as a wife, Your Majesty. I admit that I failed to follow such law in this matter, yet I can explain." He allowed his eyes to wander over to where Christine stood, her face full of disbelief and void of all color. He wished he could speak with her alone for a moment, to explain all this, but there was no time. Oh if only he had thought to discuss his fears over this subject sooner…yet once again he had failed her as a husband. He could no longer stare into her eyes full of betrayal and turned back to face the King. "When I requested that you secure me a bride, I was only searching for a woman who would become a mother to my children. I had no intention of taking her for myself, not to my bed or to my heart. I desired her services only to care for my young ones. Yet when I arrived at the de Coleville's castle, I found myself immersed in a game of deception. The Lady Carlotta had forced her innocent maid, Christine, to switch places with her in hopes of somehow getting out of the marriage arrangement."

"Well now, Lady de Coleville failed to mention this little twist," the King mused, stepping over to a large high backed chair and sitting down, obviously deciding that this might end up being a lengthy tale. "Please continue."

"I was angry when I learned that I had been deceived and I wished to punish the de Coleville brat and her family for their treachery. Like I said, I had never intended on taking Carlotta as a true wife, so it did not matter to me whom I brought home to care for my children, just as long as she was capable of the job. Yet, in my rage I chose to humiliate Carlotta further by not just taking her servant instead of her, but by marrying the girl as well, thus snubbing the woman of noble birth in lieu of a peasant." He paused there and stole another quick glance at Christine, a sincere look of apology in his eyes over the hurtful words he was now speaking. "However, everything changed once we arrived back home at Winterbourne. I…I came to have feelings of affection for her and soon after that I grew to love her like a wife should be loved. Christine has not only proven to be a wonderful mother to my children, as I had originally wished for, but the most trusted and devoted wife I could have ever asked for."

"I will admit that it is a rare thing to find a woman you can both trust and love, yet this does not excuse the fact that you still ignored the law of the land by taking a wife below your station," the King continued. "And while I now understand your aversion to Carlotta de Coleville, given the fact that her brother was in league with pirates and a traitor to the crown, I cannot condone your choice of a wife… and I hereby annul the marriage."

There was an audible gasp all around, from Bernard , to the kids and of course Christine, but none as loud as that of Erik himself.

"NO, YOUR MAJESTY, YOU CANNOT!" Erik protested, the very idea horrifying and inconceivable to him.

"YOU WOULD DARE DEFY ME?" the King bellowed, jumping to his feet as he glared at the knight in front of him. "You are a knight of the realm and as such you will obey your King's command without question, is that understood?"

Erik stood there, his hands clenched at his side, his face behind the mask was turning a deep red from anger and fear. His worst nightmare was playing out in front of his eyes and he could do absolutely nothing to stop it.

Oh God, he was losing Christine!

His eyes darted around the room, seeing the shock and horror in everyone's eyes, all looking to him to somehow solve this problem, when in truth he was just as helpless as they were. Oh if only he had not been so proud that day at the de Colevilles, had not been determined to punish everyone for their act of betrayal. He had known the law, and yet he had not thought of anyone that day but himself, putting his need for revenge and attaining his ultimate goal above all else. If he had only stopped to think what his actions might do to the young girl who had been a helpless victim in all this, maybe then he would not be hurting her, or himself, this way now.

"I am waiting, Sir Erik," the King prompted. "Will you obey your Sovereign or not?"

Erik bowed his head in utter defeat. He knew he had no choice, to disobey the King amounted to treason.

"Aye…I remain loyal to the crown," Erik said, his voice low and quiet. "I only live to serve." He then looked up with pleading eyes, hoping his next words might have hold some sway. "But, sire…she…Christine is carrying my child. If you have the marriage annulled the babe will be born illegitimate."

"Hmmmm," the King mused, his face pursed as he contemplated this new piece of information. "If the child turns out to be a boy, I will see to it that he is recognized as your legal heir, the same as your other sons."

"I am grateful for Your Graces' kindness, yet could you not instead grant the same honor to Christine? Declaring her to be of nobility so that we can remain wed, thus giving the child the legitimacy you now offer?" Erik suggested, hoping against hope that this might be an acceptable solution.

"No, Sir Erik, that will not be possible," the King answered. "While my grandfather, King Ambros II, was known for giving such dispensation as a reward for services rendered to the crown… I am not. Far too many of the noble bloodlines have been tainted by the influx of non-noble pairings and I will not see my kingdom lowered in such a way. You are of noble birth, Sir Erik, by way of your father, his father and his father before him. You will thus carry on the tradition and marry only a woman of the same station. I thought I made this more than clear when you requested the same thing for your former mistress, the one that betrayed you so many years ago. I denied your request then and I will not change my mind now, is that understood?"

"Yes my King," Erik once more appeared downcast.

"Yet I will not leave you without a suitable replacement for the wife you are losing," he informed him, signaling for the lovely blond girl to come forward. She took a few steps closer, but kept her head bowed and her eyes on the floor. "I thus bestow upon you the jewel of my Queen's court, her most favored lady in waiting, Lady Cordelia… as your new wife."

Erik's head snapped up, his eyes glaring at the girl who stood off to his right. She was to be his _what_?

The King walked over and gently tipped the girl's head upwards so that Erik could get a good look at her. Erik could see a mixture of fear and shame in her deep brown eyes, yet like his own there was also that look of defeat and resignation. Apparently she was just as much a victim to the whims of the King as he was.

"She is most beautiful, is she not?" the King continued. "She comes from a noble family and has served at my wife's court for many years. I am told by my Queen that she is both obedient and submissive, and not some childish slip of a girl who has no idea how to entertain a man with conversation or please him in bed." At this comment, Lady Cordelia's face grew pink and she turned away slightly, embarrassed by the King's blunt words.

"I…I thank you most profusely for your offer, Your Highness," Erik said, his voice now strained and coming through clenched teeth. "Yet if I cannot have the woman of my choosing, I would prefer to remain unwed."

"WELL THE CHOICE IS NOT YOURS TO MAKE!" the King rounded on Erik, angered by his refusal to bow to his wishes once more. "You may be my most favored knight, but I will not stand for the continued contamination of the noble bloodlines by your taking a wife of lower station. It is the wish of my Queen, therefore my wish as well, that you cleave to this woman, and by God you will obey me, Sir Erik!" The fire in the Kings eyes slowly began to fade and he seemed to calm himself. Giving a deep sigh he continued. "Perhaps having a lovely thing like this to return home to might insure that you take fewer risks on the battlefield. She is supposedly very good with children as well, thus she can take on the role of mother for your young ones with ease."

"CHRISTINE IS OUR MOTHER!" Helena suddenly shouted, unable to hold her silence any longer as tears streamed down her face. Yet she was not given a chance to speak more due to the fact that Jacob immediately clamped his hand over her mouth, hissing in her ear to be silent.

Sarah and Sabrina both threw their arms around Christine's legs and began to cry, both from what they had been hearing as well as their sister's outburst. Charles on the other hand looked angry and his small fists were balled up at his side, ready to strike if his older brother gave the command. Christine desperately wanted to comfort them all, but found that she was too much in shock to do anything. Her body was trembling and she felt both flushed and light headed at the same time. She was grateful that Bernard continued to stand behind her, offering her his support as she leaned against him. _This can't be happening_, she thought to herself. _She was losing Erik to another woman._

Erik saw the glare that the King was now giving his eldest daughter and he stepped forward in an attempt to cover over the transgression.

"Forgive her, Your Grace, she is young," he reasoned, giving a stern look of warning to his children.

"Aye," the King nodded as his expression softened just a bit. "My youngest daughter is not much older than her and she too has a fiery spirit. I will overlook your child's outburst…this one time."

"All the children have become very attached to Christine and it would be most difficult to replace her in their hearts," Erik continued, doing his best to divert the King's attention back to him.

"They are young, they will adapt and come to accept Lady Cordelia as their new mother," the King reasoned, apparently forgetting Helena's disrespectful outburst. "Yet I would not have you saddle this gentle woman with the sole duty of raising someone else's offspring, I will expect you to take her as a proper wife and see that she is allowed to bear children of her own. Lady Cordelia will not be your wife in name only, Sir Erik, is this clear?"

This time Erik was speechless, it was one thing for the King to tell him that he must take this woman as a wife, it was quite another to order him to sleep with her for the purpose of fathering a child with her. The idea of taking any woman but Christine to his bed sickened him and he could not form an answer. The King must have recognized his shock and offered a compromise.

"You may keep your servant girl if you have formed such an attachment to her," he said, now walking over to where the pale girl stood, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she had been forced to stand there and listen as her fate was decided. He gently took her jaw between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face from one side to the other. "I can see why you are so taken with her, she has a rare quality not usually seen in a peasant. I compliment you on your choice if nothing else, Sir Erik, for I find that I too would have been tempted to defy the law to have her in my bed." He allowed his eyes to roam over her form, nodding in approval as he released her face and turned back to Erik. "Yes, keep her if you wish, but only as your mistress…not your wife."

Christine could take no more, she was now utterly humiliated and completely destroyed. She did not care if he was the King and that it could mean her death for such a rude act, she simply could not stay in that room any longer and watch her life be ripped out from underneath her. So with a cry of anguish she turned and ran from the room, racing up the stairs amid uncontrolled sobs.

The King seemed startled by her actions, but not angered by them, yet when Erik took a few steps in the direction she had gone, his first instinct being to comfort his wife, he gave a stern warning.

"You will remain where you are, Sir Erik!" he barked, causing the knight to look at him and straighten. Yet while he understood that his absence would not be tolerated, he knew someone who could leave to comfort Christine. Turning to his children he jerked his head in the direction their mother had just gone, silently instructing them to follow her. It only took a heartbeat for Jacob to understand his father's signal and grabbing the hand of Helena and one of the twins he raced from the room, the rest of his siblings in tow.

"I want you to know that I am not heartless or unsympathetic to the plight of the young girl…or you, Sir Erik," the King continued, giving a heavy sigh as if the weight of the world were upon his shoulders. "Yet this is the way things must be. None of us are above the law or can shirk our responsibilities, not even a King. Do you think that I felt any sort of affection for the woman I was destined to take as a wife? It was a political arrangement, organized solely for the purpose of uniting two warring nations, yet I accepted my fate for the good of my country. In time we came to an understanding, her and I, and I have grown quite fond of my Queen, She has been a faithful wife and has given me a fine son and two lovely daughters. I only ask that you show Lady Cordelia the same courtesy and try to reconcile yourself to this arrangement." He walked over to stand next to Erik, facing away from Lady Cordelia so that if he kept his voice low she would be spared his next words. "My Queen was very adamant that you do right by her favorite lady in waiting, and she wishes for Cordelia to be settled in her new home and with child as soon as possible. She assures me that your new bride will be the most fertile during the next week. If she is not carrying your child by fall, Sir Erik, I will conclude that you chose to disobey me, and I will not be pleased."

Erik was aghast, not only was he expected to marry this girl he just met, but was now to have her swollen with child within the next couple months as well? He could not help but let out a low moan of misery and frustration. This did not go unnoticed by the King and his reaction seemed to upset him.

"It was you who chose to marry a servant in the first place, knowing full well that such things were forbidden!" the King said in a raised voice. "If you or the girl in question is now hurt over this, you have only yourself to blame." He then walked back over to the chair once again and sat down. "My company and I will remain at Winterbourne for three days, at the end of which time you and the Lady Cordelia will be joined in matrimony. I would suggest you take the time from now till then to get to know your bride so that your wedding night will not be…shall we say…overly awkward."

The very idea once more made Erik flinch, and the look of utter betrayal and grief he had seen in Christine's eyes came back to haunt him. How could he possibly think of taking Lady Cordelia to his bed? Awkward did not even begin to describe how he would feel.

"Now, everyone is dismissed," the King said with a wave of his hand. "I wish to discuss the business of the pirates with Sir Erik alone." He then nodded towards the vacant chair across from him, giving the impression that all other matters were now closed.

.

.

For the second time Christine found herself alone in her room, face down on the bed crying her eyes out. Yet this time the hurt was far worse, and much more permanent. Annulled! Her marriage to Erik had been completely dissolved with one word from the King, and there was no way of ever undoing it. His word was law, and his word had just destroyed her happiness. What would she do now? Would she leave Winterbourne…or stay as Erik's mistress? Would he even ask her to do such a humiliating thing? It was one thing to be the Black Knights wife…it was quite another to agree to be his lover.

She had always dreamed of belonging to someone, of finding love in the arms of a man who would take her as his wife. Yet as the years had passed that hope had begun to fade and for a while she feared her life would end up in ruins at the hands of the vile Philippe de Coleville. Reduced to the status of nothing more than his personal whore for as long as he found use of her. Then what would she have done, for she would never again have been worthy to be any decent man's wife. Was that fate now coming to pass after all? If she were to leave Winterbourne and try to carve out a new life for herself, would she ever be looked upon as anything less than a defiled woman? And her child…what of it? It may have been conceived in wedlock, yet now with their marriage annulled, did that mean it was now to be considered a bastard?

This was all too much for her to handle and as her tears dampened the pillow, she felt she would never be able to cry enough to drown her sorrow. She would die from this grief, she was certain of it, for the thought of Erik with another woman was surely going to kill her.

"Mother?" Jacob's soft voice was heard behind her, causing her to stiffen, yet afraid to raise her head and allow the children to see her tears.

"Please don't cry, Mama," Helena whispered, reaching down and stroking Christine's hair gently. "Papa will find a way to fix all this…he has to."

Christine sniffed loudly, doing all she could to stop her tears before she sat up and looked at the five frightened and tear stained faces surrounding the bed. They were just as upset as she was, but they at least held out the hope that there was a way to make things right. Yet Christine knew in her heart that there was not, Erik could not fight this, he could not slay it with his sword and there was no way he could defy the King's direct order. Her life as Lady Christine von Desslar, mistress of Winderbourne, had come to an abrupt and horrifying end. She extended her arms and the children all lunged forward, crowding around her as she held them close. Even Jacob did not hesitate to snuggle in as they all sought comfort from one another over this devastating news.

.

.

**NOOOOOO, Stupid King! And we do not care if he cuts off our heads for saying so! **

**Now if any of you missed the three HUGE warning signs about this issue of nobles not marrying servants in Lady Rosesong's first part of the story, we would be more than happy to copy and paste them to you in an answer to your review if you ask to see them. **

**Oh now what will they do? How can this catastrophe be solved? **

**Please drop us a line telling us what you think will happen!**

**More on Friday!**


	13. Lord and Servant

**Soooo sorry to have upset the apple cart here – but this had to be faced. She is a servant and he is of nobility…they broke the law according to Lady Rosesong. (Law smaw, they should be together!) Oh sorry, got carried away there. Ok, now on to seeing how they plan to deal with this new and horrific situation…..**

.

**56**

**Lord and Servant**

.

.

The King had wished to talk for hours, going over every detail of the pirate raid and possibility of retaliation. Erik struggled to keep on task as he recounted the encounter, yet his mind was far removed from the conversation. All he could think of was Christine, her tears, her eyes full of despair and the idea that somewhere in this castle was another woman he was now ordered to take as his wife. It all seemed so utterly surreal to Erik.

When the King was at last satisfied with what he had learned he dismissed Erik and requested to be shown to his room, instructing that a light dinner be brought up to him before he retired. Erik dutifully saw to it that his staff took care of the needs of each member of the King's entourage before wearily heading up the stairs towards his bed chamber and Christine.

When he quietly pushed open the door he was met with a sight that shattered his already broken heart. Christine was curled up on the bed, surrounded by his five children as she sang very softly to them a song about fairies and princesses. When they noticed his presence they all sat up, looking at him expectantly, hoping he had come to inform them it had all been a terrible mistake. Yet the expression on his face told them differently, it had all been true and there was nothing he, or any of them, could do about it.

"Father?" Jacob began, not sure what to say, yet still holding out hope that the Black Knight could once more emerge victorious.

"Please leave us, children," Erik began, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Papa, is…is that other woman really going to be our mother now?" Charles asked, his little lip quivering with each word.

"CHRISTINE IS YOUR MOTHER!" Erik shouted, his fists balling up in frustration as he fought to control himself. He took a few deep breaths and shut his eyes, pained by the look of fear that came over his younger children's faces at his harsh tone. "I am sorry, Charles," Erik said at last, placing his hand on his young son's shoulders, while doing his best to keep his voice low and non-threatening. "I am just very tired right now and I need time to speak with your mother alone. Anne is waiting downstairs to give you dinner and put you to bed. Please go." He watched as they all nodded, giving Christine one last hug before they filed out the door like condemned prisoners on the way to the gallows.

The sound of the door closing was like thunder to Erik as he stood there and looked at Christine. No words were spoken, for none were needed. Erik raised his hand, reaching out to her in an almost helpless gesture and suddenly she was in his arms, flinging her own around his neck as she her head buried in his chest and cried. Erik simply held her, running his hand down the back of her head and through her long curls as he listened to her weep. Oh how he wanted to tell her he knew of a way out of this, that she was still his wife and nothing had changed. Yet knights were supposed to speak truthfully, not to lie or be afraid…yet he was, he was terribly, terribly afraid.

"I am so sorry, little one," he whispered, never wanting to let her go. Her small frame felt so right in his arms, and the scent of her hair had the power to make him smile, though it had always been her voice that could truly bring him peace. Yet not now, now the sound of her crying broke his heart. It was not supposed to be this way, she had saved him from the demons, the nightmares and the loneliness…they had been a family. "I…I tried to change his mind. I begged him to reconsider, but…but he would not. Please forgive me, Christine."

"I don't blame you, Erik," she said in a soft voice, doing her best to once more dry her tears.

"I do…and you should as well," he insisted, pulling her back so that he could look down at her. "It is all my fault, I never should have let my pride rule my actions that day, it was wrong of me to…" he stopped then and looked down at her with utter sadness. "No, I can't say that…for I will never regret marrying you. Never! You are the only good thing to have come out of that wretched castle and I would have picked you over all the women in the kingdom, Christine. I love you."

"And I love you, but…" she looked down, slowly pulling herself out of his embrace. "But…we are not married any more. I am no longer your wife, Erik."

"YES YOU ARE!" he argued, grabbing her by the shoulders as if he wished to shake some sense into her. "You will always be my wife…in my heart."

"Yet not according to the King. Not by law…or in the eyes of God," Christine said, shaking her head sadly.

"What are you saying?" he asked, guiding her backwards until she was sitting on the bed and he was kneeling down in front of her, looking up at her sad eyes as he brushed the hair from her face. "Nothing will change for us. I love you, not Lady Cordelia…only you."

"Everything will change!" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Not if we don't let it," Erik argued, pulling her hands away and kissing her tear dampened palms. "The children will never stop calling you mother, the servants will always see you as the true Lady of Winterbourne and you will always…always have my heart."

"Yet by law, Cordelia will be Lady von Desslar, wife of the Black Knight…not me. Never me." Christine turned her head, not wanting to look into his eyes. "And…and if I cannot take your name, Erik…then I cannot take anything at all from you." She slowly pulled her hands out of his and wrapped them around her body as if they alone were the only things that would keep her warm from here on out.

"You…you can't mean that," he said, looking at her in disbelief. "Christine please, we can get through this, you can…"

"Can what?" she asked, looking at him with frantic eyes. "I can be your mistress like the King said. A woman you keep to warm your bed and bear your children? I will be no man's whore, Erik…not even for the man I love more than life itself."

Erik stood up and turned away with a roar of frustration, running his fingers through his hair as he did his best to keep his temper. Her words both hurt and made him sick. Did she truly think that this was how it would be between them, that he would ever see her as such? He wanted to throw something, hit someone, anything to vent his rage and yet that was not what Christine needed to see. She needed him to be strong now, to figure out how they could make this work…she needed him.

"I would never treat you like that, Christine…never!" He turned around and looked at her once more, desperately needing her to understand something. "I didn't mean a word of what I said in the courtyard today, about you or the servants, you have to know that. I was angry, frustrated and…afraid. You could have been killed today and the very idea made me go crazy. I never meant to yell at you like that, and it will never happen again, I swear."

"I know you didn't mean it," Christine assured him, looking up at him as he paced back and forth. "That is why I forgave you almost immediately. And I regretted every harsh word I said as well."

"Then why will you not say that you will still be mine?" he asked, coming back over to sit beside her on the bed as he took her hands in his, holding them to his heart in a pleading fashion. "Is my love not enough for you? Must you be the Lady of Winterbourne as well…do you need the prestige of being known as the wife of the Black Knight too?"

"NAY! It was never about that," she assured him, lifting one of her hands to caress his exposed cheek. "I would not care if you were a poor dirt farmer with nothing to offer me but your heart."

"Perhaps you would prefer me that way, for then I could take you as my wife without the constraints of the law holding me back." He shook his head sadly. "I am so sorry, Christine, I knew all along that there would be trouble for us over my choosing to marry you, but I never meant for it to come to this. I had originally reasoned in my mind that it did not matter if I made you my wife since I had never intended to take you to my bed. Yet by the time I realized I loved you so desperately, it was far too late to turn back, I did not wish to undo what I had done and I could not imagine ever giving you up. So I buried my head in the sand and tried not to think about it, hoping that the King would never learn of your background. Damn Carlotta to hell for meddling like she did!"

"You are not to blame for my parentage, Erik, any more than I am to blame for yours. We simply come from different worlds and we could sit here all night, wishing that I were noble or that you were a peasant, yet it would change nothing," she told him.

"I…I could change it, Christine…I could defy the King, renounce my title and we could be together," he said, his eyes full of hope and conviction.

"NO, ERIK! Do not even say such things in jest," Christine cried, grabbing hold of his tunic in fear. "You would be committing an act of treason by going against the King. You would be banished, becoming a hunted man just like Sir Raoul was."

"I don't care! I would do anything, go anywhere if it meant we could be together," he insisted. He then got a faraway look in his eyes as if something just occurred to him. "Poor Raoul, it would appear that his situation and my current one are not so different. He was willing to give up his commission, his title and his home for the woman he loved…and I am as well!"

"Yet the difference was that he had no one to think about but himself, you have five children…" she suddenly looked down at her stomach and gave a sad smile. "Six children, who are depending on you, Erik. You cannot defy the King and be labeled a traitor to the crown. Think of what it would do to Jacob or Helena, not to mention the younger ones. Their lives would all be destroyed, their futures uncertain…you can't do that to them."

Once more Erik gave a deep growl, frustrated that his life was not his own, trapped so he could not choose for himself, he was forced to obey the King or suffer the consequences. He suddenly knew exactly how Christine felt all those years slaving away as a servant for the rich and powerful. A prisoner of her station…just like him.

"But, the King…he…," Erik started, his stomach once more turning into knots at the idea of what he was expected to do. "He expects me to take that woman to my bed…our bed…and to give her a child! I would sooner die than hurt you that way."

"I know," she gasped, the mere thought of him touching another woman made her want to run screaming from the room. She had once imagined Erik with a prostitute from Valmour and the thought had made her want to wretch. Yet it was a hundred times worse knowing Erik would soon be sharing a bed with this beautiful lady of nobility. To be forced to watch this woman strut around the castle as Erik's child grows inside of her…no it was just too much. "That…that is why I can't be with you anymore, Erik, it would hurt me too much to have to share you with her. If I cannot have you all to myself, I cannot have you at all. Please understand, I love you too much…I just can't."

Erik was silent for a few moments before he reached up and took his mask off, allowing Christine to see the tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"Do you think Lady Cordelia could ever look at my face the way you do? With acceptance or love in her eyes?" he asked. "Or would she run screaming into the night? I think we both know the answer." He reached down and took her hand and placed it over the twisted mass of scars he was forced to keep hidden. "You are the only one who has ever made me feel whole, to treat me like a man and not a monster because of this. Please do not abandon me back to my demons and ghost like existence. I need you Christine…I cannot let you go." He then leaned in and claimed her lips, kissing her with fiercely as if he could convince her to stay by sheer will alone.

At first Christine returned the kiss, using his passion to drive away the hurt and fill her need for his love. His touch was fire and she wanted to be consumed, anything to block out the pain of losing him. She felt his hands slide down her neck, across her shoulders and ease their way to her breasts as he cupped them gently. She arched forward, encouraging his touch as the work of his masterful fingers began to cloud her mind. His lips left hers and began to travel downward, a low growl of desire escaping him and reverberating against her throat. One of his hands left her breast and moved to her thigh, fisting her skirt as he began to pull it up to expose her creamy flesh to his sinful touch. She could feel him begin to ease her backwards, lying her down on the bed as he moved to cover her with his hard, lean body. His desperate need for her was quite evident against her thigh as his hand moved quicker now to pull her dress up towards her waist. Oh she wanted this, she needed to feel him as he took her and claimed her body as his own. It was all she could think of at that very moment and yet...she knew it was wrong. They were no longer man and wife and he was soon to be the husband of another. If she gave in now, if she offered her body to him tonight, she knew there was no going back and her fate would be sealed. Though she wanted him like she had never wanted anything in her life, she knew she must deny herself… and him.

"NO, Erik," she cried, pushing at his chest and fighting to free herself from underneath him. Tears were running down her cheeks and she could hardly see because of them. "No…we cannot, Erik, it…it is not right."

"NOT RIGHT?" he growled, frustration once more taking hold. "This is the most right thing in the world. My life was all wrong before you came and it will be miserable again without you in it. I am only sound and whole when I am with you. So how can you look at me and tell me this is not right?"

"Please, Erik, I do not possess the strength to fight you on this. Just do as I ask, I beg of you." she pleaded, at last freeing herself as he rolled away from her. She did her best to stand and took a few shaky steps away from him.

"And what of our baby?" he countered, his voice still angry and hurt. "Would you leave Winterbourne and take my child from me as well?"

"Oh Erik," she wailed, covering her face with her hands in shame. "I can't even think straight any more, everything is spinning out of control. I don't know what to do, if I should go or if I should stay…I just don't know right now and I fear I will go mad if I think about it any longer."

Once more Erik's anger was overshadowed by his concern for her happiness and wellbeing of her and his child. He rose and placed his hands on her shoulders lightly, turning her around and pulling her into his chest to cry. He held her there for a long while, whispering words that he hoped would calm her, but he found he had little to offer in the way of reassurance. After a bit her tears abated and they simply stood there, locked in the gentle embrace. When he felt her shiver from the cold that seemed to be seeping in on them he relented and released his hold.

"Come, let's go to bed," he whispered, scooping her up in his arms and laying her down on the mattress. She instantly protested and he was quick to calm her fears. "We will only sleep, I promise Christine. Just…just please let me hold you. Do not deny me this, for tonight it will be the only thing keeping me sane," he almost begged.

Christine was too exhausted to argue with him anymore, too tired to care if it was a good idea or not. The lines of right and wrong had begun to blur, and she only prayed that in the morning things would be clearer and she could decide what she must do next. So with a nod she allowed Erik to slide in next to her and she laid her head down on his chest as he encircled her with his arms. She could not deny that it felt good, and if she closed her eyes and tried hard enough she could imagine that within his embrace nothing in the world could hurt her. Yet danger had crept in on silent feet, ripping and clawing at her perfect little life until only shreds remained. And with that heart breaking thought, she cried herself to sleep.

.

.

Morning came too soon and with it the realization that nothing had changed. Christine was still a servant and Erik was still a lord. They had spent the night in each others arms pretending things would be all right, but it was time to face reality. Christine eased out of Erik's embrace, careful not to wake him, knowing that she had to be the strong one this time. She slipped out of the beautiful gown that had made her feel like a queen, and after digging through her wardrobe she found the dress she had been wearing when she first came to Winterbourne. She recalled how it had been given to her by the innkeeper's wife at the Rose and Serpent Inn after Erik had deemed her old one unworthy. And while it was a bit nicer than the outfit she had been given to work in for the de Colevilles, it was still the closest thing she had to servant's wear, and it was time she went back to dressing like one. After slipping it on she laid her blue velvet gown at the foot of the bed and blew a kiss to her sleeping love before silently leaving the room.

She stood in the hallway for a few moments, not sure what to do or where to go. She had never felt so alone or without direction in her life. Yet while her mind was confused, her stomach knew exactly what it wanted. For though they had skipped dinner the night before, she was still feeling nauseous because of the baby and needed some more of Antoinette's special tea. So with a sigh of resignation she headed for the kitchen, deciding that it was time she assumed her new role at Winterbourne…that of a servant once more.

The kitchen was bustling with talk and activity, yet it all stopped instantly the moment she opened the door and stepped inside. All eyes were fixed on her, mouths falling open in shock to see her now dressed like one of them, no longer in her fancy gowns, but like a lowly servant. Antoinette was the first to react, her brow creased with concern and worry as she wiped her hands on her apron and hurried to embrace the forlorn looking girl. Meg was right behind her, touching her friends arm in a consoling manner.

"Oh my dearest, I am so terribly sorry," she lamented, pulling her over to sit on the bench beside her, rocking her back and forth slowly. "Everyone was devastated when we heard the news. I can't believe this is happening."

"I am still a bit stunned by it all myself," Christine admitted, resting her head against the older lady's shoulder.

"Is there anything we can do, any way to help?" she asked.

"Some of your special tea would be wonderful right now," Christine answered, placing her hand over her queasy stomach.

"Of course my dear," Antoinette said, kissing her forehead and passing the forlorn girl over to Meg's waiting arms as she rose to start the brew.

"How could the King do this, Christine?" Meg asked, knowing there was no good answer. "How could he separate you two? Erik loves you, it is just not right."

The scullery maid named Janette came over just then and offered Christine a piece of bread she had just been cutting.

"Here, my lady, this will help with your stomach until the tea is ready," she said.

"Thank you, Janette," Christine nodded, accepting the bread and taking a small bite. "But you must call me Christine now, I am no longer the mistress of Winterbourne."

"Nay, you will always be the lady of the castle to us, not this new girl who has done nothing for us." The young maid then knelt down in front of Christine and placed her hand on her knee. "Peter, the stable hand, is my brother. He asked me to tell you how sorry he was that the horse got away from him and that he never meant for you to be put in danger like that."

"It was not his fault, he need not apologize," Christine insisted.

"Yet if you had not stopped his Lordship, my brother would have been severely punished…or dead. Not that he blames Sir Erik," she quickly added. "He realizes he failed in his duties and should be held accountable, but I am still grateful that you stepped in, and Peter is very sorry."

"I am glad he is safe, and like I said, it was not his fault."

"Still, your actions yesterday as well as every day since you came to Winterbourne has won you the respect and loyalty of every servant under Lord von Desslar's rule. Never forget that," she stated, nodding once more before she got up and returned to her duties.

Antoinette returned with her tea just then and sat down next to her, urging her to blow on the steaming liquid before drinking it.

"I put extra honey in it this time, to cut the bitter taste," she assured her.

"Thank you, it is much sweeter this time," Christine nodded after taking a taste.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Meg asked, as Christine slowly sipped the calming liquid.

"I…I am not sure," she began, looking down in despair. "I know I cannot remain here as Erik's mistress, it would be too shameful, but I can't bring myself to leave his side either. I also have the baby to think about." She paused and looked out the window to her right for a moment or two, trying to gather her thoughts. "I suppose I will stay on here as a servant, at least until the baby is born. I could never take Erik's child away from him, besides what kind of life would it have if it stayed with me, an unwed mother and a servant at that? I will stay only as long as the baby needs me, then…then I will leave."

"Leave?" Meg gasped. "But Christine, where would you go?"

"I do not know…but someplace far away so that I will not be constantly reminded that Erik has taken a new wife." She looked up at Meg with hallow eyes. "I can't stay here and watch as he grows to love her and fathers children with her. I can't blame him though, she is so beautiful and gentle…how could he not develop feelings for her? Why if given the choice would he settle for a servant when he can have a true lady? I just can't stay here and watch it happen, it would destroy me."

"Then if you must go…we will leave too," Meg insisted sternly. "Robert, the twins and I will all go with you."

"NO!" she quickly stated, panic raising in her eyes. "You can't, you have a good life here, Erik will always take care of you and your children, I know he will. And I would just die if I left not knowing someone I love like a sister is not here to watch over my child for me, to take care of it in my place…and tell him or her about me when I am gone." She had to stop speaking for a moment to force back the tears before she continued. "Please, Meg, promise me that you will stay on, promise me this or I don't know how I will go on."

Meg bowed her head, not wanting to agree but realizing it was what Christine needed to hear. She only prayed that circumstances would change before it came to that.

"Yes, I promise. I will look after your babe as if it were my own," she swore.

"Thank you, my dearest friend," Christine seemed comforted by her assurance. "Besides it would be much more difficult to find work with all three of us looking, where one lone girl might find a decent position."

"Or two," Antoinette added, looking down at her with determination. "And I think my cooking skills would be a great asset to whoever decides to take us both on." When she saw the look of disbelief in Christine's eyes, she chuckled. "You can argue all you want, my dearest, but I will not let you strike out in this world on your own. You are just as dear to me as my own child and I will not see you abandoned in this manner."

Christine might have tried to protest, but the sudden sound of frantic boots coming down the hall at a hurried pace stole her attention. The door to the kitchen was then yanked open with such force that she was sure it was going to be riped off the hinges. Everyone there gasped in shock, including Christine, when a very disheveled Erik stood in the doorway, his eyes ablaze with rage behind the mask as he scanned the room, his gaze at last coming to rest on her.

He said nothing at first, and it seemed as though he was trying to calm himself down before he spoke, but it apparently did not work.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled, his booming voice causing several of the scullery maids to back up in terror.

"I…I came down to get some tea from Antoinette to settle my stomach," she answered, holding up the cup as proof, a bit startled by his question as well as his manner. She continued to sit there between Meg and her mother, their eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Her answer seemed to ease his anger somewhat, and he shut his eyes for a moment before reopening them and holding out his hand to her.

"Come here," he said, his tone making it sound more like an order than a request.

Handing the mostly empty cup to Antoinette, she slowly rose and walked obediently over to him, taking his hand wordlessly as she stared into his eyes. He seemed to relax a bit once he touched her, his fingers wrapping around her hand in a gentle yet possessive hold. Yet when he looked at her more closely his anger seemed to blaze once more.

"What are you wearing?" he growled, his eyes raking over her drab and plain work dress, recognizing it as the one he had brought her to Winterbourne in.

"I…I thought it best that I dress for my station," she began, feeling his grip tighten. "I am a servant again and I need to…"

"YOU ARE NO SERVANT OF MINE!" he roared taking a step closer to her, and though he did not let go of her hand, she couldn't help but take one faltering step back.

"If I am not your servant…then I am nothing to you," she said quietly, her eyes on the verge of tears once more. She was sure she would shrivel up and blow away if she lost any more fluid from her body through crying.

Erik once more grew enraged and releasing her hand he spun around and raked a whole row of dishes off the shelf beside him, the sound of breaking glass and clattering metal resounding through the kitchen. This time two of the other maids screamed and ran out the opposite door, while the rest cowered in the corner. Meg and Antoinette just continued to sit there with eyes full of shock.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE!" he yelled turning back to her amid the broken shards that now surrounded them. "Hell and damnation, woman, your stubbornness will be the death of me!" He then reached out and took her by the wrist and pulled her out the door and into one of the pantry rooms next to the kitchen. Once inside he slammed the door behind them in order to afford them a measure of privacy.

"I am forced to disagree with you, my lord." Christine began, turning away from him as she wrapped one arm across her middle and held on to her other as it hung limply at her side. "I am no longer your wife, and if you wish for me to remain in your keep, I must insist that you treat me like any other servant in your castle."

"_IF _you remain…" he found he could not even imagine the idea of her not being there. "What nonsense is this, of course you will remain! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" Erik yelled, watching her flinch at his tone.

"I am a servant, my lord, not a slave. I have the right to leave your service if I so please." Christine found it easier to keep her nerve and speak her mind when she was not looking directly at him. Unfortunately he did not afford her that luxury for long.

"You would leave me?" he gasped, almost afraid to voice the words out loud. He took a few steps closer placing his hands on her shoulders he spun her around to face him. "You would take all we have and throw it away like it was nothing to you?"

"NOTHING TO ME?" she all but screamed into his face. "You mean everything to me, EVERYTHING! But what is left for us but to be master and servant? A lord and a peasant. For I will not lower myself to being a mistress, and you are not the man I thought you were if you dare to ask that of me."

"Yet how can I see you day in and day out, knowing I cannot touch or hold you?" Erik asked, his eyes pleading for answers. "Watching you change the sheets on our bed, knowing you will not share it with me? Or see you carrying my child, when you will not allow me to be a part of your life any longer?" he looked down at her stomach as he let his fingers graze over it gently. "Why are you punishing me like this… why?"

"Oh Erik," she sobbed, reaching up to cradle his face in her hands, the soft leather that covered his right cheek a contrast to his rough unshaven skin of his left. "I am not trying to punish you."

"When I woke this morning and found you gone I panicked," he began, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I thought you had left me for good. I saw your dress on the bed and it was as if you had vanished, like a ghost, leaving behind only traces of our love. I went wild, I…I had to find you. If one of the guards had not told me he saw you heading for the kitchen, I would have torn this castle apart, brick by brick until I found you." She could now see tears running down his cheeks, dripping out from under the mask as she did her best to wipe them away. He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes. "Please don't leave me Christine…I beg of you. I…I couldn't go on not knowing where you were or what had become of you. I would go insane, I swear I would."

They remained that way for a few tense minutes, Erik's breathing matching in time with her beating heart. At last she gave a long and defeated sigh.

"I will stay, Erik," she said at last. "At least until our child is born," she added, feeling his grip tighten on her arms.

"And then…?" he probed.

"And then we will have to see," Christine told him. "I may not be your wife any longer, but in my heart I can never stop being the mother of your children. I love them too much to abandon them now, yet maybe in time…they will not need me as much…perhaps Lady Cordelia…"

"NO!" Erik growled. "She will never take your place! Not with the children and not with me. We will always need you."

She then looked up at him, her tears matching his drop for drop.

"And I will always need you," she whispered.

"I can't do it, Christine, I can't be a husband to Lady Cordelia." Erik confessed, his eyes taking on an almost frantic look. "Not like I am with you. If he were only asking me to give the woman my name, I would agree to keep the peace. But to demand that I…I bed her…I can't do it. I won't!"

"Erik you must!" Christine began to panic. The whole situation was a devastating mess, but the thought of Erik defying the King and going to prison or even worse…the gallows, she knew that would kill her. "You dare not resist the King in this matter…it would be treason against the crown. He could have you executed! I can't see you die, please Erik, don't say such things."

Erik clenched his jaw and she could feel his fists begin to shake with fury, and she knew he felt trapped. He opened his mouth to speak but a knock at the pantry door stopped him.

"My lord?" Bernard's voice came from the other side.

With roar of frustration he turned and snarled at the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled.

"Sire…the…the King has requested your presence at breakfast," Bernard told him hesitantly. "He is waiting in the dining hall as we speak."

Erik turned back to Christine who gave him a pleading look.

"Go. You cannot defy the King's orders," she told him. "Do not risk your life over this. Do it for me and for your children…all of them," she said, looking down as she placed a hand over her stomach.

Erik stood there and stared at her for a few moments, his eyes full of remorse. Then without warning he grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her to him, devouring her lips with his own. It was a desperate kiss, one fueled by need and want and there was nothing tender about it. Christine fought the urge to throw her arms around him and give as much as he was taking, yet her resolve to remain detached still held true. Her lips betrayed her though, and she felt herself responding to the kiss, she simply couldn't stop herself. When he broke his contact as quickly as he had initiated it, she did her best not to meet his eyes, hoping he would not see the longing that now reflected there.

Without a word, Erik suddenly turned and stormed out of the room, leaving the door open and a startled Bernard in his wake. The Black Knight's steward turned and looked at Christine, who now stood all alone in the pantry amid the cured hams and root vegetables with tears in her eyes.

"I am very sorry this happened, Lady Christine," he told her sadly. And before she could correct him about the use of her former title, he gave a swift bow and departed.

.

.

**Well, THAT did not solve anything now did it!**

**Oh well, there is always Monday's chapter – let's keep hope alive, shall we?**

**Keep those reviews coming – it makes us happy! And happy writers are prompt posting writers. (wink wink)**

**OH and did everyone know that KittyPimms wonderful story "Destruction of Obsession" is now available for purchase on Amazon? Either for the Kindle or paperback! If you have not read this, go check it out and be amazed! Or check out the one she is currently writing to get a taste of her work and then go check it out (her current story is called A Rose in Winter).**


	14. Return of the Little Savages

**Once again, we apologize for any tears or heartache brought on by this sudden and sad turn of events. But we do promise to give everyone a happy ending...OK? **

**And to get you all to that happy ending sooner, we will be posting a chapter a day till Friday this week! Yes, five chapters in five days! So hold on just a little bit longer…we promise to make it worth the wait. Now lets see what today's chapter brings you all...  
**

.

**57**

**Return of the Little Savages**

.

.

The King was seated at one end of the table, three of his court officials at his left and Lady Cordelia on his right, leaving the other end of the table for the Lord of Winterbourne. The servants were just bringing in plates of sweetbread when Erik entered, having taken a few minutes to dress and clean up before coming back down. After giving a bow to the King and then to Lady Cordelia, Erik sat down and began to pick at the bread that was in front of him.

"I am quite impressed with your estate, Lord von Desslar," the King began, his mood much lighter than Erik's…or Lady Cordelia's it would seem. "I took a few moments to wander around this morning and found that you are doing rather well for yourself." He then turned to the blond lady at his right and reaching out, he squeezed her hand. "It will please my Queen to know that you will be well taken care of here, my dear. She wanted only the best for you."

"I am grateful for everything Her Majesty has done in my behalf," Lady Cordelia said, her voice soft and mild, a pleasure to listen to. "I will miss being in your wife's service, she has been very good to me over the years." She then turned and glanced at Erik, lowering her eyes modestly after a few seconds. "Though I am very pleased to be here as well, Lord von Desslar. It is an honor to be your guest."

"Guest?" the King snorted. "I find your choice of words a bit misleading. You will soon be the Lady of Winterbourne, not a mere guest."

"Yet until that day, sire, I am just that, a guest," Cordelia politely pointed out, giving the King a smile that seemed to melt his indignation with ease. "Thus I rely on the good graces of my host and wish to thank him for his hospitality and kindness."

"You are welcome, my lady," Erik assured her, trying to keep his voice monotone, as he battled a war within. He did not want to give her or anyone else the impression that he took pleasure in her presence, yet his training as a knight forbid him to be discourteous either. Yes, Erik was torn. "Winterbourne is graced by your presence."

Though his words were quite generic, they still won him a smile from Lady Cordelia, but she quickly lowered her eyes and focused on the plate in front of her. It was then that several other servants began to bring in the remaining food prepared for breakfast; ham, eggs, fried potatoes and porridge. Each dish was held by a different girl as they circled the table and began to serve portions to each guest. Erik's heart leapt into his throat as he saw the last dish was brought out by none other than Christine herself. He stifled a low growl of anger to see her reduced to menial labor, and his fists clenched the metal spoon he was holding so hard that it began to bend in his grip. Erik was not ready for this, it was too soon and he was not sure he could stomach the sight of his beloved Christine playing the part of a servant girl once more.

Christine refused to lift her eyes and look at Erik, keeping her mind focused on her task of serving the dish she carried. The work itself was nothing new, she had done this a million times while working for the de Colevilles, and yet she felt awkward and clumsy and needed to keep her hand steady so she would not spill. Meg had tried to talk her out of helping with breakfast, but she was determined to begin her new life without delay, knowing the longer she wallowed in self-pity the harder it would be to dig her way out. No, she was a servant now and she would act as one.

The King was busy talking with one of his regents and did not notice Christine's presence, yet Erik could see that Lady Cordelia did. He gritted his teeth for fear of what she might do or say, confronted with her rival who was now in a subservient position. Would his future bride treat Christine badly? Would she humiliate or criticize her out of spite?

Yet to her credit Cordelia simply smiled and thanked Christine, even calling her by name, as she served her the food. Christine nodded politely and continued on, seemingly calm and collected. Yet when she came to Erik he could tell that her composure was anything but calm. Her serving hand was shaking and her grip on the dish of food was like a vice, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. He wanted to touch her, to make her look up so he could convey his deep love and admiration for her, yet out of the corner of his eye he could see that the King was now watching him. Any sign of affection given to her would have been a direct affront to Lady Cordelia and he dared not risk the King's wrath any further. He had pushed the man to his limits with his constant petition to change his mind, to do so further would cause him to lose favor. So he simply sat there and waited for her to finish and go stand against the wall with the other girls, waiting there to be of further assistance if needed.

As Erik took his first bite of food he wondered how he was possibly expected to swallow, the lump in his throat and the rock in his stomach making it impossible to enjoy the meal. The King on the other hand seemed to have no trouble, and remarked on the delicious food and asked about the credentials of his cook.

"She has just recently come to Winterbourne," Erik informed him. "She has family here and wished to be close to them, so I took her on and have not regretted it for a moment."

"Well, should she ever tire of serving here, her skills would be most welcome at the palace." The King then looked over at Cordelia. "Do you not agree, my dear?"

"Yes, she is a marvelous cook," she nodded, then looked over to Erik. "You are very fortunate to have her on your staff." Once more Erik replied politely to her comment, but showed no emotion or made any attempt to continue the conversation, leaving Cordelia to stare down at her plate in defeat.

"Where are your children, Sir Erik?" the King asked, looking around as if he suddenly realized they were not present.

"I requested that they be allowed to sleep in and take their meal later," Erik said. "They apparently did not rest well last night and were very tired this morning." He caught Christine's look of concern when he said this and did his best to allay her fears. "Nothing serious, just a few bad dreams, Your Majesty."

"That is regretful," the King murmured. "Perhaps when they have risen and been fed, Lady Cordelia might be allowed to meet with them, to get to know your children better. I am sure they too would like to find out more about their future mother."

"Yes I would like that very much," Cordelia said, looking over at Erik hopefully. "That is if you are agreeable, Sir Erik."

"I do not think that this would be…" Erik began but was quickly cut off by the King.

"Nonsense, this is a perfect time," he contested. "I wish to speak with you more about a few matters anyway and that will leave plenty of time for Lady Cordelia to get to know the children. How many did you have again, four?"

"No, Your Majesty, five," Cordelia was quick to correct him, making Erik look up in surprise. "Two boys and three girls, and they all seem like very lovely ladies and gentlemen," she added, giving Erik a pleasant smile.

_Damn her_, Erik thought to himself, _why must she be so pleasant_? He was determined not to like her in the least and yet she was going out of her way to be friendly and kind.

"It is settled then, as soon as breakfast is concluded, we shall be off to our respective meetings." He then lifted his glass and held it to the side, signaling for one of the servants to come and refill it. Christine was the first to notice his gesture and quickly picked up the jug and moved to perform the task.

For some reason this act was too much for Erik and he felt if he did not remove himself from the room he was bound to do or say something to the King that would surely be cause for the removal of his head. Standing so abruptly that he almost knocked his chair over backwards, Erik gave a quick bow.

"Forgive my haste, Your Majesty, but I must attend to a few duties before I can take my ease with you and speak. I will meet you in the main hall in half an hour, if it pleases you."

"That will be fine," he said, waving him off as if he did not notice Erik's agitation. "Yet do not forget to inform your children to meet with Lady Cordelia within the hour."

"As you wish, sire," Erik reluctantly agreed and with one final bow to Lady Cordelia he swiftly left the room, unable to even look upon Christine as she replaced the pitcher and returned to her station.

.

.

The next hour found Erik and the King walking together through the courtyard speaking privately, the ever present royal guards just a few steps behind, always on alert.

"So you say that the field was used to bury the dead, those who died in the service of Baron Sebastian de Coleville?" the King asked.

"Not so much buried as burned and their ashes scattered there," Erik told him, having brought up the subject of consecrating that particular plot of land like he had promised Christine and Antoinette he would. He may not be able to keep certain promises, like his wedding vows, but he could at least see that Christine and Meg's father's final resting place could be honored. "And from what I am told, hundreds now reside there, for he had been a very cruel and relenting task master."

"Well that was quite barbaric of him, I must say," the King said with a frown. "I do not recall meeting the man often, yet I seem to remember that he came to a rather sudden and mysterious end. Perhaps his past deeds caught up with him." He pondered the matter some more before he continued. "And what would you have me do about this plot of land?"

"I would like to incorporate it into my holdings, care for it and turn it into something to be honored, a memorial of sort as consecrated ground." Erik proposed.

"It is quite a distance from here, is it not? Not quite within your boundaries," the King pointed out.

"No, but I deem it important enough to protect," Erik assured him. "I simply do not wish for it to be apportioned off as spoils of the de Coleville goods now that he is no longer able to care for his prosperities. I only ask that this field no longer be used to fatten the purse of ones who would make his servants work the land to the detriment of their health. Too many have lost their lives there, it is time to let those ghosts find peace."

"Your cause seems noble, Sir Erik," the King agreed. "I will grant your request, the land is yours to do with as you see fit."

"Thank you, my King," Erik said with a low bow. Oh if only he could convince him to restore his wife to him as easily.

"The letter you sent told of the treachery of Philippe de Coleville," the King said, changing the subject. "Yet you have not mentioned what became of the rest of the family, other than the fact that they were driven from their home due to lack of fortune. I was well aware that the Baron would soon be penniless due to his wife and children squandering his wealth, which was why I suggested you marry their daughter, Carlotta. By making the match it would have helped stabilize their holdings as well as provide you with a wife."

"I fear that even had I not found myself embroiled in a web of deceit when I reached the de Coleville castle, I still would not have taken Carlotta as a bride," Erik said with a snort of disgust, the very idea making his skin crawl.

"And why is that?" the King asked, a bit perplexed. "Granted I was told she had quite a temper and shrill voice, yet even those she treated poorly at court were forced to admit that she was a beautiful girl."

"Beauty can only cover so many sins before the evil begins to bleed through," Erik assured the King. "While it was her brother alone who allied himself with the pirates, Carlotta was not what we would call a desirable bride. She is a child who was spoiled from youth up and does not know the meaning of submission or obedience. I am certain had I taken her as a wife, I would have been a widower within the week." Erik's statement left no doubt in the King's mind that he would have drowned the screeching harpy quite quickly – or allowed his children to do it for him.

"I see," the King muttered, somewhat amused by Erik's distain for the girl. "So may I ask what has become of her and her family, I assume that you took it upon yourself to see that Philippe's family paid for their association with a wanton criminal."

"I…I chose to show mercy in the matter," Erik said, almost as if he were ashamed of it.

"Truly? The Black Knight is capable of showing mercy?" the King sounded quite shocked by this, yet not disappointed. "And pray tell, in what way did you demonstrate this out of character emotion towards them?"

"I sent them to the home of my former wife, the manor of Lord Thomas Continey and his wife," he continued, still unable to look the King in the eye. "It was more a punishment than a kindness. For the Continey home is in shambles, a far cry from the opulence they have been used to."

"_Lord_ Thomas Continey?" Once more the King raised an eyebrow at Erik's choice of words. "If I recall I renounced his title…at your request."

"And I was wrong to ask it of you," Erik admitted with a heavy sigh. "I was angry, betrayed and needed vengeance upon someone. Since Lady Elizabeth's parents were the only ones left behind, they became the hapless victims of my rage. Recently I have uncovered some truth behind what took place and I no longer feel the need to blame or punish them. I thus ask that you rescind your decision and restore his lands and title to him. I will offer compensation for any wealth you may lose in the deal."

The King stopped walking and stood still, just watching Erik for a long while. The Black Knight was still just as strong, fierce and formidable, yet something had changed, and as far as the King could tell…it was for the better.

"I will grant you this request as well, if only out of curiosity to learn more of your plan to pair up a poor Baron and an equally destitute Lord. For what reason did you see this as a fitting punishment for the de Colevilles?"

"Baron de Coleville and his remaining family will need to work hard in order to remain under the Continey's roof, learning a lesson of humility and servitude, something they were sorely lacking, I fear," Erik explained. "Lady Continey will be a good influence on the girl, Carlotta, and if the Baron is fortunate, she might learn enough manners to find a husband before she is fifty."

"Very interesting, I must say," the King chuckled. "I applaud your choice of retribution. It shows insight, ingenuity and honor. Very well thought out, Sir Erik."

Erik nodded his gratitude for the compliment as well as the offer to reinstate Lord Thomas' title. He wanted nothing more than to admit that this had all be dreamed up by the clever mind of his wi…no, his Christine. But to state such things would not sit well with the King and thus Erik held his tongue. They continued walking, their conversation now turning to matters of Winterbourne's lands and holdings.

.

.

Meanwhile inside the castle Christine had her hands stuck in a sink of hot soapy water, scrubbing the large copper pots used to make the morning meal. It was warm in the kitchen with the cook stoves always going, ready at a moment's notice to begin preparing something should the master command it. They had the two windows open and every once in a while Christine could feel a quick breeze blow in, cooling her slightly, yet her body continued to roast.

Meg walked up behind Christine and draped a cool damp rag over the back of her neck, making her friend sigh with relief.

"I remember how I felt before the twins were born, it was like I was carrying a belly full of hot coals and I could never get cool," she said sympathetically. "I wish I could say it will get better, but look at the bright side, think of all the washing and folding you will save by not having to use blankets to stay warm at night."

"Well I suppose there is that," Christine chuckled, loving how her friend could always see the bright side to any situation. Although she doubted even optimistic Meg could see a silver lining to what happened between her and Erik. Her smile quickly faded as her mind drifted back to her former husband. She had been doing well for the last twenty minutes, her chores and duties having kept his memory at bay, yet he was always there, ever clear in her mind.

She had felt so badly for him when he had left the dining hall that morning, understanding exactly how he had felt, fighting such emotions herself. She had almost left the room after serving him his breakfast, thinking it best to run and lick her wounds so that she could heal and live another day. Yet her need to be near him overrode her instinct of flight and she had remained, just to be in his presence. She was like a moth to his flame, yet if she got too close she would burn. So she decided to remain in his shadow, near him…yet never touching. For one touch would be her undoing.

Her depressing thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of voices, young ones in a hushed whisper. She instantly recognized them as those of Jacob and Charles, and leaning forward over the sink she was able to look out the window and see where they were coming from. She watched with narrowed eyes as the two boys crouched down and walked stealthy by, carrying a large bucket between the two of them. One of the blessed gusts of wind blew in, bringing with it the odor from the bucket's contents to her nose, and instantly Christine knew exactly what they were up to.

"Oh no!" she mumbled, wiping her hands free of the soapy water and hurrying out the kitchen door as fast as she could.

.

.

"And this is called a pirouette," Sabrina told Lady Cordelia as she spun around with her hands in the air.

"My, how pretty," Cordelia gushed, clapping her hands. "And you do it so well too."

"Watch me, I can do it too!" Sarah insisted, spinning even faster than her sister in order to keep the lady's attention.

"You both are very graceful," she complimented. She then turned her attention to Helena who stood behind the two younger girls with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face. "What about you, Helena, do you dance as well?" She was endeavoring to make conversation with the older fiery haired girl, but so far was unsuccessful.

"I do, but not today," she said, a bit absentmindedly, as if her attention was focused elsewhere.

"Is there anything else you like to do? Perhaps something we could do together?" Cordelia suggested. She was beginning to lose hope of the child ever liking her, but suddenly the girl's demeanor changed, and a large smile came to her lips.

"As a matter of fact, I enjoy games," Helena told her, her eyes dancing with excitement. "Do you know how to play hide and seek?"

"Yes, I know that game well," Cordelia told her almost gleefully. This could be the turning point, if she could get Helena to like her, perhaps she had a chance.

"Wonderful, how about you be the seeker? We will hide and you can come find us," she suggested. "But the twins take a while to hide so you have to count slowly," Helena warned.

"Very well, I will count to fifty and then come seek you." Lady Cordelia shut her eyes and began to count slowly, never realizing that the three girls in front of her only backed away a few steps. They put their hands over their mouths to silence their giggles as they watched their two brothers begin to sneak up on the unsuspecting lady, blissfully counting away. Jacob and Charles were only a few feet away, the bucket of pig slop poised and ready to dump on Cordelia's head when there came a commanding shout.

"STOP!" Christine yelled as she rounded the corner, her eyes ablaze with anger and disappointment. "Cease this nonsense at once!"

Cordelia stopped counting and opened her eyes to find out who had spoken. When she turned slightly and saw the two boys behind her holding the bucket of smelly filth, she suddenly understood what was going on and how close she had come to needing a second bath that day. A quick glance at the three girls told her that they had been the diversion, only pretending to converse with her in order to hold her attention. Cordelia's shoulders slumped and she realized that all her efforts that day had been for nothing.

"Jacob, Charles!" Christine reprimanded, now standing only a few feet away, her hands upon her hips and a scolding look in her eyes. "And you three as well, what do you think you are doing?"

"We…we just…" Helena began, looking from Christine to Jacob and then back again, silently pleading with her brother for help in explaining the situation.

"WE DO NOT WANT A NEW MOTHER!" Jacob suddenly yelled, his voice a mixture of anger and fear. "I do not care what the King says, he is wrong, you and father belong together. You _are_ his wife!" He then looked over at Cordelia who stood with her mouth opened in shock at the young boy who dared to speak against their sovereign. "We don't like her! She wants to take your place, to send you away. But we are going to make her leave instead and then you and Father can be together again."

"And you thought throwing a bucket of pig slop on her would achieve this?" Christine asked, her voice now more understanding and sympathetic, yet still rang true with command. "Did_ I_ leave when you doused me with the same thing? Did_ I_ run screaming from the castle, vowing never to return? _Did I_?"

"No…but…you were different," Charles spoke up, his little chin quivering. "You…you loved us."

Christine felt her heart melt at the young boy's words and she opened her arms in an inviting embrace. In moments the three youngest were plastered against her legs and squeezing her middle.

"Yes I love you, and I always will," she assured them, running her fingers through the twin's hair. "Yet that does not mean there is no room for Lady Cordelia to love you too. You just need to give her a chance." Christine looked up and met the beautiful ladies eyes, noticing how kind they seemed, so full of hope. "She seems to be trying very hard to get to know you."

Cordelia could not help but smile at Christine's words and assistance. She _was_ trying, very hard, but so far failing miserably.

"But it is not fair!" Helena said, crossing her arms and stomping her foot. "Everything was perfect and then she and the King had to come and ruin it all. I once thought I would like to be a lady in waiting to the Queen, but if she is the kind of women who live at the palace then I want nothing to do with it." She then stuck her tongue out at Cordelia and turned to run back into the castle, not even looking back.

"Helena is right, things were perfect," Jacob insisted. "Why did the King have to come here and mess it all up? I hate him!"

"JACOB!" Christine gasped, looking around quickly to see that no one had heard his dangerous words. "You cannot speak about the King is such a way, he is your liege. Your father would be very angry if he heard you say such things."

"I don't care," Jacob countered, his voice cracking slightly from emotion. "Father did not even fight for you, he simply let the King end your marriage and replace you with… _her_!" Jacob nodded to Cordelia, spitting out the last word as if it were something distasteful. "If father will not stand up for what is right and fight for you, then I will! You are my mother and I will not let you leave!" With that his tears began to fall and he too found it necessary to run from the scene, not wanting anyone to see a knight in training cry.

Everyone stood there stunned for a moment, not sure what to say or do. Finally Christine knelt down and spoke to the three remaining children softly. When she was done they turned and faced Lady Cordelia with downcast eyes.

"We are sorry, Lady Cordelia," they all mumbled in unison, not truly sounding sincere, but it was a start.

"Thank you, children," Cordelia nodded, accepting their apology.

"Now run along, I think it is about time for your lessons," Christine directed, watching them head inside like puppies with their tails between their legs. When it was just her and Cordelia she suddenly felt very nervous, not knowing what to say.

"I want to thank you for saving me from the bucket of slop," Cordelia began.

"I am glad I was able to get to you in time," Christine chuckled. "I am afraid that I was not as fortunate upon my arrival, and my christening was accompanied by chicken feathers as well."

"Oh my!" Cordelia gasped, then covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to hide her laughter. Yet it was impossible and soon both ladies were laughing together. The laughter was short lived however, and reality took hold once more, causing them to become serious.

"Please do not tell the King what Jacob said, he was simply angry and frustrated, he did not mean a word of it," Christine begged, afraid her son would be punished for his outburst.

"I will not say a word," Cordelia promised. She noticed that Christine was standing in the noon day sun and suggested they sit down under the shade of a tree on a nearby bench to continue the conversation.

Christine was still feeling a bit drained from the heat of the kitchen and readily accepted. Once the two women were seated Cordelia turned to Christine and began to speak quickly.

"I am so sorry to have caused such a mess for you all, that was never my intention," she blurted out, misery evident on her face. "If I had known…if anyone had told me…I…" She stopped there and looked down at her hands in shame.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you are only doing as the King and Queen ordered," Christine said, laying a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "I do not hold you responsible for my unhappiness and neither does Sir Erik."

"Yet I am somewhat to blame," the woman confessed. "You see…I…I asked to come."

"You…what?" Christine was confused.

"When the King received the letter from Carlotta de Coleville and then the one from Lord von Desslar about the defeat of the pirates, he told the Queen that he felt obligated to provide him with a proper wife." She looked up at Christine apologetically. "If I had understood what he meant by _proper _wife, that he was referring to the fact that Sir Erik had taken you, a servant, as his chosen bride instead of a girl of nobility, I would have acted differently. However he only said he felt responsible because he had recommended the past two brides for Sir Erik, yet both matches had gone terribly wrong, leaving him without a wife. So when he asked the Queen to help him select a woman as a replacement, I…I stepped forward and volunteered to be that woman."

"Why? You did not know Sir Erik, or anything about him…did you?" Christine was shocked by what she was hearing.

"No, nothing more than his reputation as a great warrior and the King's most favored knight." She stopped there and cleared her throat. "And…and I had heard that he had been severely wounded and disfigured in a battle many years ago, making it necessary for him to wear a mask to cover his face. But I did not care about that, I only wanted to…to be married, to have a husband…and at last a child of my own." She suddenly buried her face in her hands and began to weep quietly.

Christine did not know what to do. Technically this woman was her enemy, a rival for Erik's affections, and yet she found herself gently rubbing her back and speaking soothingly to her until she was able to compose herself. Christine reached into her apron and pulled out a dishcloth and handed it to her to dry her eyes. When she was done she thanked her for her kindness and handed it back.

"I am afraid I do not understand. Why were you so eager to become the wife of a man you had never met. As a woman of noble birth surely you had options, many suitors vying for your hand in marriage?" Christine asked.

"When I was younger I had several noble men who wished to court me, in fact there was one gentleman in particular who perused me with great interest, a young Duke with dark hair and emerald eyes. But I was in the services of the Queen and it was she alone that dictated who could court me, or not. I had only recently entered her services and she did not wish to part with me so quickly, so she denied his petition and soon he found another to be his bride." She looked at Christine for a moment with sorrow, but then quickly added. "Please do not get me wrong, I enjoyed attending to Her Majesty very much and do not regret my time at her court. Yet, soon…soon I will be considered an old maid and no one will want me as their wife and my chances for children will have long past. So when the King spoke of finding a wife for the Black Knight, I saw it as my last opportunity for happiness, my last chance to carry a baby and bring it to birth… unlike my last one."

"You…you lost a child?" Christine was now truly sorry for this woman, to have suffered such a blow was unthinkable to her.

"I am not a woman of loose morals, please believe me," Cordelia quickly insisted, yet shame and embarrassment was written on her face. "Yet at times ladies of the court are called upon to entertain foreign dignitaries or heads of state while they visit the King. To speak with them, dance if asked, things like that. I was still very young, only nineteen at the time, when the Queen assigned me to attend to the needs of one such nobleman from Spain." The woman's eyes suddenly became distant and she stared off over as if remembering the past. "He was so very handsome and the way he spoke with that accent of his, he could melt my heart like snow on a summer's day. He said all the right things, looked at me in a way that made me feel so very special and his kisses set my body on fire. Looking back I can see every way he so skillfully seduced me, making me think he wanted to share forever with me…when all he truly wanted was a diversion at court. He left a month later and returned to the wife and children I never knew he had, leaving me broken hearted and carrying his baby. The Queen was very sympathetic to my plight and said she would see that the child and I were cared for…but there was no need. Not a month after I lost him…I lost my child as well."

"I am so sorry, Lady Cordelia," Christine lamented, once more offering her the dishtowel to dry her eyes. She took it with a nod of thanks.

"I was more cautious after this, never allowing any man to get close to my heart, and perhaps I was doing a disservice to myself, but I did not want to go through that pain again. To have the man you love ripped away from you and there be nothing you can do about it is a painful thing that can scar you for life," she said with a bitter shake of her head.

"Yes…I know." Christine turned her head and looked away, not wanting Cordelia to see her tears.

"Oh Christine, again, I am so sorry," the lady cried, taking Christine's hands in her own and squeezing tightly. "When Sir Erik first introduced you as his wife, I had prayed that he only married you to get back at the de Colevilles for their treachery. That you were here solely as a mother for his children and that you two did not share the relationship of a true husband and wife. Yet after his confessions of love and the fact that…that you are carrying his child…I now see that you two share much more than what he originally intended. Once I understood this, I was ashamed for the part I now play in causing you both pain. I would never wish this kind of hurt on anyone, especially not one as kind as you. You have been so generous to me and yet by all rights you should hate me for what I am doing to you."

"No…I do not hate you, my lady." She looked at her suddenly.

"Please, I would truly love it if you would call me Cordelia," she almost begged.

"I do not blame you for wanting to belong to someone…Cordelia. It is what every girl dreams of. To be cared for, wanted and loved." And Christine had found that…at least for a time. "But if I must surrender Sir Erik to anyone…I am glad it is to someone as kind as you. For I would have simply died if the woman he was forced to take were evil and cruel and treated his children harshly. They can be a handful, but truly they are wonderful children…you just have to give them time to show that side to you."

"I can see they have good hearts, and I can also see how you bring out the best in them. I only hope in time they can at least come to regard me as their friend…and not their enemy. Yet I believe that they will forever see _you_ as their true mother, and I will not begrudge them that."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you," Christine said.

"May…may I inquire, if it is not too bold," she asked very quietly, her face turning a rosy shade of pink. "Is…is he…Sir Erik…a gentle lover?" Cordelia then became very flustered and began to stammer as she hurriedly continued. "I…I only ask because…well… I have heard of his fierceness in battle and he is so very big and strong and…his fearful temper is well known…so…I was just wondering if… well…if that fierceness transferred…to …?" She stopped there, unable to go on or even look Christine in the eye.

Christine sat there with her mouth open slightly, not at all sure how to respond. She was aware of the King's order that Erik was to take Cordelia to his bed, yet to be speaking of such intimate things with her made the nausea she felt that morning come back upon her like crashing waves…and she knew it had nothing to do with the baby she carried. A mental picture of Erik kissing this woman, sharing a bed and making love to her flashed before her eyes and she literally shook her head to try and drive it from her mind. Erik was hers! He loved her! She wanted to scream with anger, hurt and betrayal…and yet it was not Erik's fault…and in truth neither was it Cordelia's. So in the end she answered truthfully.

"Erik…is…he can be…quite tender," she was finally able to get out.

"Thank you for that," Cordelia nodded, realizing how hard that had been for her to admit. "I appreciate your condor."

"I…I really should get back," Christine said, suddenly wishing to be alone so she might cry in private. "They will be preparing lunch soon and I need to finish scrubbing the pots so we can use them." She stood up and began to walk away, but stopped and looked back, her sad eyes not daring to meet Cordelia's. "I truly do not blame you for this…I just wish…wish that…"

"I know," the blond woman nodded. "So do I."

And with that they parted ways, Christine heading back to her life as a servant, and Lady Cordelia off to try and embrace her new life as the future mistress of Winterbourne.

.

.

**Well that sure sucks for Lady Cordelia! But more for Christine!  
**

**Now who can we be mad at? Oh yah…THE KING! **

**Ok, only two more days (in their time...not ours) before the forced wedding! They better get on the stick here!**

**Now put down your torches and pitchforks and send us a review please, ha ha.**

**More tomorrow!**


	15. Sacrifices

**Oh it is so fun to hear your ideas on how this can all be resolved...some of you are very smart, and others are very creative, and others just scare the living daylights out of us. ha ha. Fear not, all will be made clear soon - just a few more chapters. **

**Guest reader named Melstrife: Get off your knees, no need to beg...we would NEVER let that happen! Thank you for your concerns.**

**Guest reader named Hazel: Thank you very much! PoE99 does not have any other stories of her own (yet) this collaboration is her first. And yes Cordelia's story would be a good one on its own...she just has to stay out of Erik and Christine's. Thanks for your review!**

**And sorry PhantomChristine...this is as early as we can post. hee hee**

.

**58**

**Sacrifices**

.

.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Erik, nothing gave him joy and there was nothing to look forward to. He began to withdraw back inside himself, his smile fading and his brow returning to that perpetual crease he once had. With Christine out of his life what did he have to be pleased about? The idea of taking a new bride still repulsed him, though he had to admit that it had nothing to do with the lady in question. He found her pleasant, pleasing to look at and not at all shrill or snobbish…yet she was not Christine. No one was and no one ever would be. It was this knowledge alone that left his heart dark and hollow.

When the evening meal was served he reluctantly entered the dining hall and headed to the far end of the table. The King had already been seated, as was Lady Cordelia. Yet instead of the King's regents and officials joining them that evening, he found all five of his children gathered around the table, and they did not appear to be very happy about it either. Erik was familiar with the feeling.

"I thought it best to have more of a family dinner tonight, Sir Erik," the King announced, noticing his perplexed look. "I spoke to your house maid and ordered her to see to it that all your children were present tonight."

Erik did not respond, he only grunted and gave a nod as he sat down and leaned back in his seat. From the corner of his eye he saw Jacob give him a piercing look, one he remembered seeing far too often as the boy had grown up. It was a look of disappointment and anger, once again, Erik was quite familiar with those feelings as well.

Choosing to ignore his son for the moment, he reached out and took a deep drink of the wine goblet in front of him. If he could not ease his frustrations in the arms of the woman he loved…perhaps he would drown them in spirits. He found himself smiling inwardly, what would Lady Cordelia think if faced with a raging drunk Black Knight? Would she run screaming from the castle, thus leaving him to wallow in his own sorrows alone? He considered giving it a try, but then dismissed the idea as foolish and cowardly.

"So tell me, Lady Cordelia, did you and the children have a pleasant day together?" the King asked, also sipping at his wine as they waited to be served.

"Yes, your Majesty," Cordelia lied, plastering on a fake smile as her eyes skittered across the table, not resting on any child in particular. Their cold stares and hateful glances were like icicles to her heart and she did not wish to be pierced any more than needs be.

"And what did you do, what did you talk about?" the King persisted, not content with her cryptic answer.

"We…we talked about dancing," she began, doing her best to be evasive, yet not tell any outright lies. "And we played a game, a game of hide and seek."

"Splendid!" the King announced, a smile coming to his face. "See, Sir Erik, your misgivings were unfounded after all."

Erik let his eyes roam over his children and he seriously doubted the King's statement. Like himself, his children seemed to have also reverted back to the sulking, moody little tyrants they once were, each with their arms crossed, heads down and faces grim. He was quite surprised to find that Lady Cordelia was not bruised or scratched up, and more than stunned that she still had all her hair. He knew very well, and probably better than most, exactly what his little darlings were capable of, and while Christine had magically tamed them for a while, he doubted very seriously that they had completely forgotten how to torture and torment those they considered their enemy. Part of him, a very small part, took pride in their wild and defiant spirits, yet he knew it would not sit well with the King should those traits make themselves known in his presence.

"I wish to be excused," Helena said suddenly, turning her angry stare at her father.

"Me too!" Sarah and Sabrina said in unison.

"You have not yet had dinner," Erik pointed out, his voice gruff and stern.

"I am not hungry," Jacob spat.

"Neither am I!" Charles yelled, not wishing to be left out of the rebellion.

"Sir Erik!" the King barked, slamming his fist down on the table. "Control your children, this is an embarrassment."

"Please, your Majesty," Lady Cordelia said quickly, placing a calming hand on his arm. "It is my fault." When all heads turned to look at her she swallowed hard and then continued. "I…I…wished to get to know the children better so I…I took them on a late picnic. I did not think that they would fill up so completely on the food we took, and I suppose they are not hungry because of it. It would be unkind to make them sit there and watch us eat if they are already full themselves."

The King seemed to take a few moments to consider this before nodding in agreement.

"If that is the case, I leave the decision up to you, Sir Erik," the King announced. "You are their father and shall decide if they should stay or go."

Erik knew there had been no picnic, no earlier feast that filled their little stomachs, and he wondered why Lady Cordelia was willing to lie to the King to protect his children, who obviously hated her. Yet he was tired of fighting and far too tired of being the quintessential bad guy, so with a wave of his hand he dismissed his angry offspring. He would deal with them later at bed time, for right now he was expected to stay at this table, eat a meal and be polite to Lady Cordelia, while all the time thinking of no one but Christine. He may be forced to endure this hell…why should his children suffer as well.

As the dinner progressed he was both grateful and disappointed that Christine did not appear and serve this time, perhaps she had decided it was best to keep hidden, stay out of his line of sight and avoid him as much as possible. Yet Erik could still feel her presence in the castle, her quiet spirit called to him, beckoning him to seek her out as if his life depended on it.

After eating they all retired to the main hall where the King shared tales of the deeds of his knights and stories of court. Lady Cordelia remained attentive while Erik was often lost in his own thoughts. As he stared at the chair across from him his mind wandered back to the day Christine had sat there and fought like a lioness, screaming at Carlotta and Philippe over the insults they had thrown at him. She had fought to protect him and her new family that day and he had never been more proud or in love with his wife because of it. He then looked over at the new wall covering hanging beside the fireplace and remembered how she had looked while directing the staff in their duties, the way she had held herself, regal and every inch a Lady. Oh and that dress she was wearing, the deep purple one that hugged her alluring frame so nicely, if he closed his eyes he could still see her there, looking at him with that smile that held such promise…

"Sir Erik?" the King's voice broke into his thoughts. "Do you not find the story amusing?"

"I…of course I do, my liege," Erik assured him, having no idea what story he was referring to. "I am simply tired and find my sense of humor to be lacking this evening. Perhaps I will retire and thus prove to be in better spirits in the morning."

The King was not fooled, however to his credit he did not press the issue. Instead he simply nodded and gave him leave to depart. Erik bowed respectfully to both the King and Lady Cordelia as he exited the room. He had just turned the corner when he heard the King give a heavy sigh and speak to Lady Cordelia, causing Erik to stop and listen.

"I fear you have your job cut out for you, my dear," the King said apologetically. "I am afraid I have placed you in a difficult situation, one you may not wish to take on. If it were simply his children who seemed to reject you I would not worry, kids are easily swayed in time, but I worry that Sir Erik's heart has been given to this servant girl and it will take all your feminine wiles to wrestle it away."

"The Black Knights heart is his own to give, Your Majesty," Cordelia said in a sad voice. "I would never presume to try and take what is not rightfully mine. Yet I will be a dutiful wife none the less, and perhaps in time we might come to an understanding…perhaps a friendship."

"You think too little of yourself, Lady Cordelia," Erik heard the King tell her. "You deserve more than merely a friendship…you deserve love."

Erik could not listen to any more, he had to get away and clear his mind. He hated the thought that he was bringing sorrow to the innocent Lady, and yet what of Christine…and himself? Not to mention his children who made it quite clear that they were not pleased with the situation either. His mind suddenly turned to thoughts of their unhappy faces as they sat at the dinner table in silence. He was certain that by now their little stomachs were protesting their hasty departure and he altered his course and headed for the kitchen.

.

.

After having two skittish maids fix him a plate of breads, cheese and meats he took the peace offering and headed to the children's rooms. He pushed open the door of the boys chamber first, a bit perplexed to find no one there. His next stop was the girls room, and there he once more found what it was he was seeking…and an unexpected, but pleasant surprise as well. Inside he discovered all his children huddled around Christine as they laughed and talked, munching on sweet breads and drinking apple cider. It would appear that their mother had seen to it that her children would not go to bed hungry that night. From where he stood unseen, he listened to their conversation.

"But you have to admit that it would have been funny to see the Lady Cordelia covered in pig slop, right mother?" Helena laughed, accompanied by the rest of the children.

"No I certainly do not," Christine told them, yet her amused smirk revealed otherwise. "I did not find it funny or enjoyable when you did it to me, so I would assume that Lady Cordelia would feel the same." Yet she could still not hold the humor from her voice and the kids were very much aware of it and laughed even louder. "Now stop, you are all being terribly wicked."

"Yes, but you love us anyway, don't you mother," Jacob chuckled, taking a bite of the sweet bread.

Christine could not help but feel her heart swell at his words. Was it so terribly long ago that he had stood in front of her and swore that he would never call her mother and never respect her? And yet now she knew she loved him, and all the others, more than she ever thought possible. She leaned over and scooped up the twins in her arms, smothering them with kisses as the giggled.

"Yes I love you all, despite what terrible little monsters you are being," she jokingly scolded.

From his place in the shadows Erik frowned, so his little savages _had_ set their sights on Lady Cordelia after all. Yet apparently the reason the woman did not look too worse for wear had been on account of Christine's intervention. Erik was both amazed and touched at the compassion of the woman he loved. Where any logical person would see Lady Cordelia as the enemy, Christine had instead rescued her from the torment of his children. She was indeed a gentle soul.

"We just do not like her," Charles told Christine, turning serious. "We do not want her to marry father and we do not want her to be our new mother…we want you."

"It…it is just like the dreams I had," Helena suddenly said, her voice low and almost afraid. "Where the bad man was trying to take you away from us."

"Oh Helena, it is nothing like that," Christine began, reaching out for her daughters hand, but the red haired child pulled away.

"Yes, it is!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. "It's exactly like my dream. But instead of the man in the red scarf, it is the King who is trying to take you away and no matter what I do or say, I can't stop it. Father said he would protect his family, he said he would never let anything happen to us but…but father lied!"

Erik felt a stab of pain at his daughter's words. He had promised to protect what was his, to keep everyone safe or die trying. Yet here he was, outside listening in because he was unable to do the simplest thing…keep his family together.

"No, Helena, your father has never lied to you," Christine said, trying her best to defend the man she loved. She couldn't allow them to think the worst of him, not on account of her.

"Then why won't papa do something?" Sabrina asked, looking up at Christine with questioning eyes. "Why won't he just tell the King no?"

"Because he is a coward!" Jacob said in a huff, crossing his arms and looking away in anger. "He is afraid to stand up to the King…"

"NO!" Christine said in a forceful voice, cutting off Jacob in mid-sentence. "Your father is the bravest man I have ever known and if you knew the amount of strength and courage he is showing over this you would never dare to say such hateful words."

From his hiding place Erik felt his chest constrict, finding it very difficult to listen as first his daughter and then his son expressed their anger and disappointment towards him. But then to hear Christine bravely defend his actions, that took him by surprise.

"Your father is doing all this for you, each and every one of you," she told the wide eyed children. "Do you think he is happy about what he must do? The King is the ruler of this land, he protects and cares for all of his subjects but only if they in turn obey and serve him. Your father is his most favored knight and if he were to disobey the King's order…he would be banished, driven into exile and us along with him. Is that what you want? To see your father stripped of his commission, his castle and his honor?"

"Not Papa! He would never…" Charles gasped; the idea of his brave father reduced to such a fate was unthinkable.

"Yet he said that he was willing to do this…willing to give everything up…for me…and for all of you," Christine found that she choked on her words. "He told me he would defy the King in order to keep our family together…but I told him no."

"You…you told him that?" Jacob asked, his face filled with shock.

"I love him, more than anything in this world," Christine assured them with all sincerity. "But I would rather see your father with another woman than face the idea of him being imprisoned or banished for his disobedience in staying with me. Your father understands that if he were to defy the King, he would not be the only one who would suffer…we all would as well. Every knight understands that at times he may be called upon to sacrifice his life, or happiness, for the good of others. Your father knows this better than anyone, and is willing to set aside his own desires for the good of his family. It is the bravest thing a man can do and I never want to hear any of you saying another bad word about your father because of this…is that understood?"

All the kids nodded silently, dazed and speechless by what Christine had just revealed.

"I didn't know…I just thought that he did not care," Jacob whispered, shame coming over his face.

"Your father cares more deeply than any of you could possibly realize," she assured him. "Yet the King's commands cannot go unheeded. His Majesty is doing what is best for the continued strength and safety for his kingdom, and your father is doing what is best for you."

"We were very cruel to him tonight in front of the King," Helena confessed, her voice full of shame.

"I was especially terrible," Jacob added, lowering his head. "Do you think he will forgive us?"

"I think he might be persuaded to," Erik said, stepping forward out of the shadows. "If you will all forgive me for not explaining everything to you in the first place."

"Papa!" Sarah yelled, as both girls scrambled off the bed and rushed over to hug his legs. Erik smiled down at them as he did his best not to spill the tray he was holding.

"We are sorry, Papa," Sabrina told him, her voice muffled by his pant leg.

"I know you are, and so am I." He then looked up and stared directly at Jacob, their twin eyes locking on each other. "I would do anything to fix this…anything. But just like your mother said, it is out of my control and the only way I know how to get out of it would destroy all our lives and drive us from Winterbourne."

"We don't want you to go into exile, father," Jacob wailed, leaping up and rushing over to him. "I am sorry I called you a coward…I didn't mean it, truly I did not."

"I know….I know," Erik sighed, as he used his one free hand to run it over his son's head. There was quiet for a bit as everyone tried to gather their composure. When at last Jacob looked up, his father smiled down at him tenderly, giving him a wink in hopes of lifting the boy's spirits. "Now…I know your mother has already treated you to sweet bread, but perhaps you might like a little more before you go to bed?" He then set the plate of food down and watched as the kids all crowded around it, their little tummies apparently not having been fully appeased by the first treat.

"If…If you want us to, Papa…we will try and be nice to Lady Cordelia," Helena told him reluctantly, nibbling on a piece of cheese.

Erik looked at his daughter and then up at Christine, who still sat silently on the bed, her face unreadable.

"I think I need to talk to your mother about that first," he told her, reaching out his hand in an inviting gesture, hoping Christine would take it. When she hesitantly got up and walked towards him he looked at the kids once more. "Finish your food and then get some sleep, I will speak to you all in the morning and we can decide then the best way to proceed." He then took hold of Christine's hand and left the room.

Erik did not stop once they had shut the door, instead he led her down the hall and around the corner until he found what he sought, a dark little alcove where he hoped that no one would see them. He swiftly backed Christine against the wall and brought his lips down on hers, tenderly savoring the taste of her that had been denied him all afternoon and evening. Oh how he missed her. But all too soon she let out a moan of distress and began to push him back away from her.

"No, Erik!" she insisted. "If we are caught it could bring the wrath of the King down upon you."

"He was the one who said I should keep you as a mistress…he would simply believe I was taking him up on the suggestion," Erik argued, leaning down to kiss her once more. But Christine was having none of that!

"Was that meant as a joke?" she hissed, obviously very upset. "Because if it was, I am NOT amused."

"DAMNATION, WOMAN," Erik seethed, taking a step closer as he pressed his hard body against her. "What would you have me do then? Spend the rest of my days chained to a woman I do not love or desire? Forced to see you at every turn yet knowing you can't be mine? If that be the case, I would rather be struck blind, it would seem more of a kindness."

"You think you are the only one in pain here?" Christine countered. "Do you imagine for one moment that I am not dying inside at the mere thought that you will soon be taking vows with another? It requires all the strength I possess not to run out of the castle gates and fling myself off the cliffs!"

Erik's eyes grew frantic as he grabbed Christine and crushed her to him tightly, holding her head against his wildly beating heart.

"NEVER SAY THAT…NOT EVER," he begged, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. "I would not know what to do if you did such a horrible thing, little one. I am sorry, so sorry I put us both in this position." He pulled her back and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "It is all my fault and if I could somehow take all your hurt upon myself I would. Please do not cry, my precious Christine. Tell me what to do, tell me how to fix this and I swear I will."

"Just let me go…" was all she could think to say. "Please, let me go."

"That is the one thing I can never do," he admitted with a shake of his head. "I can never let you go…you are my heart."

"Yet if I cannot drive you from mine I will die from grief the day I see Cordelia become your wife," she assured him. "If I cannot build a wall for protection, then how will I defend myself from the pain? While you might think you are offering me comfort, you are destroying what little resolve I have left, and when that is gone…I will have nothing."

"Do…do you truly mean it?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief. Surely she would come around…she had to. "After everything you said to the children… about how you loved me? You honestly do not wish me to kiss you…to hold or comfort you?"

"Oh Erik I wish for those things more than anything in this world…yet they are no longer mine to claim. And soon they will no longer be yours to give." She firmly pulled back out of his embrace, taking a shaky step back. "I cannot be yours any longer if we are not wed Erik. I was raised to believe it is a sin to offer myself to a man without the benefit of marriage."

Erik's eyes suddenly flared with a burning rage as he looked down at her, his hands shaking as they balled into fists at his side.

"And will you then find someone who is free to offer you these things?" he spat, the idea of her in the arms of another nearly driving him insane. "Will I be forced to watch as some poor farmer from my own lands courts you and takes you to his home as his blushing bride? I have been given no choice but to marry Lady Cordelia…would you torture me by daring to let another man take you to his bed?"

"What would you have me do then, Erik?" she cried, striking against his chest with balled fists that carried little force. "Stand in the corner as I watch my life ebb away, dying slowly as you continue on with a new wife? You speak of me finding a poor farmer like it would be a curse, yet it would be a blessing if _any_ man would want me after this. Me… a used woman with no dowry or prospects. I could only pray that a kind farmer would take pity on me."

"NEVER!" he shouted, grabbing hold of her wrists and pulling her against him. "YOU WILL NEVER BELONG TO ANOTHER. YOU ARE MINE!"

"NO, I AM NOT!" she cried as she wrenched free of him and continued to back away. "Oh Erik…I can't go on like this, torn in two, I can't…I CAN'T!" She looked up at him with a frantic finality in her eyes, and turning away, she ran.

Christine was grateful that he had not followed and she prayed that he would respect her request and not attempt to sway her further. It was hard enough fighting her own desires, she could not battle his as well. She was so blinded by her own tears that she didn't see the person coming around the corner until they collided.

"Christine!" Meg gasped, once she righted herself from almost being knocked over. "Oh Christine…" she placed a sympathetic arm around her friend and led her towards her chambers. Once inside she sat her down on the bed and held her while she cried.

"I don't know how to go on like this, Meg," she sobbed. "It just hurts to much. I want him so desperately and yet I must deny myself and him…and it is getting harder and harder to deny him."

"Shhhhhh, there, there," Meg murmured, as she gently stroked her friend's hair and back. "They say time heals all wounds, but it has only been one day, you can't expect those feeling to instantly go away. You love him, and he loves you. Just because the King has annulled your marriage does not mean he can annul your hearts as well." They sat there for a long time, not saying a word yet conveying much by just a simple hug. Finally when Christine seemed to relax a bit Meg pulled back and looked at her. "You lie down here and take it easy for a bit. I need to go get the twins from mother's room, she has been watching them since dinner while I served and cleaned up. I am sure they are more than ready for their supper by now."

Christine nodded in compliance and laid her head down on Meg's bed, curling up into a tight ball as her friend draped a blanket over her. She leaned down and kissed her cheek gently before leaving the room. Christine was so emotionally drained that she was asleep before Meg closed the door.

.

.

**Meg to the rescue! I am sure she inherited some pearls of wisdom from her mother that she can share with her friend in her sorrow.**

**Good to see that even though things are hard between them, Christine can still stick up for her man and assure the kids he loves them and that she does too!**

**And Cordelia was pretty nice with the kids - even though they were not terribly nice to her.**

**More Tomorrow! Hang in there...**


	16. Nightmares and Shattered Dreams

**Well here we are on day three...only two more days to go before you will all be happy once more...we hope.**

**Hello to Guest who said that the kids should confront the King and let Helena and Charles loose on him - cute idea, but we would hate to see them in the dungeons because of it.**

**Guest PhantomcChristine - we like your ideas (except the one where you said you might jump off a cliff) but really the only one that we can promise is the LONG part. Not 101 chapters long, but we still have a ways to go! And wow...we think you finally had your V-8**

**Now off to read and see what our hero and lady love are up to today...**

.

**59**

**Nightmares and Shattered Dreams**

.

.

_Christine walked into the large lonely castle; her arms wound tightly around herself in an effort to stave off the cold. Each step she took echoed off the surrounding walls and made the emptiness around her even more frightening._

_"Hello?" she called into the darkness._

_"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" a voice boomed, making her jump and look around to see where it was coming from._

_"I…I am in need of work," Christine stammered, feeling smaller and more frightened by the moment._

_"You seek employment? The wife of the Black Knight?" the voice asked, sounding closer, and oddly familiar. "Can the Lord of Winterbourne not take care of his own?"_

_"I…I am not his wife any longer," Christine confessed, feeling her heart sink at her words. "I left Winterbourne and need to make a new life for myself…and my child." She reached down and placed her hand over her now swollen stomach._

_"You left the Black Knight?" the voice repeated, the tone now sounded amused by this. "You are no longer under his protection?"_

_Christine found that she did not like the way the disembodied voice had phrased his question and she began to feel very frightened._

_"Forgive my intrusion…I made a mistake….I must be going now," she said, turning quickly and headed for the door she had just entered, but suddenly it slammed shut in front of her. She grabbed the handle and pulled on it with all her might, but it would not open. Spinning around she placed her back to the door and looked around frantically, afraid of what might suddenly appear._

_"So, you are all alone in the world again?" the voice continued. "Well isn't that just a shame…my pet." _

_Christine felt a cold terror grip her chest as she recognized the voice at last. It was a voice that haunted her deepest nightmares, a voice that she had hoped never to hear again…but it was now coming from all around her. _

_"Christine…" it called, hissing her name like a serpent slithering somewhere in the darkness. "Christine…you will be mine once more."_

_"NO! NEVER!" she cried, tears now streaming down her cheeks._

_"Oh but you will," the voice said, and as she watched in horror, the figure of Philippe de Coleville stepped out of the darkness and was suddenly directly in front of her. He had the same dark demonic eyes and the evil sneer to his lip just as she remembered._

_"You're…you're dead!" Christine whispered, her voice leaving her. "My husband killed you!"_

_"You have no husband… no knight… no protector," Philippe laughed, taking two quick steps towards her and grabbing her on either side of her arms and yanking her upwards until she was barely able to touch the floor with her toes. "There is only me…and you, my pet."_

_"RELEASE ME!" she cried, squirming in his grip, but to no avail. "LET ME GO!"_

_"Not until we have had some fun…a lot of fun," he said, leaning in and running his slimy tongue up her neck with a sickening sound. Christine cringed and tried to turn away, his hot stinky breath making her want to wretch. "Did you think you could escape me, Christine? There is a whole world of men just like me out there, and each one of them would like nothing more than to sample a piece of your delicious flesh. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, we will find you…and no one can protect you now."_

_"NO!" Christine began to fight with everything she had, kicking, screaming and lashing out at the villainous face of Philippe. "NO, Erik will save me…he will protect me…ERIK! ERIK!"_

"ERIK!" Christine gasped, sitting up in bed, her face drenched in sweat. It had all been a dream, a horrible nightmare, yet like so many in her past, it seemed so real.

"Christine?" Meg whispered from across the room. "Are you all right?"

She turned and looked at her friend, who was now sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. The small flames offered only a bit of light as it flickered and danced, casting shadows across the room. Meg was holding one of her children to her breast, little Christine it appeared, and was speaking quietly so as not to wake the other who was asleep in the basket at her feet.

"I…I just had a bad dream is all," she admitted, also keeping her voice low. "I dreamed I went to find a new position and…and…never mind, it is not important." She just could not bring herself to speak that horrible man's name.

"You were calling for Erik, was he in your dream as well?" Meg inquired.

"No…no he wasn't there," this revelation made her sad. Was that how it was always going to be? Her on her own now and Erik no longer riding to her rescue? The thought made her feel so desperately alone. She then noticed the moon was high in the sky, indicating the lateness of the hour. "What time is it?"

"A few hours till dawn I would guess," Meg answered, looking out the window as well.

"Meg!" Christine cried, flipping back the covers and sitting up. "Where is Robert? Why didn't you wake me and ask me to leave?"

"Oh Christine, you need a good night's sleep more than anyone," her friend told her sympathetically. "Robert went to sleep in the guard house, he didn't mind, really. He will probably get more rest there than here with the insomnia twins," she chuckled, leaning down to kiss her daughter on the head. "Thankfully they are letting me sleep at least four hours now before wanting to be fed again…as long as I can keep them on the same schedule with each other."

"Still, you should not have let me invade your room like this, I do not want to be a burden on my friends." Christine argued.

"Nonsense, you are no burden," Meg insisted. "Besides, where would you have gone? All of the spare rooms are being occupied by the King's entourage and the servants quarters are bursting at the seams. Here was the most logical place for you to be…with people who love you."

"Thank you Meg," Christine said, a lone tear running down her face over her friends kind words. "I don't know how I would get through this without you."

"The same way we do every crisis in our lives…we keep moving forward until we come out the other end, stronger, tougher and hopefully much wiser." Meg winked at Christine. "Or at least that is what Mother always says."

"Your mother has always been a very wise woman," Christine laughed.

"Now lay back down and get some sleep," she ordered. "Just don't hog the whole bed, once these two are finished I will need a few inches myself. Tomorrow is another day and with all the guests at Winterbourne, there is a lot to do."

Christine obeyed and snuggled back under the covers as she closed her eyes. Tomorrow…another day without Erik…another day on her own.

.

.

_Up in the chamber he once shared with Christine, Erik too was having a dream, that dream which only occurred on the rarest of occasions. His sleep had been plagued with many visions over the years, some more horrific than he wished to remember, yet this one dream, while it was always strange and perplexing, had never been awful like the others. It was the one where he was climbing the stairs to one of the towers in his castle, a tower that was rarely used, but that overlooked the landscape all around Winterbourne. The land that now bordered Winterbourne was plain and rocky, nothing like the landscape in his dream, which was surrounded by endless beds of red and white roses. He climbed the tower steps, higher and higher…until he reached a small circular room …and there, he would find a woman, standing with her back turned to him, staring out at the horizon from a single window. In all his previous dreams, save one, he would wake at that moment, never knowing who it was that stood there… this mysterious woman. Yet the last time he had experienced this dream he had sworn he could almost make out the color of her hair. In the past it had always been blurry, however this time…this time it was crystal clear. Long and flowing, with somewhat unruly curls…and brown, like the earth beneath his feet. It was Christine's hair…he knew it…it could be no one else. This time in his dream he moved forward, calling out her name, knowing in his heart that if she would only turn around he would see her crystal blue eyes and her warm and loving smile. But just as before, right when he came within inches of her, the dream began to fade, and she was gone. _

"CHRISTINE!" he heard himself shout as he sat up in bed, his chest glistening with sweat. He looked around the room, desperate to catch even a fading glimpse of his beloved, yet he was alone. Just like in his dream, his beautiful wife was gone.

Erik lay back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, watching the sprigs of lavender and sage that had been tied in bundles sway in the soft morning breeze coming through the partially opened window. The bed had seemed so cold and empty the previous night and he was surprised that he had slept at all, especially long enough to dream. He thought about the encounter he had with Christine in the hallway after leaving the children's room last night. Oh how he had longed for her, desired to take her to his bed once more, and yet she had pushed him away. Not that he blamed her, the whole situation was both maddening and completely out of their control. Yet if she had succumbed, given in to his insistent pleadings, he knew she would be lying beside him now. For while she may wish to take the moral high ground, he knew he had no such inhibitions. He had lived with a mistress before, allowing her to bear his children, and he saw no shame in doing so again. Especially if it meant his happiness and that of his children.

But no…to do so would hurt Christine and that he could never do. She found the idea of being with a man who was not her legal husband immoral and humiliating. Her sterling character would not let her live the life that Erik would force upon her should he insist on keeping her. She had made this quite clear by her aversion to Philippe's advances, and he would be damned if he would act in any way that would put him on the same level as that fiend. No, she had made it quite clear that if she could not be his wife…she would not be his at all.

That idea made Erik want to lash out and hit or smash, his hands aching to cause pain to something just as he was now in agony. When Christine had said what she did, about being grateful if a poor farmer would see her as worthy to be his wife, it had felt like he had been stabbed by a thousand daggers. Not only did the mere thought of another man being with her cause him immense distress and rage, it broke his heart to know she now thought so little of herself. She was not damaged goods, no used woman…she was his wife! Any man would be a complete fool not to want or desire her. However they would also be dead if they ever touched her, that was for damn sure. A wave of fierce jealousy washed over him once more at the thought of her kissing another, holding him and smiling as he ran his hands through her glorious silken hair. It would never happen, he swore. NEVER!

Yet, would he not be doing exactly that to her? Making her watch as he married another – be it against his will. The look of despair she had given him at the mention of it last night still haunted him. He would rather cut off his right arm than cause her pain…and yet that was exactly what he was doing. Still, he could not stomach the idea of letting her go, watching her leave Winterbourne and his protective sight. Even if she could not be his, he would see that she was cared for and protected for the rest of her life. Christine and their child would never want for anything. He just had to find a way to make her see this…and get her out of the kitchen as his blasted servant!

As he continued to lay there, another bit of movement caught his eye and he rolled on to his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he watched Christine's tapestry blow in the wind. The tapestry. Both Beatrice and Philippe had invaded Winterbourne in order to obtain it, claiming it to be the key to a treasure. A treasure that Erik still did not believe existed…and yet…

Erik rose from the bed and walked over to examine the cloth more closely. The dream he just had was fresh in his mind and as he looked at the tapestry he noticed for the first time that the tower the knight and his lady were standing at looked to be in the same location as the tower from his dreams. Could it mean something? He had yet to set eyes on the tapestry the first time he had experienced the dream, and neither had he ever seen Christine at that point. Was his dream and this supposed treasure of Winterbourne connected…was it real?

He would have liked to think more about it but at that moment a servant knocked on his door and announced that the morning meal would be served in just a few minutes, and that the King and Lady Cordelia were awaiting his company. So quickly washing up and putting on fresh clothes, he headed out the door to face another miserable day without Christine.

.

.

The breakfast meal had gone much like the last, yet once again, no sight of Christine. He wondered where she had slept the previous night, but he had his suspicions that it had been under the watchful eye of Meg or Antoinette. Once more he said a silent prayer of thanks that they were here at Winterbourne to comfort her during this terrible time. He had hoped to have some time to himself in order to go find her, yet right after breakfast the King required his company once again and he spend the next several hours tied up with business matters. He wondered if asking the King for a commission would help him rid his mind of the pain he was feeling, going to battle had a way of keeping his mind focused and right now he could use that. Yet there were no wars or skirmishes to speak of at the time, and while that was good for the kingdom, it was not what he wanted to hear. Besides, he knew that the King would have insisted that he remain at his castle and tend to his new bride.

It was late afternoon when they finished their business, having had their noon meal brought in to his office so that they would not have to conclude in order to take lunch. Erik was tired and stiff from sitting so long and decided to take a walk around the courtyard to work out the sore muscles, hoping to catch a glimpse of Christine in the process. Yet as he stepped outside the castle, it was Lady Cordelia that approached him, tentatively, yet with a look of determination as well. He knew he could not avoid her forever, and it was best that they get this over with now, for their union seemed inevitable.

"Sir Erik," she began, her voice unsure. "May…may I speak with you, please?"

Erik looked at her for a moment, dreading what was to come, yet he gave a nod and heavy sigh.

"Aye, I think it best we do," he muttered, placing his hands behind his back. "Will you walk with me?"

Cordelia smiled in acceptance and fell into step with him. Erik did note that she kept a sizable distance from him though, as they headed for a more secluded area in the courtyard. He could feel the eyes of his servants upon him as he went, and he could sense their displeasure at this coupling. He found he did not blame them, he knew Christine had won the hearts of everyone at Winterbourne and the thought of now being told they had a new mistress upset them greatly. It upset him as well.

"I wanted to tell you, my lord, how sorry I am for what you are going through," Lady Cordelia told him, her head lowered as she avoided looking directly at him. "I feel somewhat responsible for your unhappiness."

"You do?" This confused him a bit, for he was under the impression that she, just like him, was simply at the mercy of the law and their King's command. "In what way is this your doing?"

"Though it was initially the King's idea to provide you with a replacement bride of noble lineage, I…I asked to be chosen for the position," she confessed, taking a few more steps forward before she realized Erik had stopped.

"You did what?" he was quite shocked by this news. "Why?" Erik could see the shame on her face, the reddening of her cheeks as she turned and stammered out her response.

"I…I only wanted…to be a wife and…and a mother," she sobbed, tears now spilling down her cheeks. "I have watched as other ladies have found happiness and left the service of the Queen, and yet…I…began to think it would never happen for me. Please forgive me, Sir Erik. I know you love another, I do not expect you to feel the same for me…yet please, I beg of you to accept me in whatever capacity you can in order not to shame me or endanger yourself by defying the King."

Erik did not know what to do, he hated to see a woman cry, yet he did not wish to touch her or show any signs of feelings towards her. He had none to give. He felt like a cad, but he just stood there until she was able to calm herself.

"I will not go against the King's wishes, no matter how much I desire to do so," Erik at last admitted. "You will become my wife tomorrow just as planned. I will not run or rebel, you have my word as a knight."

"Yet I will not have your love," she said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, you will not," Erik said with a heavy sigh. Again, he could not give what he did not feel. "I am sorry, Lady Cordelia, you deserve better. But instead you are condemned to a loveless marriage with a monster who must hide behind a mask." He saw her flinch at the mention of his mask and he wondered what she was thinking. "I assume you have heard rumors…tales of the horror I dare to call a face?"

"There…there has been some talk…fantastic tales…but…but they cannot be true," she whispered, still not daring to look at him.

"Do not bet on that," Erik said with a snort of derision. Oh he had heard the tales, and the sad part was, most were closer to the truth than not.

"I will not lie, Sir Erik, I was unsure if I would find what I was seeking when I came here, but I had to try. Your reputation did give me pause, but I also saw this as possibly my last chance for happiness. I did not know if I could ever love you, but I was willing to try…willing to be a good and obedient wife to you even if you did frighten me."

"You must have been desperate indeed to request a union be made with a devil like myself." She was a brave one, he would give her that. Brave…or very naive.

"I do not believe you are such," she told him, daring to lift her eyes momentarily, before once again turning away. "I mean…perhaps at first…and you do still frighten me somewhat, but I think there is good in you. I have to, for otherwise why would a kind woman like Christine love you so much?"

Erik was once more dumbfounded. How did she know this? Was she guessing or did she know more than she was letting on?

"And by what means have you come by this information?" he asked, crossing his arms as he looked down on her.

"I spoke with Christine yesterday," she confessed. "It was more than evident in her eyes and speech. She loves you as much, just as you love her. And for my role in keeping you two apart…I am deeply sorry."

Once more Erik did not know how to respond, he ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. This was all a terrible mess.

"You…you have no reason to be sorry," he said at last. "Yet I thank you for your understanding in this matter."

"Will…will you be keeping Christine as your mistress…as the King has allowed?" She felt her embarrassment grow by asking, yet she had to know.

"No, I will not," Erik told her sadly. "The lady in question will not disgrace herself by accepting such a position. And I will not dishonor her by insisting. Christine is a remarkable woman…I would not change her just to keep her."

"Then it appears we are truly prisoners of fate, Sir Erik," Lady Cordelia said. "Yet I swear that I will do all I can to ease your burden. I will be a good and faithful wife to you and…and give you strong sons."

Erik shut his eyes, once more detesting the idea of the duty he was expected to perform only two nights from now.

"Your willingness to sacrifice love and happiness for King and country is admirable," Erik sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Come, we should go inside." He suddenly needed time to himself, time to think and reflect on what they had just talked about. By going through with this farce of a marriage he was hurting not only Christine, but Lady Cordelia as well. She deserved better, yet what she was getting was a husband who did not love her, and by her reaction, one she feared to look upon. He was not surprised by this, for he still found it shocking that Christine could see his face and not faint from fear or disgust. Not the strongest of men or the gentlest of women had ever been able to, yet by some miracle he had found the one woman who could…and now he had lost her. It was too much to ask for such a phenomenon to happen twice.

Once more Lady Cordelia fell into step with Erik as they walked back towards the castle, no words being spoken between them. Yet even though she kept her eyes trained on the ground, she somehow managed to stumble, catching her foot on some rock or root, and nearly falling. Erik reflexes were honed to perfection and he easily managed to catch her before she hit the ground, pulling her back to a standing position as if she weighted nothing. She let out a gasp of shock, her eyes growing wide as she stared at him in wonderment and fear. Erik quickly tried to release her, not wanting to frighten her more by unwanted contact, yet her hand grabbed onto his and held on for support.

"T-t-t-thank you, Sir Erik," she stammered, her eyes losing some of their fear and now replaced by gratitude. "I appear to be a bit clumsy today. One would think I had forgotten how to walk properly." A shy smile spread over her face, it turning a lovely shade of pink.

Almost against his will Erik found himself chuckling softly at her jest, the stress of the whole situation beginning to break down his defenses.

"Perhaps I might rely on your guidance until we reach the castle?" Lady Cordelia suggested, urged on by his comforting reaction.

Erik nodded and did not pull away, though every thought in his mind was screaming that he do otherwise. Not because he begrudged the lady his assistance… it just felt _wrong_. Christine was the only woman he wanted on his arm, the only one he wished to touch, and yet his knightly code forbid him to refuse a lady's request. Damn code!

So it was, that the two of them walked back to the main hall, Lady Cordelia leaning on his arm slightly, hardly touching him, yet doing her best not to tremble with alarm. He still frightened her greatly, his reputation and the uncertainty of what lay behind the mask her main concerns. Yet she had to believe that she could overcome this…for the sake of her happiness… she had to believe.

.

.

Christine could not stand to watch the tender scene before her any longer, and ran from the kitchen window and hid herself in the nearby pantry. When she had seen Erik and Cordelia walking in the courtyard she had told herself to look away, not to watch them as they talked, for it was almost too painful. But when Cordelia had stumbled and he had touched her, saving her from the fall, the rage of jealousy that overtook her was simply too much. Then to see the lovely girl smile up at him, making Erik laugh as the two of them walked inside with her arm still entwined in his…well, Christine had to get out of there, she had to run before she humiliated herself in front of the rest of the staff. They already looked at her with sadness in their eyes, shaking their heads and regarding her as someone to be pitied; she could not let them see her break down once again. So quickly, before anyone could notice her distress, she escaped.

In the corner of the small pantry she found a pile of burlap sacks and sinking down she hugged her knees to her chest and cried bitterly. She knew it was going to be difficult for her to see Erik and Cordelia together; she just had no idea how much. Now she knew…now she understood the pain of loss and she wondered if she would survive it. Was there any way she could truly endure the sight of Cordelia carrying Erik's child? She allowed her hand to dip down and rest upon her own stomach, thinking of how happy she had been to learn of the new life growing there. Oh she did not regret this child, not in the least, for it was now the only thing keeping her alive when she was sure her heart no longer cared to beat for itself. Yet this baby was a part of Erik…a part that she alone wished to possess. It should be _her _right,_ her_ privilege to bear Erik's children, not another…not Cordelia. And with that thought she buried her head in her arms as her sobs grew even deeper.

.

.

**Poor Christine. **

**We are getting closer to happy times...we are...really! See you tomorrow!  
**


	17. Discover The Past To See The Future

**We would like to take a few moments to thank everyone for sticking with us here...if you were reading this story all at once you would see that really we are NOT dragging this out, I mean we are covering a period of less than three days here. And while we know you want to get back to happy times, you would not want us to simply write "and days pass" would you? If it really bothers you that much, feel free to hold the chapters back until we post a whole bunch of them and read it all at once so you can keep going till you smile again. **

**But again, the fact that you are so enraged by the King shows that we are doing our job in making you all emotionally involved in the characters - so it is a compliment (right?).**

**And PhantomChristine...OC means Original Character. If you saw a story that said E/OC it would mean that Erik gets together with a character not from the original POTO story. Like if we put Erik with Cordelia here...WHICH WE WILL NEVER DO! This is an E/C story all the way! Hope that answers your question.**

.

**60**

**Discover The Past To See The Future**

.

.

Erik had left Lady Cordelia in the main hall with only a bow before escaping towards the kitchen. He needed to see Christine, he had to touch her, to feel her soft skin beneath his hand or he would certainly go insane. He did not hate Cordelia, she was not his enemy, and yet her touch had burned him…and not in the good way Christine's did. It send shivers up his spine to think that he would soon have to lay with her, to perform the most intimate of acts with a woman who through no fault of her own, did not stir him in the slightest. She was beautiful, kind and obviously submissive; and most men would think him mad for not considering himself quite fortunate…and yet he did not love her. Neither it seemed did she love him.

Erik recalled the last time he had touched a woman whom he had not loved or desired. Well, perhaps he had desired her, but not in the same way he had once craved Beatrice and certainly not the way he now wanted Christine. Charles' mother had at least been pleasing to look at, that much he recalled. However it had been her long raven hair that had drawn him to her, for that night he had been searching for the exact opposite of Beatrice. The fact that her body had apparently been designed to tempt men, well that was just an added bonus. She had rejected him at first, this unnamed woman of the evening, and if it was because of the mask or his dangerous reputation, he did not know…nor did he care. Yet once the large bag of gold coins had been presented to her, she quickly became compliant.

Erik was not proud of his lack of restraint that night, yet as far as customers went he supposed he could not have been her worst, for she never protested or asked him to stop. Yet neither did she speak any words of encouragement or offer an ounce more than what he had paid for. She rendered her services to Erik like a well-seasoned actress performing an old familiar play … unthinking, automatic and by rote. And when it was over neither one spoke, not one word of gratitude or remorse was exchanged, Erik simply rose, redressed himself and left as fast as he could. Later he had walked the back streets of Valmour for hours trying to rid himself of his feelings of disgust, the self-loathing as well as the hate he had for himself and Beatrice, who had driven him to such an end. He never sought out the use of a whore again, he would rather condemn himself to suffer in need than find his relief in the arms of a woman he did not love.

Yet now…now in two nights time, he would once more find himself in that same loathed situation. Only this time the woman would not be lying motionless beneath him because he paid her, but because she was _his wife_. A wife who would offer herself to him out of a sense of duty and at the request of the King and Queen, while still yearning for affection in her heart and the promise of a child. And to his disgust, he would be required to render his husbandly dues to this poor woman on multiple occasions until he had successfully implanted his seed within her. Again he did not imagine there would be any speech between them, no words of endearment shared, for what does one say when faced with a situation like this? And once the deed was done, and she was full with child, would he be called upon to make further nightly visits to her chamber? Would she demand that he continue to bed her or perhaps consider this contract fulfilled and prefer he never touch her again? What kind of horrible existence was this to be for them?

It pained him to think that he would now be condemning her to such a life, yet he could not offer her more. At least _he_ had the hope of seeing his Christine each day, to watch her from afar and dream of her at night…yet what did Lady Cordelia have? Nothing. For that was all he could give her. If Erik had never thought of himself as a monster before, he certainly did at that moment. A monster of the worst kind.

He was so intent on finding Christine, his mind lost in his need to see her, that he almost missed the soft weeping sounds coming from the pantry as he passed…almost. He knew immediately who the sobs belonged to and it cut him to the core that he could recognized his beloved Christine from the sound of her crying. Far too many times over the past two months he had been witness to her tears, and more times than not, he had been the direct cause. It would appear that today was no different.

Erik pushed open the door quietly and saw that he had been correct. She sat there in a ball, huddled up on a pile of sacks, unaware that she had an audience. He was about to go in, but the sound of footsteps coming down the hall made him halt. When the group turned the corner he stiffened, it was several of the King's servants, most likely heading to the kitchen to relay his requests for dinner. Erik knew it was unwise to allow them to see him with Christine, not wanting rumors of his fraternization with her to reach the King's ears. He may have said Erik could keep her as a mistress, yet it would do no one any good to blatantly flaunt his continued affection for her. So without a word, he turned and left the hallway, heading instead for his office where he could be alone.

Once inside his study he stood there for a moment, overcome with frustration at his helpless situation. Giving a loud roar, he grabbed one of his wooden chairs and threw it at the bookcase behind his desk with all his might. The shelves rattled and the contents went flying to the floor amid splinters of wood as the chair broke and shattered. Anne would not be please about having to clean this up. But Erik did not care. He had to vent his anger on something or he would murder the next person who crossed him, he was sure of it. Once more he found himself wishing for a war to fight, a reason to escape, a reason to kill. Yet he knew he could destroy an entire army of foes, and that would still not bring Christine back into his arms.

Erik moved around his desk an sat down in his large chair, leaning back as he rested his hands against his head, his fingers rubbing at his forehead through the mask, in an attempt to ease the growing pain there. What was he going to do? There had to be a solution to all this, but he simply could not fathom what it might be. A knock at the door pulled him from his gloomy thoughts.

"Enter," he called, certain it was Anne, come to scold him for creating more work for her. Yet he was surprised to see that it was Antoinette instead.

"May I speak with you, my lord?" she asked as she stepped inside. "I have some questions about the feast tomorrow."

"Feast?" Erik looked up at her, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Your wedding feast, the King has requested it." She did not appear to be upset over this, nor enthusiastic either.

"I see," was all he had to say, leaning back in his chair as he stared unseeing at the ceiling. "Prepare whatever you wish, I do not care in the least. I find I do not have much of an appetite for food these days."

"That ailment appears to be going around," Antoinette said quietly, waiting for the meaning behind her words to sink in. When they did Erik sat up with a start, a look of concern on his face.

"Christine…she is not eating?" he asked, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Nay, my lord," Antoinette said with a sad shake of her head. "Though I have told her it is not good for the health of the child she carries, she has hardly touched a morsel since the King's arrival."

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Erik growled, his hands sweeping across his desk, the objects it once held now strewn across the floor. "This was not how it was supposed to be…none of it! Will I be forced to stand by helpless as I lose my child as well as my wife?"

"I sympathize with your pain, my lord." Antoinette continued, having not even flinched at his angry outburst. "Yet I will not hide the fact that my loyalties lie with Christine. She is like a second child to me and her pain is felt in my own heart. I will serve you loyally until the day she finds it necessary to leave Winterbourne, then I will journey with her. I will not abandoned her."

Antoinette's last words cut him deeply, driving home the idea that he was indeed leaving her defenseless against the cruelties of the world. And yet he found her words a comfort as well, knowing that his love was not left completely alone, that this wise old woman would look after her when he could not.

"I am grateful for your loyalty to her," he mumbled, still in pain over the idea that Christine was not taking care of her health because of this. He would have to speak to her soon.

"It is my pleasure, my lord," Antoinette turned to leave, yet was halted by Erik's tired voice.

"What…no words of blame for me, madam?" he asked. "No chastisements or pearls of wisdom?" He had half expected to hear more of her cryptic words that would show some eerie insight into his situation and allow him to come up with a solution. Yet this time she only shook her head sadly.

"I may be old and I have been called wise on occasion, but even I cannot see a way out of this," she admitted, her eyes full of regret. She then looked around the destroyed room and gave a huff of disgust. "The only advice I can give you right now is to clean up this mess before Anne sees it and takes you to task over it." She then reached down and began to pick up the papers and utensils that littered the floor.

Erik watched her for a moment before rising with a heavy sigh and assisted in the cleaning. He had turned around and was placing the many books back on the shelf that he had knocked off with the chair when she spoke again, now at his side.

"You have many logs and journals here, my lord," she mused as she too returned several tomes to their place. "A wise man once said we need to remember our past and the mistakes that were made, lest we are forced to repeat them ourselves and suffer the same pain."

Erik nodded, once again her words were sound.

"I recall my father saying something very similar to me when I was young," Erik replied thoughtfully. "He told me I should study the deeds of my ancestors by reading their journals, and by discovering my past I will more clearly see my future."

"Your father sounds like a very wise man, my lord. I would have liked to have met him," Antoinette smiled, gathering up the broken pieces of the wooden chair he had smashed and tossing them into the unlit fireplace.

"I believe he would have been equally as intrigued by you, madam," Erik mused, a small smile playing at his lips.

A second knock at his study door broke Erik from his thoughts and he turned to see Bernard standing in the doorway looking eager to speak to him.

"I must attend to dinner, my lord," Antoinette said, giving a curtsey as she headed for the door, yet halted once more by Erik's words.

"Antoinette…" he began, waiting till she turned to face him. "Thank you, for everything."

With a sad smile and a nod she exited the room, leaving Bernard and Erik alone as his steward shut the door behind him.

"You have news?" Erik asked, for it was evident that the man had something pressing on his mind. He only hoped Bernard had not come to berate or yell at him, for in his current mood, Erik knew he would likely strike out and do the man bodily injury. Thankfully Bernard had other things on his mind and would go un-bruised another day.

"I received word from the Continey manor and they report that the work is progressing well. Lord Thomas sends his greetings and thanks, saying he is pleased and very grateful for your assistance." He then stopped for a moment and shook his head, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "He also reports that Baron de Colville and his family have been a tremendous help…and they thank you as well for sending them."

Even Erik was forced to give a splutter of surprise at this news. Not that he doubted his ability to threaten effectively, and he had more than enough ammunition to drive his point home, yet the idea that they took his words to heart still shocked him.

"Even Carlotta?" Erik asked, that idea being the most astonishing.

"According to the messenger, Lady Giselle was delighted by her and has taken her under her wing," Bernard attested. "Although I still think rotting in some prison would be a more fitting end for that girl, after all that she has done."

Erik knew that Bernard had heard the King's words of how Carlotta had gone to court in order to denounce Christine as his wife, and his blood began to boil once more at the thought of her treachery. Yet what's done is done, and her death would not fix anything…although it might make him feel better. Still, he had made a promise to Christine.

"I agree, she deserves a lifetime of suffering for her wickedness. However I will not go against Christine's wishes and I consider the matter closed." Erik told him, before continuing in a thoughtful manner. "However, I suppose we cannot blame the girl entirely for her devious actions, she was after all raised by Lady Maria, and without better guidance how else would she have turned out?" This thought caused Erik to shudder, contemplating what traits Helena might have picked up had Beatrice remained in _her_ life. The idea of that woman contaminating his children's minds made him sick at heart and he gave silent thanks that she had been sent away before she had the opportunity to corrupt them like Maria de Colville had done to her daughter. Yet Carlotta was still young, perhaps there was hope for the sorry excuse of a girl yet… although he seriously doubted it.

"You are far more forgiving then I, my lord," Bernard mused. He then straightened and spoke again. " Lord Thomas also spoke of his hopes of being prepared for your promised meeting by late next week, yet I do not know of any scheduled appointment between you and the Contineys. Is there something I should be made aware of, my lord?"

"Nay, it is of a personal nature, nothing to do with the business of Winterbourne," Erik assured him, suddenly recalling the arrangement he had made to allow them to visit with their two granddaughters. However with the King's visit and his impending wedding, the idea of talking to Sarah and Sabrina had been completely forgotten. He was glad that they did not expect to see the twins until next week, but unless things settled down here soon, he may have to send word back that the reunion could be delayed for a bit longer, news he was sure that would not sit well with them.

"Very well, my lord," Bernard nodded, not pressing further. "I am happy to report that the repairs to Winterbourne have been completed, the new roof on the stables is in place and all the other buildings have been made sound as well. All will be back to rights for your wedding tomorrow."

Erik gave a groan at the mention of the ceremony, hoping he could have forgotten it for just a moment, yet it was always at the forefront of his mind. He stared at his steward and childhood friend and wondered what he thought of his master now.

"And do you too blame me for all this, Bernard?" he asked at last, truly wishing to know. "Were my thoughtless actions at the de Colville castle that day so completely heinous that I should now be forced to pay for them by watching my innocent Christine suffer this way? Condemn me as a monster, Bernard, condemn me like the rest…for it is what I deserve."

"Nay, my lord," Bernard said sternly, taking as step closer to the desk. "You do not deserve such a thing, and certainly not from me. I too married beneath my station, yet not being of noble blood I was allowed to follow my heart. I never regretted taking Ophelia as my bride and I know you feel the same way about marrying Lady Christine. You both belong together, truly you do. I think…no,_ I am certain_, that passing over Carlotta and selecting her was the wisest choice you ever made."

"Yet look at where it has gotten me," Erik bemoaned, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his desk and burring his masked face in his hands. "I am hurting her, Bernard. I am destroying her fragile spirit and I cannot even comfort her for fear of angering the King. I am expected to marry a woman I do not know or love tomorrow…to never have my Christine in my arms again. And why? All because of some law that forbids me to marry a woman whose veins do not run with noble blood."

"As a knight of the realm, it is your duty to uphold the law and your King's command," Bernard pointed out. "You do not do any of this to harm Lady Christine, or Lady Cordelia…you do it because you must. And perhaps in time you may come to feel something for your new wife," he added, with a helpless shrug of his shoulders, knowing that chances of Erik ever feeling anything for a woman other than Christine was quite ridiculous.

"Never…I will never betray Christine like that!" Erik growled. "I may have to wed Lady Cordelia, but I cannot give her the love I have already bestowed upon another."

"My apologies, my lord, it was merely a thought." Bernard hung his head, ashamed he had even brought it up. "I do not know the Lady Cordelia at all, and only know what I have been told of her character."

"Told by whom?" Erik asked, looking up at him.

"Your children," Bernard said with a slight chuckle. "All five of them have been hiding out from her at my home for the past two days. I think they worry that if they did not stay away from Lady Cordelia, they might attempt to douse her with pig slop again."

"Ahh, I had wondered where they had been scurrying off to," Erik said with a tired smile. "Yet I do not blame them. If possible, I would run and hide as well, although my desired sanctuary would be in the arms of Christine." He was quiet for a moment before looking up at Bernard. "I hope they have not been a burden on you or Ophelia, if so I will speak to them about remaining in the castle from now on."

"No, they are no bother at all," Bernard assured him. "In fact my son Karl and master Jacob have become rather close and have had many long discussions regarding knight school." He suddenly became a bit uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I sense that something concerns you, Bernard. Out with it," Erik encouraged.

"I…I know that it is a lot to ask, and I would never have dared, yet I find there is nothing I would not do for my son's future." Again Bernard hesitated, looking down at the floor with worry.

"You wish to have your son attend knight school with Jacob, just as you and I did so many years ago, is that it?" Erik could read Bernard like an open book.

"Aye, my lord, it is his fondest wish…and mine," the steward admitted. "Yet I am unable to afford the cost of such a privilege. My grandfather had set aside the money for me to attend before he died, offering me the chance that my own parents would not have been able afford. And I find that I am in the same situation, unable to make the tuition needed to send him myself." His face grew slightly red at the confession, his pride stinging from the petition, yet he knew his son deserved nothing less.

"Karl is a fine boy," Erik said thoughtfully. "He also tried to defend my daughter when taken by Beatrice, and that alone has endeared me to him. It would be my honor to see that Karl, and perhaps Luc as well, attends school to become a member of the King's army. He may not have the blood of nobles running through his veins, but beneath his chest beats the heart of a knight."

"Thank you, my lord!" Bernard enthusiastically, a wave of relief flooding over him. "Truly, I am forever in your debt because of this!"

"It is I who am indebted to you, Bernard," Erik corrected him. "You have served me faithfully for many years and your loyalty and friendship has been an asset to me and all of Winterbourne." He then got a slight gleam in his eye. "Yet there will be many long hours of speech between you and I should your son choose to court my Helena when they come of age. I find I am rather protective of my girls, and will not part with them as easily as my money."

"I would…I mean...uh.." Bernard found that he was not quite sure what to say about this and was infinitely glad that a servant knocked on the door just then and announced that dinner was soon to be served.

Erik had rather enjoyed Bernard's discomfort and he found himself genuinely laughing for the first time in days. Yet he still wanted a few minutes to himself before heading off to freshen up for dinner, so he sent his steward away with an amused wave of his hand.

Once he was alone, he tipped his head back and removed his mask, rubbing his hand over his face and through his hair as he steeled himself for yet another dinner under the watchful eye of the King. Erik knew he wished for him to bond with Lady Cordelia, and their small chat in the courtyard had helped in alleviating some of the tension between them. Yet no matter how comfortable they might become around one another, he knew he could not bring himself to sharing a bed chamber with Lady Cordelia. Erik could not even imagine sleeping beside her each night or hold her in his arms like he had done with Christine.

He was also considering moving back into his old room, for staying in Christine's without her would slowly drive him to depression. He was not sure where she was now staying, he would try to discover that later, yet once again he could guess it would be with Meg or Antoinette. Or perhaps he could convince her to return to her chambers if he were to leave them. After all, all her things were there, her clothes, her belongings and of course her tapestry.

The tapestry.

He had forgotten all about it in the excitement of the day, and now his mind began to wander back to the mystery that surrounded the wall hanging. Something else just returned to his thoughts, the words that Beatrice had said about his great-uncle, Lord Winterbourne, having written in his journal about a treasure hidden in the castle and how a tapestry was the key to finding it. He stood up and began to scan the bookshelf behind him, searching for the journal he recalled reading when he was very young. What had Antoinette said? _We need to remember our past and the mistakes that were made, lest we are forced to repeat them ourselves and suffer the same pain. _Was that woman once more offering him words of wisdom that would help him find a solution to his problems? Or had she just been spouting useless platitudes? He hoped it was the former. She had never steered him wrong before, why should now be any different.

Finding his great uncle's journal at last, he opened it up and quickly scanned the pages. He knew he did not have time to sit and read it through now, but he was determined to see if it indeed held secrets of the past to aid him with his future. So tucking the book under his arm he left his study and headed to his chambers to change.

.

.

"Christine?" a voice called from the door of the pantry, making Christine's head snap up. She had long since cried herself dry, yet her eyes were red and swollen, making it all to clear why she had continued hiding in the small room. When her gaze fell upon Ophelia she gave a moan of embarrassment and tried to stand quickly, wiping at the tear stained tracks upon her face.

"Lady Ophelia, I…I…" Christine stumbled, not quite sure what to say. In the end she simply curtsied and hung her head. "Did you wish for anything, my lady?"

"Oh Christine," Ophelia cried, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her as she came forward and embraced the forlorn girl. "We are friends, I will not stand for you to treat me as your better. Come, I have missed you so these past few days." She took her by the hand and led her to a small bench in the corner of the room, urging her to sit down as she continued to cradle her hand in hers. "I was beside myself with grief when Bernard told me what the King said. I simply could not believe it."

"Well it is all true," Christine said, not lifting her eyes to meet Ophelia's. "My marriage to Sir Erik is no more, and tomorrow he is to wed the Lady Cordelia and…and…" She couldn't even bring herself to say the words and suddenly she wrapped her arms around her friend and was sobbing into her shoulder.

"I know, Christine, I know," Ophelia said consolingly. "Bernard told me of that as well and it is simply barbaric what the King is requesting. How are you holding up?" As if she even had to ask.

"I am dying inside, Ophelia, simply dying!" Christine cried, sitting up and staring at her with haunted eyes. "I understand he has no choice and yet I know if he goes through with it, it will destroy me. Just seeing them out in the courtyard talking a bit ago reduced me to a pool of tears, I can't even imagine what I will feel when I am forced to see her carrying his child, knowing that he has been with her, touched her, and…kissed her." A deep shudder ran through her at the thought and she worried she would become violently ill.

"Oh Christine," Ophelia choked out, grasping her friend once more and pulling her into a frantic embrace. "I feel so badly for what you must be going through. I too would die if I were forced to share Bernard with another. I wish there was something I could do."

"You are doing it now," Christine said, clinging even more to Ophelia for strength. "Your friendship and support means a lot to me. But we cannot be seen like this, you treating me as an equal, for I am a servant now and I will not bring further shame upon Erik by not keeping my place."

"To hell with propriety and to hell with what Sir Erik thinks," Ophelia stated, sitting back and holding her weeping friend at arm's length. Her use of profanity made Christine gasp, but the brazen Ophelia did not seem to react. "I do not care what anyone says, you are my friend and I will not stop treating you as such to please the whims of anyone! Your children have said that you wish them to be nice to Lady Cordelia, but I will not oblige that request even if you beg it of me. You are the true mistress of Winterbourne as far as I am concerned, and nothing will ever change that!"

"Oh, Ophelia," Christine said, a small smile spreading across her face at her friends fierce loyalty. "What did I ever do to deserve a good friend like you?"

"The same thing you did to deserve the loyalty of everyone in the castle, you brought life back to Winterbourne." She took out a lace handkerchief and gently dabbed at Christine's tears, giving her a warm smile. "Now let's have no more of that. It would not do to have Lady Cordelia see you in this state, we do not want her to think she has won."

"No, it is not like that, please do not blame her," Christine corrected. "She is just as much a victim in all this as I am. Honestly, she feels terrible about what is happening, yet she cannot defy the King any more than Erik can." She did manage to stop crying though and sat up and smoothed out her skirt. "As much as I wish to hate her…I cannot."

"Well then you are a better woman than I," Ophelia said with a huff, still determined to dislike the woman who was taking her friend's place. She then looked at Christine with worried eyes. "Will you be all right? Bernard told me of the news that you were with child. Is there anything I can do, anything I can get you?"

"Nay, I am fine," she lied. "I have bouts of sickness in the mornings but Antoinette makes me a tea that sufficiently takes that away. What I _really_ need is my husband's arms around me, but I fear that no one can give me that." She then gave a long sigh and stood up. "Thank you for your concern, Ophelia, it is truly appreciated, but I must return to my duties. I have wasted enough time crying in here, there is food to prepare and dinner to serve."

"Then I will not keep you, though it pains me to see you reduced to such tasks," she said sadly, rising to her feet and giving her friend one last hug. "Bernard and I would be honored if you would come and visit us for dinner soon, and if you need a place to stay, there is always a bed for you in our home. Please, promise me that if you need anything, even if it is simply a shoulder to cry on, you will come find me?" And after receiving a nod from Christine she exited the pantry, leaving Christine alone once more.

.

.

**Well it looks like it is visitor time for everyone!**

**What did you think of his talk with Antoinette? Did anything she said help our dear boy?**

**Bernard is a sweet-heart too. As is Ophelia. With such great friends as these, how can our wonderful couple possibly go wrong? **

**Oh we bet you are all looking forward to tomorrows chapter!**


	18. In the Midst of Spies

**Well my lassies (and Lads if there are any out there) here is what you have been waiting for...we hope it pleases you all greatly. Just as your reviews and support have pleased us! (but it is not over yet...not by a long shot...many more chapters to come)**

**Now...the sadness is over...on to more chapters of love, adventure and excitement!**.

.

61

In the Midst of Spies

.

.

Christine stayed in the kitchen again that evening, choosing to serve up the platters before they were sent out rather than be one to carry them to the dining hall. She just could not face Erik or Lady Cordelia right now, the memory of seeing the two of them together was still so raw and painful. Instead she hid in the kitchen like a coward, doing what she could and cleaning up afterwards. When all was complete she stole down the corridor, avoiding the main hall where she could hear the King, Erik and Lady Cordelia talking. She didn't stop to listen, the mere sound of his voice causing her deep sorrow, and hurried along towards the children's rooms. There she spent time with them, her one bright spot in a day filled with tears, talking and laughing as she tucked them in with kisses and hugs. She dared not stay too long however, for fear that she run into Erik again as he came to bid them goodnight as well, slipping out into the hallway before he arrived. Antoinette had told her she could stay in her room with her that evening and she was only too happy to escape to the place of refuge, where she would not be a spectacle to the other servants.

.

.

Once more Erik made his way down the passage to check on his children and see that they were ready for bed. Bernard's news that they were keeping away from the castle to avoid Lady Cordelia was not surprising, but he was very glad to hear they had abandoned the use of the cave on the beach as their preferred hiding place. He doubted that the cave held any good memories anymore, so Bernard's home was an acceptable substitute. He missed them terribly, having spent so much time in their company the past few months, that to be without them now seemed unnatural. Yet he did not blame them, things were quite a mess at the moment and he would rather they not be caught in the middle of it, if all possible.

Again Erik began in his son's room, but they were not in their beds like he had expected. Perhaps Christine had them all in the girl's room and was singing to them again. His heart swelled with hope as he hurried to the door to his daughter's chambers, yet there he only found his five children talking, with no sign of Christine. When they saw him enter they all became silent and turned to look at him.

"I get the impression that I have interrupted some devious plot," Erik said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at their less than innocent faces. "Should I be concerned for the safety of our guests…or perhaps_ I_ am your intended victim?"

"Oh father," Helena chuckled walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. "We would never plot against you."

"Then there_ is_ collusion going on, just directed at someone else, is that it?" he asked, yet a bit of humor could be detected in his voice.

"We…we just want to find a way to get mother back," Jacob admitted, the rest of the children nodding in agreement. "There has to be something we can do…something you can do."

Erik gave a heavy sigh and reached down to pick up Helena, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he came to sit beside the others on the bed. Jacob and Charles stood before him while the twins each curled up on either side.

"If there was any way that I could fix this, you have to know that I would." Erik told them sadly. "Yet the King has spoken and his word is law. I…I made a mistake taking Christine as my wife, it was a thoughtless and hurtful act on my part, and I did not take her feelings into consideration when I did it."

"But you don't regret marrying mother…do you?" Helena asked hopefully.

"Nay, not in the least," Erik was quick to assure him. "I would marry her again and again, yet as a nobleman, I am bound by law to marry only a woman of noble birth…which unfortunately Christine is not. This does not make her any less in my eyes and I still love her more than anything, I am just not allowed to legally claim her as my bride. It was my foolish pride I was thinking of at the time, and in the end, it has only hurt those I love."

"Will Christine go away?" Jacob asked, posing the question they all wished to have answered. "And what about the baby? Will she take our brother or sister with her if she goes?"

"I…I do not know," he admitted sadly. "I pray that she does not, but as a free woman, I cannot force her to stay. I can't even force her to speak with me, for she avoids me like the plague now."

"I know if you two would just talk together, you could make her want to stay," Helena told him, reaching up and gently touching his exposed cheek with her tiny hand. "She loves you…I know she does."

"And I love her," Erik assured them. He was quiet for a moment before he removed Helena from his lap and stood up. "Now I think it is time that you all go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day, and if we are going to get through it, we will all need our sleep." He walked to the door and then turned back to look at them. "Please remember, I will never stop loving your mother, no matter what happens tomorrow…just as I will never stop loving you." He then bowed his head and left the room.

Jacob's face grew dark and his golden eyes seemed to glow with a determined fire that was reminiscent of his father's. As a future knight and Lord of Winterbourne, he would not stand for this. He simply would not!

"Come with me, we need to do something," he told his siblings, striding towards the door as well.

"Where?" Helena asked placing her hands on her hips as she stood firm. "Father said to go to bed now, not take off on one of your crazy quests."

"And since when do you always do as you're told?" Jacob fired back, making Helena's eyes squint in anger. "I for one will not sit back and allow the King to tear father and mother apart like this. You said yourself, if they would just talk, then they could find a way to fix this. Well, I have an idea about how to get them together." He then poked his head out of the door, making sure his father was gone before he signaled for the rest to follow him silently.

Helena, Charles and the twins all looked at each other for a moment and then rushed after their brother.

.

.

Erik returned to his room and unenthusiastically stripped off his tunic and tossed it across the nearby chair. His chest was hot and sweaty so he poured some water in the basin, grabbed a rag and after wringing it out, he wiped himself down. In the back of his mind he wished it were Christine doing the job for him, and as the master of the house he had every right to request such a service of one of his servants. Yet the idea of having to order her to touch him, or even be near him, made him depressed and he knew that was not the way he wanted her company.

When he felt cooler he sat down, removed his boots and headed for the bed, not even bothering to change out of his breeches. As he lay back, propping himself against the headboard, he picked up her pillow and held it to his face, breathing in Christine's scent, closing his eyes as he let the feelings overwhelm him.

When he at last opened his eyes he caught sight of the journal he had taken from his study sitting on the table beside the bed. Laying her pillow back down beside him with care, he opened the book and began to read. Parts of it he recalled from when he had studied the writings during his youth, yet this time he was looking at things through the eyes of a man, and suddenly the words took on a whole new meaning.

.

.

Christine had just changed from her work dress into one of her nightgowns and robes Meg had retrieved from her old room that day, and was about to join Antoinette for a cup of tea by the fireplace when there came a frantic knocking at the door. The two women stood immediately and Antoinette hurried to opened it, shocked to see the master's five children standing there looking all upset.

"Heavens child, what is it?" she asked Jacob, who had been doing the knocking.

"It is father, he is in pain!" he told the lady, trying to look past her into the room. "He is calling for mother, is she here?"

Christine rushed to the door when she head Jacob's voice, all the color draining from her face at the news that Erik was in distress.

"What is wrong, is he hurt, is he ill?" she asked, bending down on one knee as she took the boy by the shoulders, begging for answers.

"I think his wound has reopened and he is moaning and thrashing around," he told her desperately. "He says he only wants you to tend him, no one else, please go to him mother, he is in terrible pain."

Christine did not need any further urging and quickly jumped to her feet and raced down the hall.

"I will grab my bag of herbs," Antoinette said, turning to head back into the room when Jacob's hand on her arm stopped her.

"There is no need," he told her, his face and voice now quite calm. "I think Mother can take care of what is ailing father just fine."

Antoinette looked at the young master for a few seconds and then seeing the smiles and hidden giggles from the other children, she quickly began to understand exactly what was going on. Oh, Erik's children were the sly ones, were they not? And yet she found that she did not have the heart, or the desire, to scold them in the least.

.

.

Christine was so concerned about Erik that she forgot she was dressed in only a flimsy nightgown and robe, her feet were not even covered, yet none of this mattered as her mind was focused only on Erik. When she arrived at the chamber they had both once shared she didn't stop to knock, simply bursting in, ready to offer assistance. She found Erik lying on the bed in only his breeches and his mask, yet he was not moaning or writhing in pain like she had expected. Instead he seemed quite well, except for the startled and confused look on his face.

"Christine?" he gasped, placing the book he was reading down and sitting up.

"Erik…I…they said that…the kids…" she had hurried so fast that she could not seem to catch her breath, and even if she could she was not quite sure what to say. The idea that she had been tricked was slowly taking hold in her mind.

"What is wrong, is everything all right?" he rose to his feet and took her by the shoulders, looking down at her with panic in his eyes. "Has something happened to the children?" He looked ready to run out of the room himself, to see where the danger lay, but she stopped him with her words.

"Nay, the children are fine," she told him. "It was they who told me that you…that you were in pain…that you needed me."

Erik suddenly understood exactly what had happened. And while he felt a touch of anger towards his darling little masters-of-deception for obviously causing Christine stress and worry over this, he also wished to thank each one for their help. He had been trying to find a way to get her alone to talk all day and it turns out that his children were much wiser than he when it came to arranging rendezvous.

"I _am_ in pain Christine," he confessed, pulling her to him so that their bodies pressed together in that very tempting way. "Yet my misery stems from my need for you."

Christine's panic slowly faded and was now being replaced with that familiar longing that took hold whenever Erik was near. Oh how she missed him, his touch, his scent, his kisses. And yet this could not be…this was not right. She began to squirm in his embrace, trying to get free.

"No, Christine, please stay," he begged trying to hold her without forcing her confinement. "I only want to speak to you." Well this was a lie, but he would settle for speech if that was all she was willing to give.

"Erik, I should not be here," she told him, at last wiggling from his hold and turning her back to him, hoping he had not seen the desire in her eyes. "I would not have come if the children had not told me you were in need."

"But I am in need, little one," Erik insisted, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her from behind, allowing his hands to slide beneath her robe and circling her waist as he bent his body so that his head came to rest beside hers. She did not shy away, she only leaned back against his bare chest as they melded as one, the warmth of his skin searing through her night dress to heat her body. "Can't you feel my need for you, my desire? And it is not just in the physical sense… I need you in my life, my arms and my heart. Please do not leave me."

"And what of me Erik?" she asked, her voice almost a whimper. "I am not strong enough to watch you go on with your life while leaving me behind. I just don't think I can bear to see…to see…" She stopped there, unable to go on.

Erik held her tighter, kissing her neck as he felt himself grow desperate with longing, but this was not the time for that, they needed to talk…Christine needed to talk.

"To see what? Me with…her?" he asked, hating that he even had to speak such words.

"To see her carrying your child!" she blurted out, all the strength going out of her as she slumped against him, allowing his arms to support her. "I would stay if she were to be your wife in name only, I could suffer through not being with you as long as I too could see you and talk to you each day. But the moment I beheld Lady Cordelia carrying your child I will go mad. To see visible proof that she had laid in your arms, that you touched her the way you once touched me…it would be more than I could bear. A daily reminder that the two of you had been together as man and wife."

Erik gave a groan of sorrow, finally understanding Christine's pain and why she felt the need to flee from Winterbourne. If he was forced to watch as she carried another man's child it would certainly cause him to lose his sanity as well. This was all his fault…he had done this to them, he had destroyed something that had once been so perfect.

"I am so sorry, little one," he whispered in her ear. "I would change it all if I could, you have to know that."

She gave a week nod, unable to find her voice to speak more. She just felt drained and exhausted. They stayed there, him holding on to her as if he would never let go, and she accepted his embrace for what it was…comforting. He did not dare press her for more, he only wished to be near her, even if his traitorous body was screaming for more. It was in those moments of silence that they heard a thump and some hushed whispers coming from outside their chamber door.

"I believe, my dear, that once more we are in the midst of spies," Erik said, and while his words were meant to be humorous, his tone betrayed anything but.

"It would appear so," Christine agreed, releasing a heavy sigh as she pulled out of his embrace. She then reached out to retie her robe closed before wiping the tears from her face.

Erik reluctantly left her side, grabbing his tunic and slipping it on as he walked over to the door. Yanking it open he watched two of his children tumble forward onto the floor while the other three jumping back with a startled cry.

"And why are you not in bed?" Erik growled at them. He watched as Jacob and Helena, who obviously had their ears pressed to the door when he opened it, scrambled to their feet with guilty looks on their faces.

"We…we wanted to see if you and mother had made up," Jacob explained, trying his best to look tall and brave in the face of his father's anger.

"We don't want you to leave, mother," Helena cried, rushing past Erik and embracing Christine. "Please do not leave father…or us."

Erik and Christine exchanged defeated glances before he gave a heavy sigh and scooped up the twins. Both parents led the children to the bed and they all cuddled around to hear what they had to say.

"We do not know what will happen as of yet," Erik admitted, eyeing Christine warily. "Your mother and I need more time to figure things out. Right now it is all still a mystery, even to us."

"Like the tapestry?" Helena nodded in understanding. She then looked up at the wall hanging and wondered out loud. "Do you think that there really is a treasure at Winterbourne like that pirate said, and the tapestry is the key?"

"Treasure…what treasure?" Charles asked, instantly curious. Apparently this had been one tale Jacob and Helena had not seen fit to share with their siblings until now.

"Mamma's tapestry is the key to finding a treasure?" Sarah and Sabrina chimed in.

Christine looked up at the colorful woven fabric hanging on the wall, having forgotten all about what Philippe and Beatrice had said about it. Was it true?

"At first I did not believe any of what they said," Erik began, reaching behind him and retrieving the journal he had been reading when Christine came bursting in. "But tonight I discovered something that could be what led those villains to believe that there truly is a treasure hidden here at Winterbourne."

"What father?" Jacob asked, climbing up onto his knees and looking over Erik's arm as he opened the leather book.

"This is the personal journal of my great-uncle Leonard, the last Lord Winterbourne," Erik began to explain, as everyone sat in rapt attention, especially Christine. "He died childless, thus he passed his wealth, castle and title to the husband of his sister's daughter, Lord Luis von Desslar, who was my great-grandfather. The title of Lord of Winterbourne was then passed down to his heir, Lord Aleron, to my father Lord Edwin and then to me." Erik then turned his head to Jacob and gave a proud smile. "Just as one day I will pass the title down to you."

"But what does that have to do with the tapestry and the treasure?" Helena asked, not really caring about boring boy stuff.

"Among the records of his deeds I found this story he had written. Now listen to this," he cleared his throat and began to read out loud…

_In a dark castle that stood by the cliffs of the sea there once lived a lonely knight, imprisoned in his own home by dark demons who wished to rob him of all the happiness in the world. For years this knight resided alone, with no chance for happiness as he was tormented constantly by the monsters who haunted the castle. _

_Yet one day a beautiful maiden came to his lonely abode, bringing with her sunshine and light. Before long she caused his castle to be surrounded by endless fields of roses, restoring the land just as she did the lonely knight's heart."_

"That sounds just like mother!" Helena cried, interrupting Erik's story. "She made roses grow at Winterbourne too!"

"Shhh! Be quiet and listen," Jacob told his sister, then urging his father to continue.

_"The lonely knight fell deeply in love with the maiden yet because he was bound by an evil spell he could not speak of his feelings and remained a prisoner to the monsters who chained his heart. The knight was like a ghost more than a man, haunting his own castle, unable to touch what he most desired._

_Much to the shock and amazement of the knight, he came to discover that the maiden loved him as well and in secret they confessed their feelings for one another in the tower overlooking the field of roses the maiden had planted. Yet the monsters learned of their affection and vowed to keep the lovers apart, chaining the knight up so that he could not go to her. Yet the maiden was brave and began a quest to find her knight and free him from his bonds. She faced many dangers, fought many demons and at last found where her knight had been imprisoned. With the love of her tears she transformed him from a ghost back into the man he had once been, and her kiss revealed the key to his heart."_

Erik once again was forced to stop reading as Christine gave a choked sob and covered her mouth in shock.

"It…it is the story…the one my father would tell me," she said, her voice hardly above a whisper. "How can this be?"

"But wait...where you said your father stopped the story, my great-uncle's journal continues," Erik said, placing his hand over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze before he read further.

_"Yet fate was determined to keep them apart. To commemorate their love the maiden wove a tapestry symbolizing the devotion shared by her and her knight. A tapestry that would hold the secrets they were required to keep. Yet the day came when the maiden could no longer stay at the castle, and was forced to leave because of custom and code. The knight was heartbroken and sent the tapestry with her as a remembrance of their eternal love. The knight was devastated and petitioned the King of the land to help him regain the maiden. Moved with pity for the knight, the King agreed and gave the knight a treasure beyond price, a way of winning back the lady of his heart. The knight searched and searched for his maiden, but he could find her nowhere. So he locked the treasure away and the only key to its whereabouts was now woven inside the tapestry that his love had taken with her when she left. Alone again, the knight hid his heart once more and vowed to remain that way for the rest of his days. Thus ends the sad tale of Lord Leonard of Winterbourne and his only love, Josephine Rosier."_

Christine gave a sudden gasp and stood up from where she had sat, backing up with wide eyes as she covered her mouth in disbelief. Erik looked up at her, worry and concern over her agitated state.

"Christine?" he asked, wishing to understand why she as reacting so. Yes the story was just like her song, but he felt it was more than that.

"The…the woman…Josephine Rosier …that…that was my great-grandmothers name," Christine said in disbelief. Could it be? Was it possible that her great-grandmother had once walked these very halls and lived at Winterbourne?

"I had wondered if she was somehow related to you when I read that this maiden took the tapestry with her," Erik told her, a bit in shock himself. "Yet I was not quite sure what to believe."

"Does it say any more?" she pleaded. "Does it say if they found one another again, does it say if she ever came back?"

"No, it ends here," Erik told her, turning the next few pages to show her that it was indeed blank, that this was the last entry and only mention of the mysterious woman who had stolen his ancestors' heart.

"Could this be true?" Christine continued, pacing back and forth as she did her best to assimilate everything.

"It does sound like an unlikely story, however….you have the tapestry the story mentions, passed down from generation to generation in your family. That to me is proof enough." Erik let his eyes wander from the book in his lap to the cloth hanging on the wall. It was very convincing evidence.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, but then all the kids erupted with rapid fire questions.

"So the story _is_ about our ancestor!" Jacob almost shouted in glee.

"There really is a hidden treasure?" Charles asked.

"And the maiden he fell in love with was part of Christine's family?" Helena was always one to focus on the romantic aspect of any story.

"Why did she have to leave the knight?" Came Sabrina's thoughts.

"Yes…why?" Sarah added in.

"I do not know all the answers, but I think if we wish to discover them, we need to examine your mother's tapestry a little closer," Erik told them, watching as all five of them scrambled off the bed and ran to stare at the cloth picture on the wall.

"Oh Erik, how can this be?" Christine asked, touching the book he still held in his hand. "Did your great uncle write the story that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family?"

"I believe that perhaps they both did, Lord Leonard and Josephine together. All except that last part…the part where he never found her again. I am willing to bet that it is not a story at all, but the tale of their love," Erik guessed, looking up at the tapestry as well. "You did say that your great-grandmother was the one who wove it, making it for the lord she worked for, a nobleman from the north. Why couldn't that nobleman have been my great-uncle? And it was he that gave the tapestry to her to pass down from generation to generation, ending up in your possession."

"Then…the dark castle by the sea is really Winterbourne?" she gasped. The idea was almost too fanciful to believe, and yet…

"Father, mother! Come look," Jacob yelled, signaling for them to join him and his siblings. "I think I found a clue."

Erik took Christine's hand and led her over to where the children stood, all staring at the tapestry. Jacob pointed to a small woven symbol at the bottom of the cloth, one that resembled a sword intertwined by a rose. Christine recalled seeing this before, but had never thought much about it, believe it was just part of the design.

"I have seen this symbol before," Jacob continued, his face filled with excitement.

"Where?" Erik asked, leaning in to examine the emblem his son was pointing at.

"It is in one of the towers, the one that overlooks the barren fields to the west. It is carved into one of the stones in the wall at the uppermost room," he told them.

"Yes, I have seen it too," Helena agreed, her eyes growing wide. "Jacob and I used to hide from Anne up there when we did not wish to be found. But when the stairs began to crumble a bit she forbid us to go there anymore for fear we would get hurt. I have not been up there in years."

Erik knew of the tower and how the stairs had indeed fallen into disrepair, but since no one used that tower it had been low on his list of items to deal with. Yet as he stared at the tapestry, he could easily envision that tower being the very same one depicted before him… as well as the one he had seen in his dreams.

"You say this symbol is there, in the tower?" he asked, placing his hand on his sons shoulder. "Can you show me?"

"Yes!" Jacob cried, eager to do so.

"Then I think we are all going treasure hunting," Erik told them, grabbing a couple of the lit candles and passing one to Jacob and Christine. He took one in his left hand, while taking hold of Christine's with his right as they followed the excited children out the door and towards the south-west tower.

.

.

**EEEppppp! Oh boy, they are going treasure hunting at last.**

**What do you think they will find? **

**Did things happen like you expected they might? Treasure hunting is a family affair you know.**

**Are we smiling NOW?**

**Oh this is so exciting! All will be revealed on Monday!**


	19. The Treasure of Winterbourne

**Now lets see if we can find some answers to mystery that Lady Rosesong left us. We hope you enjoy reading our pieced together solution as much as we enjoyed discovering it and writing it.**

.

**62**

**The Treasure of Winterbourne**

.

.

Thankfully the castle was quiet, with most everyone having gone to bed hours ago, so they did not encounter anyone on their trek. When they arrived at the stairs that led to the upper chambers, Erik told the children to stop. He insisted that he go first and test the safety of the steps, telling them where the danger was and how to avoid it. Very slowly they climbed to the top of the tower, each one anxious to see what they would find up there. When at last they arrived at the door leading to the upper room Erik unbolted the lock and pushed it open. It gave a loud creek in protest, but soon revealed a large room holding only a table and a few chairs, all covered in cobwebs and dust. Jacob ducked under his father's arm and rushed to the wall on the left and knelt down, holding up his candle and pointing to the dusty carving in the stone.

"Here it is father!" Jacob cried, eager for him to see.

Sure enough, as Erik and Christine drew closer, followed by the remaining children, they too saw that it did match the one found at the bottom of the tapestry. Could this be where the treasure was hidden? Erik knelt down and stared at the stone the design was carved into. It looked just like every other stone in the wall, and yet, there was something odd about it. The mortar that surrounded it seemed wider, and a bit deeper, making it stand out more than the rest. Erik held the candle up as he scanned the room quickly, spotting a sharp stick over in the dusty corner. Charles quickly retrieved it at his request and Erik used it to dig at the mortar around the stone. The clay gave way after a few moments and soon it was evident that this particular brick in the wall was hiding something behind it. Once he could get his fingers around the square rock, Erik jiggled and pulled at it, watching it inch its way out until it revealed a large dark hole in the wall.

"Oh Papa!" the twins cried, clapping their hands in glee as everyone stared at the secret hiding place.

Erik turned and looked at the anxious eyes around him and then held his candle up to the hole to look inside. But instead of seeing a chest of gold and diamonds like the children had been expecting, there was instead a leather pouch, tied up with twine stuffed inside. With great curiosity Erik reached in and took hold of the package, bringing it out and blowing off the dust that had collected over the years. It had lay hidden for nearly four generations, but now the secrets of Winterbourne would at last be revealed.

Taking the pouch Erik walked over to the small table and set it down, untying the knot on the string that bound it. When it was free, he reached inside and removed dozens of pieces of paper, all folded neatly, some containing wax seals and others just plain.

"What is it father?" Jacob asked, looking at them all questioningly.

"I am not sure," Erik answered, opening several of them as he scanned each quickly. "Most appear to be letters written by my great-uncle, for the handwriting matches that in his journal, but they are not signed." Erik brought the candle up closer to one of the letters and then looked up at Christine. "What was the surname of your great-grandmother again, Christine?"

"Her family name was Rosier," she told him, looking over at the paper he held, wishing desperately that she could read what was written there. "Why?"

"All these letters are addressed to 'my dearest Rose'," Erik explained. "I think these were meant for your great-grandmother. It could have been his special name for her, after all, in the symbol there is a rose encircling the sword."

Now Christine really wished she had learned to read, reaching out and taking the letter as she stared at the scribbles on the page that she could not understand. And yet just seeing them made her feel somehow connected to her great-grandmother, this being a piece of her past just like the tapestry.

"But…why were they hidden up here all these years?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"Look at this one father, it has the seal of the King on it." Helena told him, holding up a legal looking document that did indeed bear the royal stamp.

Erik took it and scanned the paper before beginning to read it out loud in a quiet and disbelieving voice.

"_At the request of my most favored knight, Lord Leonard Winterbourne, I King Ambros II, do hereby proclaim that Josephine Rosier is from this day forth granted the title, Lady de Rosier. Thus entitling her, and her heirs, to all the rights and privileges of one born of nobility, including the opportunity to legally wed Lord Leonard Winterbourne, should she so desire."_

Erik could not take his eyes off of the paper, having to read the words over a second and third time before the full impact of it sunk in. Christine's great-grandmother had been elevated to the status of Lady by the King. Christine was indeed born of nobility, making it possible for Erik to legally marry her. When at last he looked up he saw that Christine was no longer in front of him, instead she was now standing with her back to him by the one small window that overlooked the western part of his grounds.

Erik's breath caught in his chest as he recognized this scene from his many dreams. The girl in the tower had been Christine all along, it had always been her standing there, waiting for him, and now that it was all real, he was afraid he could not find his voice to call to her. But when he opened his mouth, words did indeed come forth.

"Christine…" he began, watching as she turned back towards him and at long last fulfilling all of his hopes of how his dream would end. She was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks, but unlike so many others she had shed over the last few days, these were happy tears. Tears of joy. "Do you know what this means?" he whispered, still afraid if he spoke to loud the dream might end and his hopes would shatter.

"What, Papa?" Charles asked, pulling on his sleeve. "What does the paper mean?"

"It means that your mother is a true Lady…a Lady that I am free to take as my wife." Erik explained, watching as Christine covered her mouth with her shaking hand. Unable to stand it any longer he laid the document down on the table and rushed to her side, lifting her in his arms and spinning her around with joy. "You will be mine once again, little one, all mine," he whispered in her ear as she hugged him tightly and cried even harder.

"You…you mean that Christine can be our mother again?" Helena asked, a hopeful smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, she can…and she will!" Erik laughed placing Christine down on the floor once more as he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently. "That is if she will still have me, the foolish, stubborn, prideful man that I am."

"If that was a proposal of marriage, Erik, then yes…yes I accept!" Christine told him, with a huge smile. And before she knew it Erik's lips came down on hers again, but this time it was not gentle, but full of desire and relief. She did not fight it though, she only gave in and returned it with all the love she had in her heart.

"Eeewwww, they are kissing again," Charles said, turning away and making a face. He was instantly punished for his lack of romantic appreciation by Helena who gave his arm a hard pinch. "Ooowwwww!"

"Serves you right," his older sister huffed, turning back to stare at her mother and father locked in their heated kiss.

When the two of them parted at last, out of breath and glassy eyed from desire they just stared at each other, far too happy to form words. The weight of the world had been lifted off Erik's shoulders, he had his beloved Christine back in his arms where she belonged. He could not stop looking at her, and he certainly did not want to stop touching her, but the kids were still in the room, so he restrained himself…barely.

"What do the rest of these papers say, Papa?" Sabrina asked, taking one of them and turning it around several times, having not yet learned any of her letters.

"I do not know," Erik laughed, taking Christine by the hand and leading her away from the window and back to the table. He then sifted through them, sorting them out into piles until he found one that caught his eye. "The rest of these seem to all be addressed to _his Rose_, all except this one. I think it is something akin to Lord Leonard's last confession," Erik said, pulling out one of the chairs as he sat down, lifting Charles up into his lap as he leaned closer to the candle. Christine occupied the other seat while the twins crawled up in her arms and the other two gathered around. Pulling the candle closer he began to read.

_"I Lord Leonard Winterbourne do put down in writing the final events of my life. While I am forced to die alone and childless, I wish the world to understand that I have known a love greater than most people will ever imagine and this knowledge has sustained me in my grief ridden final years. While I was once shackled in a loveless marriage, to a woman whom I despised and who likewise hated me, I was once blessed by the presence of an angel who came to work at my castle. While Josephine Rosier might have been born of humble parents, her heart beat more grand and pure than any noble lady I've ever met. She brought happiness to my dark soul and light to my endless night. _

_Yet as an honorable knight and married man, I did nothing to encourage this innocent girl to love me, though I desperately wished for it with all my heart. My resentful wife became aware of my forbidden feelings and did all she could to see that we were parted from each other, telling deceitful lies and monstrous stories about me to my sweet innocent Rose. Yet my brave and trusting little maid would not be easily deceived and remained in my service at Winterbourne for six of the most glorious years of my life. I am proud to say I remained faithful to my marriage vows, which had shackled me in a prison of torment, until the death of my wife. _

_But when I was at last free to take my love to my heart, I was denied that privilege by the constraints that governed the laws and code of nobility. I petitioned the King over and over for a dispensation, begging him to bestow upon her the title of Lady so that we could wed. It was not unheard of, and I had hoped I had earned enough favor with the King for it to be granted. But as time passed and my pleas went unanswered, I became frustrated and disillusioned and in our grief we succumbed to our sinful desires and we…" _

Erik stopped there, clearing his throat and skipping over a few sentences in order to spare the innocent ears of his children.

_"Ashamed of what we had done, and unable to remain where she felt tempted to further dishonor her character, she came to the sad conclusion that she must depart Winterbourne. I forbid it, never wishing to be parted from her, begging her time and again not to leave me. And yet she was maddeningly insistent, forcing me to see her reasons as just. It destroyed me to watch her go, not only taking with her my heart, but also the tapestry that I had insisted she keep as a testament and memento of our love. After she was gone, in a fit of grief I had all the rosebushes ripped from the grounds that once surrounded the castle, the very sight of them a constant torment, knowing my beloved Rose was gone._

_It was less than a year after she had left me that the King at last sent the document that would grant me my deepest wish, freeing me at last to make Josephine de Rosier my wife. Yet too much time had passed and though I searched diligently, using every resource available to me, I was unable to find where my darling Rose had gone and what had become of her. My world crumbled around me and I refused to be consoled, vowing never to love another in hopes that one day my dearest would return. _

_And yet, now as my life comes to a close, I will bury my story in the shrouds of a fanciful tale, writing it down in my journal for those who will come after me. I will then hide the only treasure I hold dear, the proof of my lost love, behind the stone in the tower where we first confessed our devotion. I will carve the symbol of our affection, the sword entwined with the rose, upon it so that if my beloved ever returns she will know where to find my final message to her. This is the treasure I leave behind, the treasure of a love everlasting, for I will cherish my Rose until I take my dying breath."_

"And it is signed, Lord Leonard Winterbourne," Erik finished, folding the paper and looking up at Christine. It amazed him just how much his own life and that of his great-uncle paralleled one another. He too had fallen for a humble maiden, only to almost lose her due to her status in life. And though it appeared that the petitions his ancestor had made to the King had more success, it had come too late and had done his great-uncle little good. But now the documents he had left behind would benefit him and Christine instead.

"That is so sad," Christine whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek over the unfulfilled love from long ago. The similarities were not lost on her either and as she looked at Erik with gratefulness she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Would you read more of the letters to me, the ones he wrote to my great-grandmother?"

Erik nodded and was about to pick up the first one in the stack when he noticed the big yawns and drooping eyelids of the twins in her lap and he gave a slight chuckle.

"Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere," he suggested, giving a slight chuckle. "I believe it is time to return the children to their beds. The hour is late and I have a feeling that the contents of these letters might not be quite appropriate for young ears," he gave her a sly wink, making her blush slightly.

"But I want to hear what he wrote her," Helena told him, yet she too had to stifle a yawn as she said this.

"Perhaps another time," Erik insisted, setting Charles down and gathering all the letters back into the leather satchel before handing them over to Christine's protective care. He then leaned forward and scooped up the twins, both placing their heads on his shoulders as they allowed themselves to drift off to sleep, knowing they were safe in their father's arms. Then with a reluctant sigh from the three remaining children, they all headed back down the stairs and towards their chambers.

Even though they had insisted they were not tired, it did not take long before each one was sound asleep, allowing Erik and Christine to slip away and head back to their own room. Once inside, Erik noticed that while she seemed happy, Christine was also a bit uneasy, clutching the leather bag to her chest like a shield.

"What troubles you, little one?" Erik asked, stepping closer to her and running his fingers down the side of her cheek. "The documents should be enough to ensure the good graces of the King…we can be together again," he assured her.

"I know…but…we cannot be together like…like that until…" she stammered, casting her eyes to the floor as she blushed slightly.

Erik gave a knowing smile, easily reading her mind for her actions were quite clear. Christine was concerned that he might try to engage her in sexual relations before they were once again legally wed. And while he had to admit the thought had crossed his mind, he would refrain from such things to preserve her sense of morality.

"I will not try and seduce you to my bed tonight, Christine; I will respect your honor. Especially now that we have the chance for a legal marriage, with the proof you hold in your hands," Erik told her, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead as he let the back of his fingers brush over her stomach, gently caressing the area that housed his unborn child. "But the fire has died down and it has grown cold. If you join me in the bed, we can stay warm and I swear that I will be the most noble and chivalrous knight in the realm, and refrain from touching you improperly," he promised, tipping her chin up so that she could see the promise in his eyes. "Do you trust me, little one?"

"I have always had complete trust in you, my lord," she assured him, rising up on her toes to kiss his exposed cheek. "You have never once given me reason not to." With that she reached up and gently removed his mask, a loving smile crossing her face as she gazed up at him.

"And I trust you," Erik returned, a wave of relief coming over him as he realized his words were true. He could trust her, completely and without reservation. She was not like Beatrice who wished to betray him, not like Charles' mother who never wanted him or Elizabeth who was never faithful to him…she was Christine and he loved her. Reaching out he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down and assisting her as she crawled under the warm covers. He then stripped off his tunic and climbed in beside her, loving how she curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest with a gentle sigh.

"Will you read the letters to me now?" she asked, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "I would do it myself, but I never learned to read or write when I was young. My parents did not know how so they could not teach me, and I had no time to try and learn on my own while working for the de Colevilles."

"Then I will take great pleasure in instructing you myself," Erik assured her, leaning down to kiss her on the top of her head. "In the meantime, I would be more than happy to read to you anytime you wish." He then reached over and took one of the letters from the bag and began to recite to her the words of love that his great-uncle had penned to his beloved Rose, Josephine.

Several letters later, Christine suddenly sat up and looked down at him questioningly.

"The letter you read before, the one that your great-uncle wrote just before he died, it said that he and my great-grandmother...well, they…made love before she left, didn't it?" Christine could not help but blush a little as she said this, and Erik smiled slyly at her bashfulness.

"Yes, just like you tempt me beyond reason, I am sure he could not resist her charms as well," he chuckled, reaching up to tuck a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. "And while I am sure such things were much more frowned upon in his day, I do not think less of them for succumbing to temptation, not after being in love with her for six long years."

"I would not condemn them either," Christine assured him. "But do you think…that perhaps their union led to the birth of my grandmother?" When Erik tilted his head in a questioning manner she quickly continued. "You see, my grandmother was born Alaine Rosier, never being told who her father was. And since my great-grandmother never married… so do you think it is possible that Lord Leonard was my great-grandfather?"

"It would appear to be very possible," Erik mused, surprised that it had not occurred to him before this. "If Josephine loved Leonard as much as he loved her, then the child she bore could very well have been his. It is a shame that he died never knowing that he produced an heir."

"Does…does this mean that we are...related?" Christine asked, her eyes widening in fear. She became a bit upset when Erik began to chuckle at her frantic expression.

"Forgive me, little one," Erik apologized when he saw her distress at his mirth. "But you have nothing to worry about. Even if it were true, you and I would still be so far removed from familial bloodlines that there would never be a question about it," he assured her. "Among nobles it is quite common for first cousins to marry, there being only so many matches out there for those of their station. Besides if we are getting technical, Lord Leonard was my great-great-uncle, being the brother of my great-great-grandmother, making him even more of a distant relative." When Erik saw that this explanation did not completely alleviate her fears he continued. "However, if it will put your mind at ease, it is well documented that my great-grandfather Lord Louis von Desslar had a child with his first wife before she died and he later wed Lord Winterbourne's niece, Lady Adrienne. And while it was through this marriage that he inherited Winterbourne castle and the title, their union produced no male heirs, only girls, thus the title of was passed down to his son from this first marriage, to my grandfather, Lord Aleron."

This made Christine pause, staring off blankly for a moment as if trying to comprehend the significance of this twist in Erik's family tree.

"That would mean that your grandfather was of no blood relation to your great-uncle Leonard…only by marriage," she deduced, a smile coming to her lips once more.

"That is correct," he nodded. "So if you are indeed the subsequent product of the union between Lord Leonard and Josephine Rosier, you need not fear that it would ever lead to a dispute that we could not legally marry." Erik then pulled back, looking at Christine with a new sense of wonder on his face. "And should your blood truly flow with that of my great-uncle Leonard…then it could be argued that Winterbourne and all its wealth rightly belongs to you, and not me at all."

"But there is no reason that we cannot remarry…right?" Christine asked, still a bit worried.

"No reason at all," he assured her, amazed that the realization that she could be a woman of wealth and means completely escaped her…or that she did not care. "Yet even if your great-grandfather was not the Lord of Winterbourne, that piece of paper from King Ambros II proves that you are still from nobility, and no one is going to dispute that." Or at least Erik hoped they wouldn't. There was still the smallest amount of concern in his mind over the stubbornness of the King and his desire that he wed the Lady Cordelia. But he would not burden Christine with such fears needlessly, there was no sense in worrying about something that might never come to pass. His words must have put Christine's mind at rest for she settled back down, laying her head on his chest and sliding her hand across his midsection.

"What about Lady Cordelia," Christine asked in a quiet, almost hesitant voice. "What will become of her?"

"I am sure the King will see that she is well cared for, after all she is the favorite lady in waiting to the Queen," Erik assured her, he too feeling concerned for the Lady's wellbeing. She had been very kind and understanding through this whole mess and while he did not wish to marry her, neither did he want her to never find love.

"She will be hard pressed to find another husband as wonderful as you," Christine told him, running her finger in small circles on his chest. "But find one she must… because you are mine!"

Christine's possessive statement made Erik burst forth with laughter, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her close.

"Aye, I _am_ yours, my little lioness," he agreed, kissing the top of her head as he continued to laugh. "Just as you are mine. And I will spend the rest of my life attempting to prove worthy of such a prize. For to me, _you_ are the only true treasure of Winterbourne." Even without looking, Erik could feel Christine's face curve into a smile as she snuggled in closer. He leaned over and blew out the candle, enjoying the feel of her in his arms once more.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"And I love you, little one," Erik assured her.

.

.

**Bliss at last...shhhhh, they have had a rough few days and I think they will sleep good tonight. Let's just tip-toe on out of here and let them rest till Wednesday, OK?**

**So did the pieces of the puzzle all fit now? Can you see all the clues Lady Rosesong left us finally revealed? She was a crafty one that gal.**

**Now we just have to see what the King has to say about all this...will he relent?**

**We will be posting on the three chapters a week schedule again, so tune in on Wednesday to find out.**


	20. Fate in the Hands of a Lady

**Wow, this is a long one...hope you enjoy it! **

**After this chapter there will be five more and then the story of the Black Knight and his Christine will at last be put to rest.  
**

.

**63**

**Fate in the Hands of a Lady**

.

.

Erik did not realize how late they had slept until the sound of knocking came upon their chamber door, waking them both with a start. The past several days had been hell on them both, neither one finding much rest. So when they had finally succumbed to sleep, holding each other through the night, it was deep and relaxing. Yet now they were wide awake and trying to figure out where that disturbing noise was coming from.

"My lord!" Anne's voice was heard outside the closed door. "Sir Erik, the King is waiting for you in the dining hall. Will you be joining him or do I need to make some excuse for you?" There were a few moments of silence before she pounded again. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yes Anne, I would have to be deaf not to hear every word you are saying!" Erik grumbled loudly, rolling his eyes at the insistence of the woman who had practically raised him.

"Then I suggest you make haste since the King is not one to be kept waiting," she warned. "I will see that the children are dressed and then fed in the kitchen this morning," she told him, before departing and heading off down the hall.

"The King…" Christine whispered, her eyes once more filling with concern.

"Do not fret, little one. We have the document with the royal seal upon it to prove that you are of noble blood. He will have to see reason," Erik said as he flung back the covers and stood up. "Now we must hurry, I will delay no further in speaking with the King and clearing up this matter."

It did not take long for them to dress, each one offering assistance to the other, and while Erik found he would rather be helping Christine slip _out _of her clothes, there was some appeal to helping her into them as well. He was very pleased to once again see her in something other than her servant's dress, since she had worn her bed clothes up to his room the night before, she had nothing available to put on other than one of the fancy dresses that still remained in the wardrobe. He chose one in deep red for her to wear that day, the color he thought matching the station she now possessed. Perhaps seeing her clothed as a Lady would convince the King that she truly was one.

It did not take long before they were heading down the corridor towards the dining hall, the leather pouch and tapestry safely in their possession. When they reached the room, Erik pushed open the large door and stepped inside, pulling Christine behind him. He took note that the King was sitting alone at the table, and Lady Cordelia was nowhere in sight.

"Ah there you are, Sir Erik," the King began, looking up as he entered. However when he saw Christine standing beside him, he gave Erik a questioning look.

"Your Majesty, there has been a major discovery that I wish to bring to your attention," Erik began, not hesitating in his resolve to clear things up. "Last night we discovered some documents that prove that Christine is indeed descended from nobility and I thus request that you reinstate our marriage."

The King looked quite perplexed by this and rising from his chair he walked over to Erik, who had removed both the royal decree, as well as Lord Winterbourne's final letter, from the pouch and was now holding them out to him. Without a word the King took the documents, examining them closely several times with a furrowed brow before he turned his attention back to Erik and Christine.

"And you claim that your servant here is descended from this Josephine Rosier?" he asked, giving Christine a skeptical look. "You have proof of this?"

"Christine has been in possession the very tapestry that my great-uncle, Lord Leonard, had given to Josephine, passed down to her through her ancestors." As proof, Erik unfurled the tapestry and held it up to the king, allowing him to get a very clear look at it and the rose and sword symbol mentioned in the letter. "She also knew of the love affair between Lord Leonard and Josephine Rosier, this story as well having been told to her by her father and then related to myself and my children several times before these documents were ever discovered. I thus have no doubt in my mind that she is indeed the great-granddaughter of the woman named within these papers. There is also some convincing speculation that her great-grandfather was none other than Lord Winterbourne himself, thereby cementing her claim to nobility even more."

This news made the King's brow furrow further as he turned away from them, rereading the papers one more time as if now unsure what to make of it all. Finally he looked back at Erik, his eyes still uncertain.

"I will need time to think on this…alone," he informed them, unwilling to release the letters he still clutched in his hands.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Erik nodded. "You may use my study if you wish, it is right through here." He then stepped towards another exit to the dining area and escorted the King down the short hall and into the room he kept as his private study. Once he had shut the door behind him, Erik returned to Christine, taking her in his arms as he felt her shaking. "Do not worry, little one. The King is a fair man, he will see that there is no reason to withhold his consent to our union. I know he will grant us this dispensation.

"What if he doesn't? What if he does not believe it is true?" Christine asked, holding him even closer in worry. "I do not think I could stand to lose you a second time." She then looked down and placed her hand over her stomach as a tear slid down her cheek. "And I am terrified to imagine our child being born without a father. I want this child to be raised by both of us, not grow up like my grandmother, never knowing who her sire was."

"That will never happen," Erik assured her. "Even if we were not allowed to be wed, this child will know every day that I love him and will provide for him and his mother. You are mine, little one, and I will never let you leave my side… never."

Christine leaned her head against his chest and felt a smile grace her lips. Erik had referred to their child as _'he'_. Of course there was no way of knowing this for certain, yet just the idea that he saw their baby as an individual, as a boy, made her heart swell with love.

.

.

Inside Erik's study the King sat in silence, his eyes never leaving the decree set before him. He had read the letter written by Lord Leonard several times and even he could not deny that Sir Erik had a valid claim. Granted even if both of Christine's great-grandparents had been of noble blood, he could deny it all due to the fact that down through the years it had been mixed with generations of peasants blood as well. He could easily do this…yet should he?

He had noted that Sir Erik had changed since his marriage to the little servant girl. He had lost that bitterness in his attitude as well as his menacing scowl. And while these attributes had served him well in battle, making Erik the most feared knight of the realm, it had done just as much harm in his personal life as well. When the Black Knight had requested that the King assist him in finding a wife, both times it had been near impossible to locate a lord willing to join his daughter to a man with such a fierce reputation. Had it not been for the fact that both Lord Continey and Baron de Coleville were so desperate for money, he would never have found him a match. And yet neither one of those situations worked out to Sir Erik's advantage, leaving the King quite embarrassed by the failure.

However, here was his chance to make it right…to offer him not only a woman who was of nobility, but amazingly who also loved the Black Knight, and that he loved in return. This left only one problem…the Lady Cordelia. This concerned him greatly, since he knew it would displease the Queen should he return with her, unwed and rejected. And he shuddered to think what his life would be like should his wife be displeased with him. But still, he had to do what he felt was right in his heart, so taking a deep breath he walked to the door and summoned a nearby servant, requesting that he ask Lady Cordelia to join him in the study.

A few minutes later there was a gentle knock on the door and when granted admittance, a quizzical Lady Cordelia entered.

"You sent for me, Your Majesty?" she asked, giving a curtsey before sitting in the chair he directed her to.

"Yes, my dear," the King said with a heavy sigh. "It has been brought to my attention that the girl that Sir Erik took as his wife is indeed descended from nobility, granted this title by none other than my own grandfather, King Ambros II." The King braced himself for the tears or possible screams that might come from her learning such news, but instead a wide smile spread across the lady's face.

"That is wonderful news," she said, clasping her hands together.

"It is?" the King asked, quite surprised by her response. "I am not sure you quite grasp what this means. If the girl in question is of noble blood, then they can remarry…leaving you without a husband."

"I understand this, my lord," she assured him. "And while I do grieve to lose such a illustrious husband as the Black Knight, neither do I wish to be wed to a man who would spend his life pining over another. I desire a husband who loves me, if such a thing is to be had."

"Aye, I do fear that Sir Erik's heart has been given to the servant girl already, and taking it back would indeed be a losing battle." The King nodded. "Yet what am I to tell the Queen?"

"Her Highness will understand once I have explained it to her," Cordelia smiled, understanding how much the King disliked it when the Queen was angry with him. For such a brave and powerful man, he did tend to bow to her wishes more than he cared to admit. "She would not wish for me to marry a man whom I did not love. And while I think I could grow to love Sir Erik, I do not wish to live in the shadow of the Lady Christine. And if it is true that she is a Lady…then I say let them marry and do not concern yourself with me."

"You do yourself credit, Lady Cordelia," the King said, giving her a smile of admiration. "I will see to it that you are given the choice of all the eligible Lords of my kingdom, and I swear that I will see you happily wed before the year is out."

"I thank you for your efforts, my liege," Cordelia told him, her face turning a bit pink by his offer.

"Then I suppose the only thing left is to give the news to the happy couple," the King laughed, once more calling for the servant.

.

.

Erik was still holding Christine, rubbing her back with one hand while running his fingers through her hair with the other. He was trying to stay calm himself, but as the minutes ticked by, each one feeling like an eternity, his hope was beginning to ebb away. What if the King denied them? What if this was to be the last time he held her in his arms without her trying to run from him out of her overactive sense of propriety. Would he then be forced to wed the Lady Cordelia today as planned…and bed her? No! Fate would not be so cruel as to give them the solution only to have it ripped away. Christine was his, and he would fight to keep her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of a servant, announcing that the King wished to see them both in Erik's study. He looked down at Christine's worried eyes and kissed her on the forehead, forcing a smile on his face to give her strength. Hand in hand they walked down the hall, much like condemned prisoners going to the gallows, pausing for a moment to take a breath before knocking on the door.

"Enter," the King's voice was heard to say. But before he could open the door, Christine grabbed hold of his sleeve and stopped him.

"Kiss me, Erik," she begged, grabbing his tunic as she pulled him to her. "Kiss me one last time, just in case."

"This will not be the last time," he swore to her, but when his lips met hers, he made sure to memorize every second, ever touch, every sensation…just in case. He would have liked to have made the moment last longer, but they dared not hesitate too long, lest the King grow impatient. So breaking the embrace, he smiled down at her once more and led her inside.

The King was sitting in Erik's chair, behind his desk while Lady Cordelia had positioned herself at the cushioned window seat, her golden hair shining in the morning sun. Erik did his best to decipher the mood of the room, trying to decide if his petition had been granted or ground into the dust under the boot of disappointment. But both the King and Cordelia were unreadable, their eyes and face betraying nothing to the anxious couple.

"So, Sir Erik," the King began, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair and bringing his tented fingers up to his chin in thought. "If I were to acknowledge your findings as legitimate, what would you then do?"

"I would remarry Christine, taking her as my legal bride and cherish her to the end of my days," he told the King without hesitation, praying that this came to pass.

"And what of the Lady Cordelia?" he prompted, wishing to hear his response.

"I…I would pray that she can find it within her to forgive me for this unfortunate situation, and understand that I am bound to honor the desires of my heart." Erik then turned to Lady Cordelia and gave a low bow of apology, and while she did offer him a small smile she did not meet his eyes for more than a moment.

"And you, Christine," the King continued. "What would you do if you were recognized as a lady of nobility?"

"I too would wish to be married to Sir Erik," she told him, trying to keep her voice from cracking with fear. "I would be a good wife to him and raise our children to be honest and trustworthy servants of the realm."

"I see," the King mused, still not showing any indication as to what his decision might be. The room was deathly quiet, the only sound seeming to be the beating of the two lover's hearts as they waited to hear their fate. At last the King leaned forward and rose to his feet. "In that case, I find it pleasing in my eyes to grant you both this petition. I will uphold the royal decree set forth by my grandfather, King Ambros II, and hereby recognize this woman as Lady Christine, future wife of the Black Knight and mistress of Winterbourne."

At first Christine could not believe what she had heard and she stood there with her mouth open and eyes filled with shock. It was not until she felt Erik scoop her up and spin her around in his arms, her feet no longer touching the floor, that it began to sink in what had just been said. Her eyes began to well up with tears once more, but this time they were happy tears, ones that she couldn't stop even if she tried. He soon put her down and gave a low bow at the waist, showing his gratitude to the King.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Erik said, his relief and excitement practically overwhelming him.

"Do not thank me alone, for had Lady Cordelia not insisted that you two be allowed to be together, I might have chosen otherwise," the King informed them.

Erik was quick to respond to this news and stepped forward and went down on one knee before Lady Cordelia, taking her hand in his and kissing it reverently.

"You have my undying gratitude for your kindness, my lady," he told her, watching as she blushed at his actions. "For granting me my heart's desire, my sword and arm will forever be at your service."

"I am simply happy to see the two of you reunited and able to legally become husband and wife just as you wished," she told him. "You are a good man, Sir Erik, you deserve better than to endure a marriage to a woman you do not love." She then turned her eyes to Christine and gave her a smile as well. "And for all that you have been through, it pleases me to know that you are indeed from nobility and that you can now claim the heart of the man who loves you and raise your child together. That is truly a blessing."

Christine knew Lady Cordelia's secret pain and was so touched by what she said that all she could do was mouth the words 'thank you', doing her best to hold back the tears.

"So now that this is all settled, what say we go about getting you two married…again," the King laughed, breaking everyone out of their spell of happiness. "I had sent word to the priest of Valmour to arrive around midafternoon to perform a wedding ceremony. I suppose there is no sense in him coming all this way only to have wasted a trip…is there?"

"Nay, my lord," Erik agreed. "For if it pleases this Lady, I shall wed her this very moment."

"It does appear that you show very little patience when it comes to marriage, Sir Erik," the King laughed, referring to his quick wedding with Elizabeth and then the taking of Christine on the spot at the de Colville home.

"Aye, yet this time it is because I know exactly what I want, and wish for no more time to pass without having this woman joined to me forever." Erik then returned to Christine's side, tipping her chin up with his finger as he kissed her tenderly. "For this dear maid has battled not only her own demons, but mine as well and released me from my bonds of loneliness and rage. She has truly rescued this knight and opened the key to his heart."

Most of the symbolism was lost on the King and Cordelia, but they both could see the love shining in the eyes of the couple before them, and that was enough to convince them that they had decided correctly.

"I realize that a wedding was not expected for you this day, Christine, but may I inquire if you have a dress for the occasion?" Cordelia asked, hating to interrupt the tender moment.

"I…I do not," she answered, looking up at Erik in worry. "Yet I do not care how I am dressed, only that Sir Erik wishes to marry me."

"Of this I have no doubt," Lady Cordelia laughed walking over to her and taking her hand, pulling Christine away from Erik as she held her hands out to her side, examining her figure thoughtfully. "However, I believe that the dress that I brought will fit you very nicely, we might have to hem it a bit so that you do not trip down the aisle, but other than that, it will do in a pinch."

"You would do that for me?" Christine gasped.

"Of course I would, after all you saved me from a bucket of pig slop, it is the least I can do to repay the favor," she laughed, pulling Christine now towards the door. "Sir Erik, if you would be so kind as to send a seamstress to my room and perhaps some lunch as well since I think we have all sufficiently missed breakfast. I believe this might take a while and we can't have the bride fainting from hunger, now can we? Then busy yourself with man things until the preacher arrives and then notify us at once, but other than that…this is the last time you will see your bride before the wedding." And with only a smile and a brief wave from Christine, the ladies disappeared.

"There go two very special Ladies," the King said, once he and Erik were alone.

"I agree with you whole heartedly, my liege," Erik nodded.

"Well Sir Erik, while it had been my initial decree, for law and custom, that you abandon this girl for a more proper wife, I must admit that I am quite pleased that things worked out as they did. I can see the fine qualities you beheld in her and now understand why you chose her in the first place…even if you were showing disrespect and disobedience in doing so." The King gave Erik a rather scolding look, to remind him not to do such things again.

"Again, I offer my apologies for my misconduct in the matter," Erik said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Well, if you did not buck against authority every once in a while, I suppose you would not be my most favored knight, now would you," the King laughed, slapping him on the back. "The Lady Cordelia and I will stay for the wedding but after that we should take our leave, I received word this morning that there are pressing matters I need to attend to back at court."

"Will you not stay one more night and then leave fresh in the morning?" Erik urged, not wishing to make the King feel unwelcome.

"Nay, this matter will not wait, and I am determined to begin the search for a proper husband for Lady Cordelia. I am afraid my Queen will not sit still for long knowing I have failed in her instructions," the King gave a visible shudder and he looked up at Erik with a sheepish grin. "I may be the King of this land, but even I must answer to _my_ wife."

This caused both men to laugh and after a few more minutes of friendly talk, the King dismissed Erik and headed back into the dining hall where he was promised an early lunch would soon be provided.

.

.

Once he was free, Erik headed to the kitchen to find the children, eager to tell them the happy news. They of course were beside themselves with joy, the girls jumping up and down and squealing with glee while the boys did their best to act grown up and offered their father their hands in congratulations. But when Erik asked Jacob to be one of the two men to stand up with him at his wedding, the boy could not contain himself and wrapped his arms around his father in a giant hug.

Meg and Antoinette were also present in the kitchen when Erik told the children and both were bubbling forth with happiness. Meg immediately raced up the stairs to assist Christine with her alterations, stopping only long enough to grab her sewing supplies. It was then that Erik caught Antoinette's gaze, the smile on her face betraying more than pleasure.

"I take it that you finally decided to heed your father's advice and rediscover your past, my lord," she said.

"And exactly what do you know of all this, madam?" Erik questioned, crossing his arms and looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, I assure you," she insisted, spreading her hands out before her in innocence, yet her eyes still sparkled with a hidden mirth.

"The same way you knew nothing when you instructed me to return home quickly when we met on the road? Or how you knew nothing when you warned me to not follow my men after the pirates took Christine and Helena, but instead to listen to my heart ?" Erik pressed. "And now you claim not to know that the answer to our problems had been found in my families' journals?"

"Is that how you solved this whole mystery?" she asked, once more feigning complete ignorance. "Well then, isn't it fortunate that you decided to read it, my lord, thus winning back the treasure of your heart."

If Erik had not already suspected that the old woman knew more than she was letting on, with the mention of the word treasure, he certainly did now. And yet he knew that no matter how hard he pressed, Antoinette would not give up any of her secrets. Which was fine, let her remain a mystery, just as long as she continued on at Winterbourne and was there to offer such advice again in times of great need.

"Very well, madam," Erik nodded, a smile returning to his lips. "I will allow you to keep your secrets. For in truth I am in far too good a mood at present to verbally spar with the likes of you. Besides, I am sure I would lose."

"Perhaps, my lord, perhaps," she laughed and with that she turned and set about fixing a fine lunch for the King and a platter to be send up to Lady Cordelia's room.

Anne soon appeared and after hearing the happy news she raised her hands and shouted a few 'praise the Lords' before throwing propriety to the wind and hugging Erik in a fit of joy. She then enlisted the help of the children to assist in finding decorations for the main hall, wishing for it to look festive for the wedding later that day. Anne promised to have them dressed in their best and present for the upcoming nuptials as she quickly departed, five happy children in tow.

Erik had one more person he wished to talk to and after realizing that he was now standing in the middle of the kitchen, with scullery maids and Antoinette buzzing around him and acting as if he were quite in the way, he turned and headed off to find Bernard.

.

.

Sir Erik's steward had just entered the castle when Erik walked into the main hall as well.

"My lord, the new stallion is saddled and ready, just as you requested for…" he began, but Erik's look of pure joy stopped him cold. This was odd, he had not seen his master smile in quite a few days now. Had the idea of a forced marriage finally addled his brain?

"Bernard!" Erik bellowed, walking forward with a large smile on his masked face, causing the wary man to step back, somehow fearing that he was about to be embraced…again. "Have you heard the good news?"

"I…I am not sure, my lord," Bernard said, holding his hands up in a sign of defense. "Tell me what the good news is and I will then inform you if I have heard it."

"I am getting married today," Erik told him, side stepping his defense, yet only slapping him on the back in a manly gesture.

"Yes, my lord, this is familiar news to me," Bernard answered, still perplexed. Had Sir Erik been drinking?

"Ah, but do you know who my bride shall be this day?" Erik pressed, eager to see his steward's reaction when told.

"Uh…the Lady Cordelia?" Yet Bernard was beginning to doubt his information.

"A Lady yes, but not Cordelia," Erik corrected him, leaning in a bit as he said his next words. "In just a short time I will be marrying instead the Lady _Christine_," Erik informed him, then stood there with his arms crossed and waited for the news to sink in, watching as confusion, shock and then delight all played across his friends face.

"The…Lady Christine?" Bernard repeated, happy beyond words but still confused. "How…when…?"

"It has been discovered that Christine is descended from nobility and my marriage to her has been blessed by the King himself." Erik proudly told him. "Today I shall marry the woman I love, Bernard. The woman I LOVE!"

This time it was Bernard who launched forward and embraced Erik, causing him to laugh out loud at his uncharacteristic display of joy. When he realized what he was doing he stepped back, straighten his tunic and slapped Erik on the back, still unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Congratulation, my lord!" Bernard told him. "There could not be better news than this. I wish you all the happiness, though I know you two already possess such a thing."

"It would please me if you would stand up for me at my wedding, Bernard," Erik told him, eager to hear his answer.

"I…I would be honored, my lord," Bernard said in awe as he took Erik's hand and pumped it up and down in a hearty handshake. "Truly honored."

"Fine, then it is settled." Erik then got a perplexed look on his face. "Now what were you saying about my horse being saddled and ready…did you think I would try and escape and need a fast horse to facilitate my flight?"

"Nay, my lord," Bernard laughed. "Last evening you mentioned you might wish to try and break in the new war horse today, to burn off some energy and frustration due to the plans of the day. I had the stable hand saddle him in preparation for the training. Yet now with your happy news, perhaps you do not wish to engage in this activity?"

Erik now did recall asking Bernard to orchestrate this. He had thought it might be a good distraction for him, something to take his mind off the horror of the day, but now it just might be the diversion he needed to help keep his mind off the things he wished to do to his blushing bride that night. He could feel his muscles tighten and his blood begin to heat at the mere thought of having Christine in his arms, and in his bed, once more.

"No, Bernard, I think it would be a very useful endeavor. It will take my mind off of things as well as allow me to see just how much work will be needed to ready the stallion for battle." Erik swung his arm around his friends shoulder and steered him towards he stables. "I think a good work out is just what I need."

.

.

Meg did not even bother to knock as she burst into Lady Cordelia's room, launching herself into Christine's arms when she turned to look at her.

"OH Christine!" Meg squealed, laughing and crying all at once. "I can't believe it…you are truly a Lady!"

"I am still trying to get used to the idea myself," Christine laughed, hugging her friend back just as tightly. Meg suddenly ended the hug and stepped back, looking slightly embarrassed as she smoothed down her skirt and looked at her friend with new eyes.

"Now that you are truly nobility I should remember my place and not treat you with such familiarity," she told her shyly, making a curtsey as she lowered her eyes.

"Meg!" Christine all but cried, grabbing her friend by the arms and pulling her back towards her. "I will have no such thing and do not let me ever catch you thinking such ridiculous thoughts again!" she chastised. "You have been and always will be my very best friend in this world, so much so that I would like you to stand with me at my wedding. I did not get the opportunity to ask you to do it the first time, but now I would love it if you would agree to do so."

"You…you mean it?" Meg was once again almost speechless. "Oh Christine, I would be thrilled to do so. Yes! Thank you!"

"No, thank you for everything you have done for me," Christine said, her eyes tearing up now as she hugged her tightly. "I do not know where I would be now without you, my dearest friend." Soon they were both crying and laughing as they continued their embrace.

"If you two continue to carry on this way you will not only get your dress wet with your tears but you will miss your own wedding," Lady Cordelia laughed, wiping her own eyes at the touching display.

Meg and Christine parted, their faces turning pink at the realization they had forgotten all about Lady Cordelia even being in the room during their personal moment. That was when Meg noticed what Christine was wearing, and while it was obviously a bit long for her, she deemed it that most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Quickly picking up the sewing basket she set to work pinning up the hem. The three girls enjoyed each other's conversation and company as they worked to get Christine ready.

.

.

"Be careful, my lord!" Bernard yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting his encouragement as Erik approached the prancing beast. The large black had been saddled, much to its displeasure, and tied to the fence just outside the stables awaiting Erik's attention. The young stable hand, Peter, stood a few feet away, keeping a close eye on it, not willing to let it escape a second time. His arm was wrapped in a splint but he did not seem to let it slow him down. He eyed Erik warily as he approached, still unsure if what Bernard had told him was true, that his master had forgiven him and did not hold him accountable for the mishap earlier. But when Erik gave Peter a nod and a smile as he untied the rope, the young man breathed a sigh of relief.

Erik could feel the power of the stallion in front of him and it only fueled the energy he himself was experiencing. Today was shaping up to be one of the best days of his life and he was finding it difficult to stand still. Having a training session with his new horse was just what he needed to burn some of it off. He reached up with the hand not holding the rope and spoke in a calm voice, hoping to quiet the frantic charger. He succeeded in getting it to stop prancing, rubbing his hand against its powerful neck and shoulders, all the while using soothing words.

After a few minutes Erik led him into the practice arena and eased his way to the side of the horse, still stroking it as he went until he was in mounting position. He then gave Bernard, who continued to stand quite a distance away, a sly smile as he placed his foot in the stirrup. In one swift motion he was quickly astride the horse, his hands fisting in a tight grip on the reigns as the horse suddenly bolted, rearing up on two legs in an effort to dislodge the unwanted burden from his back. Erik only grinned wider and held on, gripping the animal with his thighs and balancing himself by sitting forward, refusing to be thrown off.

The group of soldiers and stable hands who had gathered for the show cheered their master on, calling out words of encouragement and shouts of praise. The horse continued to protest and pranced around showing his displeasure in every way possible in hopes of Erik dismounting, but he had no intention of getting off until he was good and ready. After a bit the stallion seemed to understand this and began to calm down, walking a little bit forward while shaking his head and main. A cheer went up through the crowd, applauding the Black Knight's victory over the animal so quickly.

Apparently this gave Erik an over inflated ego and he relaxed his grip, even daring to remove one hand to wave at the men. Well the horse could feel his lack of attention and took quick advantage of it, once more rearing up without warning and this time successfully throwing Erik from the saddle. The surprised lord landed unceremoniously on his backside, hitting the ground with a thump and a large exhale of breath. A collective gasp went up among the once cheering crowd and there were some who whispered thoughts of the horse's immediate demise. Yet when Erik raised his head and stared at the stallion that was now running around in the arena continuing to buck, the look he on his face was not one of anger, but instead pure delight.

"So that is how you want to play, is it?" Erik asked, jumping to his feet and brushing himself off, never taking his eyes off the angry steed. "Well prepare for a battle then, for you have just met your match!" Several of the men had advanced on the horse by now and had subdued him enough that Erik was able to rush forward and leap up into the saddle once more, his face still holding his excited grin. This time there was no kind words or moments offered to get used to the idea, and while he was not cruel in any way, Erik was most certainly determined.

As the horse flew into a bucking and kicking furry, Erik held on tightly, letting the animal wear itself out as he simply hung on, willing to ride out the storm. _Storm…yes that would be a very good name for this dark animal,_ he thought to himself as he let all his pent up frustrations release, enjoying the battle being played out between him and the horse.

More men, and quite a few women, had now gathered and it seemed like everyone was enjoying the spectacle that the Black Knight was providing, so much that Bernard wondered if he should have sold tickets. The shouts and clapping that accompanied the wide eyed looks showed the steward just how much the Lord of Winterbourne was respected and admired. The whole fiasco with the King disavowing Christine as Sir Erik's wife had deeply troubled everyone at the castle, yet through it all they never lost faith in their master. It was a fine testament to his fair treatment to all who served under him. Yes, Bernard was proud to be counted as the Black Knight's steward and friend.

Erik gave the horse his head and allowed him to take out his aggression, all the while remaining firmly planted on his back. He waited until the large black's strength began to wane, bringing him once more down to a seemingly docile stance, walking here and there at Erik's gentle urging. After a few more minutes of this, allowing him to cool down, Erik urged him into a canter, circling the arena as he and the horse came to an understanding. Erik was thrilled with how well things had progressed and he could already imagine what a fine mount he would prove to be with further training. He would need to be conditioned to withstand the shouts of war, the clash of the sword and not be afraid of running headlong into battle. But with a firm hand and a gentle word, he was sure he would become one of the best mounts he had ever had.

The time passed quickly and soon a couple of hours had gone by and Erik showed no signs of tiring. The horse had apparently got his second wind and now that he was more willing to carry the knight, the large stallion seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Shaking his main and showing off his powerful legs as he raced around the training area like he owned it. Many of the spectators had left after a while but there was still a large group who enjoyed watching the master work and train the horse, marveling at his patience and precision with such a unpredictable animal. Bernard was just thinking how much he was enjoying all this when a shrill voice was heard over the crowd, causing everyone to turn and look to see who had spoken.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Anne yelled as she came stomping over to the arena, her skirts fisted in her hands and raised slightly so that she would not trip in her tirade to get to Sir Erik. "You are to be married in not but a few short hours and here I find you risking your neck by playing around with your new, and might I add, untamed horse! What would her ladyship have to say about this?"

Erik had always respected Anne, she being the one person in the world who had seen him through the good and bad times of his life since childhood, but even he did not appreciate her incessant need to order him around like a scolded boy.

"I would hope that my bride would have better sense than to reprimand her lord within the confines of his own castle," he told the old woman, stopping the horse and leaning forward on his arm against the pommel of the saddle. "I am quite capable of making my own decisions, madam, and I will remind you once more of your place." While Erik's words were perhaps a tad harsh, the tone he said them with betrayed his lack of true irritation, after all she was the closest thing he had ever come to a mother's love.

"My place is to see that you remain in one piece and do not greet your bride with a broken leg!" Anne continued, not backing down. "Now, get off that fool horse and go get washed up and changed for your wedding or so help me I will drag you off by your ear and dunk you in the horse trough myself!" And before Erik, or anyone else could blink, she turned on her heal and stormed back inside the castle mumbling to herself as she went.

Many of the onlookers were shocked to hear her speak to the master in such a way, and while they all knew their long standing relationship, they wondered just how Sir Erik would deal with such a scolding. They were not left in doubt for long as suddenly the Black Knight let lose a loud and booming laugh.

"Well, Bernard," Erik began, looking over at his steward with an amused smirk. "I suppose I best obey or risk her wrath…not to mention a dunking."

Bernard physically pulled back, shocked to see Sir Erik giving in to the old woman's words and not flying into a terrible rage over the slight. Yet he could tell that the Lord of Winterbourne was in too good of a mood to allow anything to dampen his spirits this day. The fact that he was getting Christine back would keep a smile on his face for a month…or even longer!

Erik then dismounted, patting the stallion on the neck as he handed him off to Peter, instructing him to make sure he was brushed and rubbed down thoroughly and given an extra helping of grain as a reward. He then walked over to where Bernard stood, leaning against the fence as Erik removed his gloves and tucked them in his belt around his tunic.

"I believe I will go clean up," he told Bernard, suddenly realizing just how dirty and smelly he was after the strenuous work out with the horse. "Keep an eye out for the priest and send him to the main hall when he arrives." He then gave his friend a stern look. "Now don't you be late, and I fully expect to see your wife and sons present as well."

"Ah yes, Ophelia," Bernard said, realizing he had not had the opportunity to tell her the good news yet. _Hmmm, perhaps he could have a little fun with this_, he thought to himself. "Aye, my lord," Bernard laughed, turning to go. "I will indeed enjoy delivering this news personally!"

.

.

**Everyone grab your tissues and dress up in your best medieval garb...because we are going to a wedding! And this time the tears will not be due to the fact we do not approve of the bride, but instead because the bride is Christine!**

**Hmmmm, wonder what Bernard has up his sleeve. He better be careful, Ophelia is not one to mess with!**

**Wedding bells will be a ringing on Friday!**


	21. Lord and Lady von Desslar

**Oh...listen...do you hear them? WEDDING BELLS! Let's not waste any time talking and just get to the bliss...OK?**

.

**64**

**Lord and Lady von Desslar**

.

.

Meanwhile in the children's quarters, Anne had instructed them all to get dressed for the ceremony, helping them pick out appropriate attire for such an occasion. Helena had just finished brushing her hair and tying it up in a satin ribbon when she got an idea.

"We need to go see if the roses mother planted have bloomed!" she announced to her two younger sisters.

"Why?" Sarah asked, pulling up her stockings before sticking her foot out in a silent plea for her older sister to help her put on her shoes. Helena rolled her eyes as she came over to assist.

"Every bride needs flowers on her wedding day," Helena told them, as if it was a big secret and she was the only one smart enough to know this.

"Oh," Sabrina said, nodding her head in agreement. Helena then moved to the second set of feet as she slipped on Sabrina's footwear and secured them swiftly.

"Now, let's go!" Helena told them, pulling them out the door and heading to the courtyard.

When the three arrived they inspected the small bushes, wishing the blossoms were in full bloom, but they were still very small and somewhat closed. Helena seemed a bit disappointed, having imagined picking a large bouquet for Christine to carry.

"Well, perhaps we could pick her some of these to put in her hair," she suggested, breaking off the rose buds, careful not to poke her fingers on the thorns. When they had a small handful they all headed back to the castle to look for their mother.

.

.

Meg was sitting on the bed meticulously stitching up the hem of the lovely white velvet dress that Lady Cordelia had loaned to Christine. The hem could easily be taken down should the lady in waiting ever need the dress herself later on, but Meg thought it was extremely thoughtful of her to offer it to her friend on her big day. It had long drooping sleeves with pointed cuffs, an embroidered scoop neck and a richly designed golden sash that went around her waist and then hung down in front almost to the floor.

Lady Cordelia had called for a bath to be brought up and Christine was just now stepping out, having had her hair washed and her skin scrubbed to a shade of rosy pink. As she dried off and slipped on her undergarments there came a knock at the door, causing Cordelia to hand her a dressing gown before Meg answered it. When she saw it was the three girls, she smiled and stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

"Mother!" they all said at once, rushing over to give her a group hug. Christine returned it, while laying kisses on each of their heads.

"We brought you some flowers for your hair." Helena informed her, holding the handful of rose buds up for her to see.

"Oh thank you, these will be perfect!" Christine exclaimed as she took them and put them up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"And I know just the way to fix your hair to showcase such delicate blossoms," Lady Cordelia said, taking the flowers and doing a little snipping on the stems to make them just the right length for weaving in hair. "I have a white pearl comb that will hold your hair perfectly and the flowers will frame it nicely."

"But first," Meg said, biting off the thread she had been sewing with. "You need to slip this on and see if it fits." She held up the dress, which was met with a round of oos and awws from the young girls, who were seeing the dress for the first time. Christine slipped out of the dressing gown and allowed Meg to help her put the dress over her head, relishing the feeling of the fine fabric as it slid down her skin, falling to the floor at the proper length.

"Perfect," Lady Cordelia smiled standing back to view Christine from all angles. "Now we will do your hair and you will be all ready to marry." She then pulled up a chair and instructed her to sit down as she picked up the brush and began to work. After half of the design was done and the roses the girls picked were starting to adorn her hair Helena sheepishly approached Lady Cordelia as she worked, her hands clenched behind her back and here feet shuffling nervously.

"Lady Cordelia," she began softly, her eyes cast to the floor in shame. "I wanted to say I was sorry for the mean trick we almost played on you with the bucket of pig slop."

Cordelia looked away from her work and gave the young girl a kind smile.

"I accept your apology, Helena," she assured her, never missing a beat as she twisted and curled Christine's hair around her fingers. "I admire your loyalty to your mother and I am very glad that she will soon be joined with your father once again. And while it appears that we will never be family, I hope that we can be friends."

"I…I would like that," Helena said, a grin spreading across her face.

"Us too!" Sarah and Sabrina chimed in, not wishing to be left out of anything.

.

.

Meanwhile, up in his room, Erik had poured a large basin of warm water and after stripping off his sweaty clothes he began to bathe himself with a rag and bar of soap. As he let the washrag glide over his large, toned muscles he could imagine the pleasures in store for him from this day forward. He would never let Christine go again, she would be his wife and bear his child and they would raise their family together. He shut his eyes and envisioned her delicate hands performing this task for him as her lovely face smiled at him. Such visions soon caused an undeniable ache to spread over him as he dreamed of the night to come.

A knock at the door broke him from his lustful thoughts and he turned to face the sound of the voice through the large wooden planks.

"Sire," came the voice of Robert. "I was told to inform you that the priest has arrived and is waiting in the main hall with the King."

"Good, I will be down presently," he told him.

"Aye, my lord," Robert answered back, turning to leave.

"Wait," Erik yelled out, looking over at the clothes he had chosen for the occasion and realizing he might need some assistance. He quickly slipped into his breeches and tunic before continuing. "I require your aid a moment, Robert."

The door opened and the young man stepped in, bowing out of respect.

"How can I be of service, my lord?" he asked.

"I need assistance with my armor, I do not intend to go in full accompaniment, just the breast plate and arms, but it is difficult to lace them up unaided," Erik explained.

Robert nodded and stepped over and held up the gleaming armor, polished to perfection and ready for the solemn day. Erik thought about how differently this moment felt, now that he was dressing for Christine and not for Lady Cordelia. Though he harbored no ill will against her, he knew he would have been dreading this day otherwise. His stomach had been in knots and his heart ripped apart at the idea of taking vows with any woman but Christine, but now that he knew it would be her offering him her hand today, he was almost giddy with anticipation. Robert continued to assist him, hooking the metal plates here or tying them in place there as Erik stood still, his arms outstretched to offer him easier access to the fastenings. Yet he could see that young man giving him side glances and odd looks, turning away when noticed until Erik finally questioned him about them.

"Is there something on your mind, Robert?" Erik asked, turning to face the fidgeting man.

"I…I only wished to convey my happiness for you and Christine, sire," he said, bowing his head, not willing to make eye contact. "Meg and I could not be more pleased with how this has turned out. I have had the privilege of watching Christine grow from a little girl into the amazing woman she has become. And while I did my best to see that she was protected during her time at the de Coleville estate, being a mere servant myself, I am afraid my effects were limited." Robert then looked up, staring at Erik full in the face, his eyes now conveying pride and admiration for his current master. "When you came that day and laid claim to her, I admit that I feared for her future, your reputation was a bit…overwhelming, you might say. Yet the idea that she was now a respected knight's wife and taken from the clutches of Philippe did put my mind at ease, knowing she stood a better chance for happiness here at Winterbourne. I am exceedingly pleased to see that I was right."

"No one is more delighted than I that she has found happiness here," Erik told him, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "You have been a true friend to my bride and I am grateful to you for this, and for the protection you gave her. You and your family will always have a home here at Winterbourne, and my castle will be the better for it."

"Thank you, my lord," Robert said, once more dipping his head as he felt embarrassed by his master's kind words. It was not something he had quite gotten used to yet, having only known the harsh sting of cruelty and reprimand from the de Colevilles.

With Robert's expert assistance, Erik was soon dressed in his very best, with a black cape draped over his shoulders and the back of his armor . His rich ebony and gold tunic hung down just above his knees and his breeches filtered down into his high black boots. He instinctively reached up and touched the mask, wishing with all his heart that he could stand before his wife today with no barriers between them, as a man whole and worthy of such a bride. And yet she had looked upon his face and smiled, kissed and touched it as if he were the most handsome knight in the kingdom. His Christine was truly an angel of mercy, a gentle dove who brought peace to his ravaged heart. He swore he would spend the rest of his life attempting to prove himself worthy of such a love.

With one last inspection to see that his attire was perfect, Erik thanked Robert for his assistance and headed down to greet the priest.

.

.

Lady Cordelia had just finished Christine's hair and handed her a small mirror to inspect herself. Christine was thrilled with the results and she thanked Cordelia over and over again for her generosity and help. She suddenly felt very much like a bride, even more so than the day she first married Sir Erik, and the rush of love and excitement spread through her body. It had been less than a week since the two of them had engaged in marital relations, in the stables no less, but to Christine it felt like years. She couldn't wait to get him alone with her later that night, and began to devise a very special reunion for the both of them. One she hoped he would enjoy as much as she was just thinking about it.

Christine was so lost in thought that she did not hear Anne knock and quietly open the door, not realizing she was there until she spoke.

"Oh my dear, you are the loveliest of brides," she said, bringing her handkerchief up to her face to dab at her weeping eyes. "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am, for I had prayed many times that Sir Erik would find a woman like you to love him…and finally here you are."

"Just as I prayed to find a man as caring and good as he," Christine nodded, standing and embracing the woman quickly.

"Are you just about ready, the hour has arrived and the priest has entered the castle and everyone awaits downstairs. But you take your time, a woman should never be rushed on her wedding day."

"Just a few more minutes I think," she said, looking around at the smiling faces surrounding her. "I…I am suddenly nervous," she chuckled, noticing that her hands were shaking.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Meg asked, coming over to hug her friend as they both laughed.

"Nay, I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she assured them. And it was true. As she thought of Erik, his broad shoulders, his warm loving hands, his roguish smile and his bright and piercing eyes, she was overcome with a wave of peace and clarity. She loved him, more than she ever thought possible and she knew that would never, ever change. "Now, let's get this wedding started."

"I will go down and tell everyone that you are ready," Cordelia said, smiling down at the twins as she held her hand out to them. "Would you ladies like to join me, that way we can find a perfect spot to watch the wedding from?" Sarah and Sabrina apparently thought this was a grand idea and since Helena had apparently made peace with this woman, where was the harm. Anne left as well, telling them she would be waiting by the stairs to give them the sign to enter. Helena stayed with Meg and Christine, and was soon glad she did when her mother asked her to stand beside Meg during the wedding and stand up for her as well. This made Helena feel very special and extremely grown up, and she held her head quite high for the rest of the day because of it.

.

.

Meanwhile Bernard had done as his master had instructed, and made his way to his small house outside the walls. When he entered he announced quite loudly that everyone was to dress in their best and be ready to depart in less than five minutes. Both boys were quick to obey, rushing into their rooms and returning quickly in fresh tunics and slicking back their hair with water and a brush.

"Where are we going father?" Karl asked, doing his best to comb his hair using only one hand, his other still encased in the sling until it mended.

"To a wedding," Bernard announced, giving the boy a hand.

"Then you can go without me!" Came the voice of his wife from behind him. He turned to see her standing in the doorway, having just changed as he had directed, yet no longer lacing up the back upon hearing where he aimed to take them. "I will not sit there and smile while I watch my friend's life torn to shreds by that man stealing woman! I won't!"

"Wife…" Bernard began, crossing his arms as he stared at her with a mixture of humor and annoyance. "If I say we are going to Sir Erik's wedding…we are _going_ to Sir Erik's wedding. I may not be the Lord of Winterbourne, but I am still the master of my house and you will obey me." He had never had reason to be cross at his wife before and he found it rather amusing to see her standing there quite defiantly. It was oddly arousing.

"I…I…" Ophelia began, seemingly torn between loyalty to her husband and to that of her friend. In the end she lowered her head and nodded submissively. "Aye, my husband…I will go."

Bernard sighed and shook his head, wondering if he should tell her about the change with the brides. But no…it would be much more fun to see her face when the moment arrived. Yes, he would keep it a secret a little longer. Approaching his despondent wife he gently turned her around and helped her finish lacing up her dress, moving her hair aside as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the neck, his hands running down her arms seductively. He felt her shiver and he smiled at how much he desired his modest little wife.

His brows suddenly knitted together as he thought of how_ he_ would have felt had the King suddenly taken his bride from him and tried to replace her with another. He had felt badly for Sir Erik before, but now he had a whole new appreciation for the hell that man had been put through over the last few days. For the first time in his life he found himself grateful that he was not of noble birth and free to choose whom he wished to love and marry. He was immensely happy that all this had now been sorted out. Bernard then turned Ophelia around and lifted her chin with his finger so that her sad eyes met his.

"If you get to the wedding and you feel that you cannot endure the ceremony, you have my permission to leave. I will not be angry," he told her, once more concealing the smile that played at his lips.

"Nay, husband," she assured him, reaching up to kiss his lips. "I would never shame you in such a manner before the King. I will attend the marriage of our lord and master, to please you. He is your friend and I am your wife."

"And you are a very good wife at that, my love," he told her, leaning in for a slow and gentle kiss. "However I have a feeling you will enjoy this wedding more than you think." And with that he pulled her along, the boys a few steps behind, as they headed towards the castle.

.

.

Erik arrived in the main hall to find the King and priest speaking with one another, both turning as he entered.

"Ah, Sir Erik," the priest said, coming forward and taking his hand in both of his and shaking it heartily. "It is an honor to be of service to you on such a joyous occasion."

"Thank you for coming all this way, I know it is a fair distance to the abbey and back," Erik said, liking the looks of the short and rotund man dressed in robes. "It would appear you made good time."

"I admit that I came a bit early at the urging of sister Agnes. Apparently she wished for me to interview your perspective bride before the wedding to ascertain if she does indeed wish to be joined with you in matrimony?" The priest gave Erik a curious look, cocking his head to one side as he examined his expression. "It would seem that you made some sort of disturbing appearance at the nunnery not too long ago, searching for a runaway bride? Might this be the same girl in question? For if so, sister Agnes wishes me to convey to the girl that she would be granted sanctuary at the abbey should she wish it."

Damn meddling nun, Erik fumed. How dare she paint him out to be some sort of abusive and tyrannical husband. However, he had to admit that the day he had ransacked the abbey looking for Christine, he had been rather annoyed and a bit out of control. Perhaps the insufferable woman was not so far off in her concerns.

"I assure you that my bride is very amiable towards the marriage and is not under any sort of duress," Erik replied, doing his best to keep his anger down.

"I believe you, Sir Erik," the priest chuckled, noticing his ire. "The King has assured me of the girl's wishes and I am quite relieved to hear that this marriage is desired on both sides. I have been the unfortunate witness of many a union where there is no love or respect for their intended and it is a sad thing to see."

"Christine and I may have begun our relationship as strangers, but today I cannot imagine having grater love for a woman than I do for her," he once more assured the priest, eliciting a wide smile from the balding man.

"Excellent, then it will be my pleasure to join you both in holy matrimony," he said, looking around the room. "In the meantime, might you have a spot of ale; the journey has made me quite thirsty."

.

.

Christine was about to exit the room when yet another knock came at the door and when permission was given to enter the happy face of Robert was seen poking in.

"Christine!" he gasped, taking in the sight of his young friend. "You look beautiful." He quickly looked over at Meg and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Not as beautiful as my Meg did on her wedding day, but a very close second."

Meg accepted the kiss and the compliment with a blush as she playfully slapped his arm.

"You just keep that silver tongue in your head, Robert," she told him. "This is Christine's day and nothing should be taken away from that."

"Oh I believe she will be receiving enough attention from her soon to be husband, if the words he just spoke while I was assisting him to dress hold any merit," Robert laughed. "He is quite anxious to see you walking down those steps, Christine."

"I am anxious to see him as well, yet I fear I might faint and end up falling down the stairs instead," Christine told him, her eyes betraying her nervousness. "I only wish my father was here to walk with me, I could use a steady arm right about now."

"I know I am far from the station of your beloved father, Christine," Robert said, clearing his throat in order to get the words out. "But as a man who loves you like a sister, I offer you my arm if you have need of it on this special day."

"Oh Robert," Christine whispered, her eyes filling with tears, touched by his offer. "I would be honored to have you escort me to my groom."

"Then it is settled," Meg piped in, pushing Robert around to stand next to her friend. "However, if we delay any further I think your husband will become nervous and come looking for you. He does not seem to be the kind of man who likes to be kept waiting."

"Nay, Meg…that he does not," Christine laughed, her friend's jest relieving her of some of her tension, as the four of them headed out the door.

.

.

Once the priest's thirst had been quenched, by three goblets of Erik's finest ale, and a few more pleasantries had been exchanged, more guests soon began to filter into the main hall, including his two sons. Jacob was standing beside him while Charles was keeping an eye out for his friend, Luc, who his father had promised would be arriving soon. Erik looked down at Jacob and saw the look of confusion on his young face.

"What has you so perplexed?" he asked, trying to focus on his son to take his mind off his own anxieties.

"I do not understand why you seem so…troubled." Jacob said, not quite sure why his father was pacing and fidgeting. "I would think you would be happy."

"I am. I am very happy…I am also anxious," he admitted with a slight chuckle. "I just wish for this to be over so things can get back to normal, that's all."

Jacob seemed to understand this explanation, for he too was a bit tired of the drama that had overshadowed the castle as of late.

"Yes, it will be good to have mother happy again," he nodded in agreement. "I did not like it when she cried all the time."

"I did not like that either," Erik assured him, his gut wrenching in pain at the thought of the tears she had shed over the past few days. If he had any say in the matter, and he sincerely hoped he did, she would never shed a tear from this day forward, unless they be tears of joy. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Anne and Lady Cordelia coming down the stairs, flanked by his twin daughters, all looking quite happy.

"The bride is ready when you are," Cordelia announced, letting go of the girl's hands as they raced over to hug their father. She then went to stand beside the King who had positioned himself near the fireplace as they waited.

Erik was about to say they needed to wait for Bernard, but before he could open his mouth, his trustworthy, if not tardy, steward came walking in. Charles ran over and began to talk with Luc while Karl gave a bow to Sir Erik and then scanned the room, looking disappointed when he did not see whom he sought.

"Please forgive my lateness, my lord," Bernard said, leaving his wife to stand beside Karl and Luc as he took his place next to Erik and Jacob.

"I did just warn you of such, did I not?" Erik asked in a scolding tone. "Yet, on this day, I am quite willing to forgive even the most heinous of sins," he laughed, slapping his steward on the back good naturedly.

Bernard too let loose a chuckle as he turned and gave his wife a quick wink, noticing her look of confusion when she spotted Lady Cordelia standing beside the King, not looking at all like a woman about to take vows. The priest was standing a few feet away from the King, staring down at his book of sermons, going over the wedding vows one last time, for it would not do to become tongue tied in the presence of the King.

"Shall we begin then?" the preacher asked, looking around to see if everyone that needed to be there was present.

"I see no reason to delay," Erik nodded, turning to face Antoinette and Anne, who had positioned themselves at the base of the steps to signal when all was ready. Antoinette then cleared her throat, apparently this being the agreed upon signal, prompting Helena to begin her decent down the stairs and into the main hall. With all the grace of a queen she glided across the room and came to stand on the opposite side of Jacob, her eyes only once straying to where Karl looked on with his mouth slightly open at seeing her so poised and pretty.

Meg was the next to emerge as she smiled and also took her place opposite of Erik's steward. Again Bernard stole a glance at his wife and he could tell that she was now keenly aware that things were not at all like she had anticipated. From the hint of tears in her eyes, he saw that she was almost too afraid to hope, yet watched the stairs now with great anticipation. And she was not disappointed…in fact no one was as the vision of loveliness suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

Christine's eyes went immediately to Erik's and she could feel her knees become weak at the sight of her striking husband to be standing there, waiting for her to approach and take his hand in marriage. If it had not been for Robert, standing beside her, she might not have trusted her strength to get her down the steps. But somehow, between the two of them, they managed.

Erik was awestruck. He had seen Christine in many a beautiful gown, yet this one would forever be burned into his mind as his favorite. She looked so pure and so beautiful with her hair pulled back with half of it swept up and entwined with fragrant rosebuds, and yet he knew very well that an untamed spirit lurked beneath that innocent exterior. He had experienced it many times during the past months and he desperately longed to taste it again…and tonight he vowed he would. Soon she would be his to have and to hold once more, his to love and protect. And this time, he would not let anyone or anything stop him from doing just that. Erik had been so lost in his thoughts that he was only brought back to reality by the sudden gasp and broken sob coming from Ophelia off to the right of him. Apparently she too was overcome by the event… though he was not quite sure why. Women were such emotional creatures, he decided. But he did not have time to concern himself with Bernard's wife, he had his own to think about, and think he did.

Once she was down the steps and only a few feet away from him, Robert turned and kissed her on the cheek, saying a few words in her ear that made her smile before he placed her hand within Erik's awaiting one. Once he felt her fingers entwine with his he knew he never wanted to let go. Pulling her to his side, he entwined his arm with hers and placed his other hand on top with a gentle squeeze. Unable to take his eyes off of her, both of them locked in a loving stare, they did not even notice the look of annoyance the preacher gave them for not paying attention. Finally he had to cough slightly to get them to glance in his direction.

"We have come together in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in the bonds of matrimony. This is a holy estate and one not to be taken lightly or without forethought and one that these two people now present consent to be fitly united in. Therefore if any man can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

At this point both Erik, Christine, and just about everyone in the room, turned and looked at the King, all holding their breath for fear he might speak. Yet he only smiled and gave a nod of compliance, urging the ceremony to continue. A collective sigh was heard as the preacher continued.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment, when all the secrets of the heart shall be disclosed, that if either of you harbor any doubts or impediments against this union, you speak now as it is right to do so." He stopped there and looked at the two of them, waiting for an answer of yay or nay.

Erik looked at Christine and she in turn looked back at him. Neither one had even a shred of doubt in their minds and with a smile they both nodded their consent and he continued on.

"Please face one another," he instructed, waiting till they did so. "Sir Erik please take the right hand of your intended bride in your right hand, thus pledging to be her strength, her protector and her husband for as long as you draw breath." Erik followed the directions, doing just as he had been instructed, not once taking his eyes off of her.

"Will you, Sir Erik von Desslar, in the presence of God, your King and these witnesses take Lady Christine Daae as your wedded wife?"

"I will," Erik stated with no hesitation in his voice.

"And you, Lady Christine Daae, will you take Sir Erik von Desslar to be your wedded husband?"

"I will," she agreed as well, blinking back her tears as she smiled at him in love.

The preacher then took out a silk cord and reaching forward wound it loosely around their wrists, binding them as one in action and words.

"Forasmuch as Sir Erik and Lady Christine have pledged their troth, each one to the other, and have declared this by renouncing all others keeping only to themselves from this day forward, I hereby pronounce that they are officially man and wife…what God hath joined together let no man put apart."

"Amen," Erik whispered, knowing that was truly his deepest wish. If anyone but Christine heard his silent plea, they did not let on.

"Sir Erik…you may now kiss your bride." The preacher announced, a satisfied smile plastered on his face as he watched the eager groom lean in for his long awaited kiss.

It was not a fierce kiss, yet neither was it a tender one, instead it was filled with love, confessing all their desires but remaining chaste in its makeup. Yet as they broke apart, both were out of breath and there was an unspoken promise that lingered there, letting each other know that this night would not end in frustration like so many had in the past.

They did not have much time to reflect on this however as they were quickly surrounded by those wishing to congratulate them and offer handshakes and hugs. The King was the first speak, taking a goblet from one of the trays now being passed around by some servants, raising it high and saluting the happy couple. Many others cheered in agreement as they too drank to the health and happiness of their lord and mistress.

Erik had just leaned down to claim his wife's lips once more when he felt a tugging on his tunic, and looking down he saw the wide eyed stares of Charles and Luc.

"Papa," his youngest son began, a perplexing look on his face. "With you and mother doing so much kissing…did you just put another baby in her tummy?"

Erik gave an uncontrolled snort of laughter at Charles' inquiry and watched as Christine turned several shades of pink, as just about everyone in the room turned silent and wide eyed at the not so quiet question the boy had posed.

"Bernard," Erik began, doing his best to hide his amusement as he looked up at his startled steward. "It appears that your youngest son has been filling my boy's ears with wild tales of how babies are made. Would you care to field this question while I see to my wife and other guests?" He then turned and left the uncomfortable scene as Bernard stood there with his mouth hanging open, staring at the two curious boys in front of him.

.

.

**Oh Bernard you are in so much hot water right now, both from Erik AND Ophelia….you are soooo gunna get it, ha ha.**

**Well the wedding is over, they are all married AGAIN, and this time it is going to stick…we promise! Even the King wouldn't dare mess this up again.**

**Hmmmm, now what should happen? What comes after a wedding…what could that be? (gives evil grin…just wait till Monday!)**


	22. Lady's Rules

**Well now that they have had their second wedding, they get a second wedding night. However we think this one will be a lot more fun for both of them since they spent their first night at the The Rose and Serpent Inn... in separate bedrooms! This time it should prove to be much more romantic. And while we tried to satisfy our readers need for bliss, we kept it smut light for those with sensitive eyes. Yet please only read the parts you are comfortable with.**

**Now lets see what our happy couple is up to...**

.

**65**

**Lady's Rules**

.

.

The reception lasted for quite some time, with many of the servants and local tenants filtering in and out of the main hall, each one wishing to congratulate their Lord and Mistress on their nuptials. Erik learned a lot of new names that day, impressed that Christine seemed to know every one of them already. In her short time at Winterbourne she had certainly taken her role as Lady of the castle seriously, and from the admiration and affection shown to her by all in attendance, it appeared that no one questioned it in the least.

Soon though the King announced it was time to depart and everyone joined them in the courtyard as they mounted up to leave. Christine hugged Cordelia, once more thanking her for everything she had done, and promising to have the dress re-altered and sent back to her as soon as possible.

"Nay, I wish for you to keep it," Lady Cordelia insisted. "Perhaps you can save it and one of your girls will find use for it one day if they wish. I will easily find a new one, if and when_ I_ choose to marry."

"I pray that you will find a man to love and care for you just as you deserve, Lady Cordelia," Christine told her, squeezing her hands reassuringly.

"After seeing such affection demonstrated between the two of you, I hope I do as well," she smiled, leaning in to kiss Christine's cheek before taking the hand of the servant as he helped her into the carriage.

The King then stepped in front of Christine, his large stature intimidating her just a bit, but the warm smile that graced his lips eased her fears.

"Lady von Desslar," he began taking her hand in his and giving the back of it a reverent kiss. "I wish to apologize for the distress I have caused you in the past few days. It was never my intention to place such a burden of despair upon you, or Sir Erik. I hope you will forgive me and know how pleased I am that everything worked out as it has. I do hope you find time to appear at court in the near future, I am sure the Queen would enjoy meeting the most recent lady of the realm."

"I…I thank you, Your Majesty," Christine said, her voice hardly above a whisper as she struggled for words. "If my husband can spare the time away from Winterbourne I would very much enjoy meeting the Queen."

The King then gave a slight nod of his head which she returned with a deep curtsy. He then turned and headed over towards his horse that was being held by one of the stable boys.

"I am pleased that you have found such contentment at home, Sir Erik," the King told him as he mounted his white charger. "Yet I hope it does not keep you from battle and the defense of my kingdom. I still have much need for the Black Knight, though I will do my best to reserve your services for only special circumstances." He gave Erik a wink.

"My sword is every ready to serve you, my King," Erik assured him, once more placing his fist over his heart and bowing in submission.

The King then gave a nod to Christine, before he dug his heals into the side of his horse and led the procession out of the castle gates. Erik and his family stood there for a while, until they were well down the road, before heading back inside to continue the celebration.

.

.

Much talking was done, there was music and some dancing, though Sir Erik firmly refused, insisting that he was quite incapable of such a graceful feat. And while Christine assured him that in her eyes he could do anything, she did not press the issue…much to his relief.

Ophelia cornered Christine at one point and related the wicked deception that Bernard had played on her, luring her to the wedding under false pretenses. She also assured her friend that she would be executing the proper punishment upon her sly husband later that night, although Christine doubted Bernard would see such things as any kind of reprimand. And when Bernard and his family left the castle late that evening, she could see the evil gleam in Ophelia's eyes and had to cover her mouth to hold in the laughter. Perhaps Bernard and Ophelia would need that girl's name for a baby soon after all.

Most of the guests had left or returned to their nightly duties and Erik, Christine and the kids were soon left alone in the main hall. The twins had both fallen asleep on the lounge and Jacob had found a chess set and was currently wiping the board with his younger brother, Charles. Helena was still dancing to the music that a few of the servants continued to play, swaying here and there with her eyes shut as if she were imaging a particular partner in her arms. At one point during the evening Christine had turned around from her guests and had seen Helena dancing with Karl, the young girl being very mindful of his broken arm. Perhaps the dress Christine wore today might indeed come in handy later on, but if Erik had any say in it…it would be much, much later.

"I think we should get the children to bed," Erik announced scooping up Sarah and Sabrina as they cuddled close to him, ignoring the hard metal of his armor. He then leaned in and kissed Christine's cheek, whispering his next words seductively in her ear. "For I wish to be put to bed myself, madam wife."

Well, if it was to be _put to bed_ that he wished for, Christine found she was only too happy to oblige. However she had dreamed up a few ideas on the subject herself while getting dressed, and she felt an excited thrill run though her at the idea of implementing them. Would Erik be agreeable to such things? From all she had learned and enjoyed with him in the past, she had a feeling he just might.

"Yes, sir knight, I find that I am amiable to your plan," she smiled back, enjoying how his eyes darkened with desire.

It did not take long for the children to be dressed and placed in bed, each one receiving a kiss from both parents before they drifted off to sleep, happy smiles on the faces of each one. They were such an angelic sight that Christine almost hated to leave their sides…almost.

Once out in the hall she hardly had time to turn around from shutting the door before she felt herself being pressed against it by her iron clad husband, his lips crashing down on her in a possessive kiss.

"You are mine once again, madam wife," he growled deep and low as his mouth parted from hers, only to then delve down her neck and across her collar bone, all the while stealing her breath way. "And I intend to stake my claim upon you in so many different ways tonight."

_Oh he did, did he_? Christine thought, a wicked smile coming to her thoroughly kissed lips.

"Then I suggest you take me to our chambers quickly, my husband, for if you recall, this is not the most private place for you to be leaving your brand upon me," she giggled, reminding him what happened last time they attempted this bit of play in the hallway.

"As always, you make a good point, little one," Erik agreed, tearing his lips away with a moan of dissatisfaction, already missing the feeling of her skin. However his parting was not long as he reached down and scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her towards their room. "I certainly hope you got enough sleep last night, for I intend to take my time and reacquaint myself with every inch of your delectable body, ravishing you till dawn if that is what it takes. Though I am not known to be a patient man, tonight I will make the exception."

"Truly, my lord?" Christine asked, glad to hear him say that. This might just play right into the game she had planned. She only hoped he spoke the truth.

When they got to the room he kicked it open with his foot, the door swinging back to hit the wall with a loud bang, but not half as loud as when he twisted his foot behind him to shut it just as hard. He then walked over to the bed and tossed her down upon it, watching her bounce with a startled cry as he stared down at her like a wild animal ready to devour his prey. He quickly kicked off his boots, never taking his eyes off of her, but before he could pounce, Christine sat up and stopped him with word and action.

"Wait, my husband," she stated, her words neither a plea or a command, but somewhere in between, leaving him perplexed, yet curious as to her intentions.

Christine climbed off the bed and stood before him, her own eyes roving up and down him as if surveying her property, and liking what she saw. This action brought forth a deep growl from Erik and his hands snuck around to her back, eager to undo the lacing that held her prisoner in the beautiful white gown.

Erik worked at the laces of her dress, his fingers anxious to be touching her skin once more, yet Christine slowly, but firmly, put her hand over his arms, halting his actions as she looked into his eyes.

"No. For once let me undress you," she insisted, bringing his hands back to his sides as she took a step back.

Erik gave her a curious look, he could not comprehend what was going on in her mind, but he found himself liking the determined look in her eyes, and was quite curious to see what his usually blushing wife was now thinking. With a nod of acceptance, he let his hands remain to his side where she had put them.

"Be my guest, madam wife," he offered, truly liking the idea of her divesting him of his clothing.

Christine stepped back towards him, slowly undoing the ties that held his black cape in place, allowing it to fall to the floor in a billow of fabric. She then began to circle him slowly, unhooking and unlacing each piece of armor, sliding it off of his muscular frame and laying them down on the chair behind her. Next she untied the strings on his tunic, pulling it from his breeches and giving him her most innocent look before she slipped her hands up under the fabric and allowed them roam over his massive chest. She could not help but let out a moan of pleasure as her fingers explored and teased, causing him to shut his eyes in either pain or pleasure…perhaps a combination of both.

Erik sucked in his breath, her delicate hands stroking the hair of his chest and lightly squeezing the sore muscles he had gained from his horse training that afternoon. Erik could not hold back his own moan of pure pleasure and Christine smiled as she pushed the tunic up over his head. Before it touched the floor, her lips were on his chest, kissing every wound and every scar. Her fingers gently grazed the one made by Raoul's sword when it had connected with his shoulder. That already seemed like years ago, she thought, as she brought her lips down reverently over the tender spot, giving it extra attention before moving on. Her hands continued their travels, next finding the scar Philippe had caused on his side, stroking it ever so lightly.

"My brave warrior and most favored knight," she murmured, her lips still pressed against Erik's chest as she continued her tortuous ministrations.

Erik began to put an arm around her waist, pulling her to him as he reached down to tip her face towards him, wanting a taste of her sweet lips. But Christine's head pulled back, giving him a devilish smile as she shook her head.

"No! Lady's rules tonight, my husband," she teased, waggling a finger up in front of his face in a scolding gesture. "And I assure you, that I am indeed the Lady of this castle."

"Aye, that you are, Lady von Desslar," he said, trying once again to steal a kiss without succeeding. "That you are."

Erik groaned finding this now to be sweet agony. This was turning out to be not as satisfying as he originally thought it might, being forced to remain passive. In fact it was downright torturous. Yet he was still curious to see how far his darling wife would go and what her ultimate objective might be. So with another sigh of resignation, he obeyed, letting his arms fall once more to his sides.

Christine reinstated the seduction by kissing his neck as she slowly lifted her hands to the back of his head, her fingers playing with his newly shortened hair, stroking his tense neck muscles. Another moan escaped Erik's lips as Christine's fingers continued towards their goal and she ever so slowly started pulling the string that held his mask in place.

Erik still wasn't used to the tingling sensation the air brought to his cheek as his mask was removed. He would forever marvel at how his beautiful, noble wife could look at his marred and mangled face with only love and adoration. Erik noticed a certain spark in her eyes and a wicked smile played across his own features as he realized that her gaze was full of desire – desire for him and him alone. How on earth had he managed to find such an amazing creature as she?

As the mask was discarded Christine took a step back admiring her husband, his height, his muscular chest and abdomen, the powerful features evident through all of his body. Oh how she loved him – all of him, and to think that just yesterday she thought she had lost him for good, that he would marry Lady Cordelia making her the new mistress of Winterbourne…and his wife. The idea made her feel even more possessive and she wished to show him exactly who it was he now belonged to, that she was the only one allowed to see and touch him in this manner. And show him she would!

Erik instinctively reached for her once again but like before she held up her hand to tell him no. Christine was not finished, not even close, and she found that she enjoyed watching him fight his inner need to be in complete control of the situation. But she wanted to show him _her_ passion in the most delicate way and he would see that this time, this one time, she was the one who held the power.

After giving him a deep, longing kiss with a promise of what was soon to come, she slowly let her hands begin to stray downward…from his marred cheek, to his lips, his neck and as she reached his chest, she once more let her fingers play amongst his chest hair. She kissed a nipple, letting her tongue circle it, while her hands traveled to his breeches, undoing the strings that held them in place with agonizing slowness.

"Careful now, madam wife". Erik growled, though his words were anything but a warning.

Christine gave him a look of raw passion, as she let his breeches fall to the floor, urging him to step out of them as her eyes now roved up and down, surveying the prize before her. He was magnificent, and obviously more than ready for her to take things a step further. Gathering all her strength she gave a mighty shove against his chest, watching as Erik fell backwards onto the bed, bouncing a bit just as she had when he had tossed her there earlier. Christine couldn't help but giggle at the expression that came over her husband's face.

Surprise, shock and pure astonishment were the emotions he felt at what his petite wife had just done. Erik tried to get up, bracing himself on his elbows, but she quickly held up a hand in front of him.

"Lay back… and observe," she instructed, her voice still low and sultry.

Erik reluctantly did as his wife commanded and lay back with an irritated moan. _This was maddening beyond words. _He had always preferred to be in charge, both on the battlefield and in the bedroom. It took every ounce of willpower to comply with her request and not reach out and take her there on the spot. They had not been together since he had made love to her in the stables – and that had been days ago. Four horrible, devastating days, and he was now filled with a longing and raw need to take her once again. He desperately wished to claim her as his, since she was now officially his wife in the eyes of the King, the law and God. On the other hand, he was still intrigued to learn where this was all leading, and her actions did stir his desire for her in a way he had never felt before. Perhaps he could allow her to continue…for a time.

Christine locked eyes with her husband and slowly started humming while she ever so discreetly started to undo her dress. She hoped the darkness of the room concealed how her fingers were trembling slightly, as she did not want Erik to detect her insecurities about being the one in absolute control. She could see in the depths of his golden gaze that he was becoming consumed by his desires for her – but she was not quite ready to give him the control back, therefor she continued to slowly undress before her husband's hungry gaze.

Soon her lacings gave way and she eased the gown down off her shoulders, pass her breasts, down her thighs and then allowing it to pool at her feet. She had done it as slowly as possible, and loved how Erik had followed it every step of the way. She now stood there in her light weight undergarment, it falling just above her knees, thus baring her arms and legs to his ravenous gaze. She felt a shiver run though her and though she was somewhat exposed she knew it was not from cold. Lifting her fingers to her shoulders she gently eased her arms out of the small garment, once again performing the task quite leisurely, although all she truly wanted was to be standing there with nothing between them but air.

As her last piece of clothing fell to the floor she stood there, watching his reaction and smiling inwardly as she could tell this aroused him further. With great deliberation she crawled ever so slowly unto the bed, allowing her skin to graze his as she went in the most tantalizing manner possible. Now that she was bared to him, Erik was far more compliant, allowing her to take his hands and opened his arms wide to her. And as she slipped in, pressing her body to his and laying her head down on his shoulder, Erik made no attempt to reclaim control. She kissed his neck and connected her lips to his as she pushed off the bed and positioned her small body on top his. Coming up for breath she looked into Erik's eyes, knowing both were clouded with desire.

"And now my brave husband," she began, pausing for effect before she gave her final command for the night. "Take me as your own and make us whole once more."

Further encouragement was not needed and with a wicked grin Erik flipped her over so that she was now the one pinned beneath _him_.

"If my lady commands," he growled deep in his throat as his lips came crushing down upon hers in a mixture of victory and surrender.

.

.

Erik had been true to his word and the morning light was just peeking over the hills by the time they at last, exhausted and thoroughly sated, succumbed to the urgings of sleep. When he woke a few hours later the room was bathed in sunlight and he breathed in the fresh air the new day had brought. The gentle weight of his wife sleeping half beside, half on top of him, pulled his eyes downward as he paused to observe her. She was so beautiful, so delicate and _all his_. His fingers reached out, almost as if without choice, and found paradise in the soft folds of her hair. If he lived to be a hundred he knew he would never get enough of her, never tire of looking at her and defiantly never stop loving her.

A satisfied smile spread over his face as he recalled the night they had just shared, a night of pure bliss. He had originally been unsure if he would enjoy her little game of controlling the passionate play, but looking back he could definitely see the allure to what she had posed. To see her so sure of herself, commanding the room and telling him what to do turned out to be a powerful aphrodisiac he had never anticipated. Perhaps not being in complete control was not as bad as he had thought it might be. Yet once she had relinquished control back to him, he had wasted no time in showing her exactly what it meant to wield authority and offer up true pleasure. He had already exhausted his supply of patience while she had disrobed him and herself, and after that much waiting, there had been precious little left for anything else.

Erik had been quite the savage last night, he knew this, yet Christine had not uttered a word of complaint or protest, instead urging him on with her enticing moans and whimpering. She had done things to him that night, and in turn allowed him to do things to her, that would forever be etched in his mind as the most amazing night of their lives…so far. And as he stared at her, sleeping so peacefully beside him, he knew he would look forward many more nights such as this.

His hand then tugged at the covers, pulling them down until her stomach was in his view and he allowed his hand to run over the creamy flesh and slight swelling that hid his unborn child from his view. _A child with Christine_. A new little one to add to his amazing brood, one that would forever cement the love they shared for each other. And suddenly he hoped there would be many more. He had spent years denying himself the love of a family, instead pushing everyone away so as not to suffer further pain and heartache. Love had been a curse to him, one that brought only betrayal and treachery, leaving him broken and alone. Yet now…now it was a life sustaining force that held his world together, a world filled to the brim with happiness.

Erik shifted gently, careful not to jostle Christine and wake her as he pulled his arm from under her head and laid her back against the mattress. She moaned in her dreams but did not wake, allowing him to brace himself up on his elbow and observe her for a moment before he leaned down to kiss her stomach, and in turn his child. A tune sprung to his mind suddenly, one that Anne had sung to him as a child and he felt the unstoppable urge to hum it to his own baby. He had only done this once before, the night of the storm that had frightened the twins and he had hummed to them in order to soothe their fears. But now he wanted to bestow this gift upon all his children, show them how much he truly did love each and every one of them, and why not begin here and now with this one. So very quietly he began to sing, his hand gently running over Christine's skin as he recalled every word to the long forgotten song. He had just finished, the last word dying quietly on his lips when he heard a sniffling sound. Raising his eyes from off his wife's stomach, he saw that she had awakened and her eyes were now filled with tears.

"I…I thought that our baby might like a song this morning," he said, suddenly a bit embarrassed at being caught this way. It was one thing to want to show affection, it was quite another to do it with an audience.

"I think that he…or she…enjoyed it very much," she assured him, reaching up to wipe her eyes. "I know that I did." Christine then sat up and encircled him around the neck and held him tightly to her, their naked bodies searing each other with their heat and love. "Do you have any names in mind for our baby? I would hate to keep calling it simply _he_ or _she_."

"Well…" Erik said, leaning back so that he could look into her eyes. "It had crossed my mind that if it were a girl, it might be fitting to name her after your great-grandmother, Josephine. Since it was she who made all this possible in the first place by seducing my ancestor so many years ago."

"You believe _she_ seduced _him_?" Christine gasped in mock anger. "If your great-uncle was anything like you, I firmly believe it was the other way around!"

"True," Erik mused. "My father was also quite the ladies' man, I suppose I may have come by it honestly then." He received a playful slap on his chest for his insolence, but he only laughed.

"And if it is a boy?" she prodded, wishing to divert the subject from off his seductive ways.

Yet at this Erik's eyes grew a bit sad and he looked down, not wishing her to see the pain that lurked there.

"If it is a boy..." Erik began quietly. "I…I would like to name him Raoul."

Christine felt the sting of tears touch her eyes at his petition, knowing there was no way she could deny him this wish.

"I think that would be a lovely idea," she told him, cupping his face and kissing his lips softly. "I know he would have been very honored by the gesture. And I love both names very much, so much so that we need think no further, you have chosen wisely." Yet even though Erik seemed content with the choices, he still looked a bit subdued.

"Do…do you think I will be a good father to this one?" he asked, a bit worried on the subject. "I do not have much experience with infants, having spent very little time with any of my other children at that tender age." He gave a sad and rueful laugh. "At times I feel I am still floundering even now that they are old enough to understand me when I speak."

"You will be the best father in the world," Christine assured him, kissing him on his scarred cheek. "All your children adore you, and this one will be no different."

"If you say so, madam wife," he chuckled, letting his hands roam over her back, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin against his calloused hands.

"I do say so. And if you recall, I told you that these are my chambers, thus you are subject to my rules while within them," she reminded him, referring to when he had told her his plan to move his things in with her and how she had laid down the law about such matters.

"Ah yes, I do seem to remember something along those lines," Erik nodded. "And how could I forget such things when you made them so temptingly clear last night, little one?" He then laid her back down, hovering over her like a falcon in the dive. "And if you are up for such things, I would truly enjoy a refresher course in just how your reign over these chambers will continue."

"I hear and obey, my lord," she laughed, reaching up to steal a kiss. "I hear and obey."

And as Erik let his lips find hers once more he knew for a fact, with no doubt in his mind, that he was indeed the richest man alive… for he was at last in full possession of the real treasure of Winterbourne.

.

.

**Well that was the final chapter of the main story. Up next is the three part epilogue – yah yah, we know, we are just THAT long-winded, ha ha. But there was simply so much information to cover. So hang on for three more chapters and we will get you to the end at last.**

**And by the way, for those of you wondering what PoE99 has written….well you just read her stuff. The whole "Ladies Rules" was her idea and her words. I got to toss in a sentence or two, but I give all the credit to her for the lovely smut light you just read. So congratulations girl, you are officially a writer now! And quite good at it too!**

**Please send us a quick review and we will see you all on Wednesday for the next chapter.**


	23. Epilogue Part 1 Remembrance

**Now that Erik and Christine are back together and plan to never be parted again, we could have just ended it there...but where is the fun in that. Soooo, why don't we take a look into the future (like seven years) and see what took place in the meantime and how they are all doing now? Shall we?**

.

**66**

**Epilogue Part 1  
**

**Remembrance**

.

.

Christine stood in the courtyard, just outside the main entrance to the castle in great anticipation. They had all been waiting for this day for some time now, and it had finally arrived. Jacob was coming home today!

It had been five years since Jacob had been accepted to knight school and while he had come home throughout those years they still missed him terribly. Yet he had excelled at his studies and ranked top of his class in many fields such as sword fighting and battle strategies. Even though Erik had been sent off to school at the age of eleven, he had insisted that Jacob did not begin his formal training till he was thirteen, choosing instead to keep him at Winterbourne and supplement his tutoring at home.

Christine believed it was her husband's reluctance to part with his son so soon after having formed such a strong bond with him, but it also could have been to allow Jacob to grow in stature so that he might be able to fend off the bullies and torment he was destined for. Even though he had been legally recognized by the King as the heir to Winterbourne, Erik knew that Jacob would still face an amount of ridicule for being born a bastard, like he had been. So while he remained at home, Erik had drilled both defense and pride into the boy, until he was ready to face the cruelty of the world as best he could. It had apparently worked, for by the end of the first year, Jacob was one of the most respected students there, by both the instructors and by the students.

Erik had never been so proud.

While Jacob was away, Charles and his father had become close, the younger boy blossoming under Erik's tutelage and attention. Erik learned that Charles had the heart of a knight as well, but also the aptitude for business, and now at the age of thirteen he was helping his father run the estate, taking on small projects and handling them with amazing skill. He too would soon leave for knight school, but just as he had been with his eldest boy, Erik seemed extremely reluctant to part with Charles as well. The young boy now stood tall and lean, and where Jacob had Erik's build and haunting golden eyes, Charles had instead inherited his father's mannerisms. If there had ever been any doubt in anyone's mind if Charles was truly the Black Knights son, they need only to watch the two interact to see the uncanny resemblance.

Christine quite understood why all the young girls in the vicinity tried to catch Charles' eye, hoping that the young master would glance their direction. Yet when he and Erik would ride out to survey the land or check on the holdings, he seemed to have a head for only business, preferring to keep his mind on his studies and future goals, leaving many an adolescent maid broken hearted. Yes, Erik was indeed very proud of _both_ his eldest sons, that was very clear.

As Christine looked over at Erik she felt a shiver run through her at the sight of him, her mighty warrior, now at three and forty, he was still a fine figure of a man. His body remained lean and hard, ready for battle and yet she could always count on him taking her tenderly in his arms at night. Time had not dulled her fervor for him, it had only heightened and refined it. She was still as much, if not more, in love with him than when they first made love. He might have a hint of grey at the temples and perhaps a few lines around his eyes, but they only gave him character , making him all the more desirable. And from the way he had made love to her last night, her beauty had apparently not diminished in his eyes as well.

Yet there were times when Christine felt much older than a woman of twenty seven. Especially when she stopped to contemplate that she was a mother of seven children. Sarah and Sabrina were now both ten years old, each one the spitting image of Elizabeth, or so Giselle Continey was so fond of saying, usually with misty eyes full of pride. They had in fact just come back from a week long visit with their grandparents, the older couple spoiling them in every way possible, but mostly with love. Erik and Christine never begrudged them their time with their granddaughters for the twins seemed to flourish under their affection and always returned to Winterbourne happy and content. At the moment, they were standing to her right, both with their long blond hair braided down their backs and wearing the new jade dresses that Lady Continey had made for them, highlighting the color of their green eyes. The two girls were well on their way to becoming lovely ladies, both in looks and in temperament. And while their wildness never left them, they were learning to control it and taking on more demure and reserved dispositions. Christine was very pleased with both girls, as was Erik, and they loved them dearly.

Then there was Helena, now at the age of fifteen, she was already blossoming into the woman she would become, her beauty and poise taking the breath away from everyone who came into contact with her. Yet even with her more ladylike attributes, her wild temper was still a force to be reckoned with, a fact her brothers and father were all too aware of. Still, despite this, her fiery hair and stunning amber eyes had every lord, noble and peasants for miles around vying for her hand in marriage, yet Erik was quite firm that none of his daughters were available for this honor until the age of eighteen, giving Helena close to three years to set her heart on a suitor.

Yet no matter how many men plied her with gifts or sent her pages of sonnets written only for her, she never gave them more than a passing glance, for her young heart had already been given to Bernard's eldest son, Karl. It was quite obvious to Christine the depth of her daughter's affections, for every time Jacob had come home for holiday, Karl had ridden with him. And while he certainly wished to see his own parents and siblings during these times, he ended up spending most of his time in the company of Helena.

Karl had gone off to knight school the same time as Jacob, Erik insisting on paying for both boys' education. Just like Jacob, Karl had excelled at his studies and was top of his field. Bernard and Erik spent many an hour boasting over their son's achievements, most of the time ending the competition in a stalemate, and simply agreeing that they both raised amazing young men. Erik had told Bernard that he would be equally happy to fund Luc's training as well, should he wish to enter the academy along with Charles the following year. His steward was once more beside himself with gratitude over the offer, though he admitted that he was a bit reluctant to let his younger son follow his brother too quickly. Confessing that he found he enjoyed his son's male companionship all the more since he and Ophelia had since been blessed with two little girls. Rebekah was now five and little Sophie had just turned three, and both looked exactly like their mother…much to Bernard's immense pleasure.

Christine watched as Helena stood next to Ophelia, helping her keep the youngest one quiet as they all waited for Jacob and Karl to arrive. As she leaned down and took Sophie by the hand, swinging her arm back and forth as she smiled down at her, Christine knew that her eldest daughter would be a wonderful mother one day. Helena thankfully showed none of her birth mother's lack of maternal instincts, and even though Erik attributed this to Christine and her sterling example, she knew that her husband deserved just as much credit as she. For over the years he had been a wonderful father, spending time with all his children and lavishing so much attention on them at times that Christine might have become jealous…but she wasn't. For she knew that all she needed to do was look at Erik that special way and he would suddenly sweep her off her feet and carry her away to their room and overwhelm her with more devotion than she could handle.

That did not stop her from missing him terribly and worrying herself sick each night when he was called away to defend the kingdom, but she had to admit that the welcoming home parties and subsequent nights that followed made up for his absence. Yet she had married the Black Knight, the King's most trusted warrior, so she understood that at times he would be required to leave her side, forcing her to weep in a cold and empty bed until his return. Thankfully, the kingdom was at peace and Erik had not been called to duty for some time, having only to make day trips to Valmour or other nearby towns. For the mere presence of the Black Knight usually took care of an uprising or sinister matters quickly. However, not even a summons from the King himself would have pried Erik from the castle grounds during the final month of Christine's first pregnancy, insisting that he would be close by when this child was born. He had once told her that he had regretted never being present for the birth of any of his previous children and he was determined to remedy that situation.

Christine closed her eyes and shook her head as she recalled that day a little over six years ago, when their first child had made its appearance. It had been early spring and the snow had at last melted, prompting Erik to take Jacob and Charles out on a ride to relieve some of the cabin fever that had built up. Helena had become Christine's constant companion in her final few weeks, staying by her side and offering to do every little thing that her mother's growing size would no longer allow. She would help her lace her shoes, pick up objects that had been dropped and was always offering her a hand up and down the stairs, but she was not half as attentive as Erik had been during the past seven months. Between Erik and Helena, Christine was beginning to feel like an invalid, and was quite happy to see Erik get outside and out from underfoot. He had been very sweet, really, just a bit overprotective and at times smothering. He loved to pick her up and carry her places, saying that it was his right as a husband and a father to care for her and his unborn child in whatever manner he saw fit. Most of the time Christine simply rolled her eyes and allowed him to fuss, while other times she would throw a fit and scold him quite severely. Erik never flinched or complained, he would simply kiss her on the cheek and tell her she had good reason to be grouchy, that carrying a baby was a trying experience. For a man who had claimed not to be an expert on infants, he certainly seemed to know more than he should.

The reason all became clear one day when Christine overheard him talking to Antoinette in the kitchen when she had snuck down to see if there were any of the sweet biscuits left that she was suddenly craving.

"But she cries for no reason at all lately," she heard Erik lamenting. "Most of the time I don't think I even did anything wrong."

"Of course you didn't," Antoinette laughed. "But in her mind you did and you are just going to have to accept that and learn to live with it until the baby is born."

"I am not sure I will survive," he sighed, and Christine could just imagine him running his fingers through his hair like he did when he was frustrated.

"Every man says the same thing, but still more babies are born every day, so apparently they forget this misery soon enough." Then she added, "However, you just remember that you are equally responsible for that little life growing inside her and if she has to suffer through these bouts of emotions, then you do as well."

"Yes, madam," Erik chuckled. He must have dared to hug the older woman just then for Christine heard her protest and make a sound like she was pushing him away.

"You stay away from me, my lord!" she huffed, yet her humor was quite evident. "With as virile as you are, I am shocked that half the women in this castle are not with child just from looking at you."

"Oh Antoinette, you know that Christine is the only woman who can turn my head," he laughed, enjoying the friendly banter the two had come to expect from one another.

After hearing Erik's concerns over her moods, she did her best to keep her temper in check, hoping that as soon as she was no longer carrying their child she would return to normal. She was sure they would_ both_ appreciate that.

So it was that Erik was out riding with the boys when Christine went into labor, dropping the basket of knitting she had been holding as she gripped her stomach with a cry of pain. Within seconds her three daughters, Anne, Meg and Antoinette were at her side, assisting her to sit down as the experienced midwife informed her that her time had arrived. Christine's first concern was that Erik was not there and as soon as the two women began to help the mother to be to her room, Helena ran out of the castle in search of Bernard. When she arrived at their home she discovered that only Karl was there.

"Helena, what is wrong?" Karl asked, placing his hands on her shoulders as he did his best to steady the out of breath girl.

"Mother…she is…having the baby…and father…is out ...riding," she panted, doing her best to gulp in air.

"You return to her side and I will fetch your father," Karl informed her, willing to do just about anything to relive her stress.

"You will?" she asked, looking up at him as if he had offered to battle a dragon for her.

"Of course I will," he assured her with a smile. "I would do anything for you, Lady Helena."

Every time he called her that it made her feel so grown up, and it caused her blush as well. Yet this was not the time for that, her mother needed her and Karl had to find her father. So with one last look of gratitude, she turned and raced back to the castle.

Christine was very afraid. She had asked a lot of questions during the past months, trying to learn all she could before the birth of this child, but nothing had prepared her for the excruciating pain she now felt. Was this normal? Did all women feel this way or was this hell solely devised for her? And just when the pain would subside, giving her a moment of relief, it would suddenly burst forth again, bringing with it even more agony.

It was during one of these spasms that her mind drifted back to when her own mother had been in the throes of such suffering. Granted, her mother had been weak and frail at the time of her little brother's birth and she did not have the expert care of Antoinette like she now did. But there was no denying that in the end, her mother had not lived, reinforcing in her mind that women could die from these things. Elizabeth had, as did Charles' mother and if Antoinette had not arrived in time, Meg might have perished as well. These thoughts made Christine begin to panic and she called out for Erik all the more, wishing for his strength to be there surrounding her, assuring her that he would never let anything bad happen to her or their baby.

It had been almost an hour of very constant labor before Erik came rushing into the room, his face as white as his mask and his eyes wide. When he saw Christine in the middle of a rather painful seizure, he immediately grew hot with rage…or was it fear?

"WHY IS NOTHING BEING DONE TO EASE HER PAIN?" he bellowed, moving to her side and taking her hand in his as he kissed it tenderly.

"We are doing all we can, my lord," Antoinette assured him in a calm voice. "But bringing forth a child takes time. And the only thing that will take away her pain is to give birth to your child."

"Then do something! Get it out!" he continued to bark orders, as if the baby would obey him.

"Erik, please," Christine pleaded, her strength was waning and she did not have the energy to try and quiet him down.

"You need to be calm, my lord," Antoinette scolded. "Or I will ask you to leave the room until it is over."

"I will NOT leave her side!" he growled, daring anyone…and he meant anyone…to forcibly remove him from his desperate wife. He did however do his best to follow the midwife's command to simmer down. "What can I do to help?"

"Talk to your wife, comfort her and tell her she is doing well," Antoinette told him as she signaled for Meg to hand her the hot water that was now boiling over the fireplace. She quickly mixed some herbs into the steaming liquid and poured a cup for Christine, handing it to Erik with the instructions to get her to drink every drop. "This will ease her pain somewhat and help speed the baby's birth."

Erik was all for that and so he did his best to coax her to sip it bit by bit until it was all gone.

"Erik…Erik I am scared," Christine whimpered, her face beading with sweat as she rested between the labor pains.

"You have no need," he was quick to assure her. "I am here and I swore that I would care for you and protect you…always. This baby will be born soon and then you will only know joy. He will be perfect and healthy and will love you forever…just like me."

This brought a smile to Christine's face and she did her best to focus on his words, thinking only of them, until the next pain hit causing her to scream out as she sat up, pulling on his arm for leverage.

"That's it, my girl," Antoinette said encouragingly. "Erik, prop some pillows behind her, she needs to be up a little higher to make it more comfortable."

Erik quickly obeyed, lodging a few fluffy pillows behind her so that she did not have far to fall back in order to rest. But as the hours slowly passed, each rest periods became shorter and the pain seemed to be coming more frequently, telling Erik…well, _nothing_ really, since he had no idea what to expect. Perhaps not being at the birth of his other children had not been such a bad thing. No…he _wanted_ to be here for Christine, it would kill him to have to wait downstairs with his children, worrying and wondering what was happening up here. His place was at his wife's side, and here he would stay. His mind drifted back to the night that Meg's twins were born and he paled when he recalled how much blood had been involved, reminding him more of a battle field than a birthing bed. Was this the normal way of things? Pain, screaming and agony? And he thought that a knight was brave!

After what seemed like forever, Antoinette got into position and told them it was time. _Time for what_, Erik wondered If it was _now_ time to give birth, what in heaven's name had Christine been doing thus far? Erik felt like strangling someone, anyone, out of sheer frustration, but as a very loud scream left his wife's lips, his anger melted away and his concerns were once more centered on her. For the next half an hour Erik tried to do everything Antoinette said, staying calm – at least on the outside – and holding Christine's hand. He spoke quietly and told her over and over how beautiful she was and how proud he was of her that she was doing everything possible to bring forth their child into the world. He still felt helpless and wished that this was something he could fight with his sword, but in the end it was his darling Christine who won the battle. With one final agonizing push it was all over and suddenly he heard the most beautiful sound in the world…the cries of his newborn child.

"Congratulations," the smiling midwife said. "You are parents to a healthy baby girl."

"A girl?" Erik gasped, looking at the red, squalling infant that was receiving a quick wipe down before being bundled up and handed to the now weeping Christine. "We have a girl?"

"Not just a girl…Josephine Rose," Christine corrected, looking down at her infant daughter as she counted five little fingers on each hand and all ten toes.

Erik was speechless, she was so tiny, so helpless and oh so incredibly beautiful. He was almost afraid to touch her, but he suddenly found his hand reaching out on their own, almost as if against his will. When his fingers glided down her soft cheek she not only opened her mouth, as if looking for food, but her eyelids lifted as well, revealing the most intense pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Christine asked, leaning forward as she held the baby out for him to take.

Erik was suddenly afraid. He had done a lot of things in his life, many that required no fear and iron like resolve, yet here he was afraid of his own child. He had held babies before, each one of his other children in fact had been presented to him not long after their births…yet this still felt new and frightening. However once again, his hands seemed to know what to do even if his mind did not. And before he realized what was happening he was cradling Josephine Rose in his arms.

"Jacob and Charles will not be pleased when they find out that the women in this family still outnumber them," he laughed, taking the little baby's fingers in his hand and smiling even wider when she seemed to latch on to one of his fingers. "She sure has a good grip."

"Well she is her father's daughter," Christine chuckled watching Erik fight back the tears that threatened to spill out. Yet he was saved from this embarrassing moment by the sudden and very loud cry of displeasure from Josephine, making him look from the noisy child to his wife with eyes full of panic.

"I think your daughter is hungry," Antoinette said, working hard to clean things up after finishing her job as midwife.

"And if I were you I would get used to that sound," Meg laughed, wiping away her own tears of joy at seeing her friend so happy. "You will be hearing that for the next year or so, and more times that you can count."

"Well at least I only have to hear it from one child," Christine laughed as she took the baby back and did her best to follow the directions Antoinette had given her ahead of time on how to feed her baby. It took a few awkward tries, but soon Josephine had successfully latched on and was sucking happily, much to her relief. At least she got something right, she thought to herself.

"I will go down and tell everyone it is a girl!" Meg announced, leaning in to kiss her friend's cheek. "You were very brave, Christine," she said, and then turned to Erik. "You were brave too."

Erik smiled up at her and did his best to look amused…and really it was not very hard.

"Now if I do not get cleaned up and start dinner soon, little Josephine will be the only one around here eating tonight," Antoinette said with a laugh.

"You two just stay here and relax," Meg told them as she followed her mother towards the door. "After spreading the news, I will bring you both something to eat. Should I allow the children up with me to greet their new sister, or would you rather they wait till morning?"

"I think a quick visit would be quite acceptable," Christine nodded, not wishing for their anxious children to have to wait till dawn.

Erik and Christine thanked them both and soon found that they were at last alone with their new bundle of joy, who seemed quite content to dine on her first meal until her eyes closed and she drifted off into a quiet and peaceful sleep.

"Isn't she amazing?" Christine whispered, looking down at her like she was the first baby ever created.

"Not half as amazing as her mother," Erik argued, reaching up and smoothing down her hair, letting his knuckles graze her cheek as he stared up at her with pride. "Meg was right, you were very brave…and strong."

"I couldn't have done it without your help," she told him, thinking how grateful she was for this most perfect gift and the man who made it all possible. "Are you sure you are not disappointed that she is not a boy?"

"No, never," Erik assured her, once more gazing at the sleeping cherub in his angels arms. "I would not trade our little princess for all the boys in the world. However, I have a feeling I might have to be fighting off a whole battalion of them when she grows up."

"You have plenty of time before that happens, you best worry about Helena first and then the twins," Christine laughed, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"How did I ever become so fortunate to have a whole castle full of lovely ladies that somehow seem love me?" Erik asked, looking from one beauty to the other.

"Well, I can't speak for the rest of them, but think I fell in love with you the moment you told Pierre de Coleville that you were choosing me instead of his spoiled daughter," Christine said, thinking back to that fateful day.

"And I would choose you again and again and again," he assured her, carefully climbing on the bed and laying down beside her. "In fact, I don't think I ever made such a wise choice in my life. I am just so happy that you are mine, madam wife."

"And I am glad to have you as well," she assured him, yawning as she, like her daughter, drifted off to sleep safe and warm in the arms of someone who loved her.

Christine's nap was short lived however for all too soon, Meg returned with a tray of food and five anxious sets of eyes, eager to see their new sister. Erik indicated that they all needed to be quiet, so as not to frighten the baby as they crowded around.

"Why did it have to be a girl?" Charles was the first to voice his opinion.

"Quiet!" Helena ordered, giving him a pinch on his arm which caused him to squeal loudly before covering his mouth with a look of shame. "She is beautiful, every inch of her." She cooed, leaning in to get a better look.

"She is so wrinkly," Sabrina commented, looking perplexed.

"And so little," Sarah said in an excited whisper. "Is she supposed to be that tiny?"

"You were that small once too," Jacob told her, rolling his eyes. "Right father?"

"Yes, you all were," he laughed, his eyes roving over them all with pride. They were all amazing children, every one of them, and Erik found it hard to believe that these were the same five hellions who had only a year ago covered Christine in pig slop. The thought of this made him anxious to learn what kind of personality his new little daughter might have. Would she be wild and reckless like him, or calm and wise like her mother? He found he secretly hoped she would cultivate her mother's finer qualities, but he knew for certain that with five siblings, little Josephine would never once be lonely.

And as the years past, she certainly wasn't.

Now as they all stood there, waiting for Jacob's return Christine looked down at the dark haired six year old standing in front of her and smiled. Each day as she grew she had only amazed them more, and as expected Josephine Rose was shamelessly spoiled by all the other children, each one taking turns caring for her and teaching her things as she grew. Even Jacob and Charles, once they got over the disappointment of her not being a boy, would spend hours playing with her. Mostly after she began to walk that is, stating that she was much more entertaining after she became mobile. And just as Meg had hoped, both Gaston and little Christine became her very best of friends, the three of them almost inseparable from an early age down to now. More times than not if you were looking for one of them, you were looking for all three, and that is where you would find them. This pleased both Christine and Meg to no end, but at times frustrated Robert and Erik when it was their job to locate the energetic threesome. Yet as Josephine grew Christine could see that she was taking after her father more and more in temperament and looks, with her long dark hair - even though she retained the blue eyes of her mother. She was not timid either, already riding a horse like she was born to it, as well as following behind her older siblings wherever they went without any fear.

Yes, Christine was very proud of their daughter and leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, causing her to look up at her mother questioningly because of her act of affection. Unfortunately her movements had jostled their two year old son, whom she was holding on her hip as he slept with his head on her shoulder. Little Raoul began to fuss a bit at being disturbed, but after humming a soothing little tune he quickly returned to his slumber, not seeming to care much at all that his older brother would be arriving soon.

Christine chuckled to herself when she remembered how Erik had acted upon hearing the news that he would be a father for the seventh time. They had not truly been trying for more children, but apparently the time was right for them to be blessed with another little master of Winterbourne. And recalling how Erik had wished to honor his childhood friend, there had never been any doubt what his name would be.

Raoul von Desslar had the same brown curly hair as Christine, but just like his eldest brother and sister, the young boy had inherited his father's golden eyes. Yet while his sister was more daring, Raoul was more quiet and reserved, preferring to play quietly with his wooden horses and toys than be running around. This suited his mother just fine, since she loved it when her little boy would crawl up into her lap and cuddle with her where her daughter always seemed to be squirming away. They were truly night and day, but Erik and Christine would not have it any other way.

There had been many other changes in the past seven years, some good, some sad and some that were just down right…odd. The good one had been when shortly after Josephine's birth, a letter was delivered to Winterbourne announcing the upcoming marriage of Lady Cordelia. Christine had been beside herself with joy when Erik had read the letter out loud, since Christine was still working hard to learn the art herself. Closing her eyes she could still recall each joyous word…

_To Lord von Desslar and Lady Christine,_

_I am overjoyed to announce to you my upcoming wedding next month to Duke Marcus de Chevalier. True to his word the King did search out a respectable husband for me. I simply had no idea that this quest would end in such an unexpected and unbelievably happy match. You might recall how I told you that when I was younger a handsome Duke with dark hair and emerald eyes had wished to court me, well that was none other than Marcus. Yet when his petition had not been accepted by the Queen, he later took another bride. However, much to his sorrow, his wife died in childbirth a few years ago, leaving him alone with a young son to raise. When he learned that the King was looking for a suitable nobleman as a husband for me, he returned to court and pleaded for my hand. _

_He swore that he had never forgotten me and still wished for me to be his wife, and I told him yes with all my heart. I cannot believe my good fortune in this matter and would dearly love it if you would both be present at my wedding here at the castle next month. I only pray that Marcus and I will be as happy as the two of you are and that soon I will be a mother to as many wonderful children as you have been blessed with._

_With all my love,_

_Lady Cordelia_

Christine felt a warm smile grace her lips as she recalled the splendid wedding and how happy both Cordelia and the Duke looked that day, holding hands and gazing at one another as if they had never been apart. Christine was not at all surprised to see that Marcus' young son appeared to have taken to Cordelia very quickly and seemed to love her just as much as his father did. It warmed her heart to know that the selfless and kind woman had finally found love, and the last she had heard, Cordelia had just given birth to her third child, now giving the Duke and Duchess a total of three boys and one girl.

The next change that had occurred, which was more sad, was when Anne had grown quiet feeble, her age and health deteriorating to the point that she could no longer perform her duties as head housekeeper. Yet even though she could no longer work, Erik would not hear of her leaving Winterbourne and assigned a full time maid to care for her needs and help her as much as the stubborn old woman would allow. Lord von Desslar said that she had taken care of him all those years, it was high time he repaid the favor, assuring her that she always had a home at Winterbourne. While her mobility was greatly reduced, this never stopped all the children from seeking out her company or her doling out her advice as well as stern reprimands when needed, even if the one on the receiving end was the master himself. Yet just as he always had, he took it with a grain of salt and with the love it was meant. Anne may not have been strong enough to join them in the courtyard to greet Jacob, but she was very much looking forward to his return just like everyone else.

Meg had taken over Anne's position, doing a fine job of organizing all the servants of the castle and had won their respect while doing it. Erik had considered giving the job to Antoinette, but he rather hated to see her leave off her kitchen duties, having grown very fond of the meals she would tantalize their taste buds with. Besides her reputation as a midwife had spread far and wide, causing her to be called away quite often to attend to the birth of babies, both peasant and noble alike. Robert too had worked his way up to head stable master, now in charge of every aspect of the care and training of the horses for Erik's men at arms. All in all things were very contented at Winterbourne and the castle ran quite smoothly, leaving plenty of free time for Erik and Christine to slip away any chance they could get. Yet now with seven children, they often found the need to be creative if they wished to have a few moments alone with each other, and Erik was not above stealing her away to the hay loft in the stables or even a secluded grove they discovered when the need became too desperate. Yes, over the years they had found many secret hideaways in which to express their affections for one another… uninterrupted.

Yet the one odd thing that occurred had to do with the de Colevilles. Over the past seven years Christine had not once laid eyes on a single one of them, mostly by choice, but she was sure the threats that Erik had laid down factored in quite strongly. They all but seemed to disappear any time she had accompanied the twins to visit their grandparents and not once did they dare set foot back at Winterbourne.

Yet Thomas and Giselle claimed that they could not be happier with how the family had aided them in the restoration of their home and land. According to Lord Thomas, Pierre had taken to farming like a duck to water, not afraid to get his hands dirty and working alongside the one or two hired hands they would get to assist during harvest time. He was also a fine companion during the cold and lonely winters and kept Thomas entertained with many a game of chess and conversation. Lord Thomas had offered the de Colevilles the carriage house to live in, and after some much needed repairs they settled down in their own small home where they resided to this day as they continued to work and assist wherever needed. Giselle had told Christine that she could see the changes that Maria had made, her somewhat harsh and proud spirit mellowing as time went on until she even seemed to treat Pierre with respect and what the Contineys described as true affection. Once they had learned to rely on each other and not the money and power their position once provided, the couple became much closer and appeared to thrive on it.

Even Carlotta had transformed, or so Christine had been informed. Giselle had said that where she at first appeared spoiled and lazy, she too had blossomed, under the express insistence and training of her parents and the Contineys. Her previous reputation as a stubborn brat was not easily overcome, yet as the years went by Baron de Coleville – having retained his title by the generosity of the King at Erik's bidding – was able to make a marriage for his daughter at last when she turned twenty one. Lord Donald Blackwell was not a wealthy nobleman, like Pierre had initially tried to secure for Carlotta when choosing Sir Erik, but he owned some land, was thought to be kind and was in need of a wife to help him raise his four motherless children of various ages. He was also known for his shrewdness, not wasting money on frivolous things, and though he treated everyone fairly, he was not one to be ordered around in his own home, making it even more vital that Carlotta had learned to be submissive to her husband. Christine had been shocked to hear that the man Carlotta had married was past the age of fifty, much older than Erik had been when her former mistress had deemed him_ too old_.

Yet within a year Carlotta had returned to the Continey's manor for a visit, several months pregnant and apparently quite content with her situation. Even though Christine knew she should probably harbor some resentment towards Carlotta for all the pain she had caused her in the past, she found instead that she was genuinely pleased for her. After all, if it had not been for her former mistress's scheme to switch places, thus revealing Christine's existence to Sir Erik in the first place, she herself might not be in the blessed situation she was now. Yes, for that one act alone, Lady von Desslar could forgive Carlotta and wish her only happiness from there on out. Of course most of this she kept from Erik, for just the mention of that girl's name still put him in a foul mood.

Yet through it all, the ups and downs, the tears and pain and all the joys that overshadowed them, Christine counted herself the most fortunate of women. She had a lovely home, seven magnificent children, friends who cared about her and a husband who loved her beyond reason. As she turned and gazed at him, standing a few feet from her as he stared anxiously at the castle gates, she wondered what he was thinking just then. Was he too reminiscing about all the wonderful times they had shared, the joys of raising a family and how they had come to find love through the strangest of circumstances. He looked so serious, causing her to wonder what thoughts were going through his mind at that very moment.

.

.

**OH yes, what COULD Erik be thinking at this moment? something deep and meaningful? Well you will just have to tune in on Friday and find out...ha ha.**

**So what did you all think of the size of their little family now? It has grown a bit since you saw them. And the kids have all grown in age too...**

**And do you all approve of Josephine Rose and little Raoul? And oh boy, Jacob is coming back home and he is all grown up now too! We bet he looks just like his dad! (minus the mask)**

**Two more chapters to go...and the next one is a LONG one...**


	24. Battle of Wills

**Holy cow! This is the longest chapter so far! Almost 10 thousand words! Who loves ya baby?!  
**

**So have you been wondering what Erik was thinking? Well wonder no longer…here is his most deep and meaningful thoughts….**

.

**67**

**Epilogue Part 2**

**Battle of Wills**

.

.

Erik's mind was a whirl with all kinds of thoughts, but the most pressing one seemed to be _why was his tunic so damned itchy?_! Had the maid washed it with nettles instead of soap this time? He fidgeted a few more times before giving up with a heavy sigh. Once Jacob arrived they could all retire to the comforts of the main hall to talk and he could get out of this tortuous outfit from hell.

Thoughts of his eldest son quickly drove his discomfort from his mind and he scanned the horizon once more for signs of the procession he imagined would be appearing soon. Jacob had been put in charge of a small regiment that would be accompanying him back home. Most of the soldiers were from this vicinity and would eventually disperse once they arrived, wishing to see their own families as well after their long absence. Yet it was this large group that was spotted on the horizon, prompting everyone to congregate in the courtyard to await their arrival.

It had been almost a year since Jacob's last visit, having been sent on several campaigns to further his training and Erik was eager to be reunited with his eldest son. Now at age eighteen, Jacob was a man, and as a father Erik could not have been more proud. His marks at school had been exemplary and often when he came home Erik found it difficult to best him at the sword. He still needed time in order to become a seasoned warrior, but given that, and a few pointers from him, he had no doubt that Jacob would become a leader among men. He had already won favor with the King and Erik could see him replacing his father as their Lord's most trusted knight one day, just as he had done with his own father. Thoughts of Lord Edwin clouded his thoughts once more, for it often grieved Erik that he had not lived to meet any of his grandchildren. As he looked around him now he knew without a doubt that his father would have loved each and every one of them, just as he did.

Erik caught Christine looking at him and they exchanged warm smiles. He knew that she was just as excited to have Jacob home as he was. Over the years the two had formed a very tight bond as mother and son, the boy never once questioning her love and devotion to this family. Erik knew that his beautiful wife would fight like a lioness to protect all her children, no matter the personal sacrifice, just like she had done in the past. His heart swelled with love and pride knowing that somehow, despite his bitter and painful past, he had at last found the one woman in the world who could love him just as he was, monstrous deformity and all. She was truly his angel.

Suddenly the sound of a horn and the beating of hoofs finally came into range, announcing the arrival of Jacob and his company. Erik could feel the excitement welling up inside of him and he stood just a bit taller as the banner of Winterbourne crested the small hill that led to the castle gates.

His son had arrived.

Jacob was in the lead astride a large white stallion with at least thirty men behind him. The armor gleamed in the sunlight and the sound of metal could be heard as they drew near. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched with rapt attention as they made their way into the courtyard and came to a halt in front of Erik, Christine and those waiting there. Erik and his son's eyes met and a small grin of admiration passed between them, silently expressing their joy and respect. With a smooth motion, born from training, the armored Jacob dismounted from his horse and stood in front of his father, the two of them just about eye to eye now, his son taking after him in height and stature. Yet that was not where the similarities ended, for not only had he inherited his father's eyes but his dark hair and rugged good looks as well. Often Erik had been amazed at how much his son resembled a younger version of himself, before the incident with the Jackal. And yet while Erik had always felt he had been more solemn in nature, as Jacob mature he had embraced a lighter side, being quick to smile or laughing. Once more Erik attributed these qualities to his entrancing wife Christine. Erik was broken from his thoughts as Jacob placed his gloved fist over his heart and made a low bow.

"Lord von Desslar, Lady Christine," he began straitening up and giving a nod towards his mother. "My company and I thank you for the offer of your hospitality here at Winterbourne, and in turn we offer you our loyalty and allegiance during our stay." His words were a formality to be sure, but it was the proper way to great the lord of a castle, and Jacob was nothing if not well mannered.

"Master Jacob, it is our privilege to grant you and your men all the comforts this castle has to offer. Please, take your rest and know that you are always welcome here," Erik replied back, once more speaking formally. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth he reached out and grabbed his son's arm, pulling him forward to engulf him in a large and powerful hug. Jacob returned the embrace and the two men slapped each other on the back several times before parting with large smiles on their faces. "Good to have you home, son," Erik said, gripping him on either side of his shoulders.

"It is good to be home, father," Jacob agreed. He then turned to look at the rest of his family who stood there, eager to greet him as well. He leaned down and gave Christine a kiss on the cheek, as she shed tears of joy over seeing him again. "Do not cry, mother, this is a happy occasion," he told her with a smile, removing his gloves as he then tussled the brown curls of his sleeping baby brother.

"The most joyous to be sure," Christine agreed, placing her hand on his cheek with her eyes full of love.

Jacob then turned to face Charles, stepping back a bit at the sight of his younger brother, well on the way to becoming as tall as he and their father.

"Well, little brother, it seems you have sprouted a bit since I saw you last," he marveled, reaching out to grasp his forearm in a warrior's handshake. "It appears Antoinette's cooking has not gone to waste on you."

"Yes indeed, and it appears you could use some of it yourself, you are looking a bit…peaked," Charles told him, then quickly embraced his brother as they both laughed, the two of them teasing each other good naturedly.

"And do you not have a hug for me, brother dear?" Helena asked next, stepping forward and throwing herself into his arms, knocking him off balance at her sudden actions.

"Helena?" Jacob asked, a bit shocked as he set her back down after having returned her affections. "Well look at you, I think you might have actually grown into a woman in the past year. I must admit I hardly recognized you!"

"You might not have, Master Jacob," Karl said, dismounting from his horse at this time and taking a few steps to stand beside his captain. "But I did immediately." He allowed his eyes to linger on the form of the lovely young lady for a few moments more, causing her to blush slightly before he turned to Sir Erik and bowed low. "It is a pleasure to be back at Winterbourne once again, my lord."

"And it is good to see you as well, Karl," Erik replied, not sure how he felt about his steward's son after noticing how long he allowed is eyes to linger on his daughter. Now that Helena was growing closer to marrying age, Erik began to look at every young man in a different way. "I have heard much of your exploits and achievements from your father. You have done your family and Winterbourne proud." Erik could see out of the corner of his eye that Bernard and Ophelia were practically bursting with excitement to greet their son, thus he gave a jerk of his head in their direction. "Now go let your family welcome you home properly and then join us all later in the main hall to celebrate."

With a bow the young man obeyed, both his mother and father taking him in their arms as the reunion commenced. In the meantime Jacob greeted his other siblings, Sarah, Sabrina and Josephine, giving each of them a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. All three girls were clinging to him and asking him if he had brought them anything, just like most young girls would expect from a thoughtful older brother.

"I suppose you will just have to wait and see," he laughed, picking up Josephine as she hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Why don't you dismiss your men, Jacob and then we can all adjourn to the main hall for a proper welcoming home party," Erik suggested, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "Antoinette has prepared a veritable feast for your homecoming and I know that Anne is very anxious to see you as well."

The suggestion pleased Jacob very much and after telling his men that they were relieved, he followed his parents inside the castle, still carrying Josephine while Sarah and Sabrina hung onto him as he went. The main hall had been decorated by his younger siblings and Antoinette had set out tray after tray of pastries and delicacies she had spent days preparing, all in anticipation of his return. Bernard and his family joined them and soon the room was filled with joyous conversation and laughter as Jacob and Karl entertained them with tales of their travels and escapades. The King had not yet called them to official duty, yet both of them were anxious to prove themselves in battle with the hopes of one day being knighted. Erik of course had mixed feelings about this, while on the one hand he was proud that his son wished to follow in his footsteps and become a knight for the King, as a father he feared for his son's safety above all else. He pushed such thoughts from his mind though, not wishing to dampen the spirit of this happy occasion.

"So how long can you stay home this time?" Helena asked as she handed Jacob a goblet of wine she had just poured for him. "It would be most pleasing if you didn't have to leave again so quickly." And while she directed the question to her brother, it was quite obvious who the sentiment was meant for.

"We have been placed on furlough for at least a month," Jacob assured everyone. "We must then return to duty and head to the north, for there have been reports of marauders invading the shoreline and the army there could use some reinforcements."

"They are not pirates are they?" Josephine asked, her voice betraying a mixture of shock and excitement. She had heard the story many times of how her father had vanquished the evil pirate named the Jackal…twice.

"Nay, little sister," Jacob laughed, giving her a wink. "Just assorted bandits making trouble, nothing we can't handle. Yet the commission will last for at least six months, perhaps a little longer."

"Well I hope you do not vanquish all of the King's enemies before Luc and I have our chance to get through school so we can join you," Charles laughed, eager to be just like his older brother and attend knight training as well.

"We will leave one or two just for you, we promise," Karl told him, slapping his own brother, Luc, on the back. He was now holding his own youngest sister Sophie on his lap and she seemed very content to have her big brother home. Yet his eyes kept drifting over to where Helena now sat, as she too watched him behind lowered lashes.

Little Raoul had since awoke from his nap and was now watching his big brother as he spoke, his large golden eyes appeared almost mesmerized by him. This amused Jacob very much and soon he was able to coax the shy little boy to his side, pulling out a small toy from his pack that he had brought as a gift. It did not take long for the two to become fast friends and for the remainder of his visit Jacob had gained a little shadow. Anne came down and joined them for dinner as did Robert, Meg and their two children, and for the rest of the evening the whole castle rang with laughter. Many of the other servants wandered through to pay their respects, everyone just so happy to have the two young masters back home. As the evening wore on and the younger children's eyes began to droop and Meg offered to put them to bed so that Erik and Christine could continue to enjoy themselves. However, little Raoul was having none of that, insisting quite loudly that he be put to bed only by his mother, forcing Christine to leave the group and take her littlest one upstairs herself.

The rest of the guests began to disperse until only Jacob, Charles, Helena and Bernard's family remained in the hall with Erik. Everyone had been having such a nice time talking that it seemed odd when the conversation suddenly died down, as if an uneasiness had set in. Erik looked at the faces of his three eldest children, searching their expressions for some sign of the shift in mood. But they were quite unreadable until Jacob spoke up.

"Bernard, it has been some time since I have seen your home, is it still as cozy as I recall?" he asked.

"I…I believe so, master Jacob," the older man said, quite puzzled by his question. "Ophelia has done a fine job in making it a pleasant place to live and raise a family." He turned and gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze as he looked at her with pride in his eyes.

"Well if you would not mind giving me a short tour I would love to see it again," he told them, standing up as if he wished to see it that very minute.

"Uhhh, certainly, you are always welcome," once again, Bernard seemed confused, but he stood up as well, willing to fulfill his young master's request.

"Excellent," Jacob said, looking over at Charles and Luc. "Why don't you two come as well and I will show you my horse on the way back." It was suddenly becoming very obvious that he wished to get certain people out of the room. As they stood to leave, Bernard turned to his eldest son, noticing that he had made no move to rise.

"Will you be joining us, Karl?" he asked.

"Not yet father, I will be along shortly," the younger man told him, giving him a look that seemed to convey a hidden meaning.

"Ah…yes," Bernard said, suddenly realizing exactly what was transpiring. And as he walked by, he reached out and squeezed his son's shoulder in a gesture of encouragement. But as he turned to leave his eyes locked with Erik for a moment, a look of pity now being tossed his way. Bernard was not sure who he should be more concerned for, his son…or Sir Erik.

Erik sat there and watched this little scenario play out before him, trying to decide if he should be amused or concerned about what he believed was coming. Apparently this was something Jacob and Karl had cooked up in advance, a ruse to allow Karl and Helena to be alone with him for some sort of clandestine conversation…and he was almost certain he was not going to enjoy its outcome. He had made no secret of his insistence that each of his girls be at least eighteen before he would allow any man to court them, and he was not about to change his mind now. Thus when it was suddenly just the three of them left in the room, he reinforced his resolve and waited for the ax to fall.

"Lord von Desslar," Karl began, clearing his throat as his voiced broke over his words. "I am sure it is no surprise to you that your daughter Helena and I have been corresponding while I have been away at school."

"Yes, I have been made aware of this," Erik nodded. It has been very hard to miss, as his eldest daughter would speak about all the things he had written her for days after each letter would arrive. It seemed that every other word out of her mouth consisted of 'Karl said this', or 'Karl did that'. Causing Erik to shake his head and give a weary sigh every time a courier would arrive with a new message from the boy.

"I would also hope that you might at least suspect that my feelings for your daughter have grown exponentially over the years, leaving me hopelessly in love with her," he added, his eyes glancing over at Helena as she sat there, her face blushing pink as she stared at her hands, nervously twisting them in her lap.

"No, this news is not unexpected, however before you say anymore, I would like to hear from Helena about how she feels on this," Erik replied, finding it odd that his daughter, who was usually very vocal, seemed uncharacteristically subdued at the moment. "What are your thoughts concerning this revelation, Helena?"

"I…I am quite agreeable to the sentiments that Karl has confessed," she said in a quiet voice, raising her eyes just enough to look at the young man and give him an encouraging smile.

"Being agreeable is one thing, returning these feelings is quite another," Erik continued, not wanting there to be any question as to how things stood. "Do you harbor the same strong emotions as well, my daughter?"

"I do father," Helena said, this time looking him right in the eye, and Erik could indeed see the love that she felt reflecting there. "I love Karl with all my heart."

This admission caused the young man to sit up a little taller and his chin to rise slightly as he reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. It was quite evident that young love had taken hold in both their hearts.

"I see," Erik began, leaning back in his chair as he brought his tented fingers up to his chin, giving this a lot of thought. "I must admit that I am not violently opposed to this union, having watched you grow into a fine young man, Karl. You have since displayed many of the qualities I have appreciated in your father, loyalty, bravery and kindness." So far all his words had caused hope to arise in the eyes of the two young lovers, but that was about to change. "However," Erik said, his tone now changing. "Helena is very much aware of my stipulation that she must be at least eighteen years of age before I will even consider a boy's petition to court her. And as I am sure _you_ are well aware, she still stands at only fifteen and a half."

"Father!" Helena cried out, her quiet and demure attitude instantly changing to one of disbelief.

"Yes, daughter?" Erik replied, doing what he considered an admirable job keeping his temper in check. "Have I somehow miscalculated? Are you not indeed only fifteen and a half winters old? If I am incorrect, then please, I beg you to enlighten me."

"You are not serious!" she stammered, looking from Karl to Erik and then back again as if she were mortified by his words. "We love each other, you cannot keep us apart!"

"I can and I will," Erik informed her, his voice taking on that hint of anger that struck fear into most men…but apparently not his daughter. "You are my child and my responsibility until I say otherwise. You are far too young to know your own feelings and until you come to an age of maturity, you will not be offering vows to any man, and this includes Karl."

Helena stood up suddenly, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed in anger, ready to burst forth in a tirade that might have made a seasoned sailor blush, but Karl stopped her. He stood beside her and took her hand in his, willing her to look at him as he turned and spoke to Erik instead.

"My lord, I understand your concerns, for yes, your daughter is still quite young. However I assure you that I am a grown man, in full control of my mind and faculties, and I know without a doubt that she loves me as much as I love her…" Karl wanted to continue, but Erik cut him off.

"I would like to point out that you are not much older than Helena yourself, Karl," Erik said, his voice still cold and steady. "Yes you have been away for a while, but even then you were sequestered at school, not out in the real world. You have not had time to explore your horizons, spend time with other women, truly find out what it is you want out of life."

"I do not need to spend time with other women to know that Helena and I are meant to be together," Karl argued, becoming very uncomfortable at his suggestion. "And if we wed tomorrow, or in ten years, I know without a doubt that my heart will not change."

Erik was silent for a few more seconds, watching as both pairs of eyes rested on him hopefully. Yet his mind was made up and he would not be swayed.

"If your heart will not change, as you claim, then there is no danger in waiting until she is eighteen," he concluded, causing Helena's face to turn red with rage at his declaration.

"You have no right!" she yelled, stomping her foot as her hands fisted with anger.

"I assure you, my daughter, that I have every right," Erik countered, his tone rising to meet hers. "I am your father and you will do as I command."

"But…I love him, and we wish to be married. How can you be so cruel to stop us?" And with that she turned and ran, colliding with Christine as she was just now reentering the room after putting little Raoul down for the night. Helena threw her arms around her mother and began to sob uncontrollably as Christine looked from her distraught daughter then over to Erik in confusion. "Make him understand, mother! Make him change is mind," she begged.

"I…" Christine said, not quite sure what she was supposed to convince her stubborn husband of in the first place. "I am sure whatever it is your father is asking, there is a very logical reason for it."

"NO!" she wailed, fearing that her last chance for hope had just flown out the window. "He is being unreasonable and cruel and I will not stand for it! If he will not consent to our union…then…then I will run away!"

"The hell you will!" Erik roared, leaping to his feet as he took a few large strides towards where his wife still held his weeping daughter. "I will confine you to the nunnery before you do something so foolish!" Erik took a moment to think about what he had just said, recalling that Sister Agnes still ran the convent and would most likely not admit his daughter for fear it would mean he would be visiting frequently. Thus another idea sprang to mind. "Or I will send you to court, enroll you as a lady in waiting to the Queen and I will request that you be kept so busy attending her that you will have no time to even think about Karl or any other boy!"

"Erik!" Christine gasped. "You don't mean it!"

"I bloody well do!" Erik fumed. "No daughter of mine will run away to live in sin while I draw breath! She can remain here until she is eighteen or it is off to court with her!"

"I won't go and you can't make me!" Helena screamed, pulling herself from her mother's arms and glaring at him through narrowed eyes. "You refuse to see me as anything but your little girl, well take another look father, I am a grown woman now and Karl and I will be together one way or another. You should be happy for us, but instead you wish to punish us for our feelings. You don't love me at all, do you?!" she then shot him a withering look. "Well the feeling is mutual! I hate you, father…do you hear me…I hate you!" And then as a new wave of tears came on she pulled out of her mother's arms and ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"Helena!" Karl called after her, running to the base of the steps and begging her to come back. Yet he dared not peruse her into her private chambers, not with her father looking on.

Erik had felt each of her words like a knife to his chest, sharp and painful. It had not been his intention to upset her, yet neither did he wish to see any of his children locked into a marriage that they might one day come to regret. He knew she had deep feelings for Karl now, but she was still so young, and hearts, as well as minds can change. He himself had once thought he was in love with a woman…Beatrice. Erik's own youth and inexperience with life led him to willingly believe all the wild emotions and lies she had fed him were truly love. Yet now, looking back, he thanked the Lord every day that the King had denied his request to legally take her as his wife. For even if she had not betrayed him to the Jackal, he knew that he would have suffered a life of hell had he been bound to her in marriage. No…he would not allow any of his children to enter such a solemn commitment lightly or until he felt they were ready.

"Erik, what happened? What is the meaning of all this?" Christine asked, coming to stand beside him as she looked over at Karl, who appeared crest fallen.

"This young man has requested the hand of our daughter," Erik explained, a heavy sigh escaping him. "And I have informed them that they must wait until she is eighteen before I will even consider such a matter."

"I see," Christine nodded, fully aware of the law he laid down about the subject. "Yet…would you find anything disagreeable with the match, if she were already of age?"

Karl turned back around, his eyes trained on the Black Knight questioningly, and Erik could tell that the boy's future happiness now rested on what he might say.

"I have already told Karl that I find him to be a fine young man," Erik began slowly, not wishing to offer any false hope. "Yet they are both young…too young to understand the commitment they would be making. Should they marry now, who is to say they will feel the same in a year or even two?" Erik then looked at Karl. "If you cannot claim Helena, you will find another, like I said, you are young and there are many other women in this world."

"NEVER!" Karl said, outraged and hurt that Sir Erik would even suggest such a ludicrous thing. "I will never love anyone but Helena!"

"Yet at your age, love is easily given and easily tossed aside," Erik argued. "It is another thing entirely to provide for a wife and family. You will need to obtain lodging, food, clothing and all the other things a husband is expected to offer a bride. You are not even knighted yet, how can you afford such things?"

Christine looked from one pair of angry eyes to the other before giving a long and exasperated sigh.

"Karl, would you mind stepping outside for a bit," Christine asked in her sweetest voice, taking him by the arm and directing him towards the castle doors. "I would like to speak with my husband alone."

"Aye, my lady," Karl nodded, not sure what she might be able to do or say to change Sir Erik's mind, but at this point he was willing to grasp at any straw that was offered. "I find I am in need of some fresh air anyway." He opened the large wooden doors and stepped out into the evening air, shutting them securely behind him. He leaned against the timbers and tipped his head back as he shut his eyes in despair. At this rate he was never going to be granted Helena's hand in marriage.

"What happened?" A voice off to the left asked, startling the young man out of his misery. He watched as Jacob stepped from the shadows, apparently having been waiting around to see how things went.

"Your father will not relent on the age rule," he told his friend sadly. "Helena ran out in tears after saying some very hurtful things to him. If we were trying to convince him that we were both mature enough to wed, I believe we failed miserably."

"Do not give up hope," Jacob said, resting his hand on Karl's shoulder in a reassuring manner. He was suddenly very glad that when he left Charles and Luc in the stables inspecting his horse. When he had informed his younger brother of what Karl had planned, Charles had said he would use the servant's entrance in order to make it up to his room later on. Going through the main hall right now would not have been the most prudent rout. Jacob could only imagine what was now going on inside right now and the last thing needed was an inquisitive and _helpful_ thirteen year old marching through and offering his advice. "Perhaps my mother can talk to him and make him see reason."

"She did just arrive back in the room as Helena left," Karl told him, looking up at him hopefully. "And she asked me to step outside while they spoke."

"There, see," he smiled. "Mother has a way with father, she has always been able to talk things through with him until he realizes the best way of doing things. Have hope."

"I will try, but it is difficult when your heart is on the line," Karl lamented; the pain he felt when he saw his beloved Helena in tears had truly torn him up in side. "Helena…she told your father she hated him and even threatened to run away in order to be with me."

"You wouldn't allow such a thing, would you?" Jacob asked, eyeing his friend skeptically.

"Nay, never," Karl assured him quickly. "If I cannot have Helena's hand in honor, I will not take it at all. I would never cheapen her or damage her reputation by doing something so underhanded."

"I am glad to hear that, my friend," Jacob said with a sigh of relief. "But do not be overly concerned with their quarrel. Helena and father have butted heads many times in the past and have always made up in the end. The two of them are far too much alike in temperament, both stubborn and hot headed. When they both calm down they will make amends. And really, if you think about it, two and a half years is not _really_ that long to wait."

"It is a lifetime when you are in love," Karl objected, looking as if he had just been kicked in the stomach. "One day you will find a woman who means as much to you as your sister does to me, and then you will understand the torment I am going through."

"Well I certainly hope not!" Jacob said with a sympathetic laugh. "If and when I find the lady of my dreams, I hope we have nothing but smooth sailing in our courtship…I hope."

"And there still has not been a woman to catch your eye?" Karl asked, knowing that even though Jacob was constantly surrounded by lovely ladies, he had yet to show any signs of settling on just one of them.

"I...I do not wish to settle down so soon," he replied, hoping his friend did not notice he was avoiding the direct question, or the slight color that rose in his face. "I intend to center my efforts on becoming a knight first. I would like to enjoy my youth, free and unfettered, having to answer to no one but myself. Then, once I have exhausted my lust for battle and adventure, I will turn my attention to thoughts of love, wife and family."

"Ahhh, you wish to sow your wild oats now, do you?" Karl laughed, more than aware of how many ladies had brazenly offered themselves to his handsome friend.

"Nay, it is not just that," he admitted, though he did not deny there was some appeal to Karl's statement. "I have seen what it does to my mother when father is called away to battle. I have heard her crying at night out of fear for his safety and I will not put any gentle hearted lady through that if I can avoid it." He then looked over at Karl, perhaps a bit embarrassed for divulging such personal thoughts, but he continued none the less. "Besides, I know that a young man's heart can be easily fooled. My own birth mother once deceived my father into believing she loved him and I will not fall into the same trap. If I cannot easily discern the qualities in a woman that I have been witness to in my true mother, in Christine, then I will have none as my wife. I want a true and abiding love like my parents, Karl, and right now I do not feel I am at liberty to commit to that…so I will wait."

"I admire your resolve, Jacob," his friend said. "Yet I still hope that one day you will come to know the depth of emotion I feel for Helena, when you look into the eyes of your future bride."

"I do as well," he nodded, knowing that one day the time would be right for such things, just not now. "I truly envy you, Karl, knowing exactly what you want out of life and who you wish to share it with."

"I have always known it had to be Helena, and if your father will not permit it…I have no idea what I will do," Karl told him, his voice betraying his state of panic. "I love her far too much to simply find another; there can never be a replacement for my sweet Helena. I think of her constantly and dream of the day I am allowed to hold her in my arms and kiss her soft lips…"

"Enough!" Jacob said, stopping him before he spoke further. "That is my sister you are talking about. And while I do not object to you wishing to marry her, I certainly do not need to hear of your lustful urges for her." He shook his head almost in disgust. "If you wish for me to stand on your side about this, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself…and save them for _after_ the wedding!"

Karl turned a bit red and looked down at his feet. He had become so swept up in his love for her that he had forgotten to whom he was speaking.

"Forgive me, I was out of line," he apologized. "I have nothing but the highest respect for your sister and would never do anything to sully her good name or reputation. That is why I am so afraid your father will deny us…for I would not go against him in any way for fear it would reflect badly on her. And I would never hurt her, not for anything in the world."

"You are a good man, Karl," Jacob said, once more on his friends side. "And a good friend. I will wait with you and if father still will not relent, I will see what I can do to speak in your favor."

"Thank you, Jacob," he smiled. "I owe you and your family much."

The two young men grew silent, both lost in their own thoughts as they waited in the brisk night air, hoping that things were going smoothly inside.

.

.

Things were not going smoothly inside the main hall. Erik could tell that Christine had asked Karl to leave so that she could speak with him and he was now afraid that she might try to change his mind. A mind that was made up, a mind that was firm in his resolve to make his daughters wait till they were eighteen.

"Erik, you admit yourself that Karl is a fine young man," she began, placing her hand on his arm as she urged him to sit down on the settee beside her. Once he was down, sitting rather stiffly with his arms crossed she scooted against him, placing her chin on his shoulder as she looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes. "And you know your daughter, she is both kind hearted and very wise for her years. I think she takes after you in that respect."

Erik gave an indignant huff and turned away, not wishing to look at her for fear she might begin to break through his icy shell.

"Your flattering words will not work this time, madam wife," he warned. "My mind is made up. A girl should not wed until she is of the proper age…and I deem that age to be eighteen."

"You did not always feel this way." she gently reminded him. "You once thought sixteen was a perfect age for a young lady to take a husband. After all, didn't _you_ marry a woman who was sixteen?"

"And look where that got me!" Erik countered, turning his face back as he stared at her with defiant eyes.

"It got you two beautiful girls whom you love dearly," Christine told him, with a smile that melted his heart. "Yet the point is that you did not think Elizabeth was too young for marriage. Carlotta was only sixteen as well, and still you rode for three days to meet up with her in order to wed."

"You are not making much of a case here," he growled. Just hearing that foul woman's name brought a horrible taste to his mouth, recalling the feel of her reptilian body against his during his drug induced stupor. "Besides I had no intention of making either of them my wife except in name only. Karl has other ideas." He felt his fists clench at the thought, he did not enjoy the idea of his little Helena engaging in such activities…no he could not even think of it.

"My point is, you are the one who has set upon eighteen as the acceptable age without consulting with any of your daughters about the matter. And you did so not because of some president or valid reason, but simply because you do not wish to admit that your children are growing up." Christine said.

"I have no problem with my children growing up," Erik assured her. "Look at Jacob, I see him as a man, a fine one in fact. I have no argument with that."

"Yes, but Jacob is not one of your daughters," she pointed out. "Every father is very protective of his little girls, wanting only the best for them. My Papa, was no different. Yet if you were the one standing before him, asking for my hand and he told you no…how would that make you feel?"

"I am not saying no…I am only saying they will have to wait," Erik countered, yet he found his blood suddenly began to boil at the idea she had posed. What _if _Christine's father had lived and did indeed forbid him to take her as his wife.

"And how about when the King decreed that you and I could not be together, saying you should leave me and marry Lady Cordelia? How did you feel then?" she pressed, watching his reaction carefully.

"I hated it with a burning passion!" Erik spat, recalling the pain he felt at the King's words. "You know very well how it killed me to be told I should just forget you…as if I ever could!"

"And yet did you not just tell Karl that he did not know his own heart and that in time he would forget Helena and find another?" she pointed out. "Would you wish to put them through the same hell we lived that week before we discovered the secret of the tapestry? By keeping them apart you run the risk of not only losing your daughters respect, but possibly her as well…and all because you have your heart set on a number. Well love cares nothing for numbers. The heart cares only for what it feels and what it needs. And Helena's heart needs Karl…just as his needs her."

Erik was silent for a long while and Christine did not speak again, waiting and hoping that his mind would see reason. He was a stubborn man to be sure, but he was also a sensible one when given enough time to think things through. Up till now he had never needed to hear a second side to his choice of age, but now the two young ones had forced his hand. Would he let logic sway his thinking?

"Do you think they are old enough?" he quietly asked after a few minutes.

"I think they are in love," she replied. "And I believe that Helena is more than ready to take on the responsibilities of a home and family. She has been helping me with the younger children for years and she knows how to cook, clean and sew. She has also been assisting Ophelia with her household and even took care of Rebekah and Sophie when she and Bernard went to visit Karl at school for a week. I know you do not want to see it, but Helena has become quite a mature young woman." Christine then snuggled in a little closer to Erik, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. "Love has served us very well thus far, should we not allow the chance to see if it will do the same for them?"

"I don't like it," Erik huffed, still staring at the fireplace in front of him, not wishing to look her in the eye. "In fact I think I hate the whole idea!"

"I know," was all she had to say.

"When did she grow up?" Erik asked, his voice suddenly becoming unsure and troubled. "Wasn't she just a child of eight telling me that she loved me and that she would always have time for me? Where did that little girl go?"

"She is still there, deep down, and she will always need her father," Christine assured him. "But she is also a woman now…one who loves a man and wants to be his wife. Don't push her away from you by allowing your pride to rule your decisions."

Erik gave a heavy sigh and finally met her gaze.

"Yes, and we all remember where my damnable pride has got me in the past," he reminisced. "It almost cost me you, little one. I will not let it steal my daughter away as well."

"Then you will relent? You will allow them to wed?" she asked hopefully.

"I will," he said with resignation, and then added, "Under a few conditions."

Christine did not know whether to be pleased or nervous upon hearing his words, or his tone of voice. What conditions did he mean? And would they be something Helena and Karl could live with?

"Should I permit the boy back in?" Christine asked skeptically.

"Might as well, I have a feeling I will not be granted a moment of peace until this is settled," he told her, standing up and pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair as his wife went to summon Karl. When he heard footsteps he noticed that his eldest son had accompanied his friend back in, the look on his face showing just where his loyalties in this matter lay. Erik growled deep in his throat, feeling outnumbered and not liking it one bit.

"Sir Erik," Karl began as soon as he made his way to the center of the room, causing Erik to pause in his pacing. "I love Helena more than anything, yet I will not become the wedge that drives a family apart. I will abide by your rules and wait as long as it takes, but I swear this to you…I will never give up trying to win the hand of the woman I love."

His statement, both heartfelt and mature, seemed to calm some of Erik's fears. Perhaps the boy was truthful in his declaration. Maybe he was that sure of his love. The only way to be positive was to give them a chance…the same chance that was gratefully given to him and Christine.

"You love my daughter that much, do you Karl?" Erik asked, his voice low and almost threatening.

"Yes, my lord…I do," he said with conviction.

"And you will care for her, give her everything she needs to be happy and never…and I mean _never_, cause her harm or sadness?" Erik persisted.

"I would rather cut off my right arm than see her shed one single tear," Karl stated.

Once more everyone waited while Erik stared at his steward's son, the silence almost becoming deafening. Until with a grunt of resignation he at last spoke.

"Then I suppose…if it is what you two truly desire…you have my permission to marry," he said, his voice hardly above a whisper, and yet everyone heard him loud and clear.

"You…you mean it, my lord?" Karl asked, hardly willing to believe his own ears. "You will allow us to wed?"

"With a few conditions!" Erik quickly added, his voice now rising so that there was no missing his words. "I will only consent to your marriage in one year…and not a moment sooner." He stopped there, waiting for an objection, but one never came, in fact Karl looked even more elated if possible. "You will be leaving soon on the King's orders, taking you away for at least six months. Then there needs to be time for the two of you to court properly, no doing it by correspondence this time. No, you need to talk face to face, see each other every day and make sure this is what you both desire. And while I wish for her happiness above all else, I want to know that Helena will be cared for materially as well. Thus you need to prepare a home for her, I do not expect anything grand, just a place she can feel safe and call her own. I also have no need to insist that Helena marry a lord or a man of title, yet I will insist that you continue to strive to become a full knight, commissioned by the King." He then crossed his arms over his chest and gave Karl a stern look. "If this is something you feel you can achieve …then you have my permission to court Helena."

The smile that came across Karl's face was one of pure joy, as if his wildest dreams were suddenly becoming a reality. He didn't know what to do, he fidgeted, he opened his mouth and then shut it again, only to then step forward and grab Erik's hand, pumping it up and down in gratitude.

"Thank you, Sir Erik, thank you from the bottom of my heart," he told him, his words slurring together in excitement. "A year is most generous and I swear that I will work hard and become knighted, a warrior the King will be proud to have in his service. And I will take good care of Helena, making sure she wants for nothing as my wife."

"Let's hope so," Erik replied, finally pulling his hand free from the enthusiastic boy's grip. "For I will be keeping a very close eye on you, and I am not a man you wish to have as your enemy…do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Karl assured him, still far too happy to realize just how frightened he should be by Erik's threat.

"Do…do you mean it father?" Erik heard a quiet voice ask from the bottom of the stairs to his left. He turned to see Helena standing there with eyes full of shock at what she had just over heard. "You…you will Karl and I marry?"

"In one year," Erik was quick to point out, not sure how much she had heard, but he certainly did not want any misunderstandings to occur.

Apparently this stipulation did not upset her in the least for she flew across the room and launched herself into Erik's arms, hugging him around the neck tightly as she wept happily against his chest.

"I am sorry for what I said," Helena sobbed. "I came back down to tell you this…but then I heard you speaking to Karl and I couldn't believe my ears." She then pulled back, looking up at him with a huge smile. "I love you so much, Papa," she told him, using the name she called him when she was younger. "I was angry when I said those terrible things…I don't hate you…I could never hate you."

"And I desire only your happiness," Erik assured her, fighting back his own tears as he reached up to wipe hers away.

"I know," she smiled. "And Karl makes me happy."

"He bloody well better," Erik said, his words a mixture of humor and threat. "I would not even think of offering my precious daughter to a man who thought of you as anything less than a queen. A man who understands exactly what a jewel he is getting."

"I am very well aware of the prize you are bestowing upon me, my lord," Karl said with all seriousness. "And I promise to treat her accordingly."

"Or he will have me to answer to," Jacob chimed in, slapping his friend on the back, but his eyes held just as much of a threat as his father's did. "You may be my friend, Karl, but if you wish to be my brother-in-law, I will have no choice but to kill you should you step out of line."

Karl began to chuckle at this, but his mirth died quickly when Jacob's face remained serious. He gulped slightly and nodded his grave understanding.

"Now stop, all of you," Christine scolded, shaking her head at the number of threats flying around the room. "This is a happy occasion; let's not mar it with unpleasant thoughts." She then reached out and took Helena's hand, pulling her daughter into a warm hug. "You and your father are simply too much alike. You are both passionate people and care very deeply, especially for one another." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and then pushed her towards Karl. "Now, why don't we give these two a few minutes alone? After all they just got engaged."

Helena took a step towards Karl, taking his hands in hers as they both walked over to the corner of the room by the fireplace to share a few words in private. Christine did her best to distract both Erik and Jacob with conversation so that the two young lovers could talk unhindered.

"I can't believe it," Karl whispered, taking her hands and bringing them up to his lips as he kissed them reverently. "In twelve short months you will be my wife."

"Or twelve long months, depending on how you look at it," Helena sighed, knowing she would endure them if she must, but wished that they would pass quickly.

"I am just grateful it is not still two and a half years," he admitted. "Your father is indeed generous to have cut the time as short as he did. Yet know this, I would have waited forever if it meant having you, my love."

"I would have waited as well," Helena admitted with a slight blush. "Yet do not tell my father that, he might change his mind and return to insisting I be eighteen first."

"Your secret, just as your heart, will always be safe with me," Karl promised, as he ran his fingers down the side of her cheek in a caressing manner.

Spurred on by his gentle actions Helena moved within inches of him, staring up at him with love in her eyes. She thought she would be nervous, but when she saw the devotion written across his face all thoughts of anything but his warm lips fled her mind. She did not care that her parents or her brother were standing in the same room, nor did she contemplate the fact that they would have to wait a year. She only knew that she was about to kiss the man she loved for the first time. So tipping her head up slightly she shut her eyes, her mind almost dizzy with anticipation.

Karl stared down at the divine creature before him and was suddenly overcome with emotion, he felt like laughing and crying all at the same time. Was this real? Was she truly to be his? Yet all doubts left his mind as he leaned down and committed himself to her forever with the act of a single kiss. Her lips were warm and soft, tasting of the sweetest honey he had ever know. He could definitely get used to this.

Unfortunately Christine's attempts to keep Erik, and his equally vigilant son, occupied failed the moment that Karl leaned down to kiss fiancé, launching both of them into action as they all but ran to where the two stood locked in a tender embrace.

"That is enough of that!" Both Erik and Jacob said almost simultaneously as Helena was pulled backwards by her father and Jacob tugged on Karl's arm. But neither one of the young lovers were phased, their eyes still locked on each another in a happy and euphoric gaze.

"I may be giving her to you in a year, but until then she will remain under my care and watchful eyes," Erik told Karl, in no uncertain terms.

"And while we are away for King and country, I will be keeping my eye on him as well," Jacob said, looking at Helena. "You know, making sure he is not stolen away by a hoard of love sick women."

This caused everyone to laugh, breaking the small amount of tension that had built up in the room over their kiss. Even Erik managed a small smile as Christine sidled up next to him and took his hand in hers.

"You did good, my husband," she whispered. "I am very proud of you."

He looked down at his beautiful wife and felt a weight lift. If she felt this way, then things couldn't be all that bad…could they?

"Helena, will you accompany me to my home, for I wish to tell my parents the joyous news?" Karl asked, then looking up at Erik once more, still a bit unsure as to what was now allowed or not. "That is, if you do not object, my lord."

"I think it would be wise for you to inform your father of this arrangement immediately," Erik told him with a sly grin. "The sooner he hears of it, the sooner he can begin to show his appreciation to me for not having killed his eldest son here tonight."

This once more elicited a round of laughter from the group, yet Karl eyed Erik skeptically all the same.

"I will join them," Jacob chimed in. "After all, since they are officially courting now and not just friends, they will need a chaperone at all times. And with six brothers and sisters, I think Helena will never have to worry about being alone with Karl. I believe we are all experts at knowing just how to keep lovers apart," Jacob laughed, glancing over at his parents apologetically. Looking back now it was easy to recognize all the times he and his siblings had interrupted their mother and father when they only wished for some time alone.

Karl took the moment of easy humor to grab hold of Helena's hand, pulling her towards the door, anxious to spread the good news. Jacob followed right behind them, giving his father a knowing wink as he went, assuring him that he was on the job.

Erik and Christine were left alone in the main hall, the remnants of the evening's celebration littered around them, yet they knew that no servants would have dared to enter to clean up until they had settled this issue. And now that it was finally resolved, even if not _exactly_ to Erik's liking, he suddenly felt very old and tired. His children were growing up and it frustrated him to no end that he could do nothing to stop it.

"At least you still have Sarah, Sabrina and Josephine," Christine told him, as if having read his mind.

"But one day they will want to leave me too," he said in a sad tone, still staring at the door where Helena had just exited. "And Charles and Raoul…they will all grow up and wish to have their own lives as well."

"Yes, that is true," Christine nodded. "However…with less children in the castle, perhaps you and I will be able to find a few more moments to ourselves." She then pulled him around to face her, slipping her arms around his waist as she held him against her seductively. "And I have sorely missed some of the games we used to play…Black Dragon."

Erik looked down at her as a wolfish grin crossed his lips and he leaned in to nuzzle her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"Well then, madam knight, perhaps we should take this moment of respite and continue this discussion up in our room," he suggested, loving how she gasped as he nibbled on the soft skin of her neck.

"I thought you would never ask," she purred.

"Oh no, my lady, the Black Dragon never asks," Erik said, and quick as lighting he scooped her up in his arms as she gave a cry of shock. "He never bothers to ask…for dragons only take."

"Then take me, Sir Dragon," she offered, doing her best to stifle her giggles. "For I am, and have always been, your willing prisoner."

And with no further encouragement needed, Erik bounded up the stairs to the dragon's lair and devoured his willing victim.

.

.

**Oh we always look forward to the return of the Black Dragon!**

**And it looks like Helena and Karl got what they wanted, even if they must wait a year. But that is still better than two and a half! And since Karl will be gone for more than half of it, it won't be too much of a torture on them…we hope.**

**Wow, Jacob is a bit of a playboy isn't he? We can only imagine the number of maidens who have thrown themselves at him or shot lustful glances his way! Erik has competition for 'most favored knight' now ha ha.**

**Next up….well you will see….**


	25. Epilogue Part 3 Tapestry and Deceit

**Yes dear readers, here is the final chapter a few days early, just because we did not want you to suffer through the weekend without knowing how it all ended. We hope you enjoy your bonus chapter...because unfortunately it is the last one. Please take a few minutes to make sure you review BOTH chapters, it makes us smile.  
**

.

**68**

**Epilogue Part 3**

**Tapestry and Deceit**

.

.

Hours later, the castle quiet and the only sound Erik could hear was the soft breathing of his wife at his side. He should be asleep as well, their amorous activities usually pushing them to the point of exhaustion, and yet Erik was wide awake. He just couldn't get tonight's events off his mind. Had he truly just consented to allowing Karl to court and then marry Helena? It certainly appeared so, and he was pretty sure there was no taking it back now. Oh well, at least Karl was a fine young man, and thankfully he still had a healthy amount of fear for his future father-in-law. That would be most helpful.

Yet as he looked down at his sleeping wife, lying beside him he began to wonder where Helena was. Was she in bed yet? It had been quite a few hours since they parted in the main hall. Erik had been a bit distracted by the thought of ravishing his wife and he had faith that Jacob would serve as a fine chaperone…and yet, this was Helena they were talking about. Willful and rebellious were two words that instantly sprung to mind when describing his eldest daughter. And while he had always admired her spirit, he began to wonder exactly where she was at that very moment.

Unable to sleep until he knew for sure, Erik climbed out of bed very gently, doing his best not to disturb Christine. Once he was safely on the floor he slipped his breeches back on and tossed a tunic over his chest and quietly headed for his children's rooms. Helena had moved into her own room a few years ago, claiming to be too old to share with her sisters, so that was where he headed first. He stood outside her door, debating if he should knock or not. He did not wish to intrude on her privacy, yet neither did he want to disturb her if she was indeed asleep. So he compromised and silently opened the door just a crack, shutting his eyes and counting to ten before opening them. That way if she had been awake she would have had plenty of time to yell at him to get out before he had an opportunity to tread on her privacy. But no sound came so he slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to come to rest on his beautiful daughter…sound asleep in her bed.

She looked so young to Erik, curled up on her side with her hand resting next to her cheek, a small smile playing at her lips. Was she dreaming of rainbows and princesses…or Karl? Erik frowned at the idea of thoughts of that boy dancing in her mind, causing her to smile in such a way. His mind unexpectedly filled with images of her as a baby, as a toddler and then as that wild adolescent who had both frustrated and fascinated him to no end. He was so grateful that she had such a wonderful example as Christine to help her grow, to mature until suddenly he turned around one day and there stood a woman staring back at him, and no longer his little girl. Yes, Erik had to admit that Helena was now on the brink of womanhood, a hairs breath away from becoming…a wife. It would be a difficult day indeed when he would be forced to walk her down the aisle and hand her over to that boy.

Oh, Bernard would pay for this, he swore. He would pay dearly.

Yet he still had her for one more year and he would enjoy every last minute of it, treasuring their time together as he did his best to reconcile himself to the idea of her leaving. He longed to enter and give her a kiss on the cheek, yet he knew it would most likely wake her and he wished to let her keep her happy dream…even if it was of Karl. So shutting the door as quietly as he opened it, he turned and headed towards the next room, the one that held his other three daughters.

Sarah, Sabrina and Josephine were all snuggled in their own beds as well, the youngest having taken over Helena's place when she moved into her own room. He gazed upon the twins and marveled over how much they both had truly taken after Elizabeth in looks…and yet, Erik could see some of Raoul as well. Especially in Sarah. Where Sabrina was shy and demure, much as he remembered her birth mother to have been, in the few short days he knew her, Sarah instead reminded him of Raoul. She was eager to learn and always trying to please, whether it was in cooking, sewing or helping take care of her siblings. It was almost as if she was trying to prove herself, to stand out as an individual, a trait he had once admired in his childhood friend.

The twins had easily taken to the idea that the woman who had given them life had been the Continey's daughter, and over the years Giselle and Thomas told them many things about Elizabeth. Yet true to their word, the never once disputed the fact that Christine was the girl's mother now, even praising her virtues on many occasions. Things had worked out well between them, the girls enjoying their grandparents very much, always eager to spend time with the older couple who were so eager to dote on the girls as they would have their own daughter. Yes, things could not have gone better, yet Erik realized that one day he would still have to tell them the truth about their real father. Perhaps when they turned fifteen…or eighteen…maybe thirty? He gave a sigh and decided he would know when the time was right.

His eyes moved to where the small dark haired child lay and his tension seemed to lesson. He was grateful that there would be no need to discuss any such matters with Josephine, for her mother was currently lying up in their bed and from the appearance of the little girl, there was no doubt at all exactly who her father was. Between her dark hair to her wild and daring sprit, Erik knew she was the spitting image of him. Anne often told both he and Josephine this, describing time after time how his youngest daughter mimicked him in so many ways. Nothing frightened his little Josephine Rose and if her siblings were doing it, she wanted to as well. Be it riding horses to learning to fight with a sword. Erik saw no problem with this, for he had successfully taught Helena to defend herself, and training Josephine proved no different.

Erik found it a bit odd that both Sarah and Sabrina had declined his offer, especially since Christine's game of Knights and Dragons had always been their favorite while growing up. But as they grew, the twins began to lean more towards lady-like activities, ones a woman would need to master in order to make a fine home for her husband one day. But not Josephine, she was like a little dust storm, running here and there, never sitting still and into everything. If it had not been for the help and care of the other children, the little girl might have ran Christine ragged, taking just bout every ounce of her energy to keep up with her. Seeing his tired wife had made Erik glad that little Raoul had waited to make his appearance until several years later, giving his wife plenty of time to recuperate and ready herself for another child of his. But thankfully Josephine had captured the hearts of all her brothers and sisters immediately and they had taken turns keeping an eye on her as she grew. Erik was not surprised by this, since in his eyes, his little terror was impossible _not _to love…a sterling quality he attributed to all of his children.

His next stop was the boy's room, where he found both Charles and little Raoul also lost in slumber. He smiled as he saw his littlest son reach out and pull his favorite stuffed horse closer to his chest as he slept. It tugged at Erik's heart just a bit to think that the curly haired child could indeed be the last of his progeny. While he would gladly welcome more to his family, if God saw fit to bless them with such gifts, he had to admit that seven was more than enough to keep them happy and busy for many years to come. For that reason alone Erik found he doted on the little boy more than he should. But if he was truly to be his last, he figured no one would fault him for it. He was careful not to let this detract from the amount of time he spent with his other children however, giving each the time and attention needed to assure them that they were all loved equally. But there was just something about that shy little boy that had melted his heart from the very beginning. Erik had been floored when Christine had informed him that she was pregnant once again, and just like before he had sworn he would be on hand for the birth of this one too.

That moment had come in the middle of the night, Christine waking him from sleep to tell him it was time to summon Antoinette. Unlike himself, Christine seemed much calmer for the birth of Raoul, possibly since she knew more of what to expect this time. And while Erik had prepared himself for the worst, this delivery seemed to go much smoother. Of course if anyone asked Christine this, she would disagree quite firmly. Yet when little Raoul was placed in Erik's arms three short hours after she had initially woke him, and he spoke the boy's name out loud, he knew his heart had been lost for the seventh time to a screaming infant. Yes he truly loved his baby boy very much.

It pleased Erik that Charles had been willing to remain in the same room with his younger brother, explaining that he would be leaving for knight school soon anyway, so why bother moving out into his own room. Yet no matter his reasoning, Erik knew the older boy did it to help comfort Raoul when he would wake in the night and become frightened of the dark. Having his big brother in the room with him had been good for Raoul and had kept the toddler from scampering off to his parents room more than necessary. And for that, Erik was truly thankful.

Charles had grown into quite the young man, and while still at the tender age of thirteen, he excelled in so many things that Erik could not have been more proud. It worried him a bit to think of how in just a short time both of his sons would be away from Winterbourne, leaving him surrounded by mostly girls. If it was not for the fact that Josephine was quite the little hoyden, he might have wondered how he would survive until Raoul got old enough to do manly things with him. Yet he could not hold Charles back from perusing his dreams just to keep him at his side. No, he would send his son, and his friend Luc, to knight school the following year, fulfilling the promise he made to Bernard to fund his second son as well. Bernard had served him well over the years, it was his pleasure to help out his children's future where he could. Yet he had to admit that he was glad the last two children his steward had fathered were both girls.

Erik's final stop was at Jacob's room, yet the young man was not there. Puzzled by this he made a quick search of the nearby rooms and found him in his study, sitting at his father's desk and reading one of the family journals.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked Jacob as he came into the room.

"I could not sleep, so I decided to do some reading," he held the book up and Erik quickly recognized it as his own late father's journal. "Grandfather wrote a lot about you in his final years," Jacob informed him as Erik sat down in a chair across from him. "He thought very highly of you."

"Just as I do of you," Erik assured him as he gazed at him fondly. "You have made me very proud, Jacob. No man could ask for more from his son than you have already given your mother and I."

"I had a good teacher," Jacob complimented back, turning a bit red at his father's words. "I too am proud of you, father. For so many reasons, but tonight I was especially so because of your decision to allow Karl and Helena to be together."

"In a year," Erik was once again quick to point out.

"Yes, yes, in a year," Jacob laughed, the sound of it washing away his father's furrowed brow. "But a year and an acceptance were far more than Karl had dared hope for."

"Really?" Erik asked, his voice becoming thoughtful. "Are you saying I could have gotten away with two years?"

"NO!" Jacob said quickly his laughter dying instantly, fearing he might have just planted a seed that could turn into Karl's undoing. "A year is perfect, please do not change your mind or Karl and Helena will both kill me."

"Very well," Erik sighed. "If it will spare your life I will not default on my word." He could tell that his son had seen the glimmer of humor in his eye at this statement.

"Thank you, father," Jacob said, his smile returning. "Karl is a good man, he will make Helena a fine husband. He is already quite devoted to her and her happiness, and will most likely let her have her way in all matters. She will like that," he mused.

"No doubt she will," Erik chuckled.

"Do not worry about them. Bernard and Ophelia did a fine job raising Karl and Helena could not have had better examples than you and mother to pattern her married life after. They will both be deliriously happy." Jacob assured him.

"Since when did you become so wise, my son?" Erik asked looking at him and seeing the true man he had suddenly become.

"When you were not looking," Jacob grinned. "With six other kids to watch over, you do tend to miss things from time to time. Just like you missed the moment when Helena became a woman."

"The jury is still out on that case, I assure you," Erik muttered, not wanting to think about that any more tonight. "And what of you, my son? Should I be preparing myself for the day you bring home a fair maid and claim to have lost your heart to her feminine charms?"

"I do not think you need to worry about that for some time yet," Jacob chuckled. "I have no intentions of settling down just yet. I still wish for my share of battles, not for hearth and home. Once I have achieved my goal of knighthood, I might consider finding a delicate lass to share my life with." Jacob's lips then curled into a sly grin. "I might even agree to share my bed with her, providing she does not kick."

Erik found he could not stifle his laughter at his son's words, recalling to mind the conversation they had many years ago in the hallway after the night Jacob has spent sleeping in their room. Oh what he wouldn't give to have those days back.

"I am willing to bet there are still one or two such mythical creatures out there, though finding her might prove as difficult as capturing the elusive unicorn," Erik said.

"Well you know me, father, I do love the thrill of the hunt." Yet as he said this Jacob's eyes seemed to become distant, as if he were thinking of someone in particular.

"Am I to guess that you may have already set your eyes on such a fairy-tale creature?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow as his son looked away and cleared his throat.

"It was nothing more than a shared glance across the tournament field," Jacob told him, doing his best to sound vague and disinterested, yet Erik could see it had been more than just a simple glance. "Besides I do not think her father would agree to the match, so it does not matter anyway."

"And who is this ignorant man who would deny my son the hand of his daughter?" Erik huffed, affronted to think that someone would think Jacob unworthy to court their child.

"The King," Jacob said, his voice low and uncomfortable, his eyes once more not meeting his father's but instead looking at the floor.

"Oh," was all Erik could find to say, a wave of understanding crashing over him as he realized the reason for his son's reluctance to encourage his feelings for such a lady. "You have set your sights on…" Erik left it hanging, knowing that the King had two daughters very close in age.

"Princess Karoline," Jacob revealed, saying her name as if it were a prayer. "But like I said, we only shared a look when my regiment was there for tournament. I never even spoke with the girl…and yet, I have not been able to think of another since."

"You do aim high my son," Erik concluded, nodding his head as if thinking of anything he could do to aid his boys dreams. "I may be the King's most favored knight, but that alone will not win you the right to court a princess. It will take nothing less than you becoming a decorated knight having won recognition in battle to even be considered as a potential suitor."

"I am fully aware of that," Jacob nodded, a glint of determination in his eye. "Thus my plans to seek a name for myself in the King's service."

"Well, just be careful that you do not risk your life while trying to achieve such status. I do not wish to lose my son in his attempt to win the heart of a lady," Erik warned.

"I will be careful, father," Jacob assured him. "I was trained by the best and now that I have a goal in view, I will not risk attaining it by being careless in battle."

"And I will do what I can to put in a good word for you with the King," Erik said, his mind put to ease by Jacob's assurance. "After all, he has two daughters, surely he can spare one of them to give to my eldest son."

"Oh yes, especially since the King has always been known for his kind and generous nature," Jacob laughed, lightening the mood. "In the meantime, I wish to enjoy my month here at home, perhaps spend more time with Josephine and Raoul, for I hardly got to know my little sister before I left for school and my baby brother is practically a stranger to me. He seems overly shy and wary of strangers, but I think we made some definite progress tonight."

"Yes, he takes after his mother that way, yet when he warms up to you he will be harder to shake than the cockle-burs in the field," Erik laughed, knowing his timid son was also very affectionate when it came to those he loved. "I look forward to spending some time with you as well, Jacob. There is much to catch up on." His brow then furrowed once more. "And I will need your help keeping a close eye on Karl and Helena while they remain in such close proximity."

"You have the services of both my eyes, and my sword arm if there proves a need for it," Jacob assured him. "But yes, I would enjoy your company as well, father. It has been quite a while since we have had time to just sit and talk like this. I have missed it…and you."

"As have I," Erik nodded. "Yet the hour is late and I did not tell your mother where I was going, so I best get back before she wakes and thinks I have gone off to kill Karl." He then rose from the chair and bid his son goodnight, telling him in his most parental voice not to stay up too late.

"Yes father," Jacob agreed. "You know, I have missed hearing you tell me what to do while I have been away."

"Well, you always have a home here and I would be more than happy to order you around all you like," Erik assured him. "Heaven knows Helena won't let me anymore." And with roll of his eyes that left Jacob doubled over in laughter, Erik headed back up to his room, content that all of his children were safe under his keep.

When he entered his room, he saw that Christine was still sound asleep, their love making apparently having exhausted her. The moon was full that night and the glow from the sky drew him to the window. He quietly opened it up and looked out over the ocean and down the beach at the fields of Winterbourne. The sea crashed loudly as each wave made it to shore, pounding against the rocks and sand in a rhythmic sort of music. It was very soothing to Erik. If he turned his head to the left he could see the many rose bushes that now surrounded all of Winterbourne. Seven years of planting and gentle tending by his beloved Christine had yielded rich results, making his castle the envy of many. Where his great-uncle Leonard had torn out every rose bush in heart break, Christine had replaced them with love.

Erik was so lost in thought that he did not hear his wife rise and approach, not knowing of her presence until he felt her small arms encircle his waist.

"Why are you up, my husband?" she asked, leaning her cheek against his left shoulder blade, enjoying how he seemed to fit against her perfectly. "Could you not sleep?"

"I felt the need to check on the children," he confessed, taking one of her hands in his and pulling her around until she was now in front of him, her back resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Christine smiled to herself at his actions. Though he enjoyed it when she called lady's rules in the bedroom, he still preferred being in control much more. And she was not surprised about his sudden need to check on his sons and daughters, it had been a very emotional day for them all, it was to be expected.

"And how do they all fare?" she asked.

"All of them asleep like the angels they are," he assured her. "Well except for Jacob."

"He is not asleep or he is not an angel?" Christine asked in a playful manner.

"It is not wise to tease the Black Knight," Erik warned, leaning his head down as he nibbled on her neck. "He could easily turn back into the Black Dragon quite quickly."

"Could he now?" she mused, not seeing any drawbacks to the idea at all.

"Will you never be satisfied, madam wife?" Erik laughed, praying the answer would be no.

"You satisfy me every minute of every hour of every day, my lord," she assured him, wrapping her arms more securely around his own and snuggling her back into his chest. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world. When I was young I would wish for only two things. One was to have a home where I felt safe and protected, a place I could call my own. The second was to share it with my husband, a man who I loved and loved me in return. For many years I was afraid I would find neither of those things, but then you came riding up to the de Coleville's castle and showed me that dreams could come true. You have fulfilled every one of my childhood fantasies…as well as all the ones I have had as a woman."

Christine wiggled just a little bit as she said her last statement and was rewarded for her efforts as she heard a deep growl come from her husband's throat and felt the evidence of his arousal against the small of her back.

"And you have by far exceeded all of my expectations as a wife as well, little one," he said, his voice now deep and husky. "Just like the maiden in your story, you rescued me by breaking the spell that kept me chained in the darkness. If you had not come into my life I would have never known the meaning of true love. You gave that to me, Christine."

"And I will continue to do so for the remainder of my days, dear husband," she assured him, turning around in his arms as she slipped one arm up around his neck and used her other hand to gently remove his mask, tossing it onto the chair that sat nearby.

Over the years Erik had become more and more comfortable with the exposure of his face, having allowed all his children to finally see what it was that lay beneath. He no longer flinched or cringed when she removed it, knowing without a doubt that she loved him completely, regardless of what his face looked like. What the Jackal had taken from him, Christine had given back with each kiss and smile.

As he looked back, Erik found that even though he despised lies and deception above all else, it was that one act of trickery which had netted him the woman of his dreams. He shuddered to think what his life may have become had it not been Christine there in the garden waiting for him the day he arrived at the de Coleville castle to claim his bride. Or what he would have done if they had not discovered that Christine's tapestry held a secret. A secret proving that she was from noble blood, thus allowing him to legally take her as his wife. So many things had fallen into place in his life, leading him to a single conclusion. He and Christine were meant to be together.

"I love you, madam wife," Erik whispered, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes in utter happiness.

"And I will always love you, Sir Erik," she replied back, rising on her toes in order to reach his lips with hers, sealing her pledge with a kiss.

As Erik pulled her to him, his body becoming hard as his abiding love and desire for her grew to monumental proportions, he knew without a doubt that he had two things to thank for this angelic creature he was fortunate enough to call his wife. It had all been made possible by a Tapestry and Deceit.

**The End**

.

.

**And there you have it folks…the end to Tapestry of Deceit. (or at least our version of it)**

**We would once again like to thank Lady Rosesong for creating such wonderful characters as Erik the Black Knight and the fair Christine and the amazing mystery of the Tapestry. It was a lot of fun putting all her clues together and hopefully coming up with something close to what she had in mind. **

**Thank you all for your support and reviews – they truly kept us going on this. **

**I (FP33) have two more stories to write now but I am not sure if I will be posting them under this screen name or my original one 'FantomPhan33'. So if you would like to be notified when I begin to post, please be sure to click the "follow author" box both here and under my other screen name as well. One will be an Erik/Christine at the Opera House story – with a bit of a twist. While the other will be an alternate universe one set in the late 1700s (Jane Austen era) with some mystery and intrigue and lots of fun stuff that goes along with it. So stay tuned…I will write as fast as I can and of course have the amazing PoE99 right there urging me on and adding her insightful ideas.**

**Thanks again for all your support and kind words – this was a lot of fun! Now...please hit the review button and tell us how we did. ;)  
**

**FP33 and PoE99**


End file.
